SILENCE SPRING
by Shanazawa
Summary: Naruto merasakan dunianya hening, sedangkan Hinata merasakan dunianya sunyi. mereka adalah si tuli dan si bisu yang bercita-cita menjadi komposer musik dan penyanyi, tapi apakah mereka mampu mewujudkannya? diantara keterbatasan dan rasa tidak percaya diri? "aku tidak menyalahkan kami-sama, tapi keadaan yang membuatku menyalahkannya" [Naruhina multichapter] [summary ga nyambung]
1. Chapter 1

**SILENCE SPRING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENDRE : ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Musim semi yang sunyi dan bisu. Tahun ini lagi lagi sunyi. Tahun ini lagi lagi sepi. Naruto dan Hinata punya cita-cita menjadi komposer musik dan penyanyi tapi cita-cita hanyalah mimpi bagi mereka berdua.**

" **Hey dimana kampus Konoha berada ?"**

" **..."**

" **Hey aku bertanya padamu. Jawab bukannya menggerakan tanganmu seperti itu"**

" **..."**

" **Kau menyebalkan"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6.30 am**

 **Namikaze's home**

Seorang wanita bersurai merah sedang terburu-buru memakai apron, mulutnya terus menggumam kesal. "Sial. Aku kesiangan" 

Tangannya mulai bergerak mengambil beras dan mencucinya. Seorang anak berumur 12 berambut merah, datang ke dapur sembari mengucek matanya "Kaa-chan, susu" pintanya sembari naik ke kursi.

Namikaze Kushina berbalik untuk melihat putra sulungnya, "Cuci wajahmu dulu Menma!" perintah Kushina

Anak yang dipanggil Menma itu malah sedang asyik mengantuk. Dibelakangnya muncul, Namikaze Minato dan menepuknya. "Sana cuci muka dulu"

Dengan enggan Menma bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Minato menggeleng pelan melihat putranya terseok-seok berjalan ke kamar mandi. Pandangannya kembali ke arah istrinya yang sibuk mengoles mentega ke roti tawar "Apa dia tidak sekolah?"

Kushina berbalik dan menaruh roti panggang di meja makan. Matanya berputar kesal. "Maaf aku bangun kesiangan. Tahun pertamanya di SMP akan dimulai bulan depan"

"Ah" Minato hanya bergumam sembari mengunyah rotinya.

"Bocah itu mau tidur seharian?" umpat Kushina memencet tombol di samping kulkas.

Naik ke lantai 2 kediaman Namikaze, terlihat pintu di depan pintu kamar Menma masih tertutup dengan tulisan "NAMIKAZE NARUTO, DON'T OPEN MY DOOR"

Didalamnya , Naruto masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Tangannya merasakan getaran aneh dari jam yang selalu menempel ditangannya. Jam khusus yang dirancang untuknya, anti air dan terkoneksi dengan perangkat gadgetnya.

Dilihatnya jam itu dengan mata masih lengket. Gambar ramen berkedip-kedip seirama dengan getaran yang keluar dari jamnya itu. "5 menit lagi" gumamnya. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya dipaksa bangun. Dunianya masih sepi, seperti biasa. Diputarnya sebuah lagu opera klasik favoritnya, menyetelnya dengan volume full.

"Naru-niichan!" Teriak Menma memencet tombol disamping pintu Naruto. Ya Tuhan, Naruto-nii benar-benar keterlaluan menyetel volume musik dengan suara full.

Kembali ke bawah, Minato santai mendengar keributan yang biasa terjadi di pagi hari seperti ini. Kushina mulai mengomel tak jelas. "Cepatlah pergi sayang, kau akan terlambat"

"Kau mengusirku sayang?"

"Tidak tapi-"

"OTOU-SAN TOLONG HENTIKAN NARUTO-NII!" teriak Menma turun dari lantai atas.

Kushina menggerling "Kau tidak akan bisa keluar rumah tanpa terlambat"

Dengan panik Minato meminum susunya dan segera berlkari ke garasi setelah mencium Kushina. Menma tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum Naruto berhasil dihentikan dan Naruto sama seperti ibunya, keras kepala.

"Dimana Otou-san?" Tanya Menma tak mendapati Minato dikursi sarapannya. Sebelum Kushina menjawab, suara mobil keluar garasi menyadarkan Menma kalau ayahnya sudah berangkat kerja. 

**oOo**

 **7.00 am**

 **HYUUGA MANSION**

Semua sudah rapi ditempatnya. Sekali lagi wanita bersurai indigo panjang itu mengecek catatan yang dia tinggalkan untuk keluarganya. 

**Note 1: Hanabi**

 _ **Hari ini nee-chan ada kuliah pagi, tolong jaga rumah. Ayah menelpon tadi pagi, dia akan kembali ke Konoha besok malam.**_

 **Note 2 : Neji-Nii**

 _ **Hari ini aku membuatkan tempura dan sushi untuk makan siang Niichan. Jangan lupa istirahat siang Niichan ada janji dengan dokter Shizune. Ingat!**_

Semua sudah beres, gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan segera memakai sepatu.

Hanabi keluar kamarnya dan melihat kakaknya sedang memakai sepatu. "Hinata-nee sudah mau berangkat?"

Hinata berbalik dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat jalan." Ucap Hanabi melihat kakaknya membuka pintu. 

"Aku pergi" Ucap Naruto menyambar roti diatas piring dan meminum susu Menma.

"Tunggu Naruto, kita baru pindah ke sini. Menma akan mengantarmu ke kampus" Teriak Kushina.

Naruto terus berjalan ke pintu. Tapi tangannya segera dicekal oleh sang ibu.

"Ada apa Kaa-chan?"

Kushina menarik nafas pelan. "Naruto, Bahasa di Konoha agak berbeda dengan di Tokyo. Kau akan tersesat. Menma akan mengantarmu ke kampus."

"Kaa-chan aku sudah besar. Aku akan pergi sendiri dan menemukan kampusku"jawab Naruto keras kepala.

"Hanya hari ini Naruto"Pinta Kushina.

"Tidak mau!" tegas Naruto segera keluar dan berjalan menuju kampus barunya.

'Kota sekecil ini tidak akan membuatku tersesat ttebayo' umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

maaf ficnx pendek. baru muncul beberapa jam yang lalu XD tapi biar ga lupa harus di tulis upload dulu. *alasan* mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**SILENCE SPRING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC, ABAL, TYPO, OC, DAN SEBANGSA SETANAH AIRNYA**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini langkah baru dimulai, suasana Kota Konoha tidak terlalu ramai, tapi tidak juga sepi. Hanya tak terdengar geliatnya di telinga Naruto.

Keluarga Naruto sengaja pindah ke kota kecil ini karena sang ibu, Kushina begitu bersemangat setelah mendengar ada Universitas yang menerima murid seperti Naruto, walaupun dengan fakultas dan jurusan yang masih terbatas, tapi Kushina sangat bersyukur Naruto bisa mendapat gelar lebih dari tamatan SMA khusus.

Dari rumahnya, Naruto hanya perlu naik bis sampai halte rumah sakit kemudian berjalan sedikit sekitar 15 menit untuk sampai, tapi Naruto sendiri belum tahu dimana letak Universitas barunya, dia fikir akan sedikit berjalan santai sembari melihat-lihat kota yang baru ditinggalinya, dia bisa bertanyanya pada warga lokal. Mudah bukan?

"Menma maukah kau menyusul kakakmu?" Pinta Kushina melihat anaknya memandangi gelas susu yang kosong diminum Naruto tadi.

"Naruto-Nii sudah besar Kaa-chan kalau dia tersesat, dia bisa sms kaa-chan." jawab Menma selesai sarapan.

Kushina menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dilihatnya beras yang baru dicucinya 'siapa yang akan makan nasi ini?'

Musik dikamar Naruto masih mengalun keras, Menma membuka kamar Naruto dan mematikan musiknya, sekilas dilihatnya handphone Naruto tergeletak di meja belajar.  
Tanpa fikir panjang, diambilnya handphone itu dan turun lagi ke lantai bawah. Naruto memang kakak yang ceroboh dan pelupa. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menemukan universitas barunya? Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat? Kaa-chan bilang, ada sedikit perbedaan bahasa antara Konoha dan Tokyo, besar kemungkinan Naruto akan tersesat. Menma malah jadi panik sendiri. "sial"

"Ada apa Menma?" tanya Kushina melihat Menma terburu-buru memakai sepatu.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar" jawabnya asal, kemudian menyambar peta yang ada di meja.

Naruto turun di halte rumah sakit. Ada taman kecil didepan rumah sakit yang agak ramai. Sebuah bola menggelinding ke arah Naruto.

"Kakak! Bisa tendang bolanya kemari?" teriak seorang anak.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan anak itu, kemudian tersenyum. "Bolehkah Kakak ikut bermain?"

Anak-anak itu saling pandang kemudian mengangguk. Naruto mulai menendang bola itu, rasanya menyenangkan menjadi normal lagi. Tidak, setidaknya dirinya lupa kalau dia sudah tuli. Bermain seperti ini jarang dia lakukan di Tokyo. Mereka yang tahu hanya bisa mengolok oloknya atau mengusirnya pergi. Selama hidupnya di Tokyo, Naruto merupakan anak pendiam dan tidak pernah keluar rumah. Cepat marah dan depresi, kesepian ini rasanya mengerikan. Tiba-tiba dunia terasa sepi dalam sekejap, merenggut semua hidupnya yang normal. Terutama mimpi besarnya menjadi seorang komposer musik. Terlalu tidak mungkin digapai sekeras apapun Naruto berusaha menggapainya.

Bus yang ditumpangi Menma mulai melaju. Diperhatikannya handphone Naruto, pasti isinya hanya ada nomor rumah, Kaa-chan, dan Otou-san. Kakaknya yang malang. Sejak kecil, Menma sudah diberi tahu kalau kakaknya istimewa, tanpa memberi tahu dirinya kalau istimewa disini karena kakaknya tidak bisa mendengar, tapi itu malah membuatnya cemburu, jadi dia terus berusaha bersaing dengan kakaknya. Naruto tidak pernah menanggapi Menma, itu membuatnya marah. Suatu hari, Menma membentak Naruto dan bilang kalau kakaknya itu hanya diam saja tapi diistimewakan oleh Kaa-chan dan Otou-san. Tak bisa Menma sangka Naruto malah menatapnya sedih, mulutnya berkata Dia tidak ingin diistimewakan karena tidak bisa mendengar. Sakit. Rasanya penyesalan muncul dihati Menma saat kakaknya berkata seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak pernah bertanya alasan Kakaknya diistimewakan? Bodohnya dia.

Kaa-chan bilang, Naruto tidak mau belajar bahasa isyarat, dia takut merepotkan keluarganya, karena harus bisa bahasa isyarat. Jadi dia belajar dengan keras cara membaca gerak bibir. Kakaknya memang aneh, padahal membaca gerak bibir jauh lebih sulit daripada bahasa isyarat. Diam-diam tanpa diketahui siapapun, Menma belajar bahasa isyarat, mungkin akan berguna suatu saat nanti. Entah mengapa dia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Kakaknya yang malang, lagi-lagi kakaknya benar-benar malang. Dia sangat mencintai dunia musik, bakat kaa-chan yang seorang pianis diwariskan kepada Kakaknya. Konser pertama dan terakhirnya adalah saat umur kakaknya 5 tahun. Lagi-lagi Menma menyayangkan kenapa bukan Menma saja yang mewarisi bakat itu? Kakaknya pasti sangat depresi dan putus asa.

Menma menutup matanya lama, menekankan dalam hatinya kalau dia sayang pada Naruto, bukan rasa kasihan atau simpati. Dia berusaha agar kakaknya merasa normal bila sedang bersama. Hal itu memang membantu, tapi tidak pernah sampai menyentuh hati terdalam Naruto agar mau melepas kesedihannya selama ini. Naruto tetap tertutup dan penyendiri.

Seseorang duduk dengar kasar disamping Menma. Rambut pendek coklatnya bergerak turun. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menatap Menma dengan mata bulannya. "Maaf jika kau terganggu"

Bagi Hinata ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ada dihidupnya. Sebentar lagi Hinata akan menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha mengambil jurusan bahasa asing. Cita-cita keduanya adalah menjadi penerjemah buku bahasa asing, jadi dia bisa membaca sebanyak yang dia mau. Kenapa cita-cita kedua? Karena cita-cita pertamanya adalah menjadi penyanyi. Tapi itu mustahil, suara Hinata lebih mirip penguin terjepit dan menjerit-jerit. Bahkan bibirnya tidak bisa mengucapkna satu kosa katapun dengan benar. Ya, Hinata bisu sejak lahir. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Hinata, keluarganya menyayanginya dan selalu mendukungnya. Mungkin, hanya ayah saja yang terlihat psimis pada masa depan Hinata. Lupakan ayah, ini sudah takdirnya dan Hinata akan menjalaninya dengan senang hati.

"Pagi Hinata-chan" sapa Chouji melintas dengan mobil bak terbukanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Langkahnya terhenti disebuah toko hewan peliharaan. Ada makhluk mungil yang baru dipajang disana, seekor anak kucing persia putih. Matanya berbinar melihat kucing itu.

"Pagi Hinata-chan" Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba Muncul di dekat kandang kucing kecil itu.

Hinata terlonjak kaget, ditatapnya pemilik toko peliharaan itu 'Kau membuatku kaget kiba'

"Kenapa wajahmu kaget seperti itu?" tanya kiba.

Hinata membuka tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan buku dan mencari pulpen. Tapi tidak menemukan pulpen itu sama sekali. Bola matanya berputar kesal.

Dari balik kaca toko, Kiba menatapnya bingung. Tanpa disangka Kiba, Hinata meniup Kaca toko. Uap udara yang keluar dari mulutnya berhasil membuat kaca itu sedikit buram. Telunjuknya mulai menulis 'Aku lupa bawa pulpen'

"Lalu?" tanya Kiba lagi. Tawanya tertahan melihat Hinata kesal ditanya terus tanpa pulpen dan kertas ditangannya.

Hinata mulai meniup lagi dan menulis 'Aku tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu! '

Tawa Kiba akhirnya terlepas, "Kau ingin sekali mengobrol denganku?"

Hinata mengangguk serius.

"Baiklah mungkin lain kali" Ucap Kiba melambaikan tangannya.

Tangan Hinata kemudian melambai dan melangkah pergi.

Naruto tengah duduk dengan anak-anak yang tadi bermain bola bersamanya, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah lelah bermain bola.

"Kakak, kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya salah satu anak.

Tapi Naruto tak menggubris pertanyaannya. Matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kakak?" panggil anak itu.

Masih sama, sampai akhirnya mereka mencoba satu persatu, tapi Naruto tetap melihat kedepan.

"Kakak!" panggil anak disamping Naruto sembari menarik baju Naruto.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto menoleh.

Wajah anak-anak itu heran, tapi kemudian anak yang menarik baju Naruto bertanya "Kakak mau pergi kemana?"

Naruto tersadar, gara-gara asyik bermain bola dia lupa kalau akan pergi ke Universitas barunya. Diambilnya tas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Daah" Ucap Naruto sembari berlari meninggalkan taman.

"Mungkin tadi Dia melamun" celetuk salah satu anak. Yang lain kemudian menganggguk setuju.

Setelah berjalan 15 menit, Naruto yakin kalau dirinya tersesat. Semalam Naruto hanya membaca sampai halte rumah sakit kemudian berjalan 15 menit dan menabrak arah beloknya. Tangannya masuk ke dalam tas mencari-cari sesuatu. Handphonenya tidak ada. Dicari ke semua kantong tetap tidak ada. 'Ah. Sial. Dikamar' Batinnya setelah lama mencari.

"Permisi, Pak apa kau tahu letak Universitas Konoha?" Tanya Naruto pada seorang pembersih jalan.

"Kau lurus saja dari sini, belok kanan kemudian kiri" jawabnya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Naruto.

'Belok kiri kemudian kanan' batin Naruto mulai berjalan.

"Belum ketemu!" erang Naruto frustasi. Dirinya sudah berjalan lebih dari 1 jam. Berputar-putar ditempat yang sama. Bertanya beberapa kali tetap saja dia tidak bisa menemukan universitas barunya.

"Ini yang terakhir" Ucap Naruto menghampiri gadis berambut Indigo yang berjalan di depannya.  
"Permisi nona! Kau tahu dimana letak universitas Konoha?"

Hinata berbalik melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning, kulit tannya penuh dengan keringat. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kalau saja dia tidak penjemput Shion dulu, Hinata dengan senang hati akan mengantarnya ke Universitasnya juga. Tapi bagaimana menberitahukannya? Pulpennya tertinggal.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa diam saja?"

Hinata mulai menggunakan bahasa isyarat, berharap pria itu mengerti. Tapi keningnya berkerut tajam.

"Aku bertanya dimana universitas Konoha, kenapa kau tidak bicara?"

'Aku tidak bisa bicara tuan'

"Hey jawab aku! Kenapa malah menggerakkan tanganmu seperti itu?"

'Argh! Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Aku bisu'

Mata Naruto menatap lekat-lekat bibir Hinata. Gadis itu tidak bicara, hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. "Hei! Kau mau memberi tahuku atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata benar-benar kesal. Tidak tahukah pria ini? Tangannya sedang bergerak memberi isyarat? Apa dia buta? "AHHK HYATA BHRSHA (aku tidak bisa bicara)" Teriak Hinata marah. Suaranya seperti pinguin terjepit kan? Untung tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka.

Kening Naruto semakin berkerut. "Kau ingin aku cium dulu, baru kau menunjukan letak universitas Konoha?"

Hinata melongo. Oke fiks. Pria ini bukan buta, pasti telinganya terganggu gara-gara earphone yang nyelip di telinganya. Hinata melihat kedua telinga Naruto, dan tidak menemukan earphone disana.

"Baiklah aku akan menciummu" Putus Naruto melihat Hinata Hanya diam memperhatikannya.

Hinata menjerit kesal. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tanah. 'Pria ini menyebalkan!'

"Kau sudah tidak sabar? Yah asal kau menunjukan dimana universita konoha" ucap Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata melongo. Tapi dengan sigap tubuhnya mundur sejauh mungkin, kedua telunjuknya menyilang di depan bibir dan menggeleng kuat.

"Nona aku sudah bersabar sejak tadi! Jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku dimana universitas konoha, jangan katakan kau tahu dimana letaknya" Ucap Naruto, wajahnya mulai menggelap menahan marah.

'Apa? Hei! Dari tadi aku sudah mencoba memberitahumu tuan! Oh! Kau sangat menyebalkan' Hinata menatap Naruto sebal, disini bukan dia juga yang salah.

"Naruto-Nii!" panggil Menma dari arah belakang Naruto.

Hinata menatap anak itu heran, kemudian melihat Pria itu masih menatapnya, mereka hanya berdua disini. Dan anak itu memanggil Naruto-Nii? Apakah pria di depannya.

Menma memegang lengan Naruto, untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Naruto tersentak kaget, sensor jamnya tidak bergetar, tapi ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Menma menyodorkan handphone milik Naruto yang tertinggal.

Hinata tertegun 'Baka! Aku juga bawa Handphone!' tangannya memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ayo aku akan mengantar Kakak sampai ke kampus" ajak Menma

Naruto mengangguk. Menma melihat Hinata yang masih memukul kepalanya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu!" Ucap Menma membungkuk.

Hinata memberi bahasa isyarat. 'Tidak apa-apa, aku juga yang salah'

"Pasti repot ya tadi? Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih tidak marah dan menyebutkan kata-akat kasar"

Menma berbalik dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto.  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Iie, Hanya minta maaf" Jawab Menma melihat Naruto.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan setelahnya. Mereka hanya berjalan bersama dalam sunyi. Tak lama mereka sampai di gerbang universitas konoha.  
"Apa aku harus menunggumu pulang?" tanya Menma.

"Tidak usah. Berikan saja petanya padaku" jawab Naruto.

Kompleks universitas Konoha cukup luas, dan yang dituju Naruto adalah ruang rektorat bagian kemahasiswaan. Kali ini cukup mudah menemukannya, karena ada peta yang cukup besar yang menggambarkan denah Universitas Konoha.

Mahasiswa hilir mudik di berbagai tempat. Ada yang sedang nongkrong, berjalan, atau yang terburu-buru karena terlambat. Naruto mungkin akan betah disini. Keluar dari raung rektorat, wajah Naruto murung dan kesal. Diremasnya surat yang dibawanya dari dalam ruang kemahasiswaan. "Ditolak masuk jurusan senu musik karena tidak kompeten? Bilang saja gara-gara aku tuli" ucap Naruto semakin kesal.

Matanya melirik ke arah papan penujuk. Ruang musik dilantai 4. Tapi kemudian wajah berpaling, kini pilihan Naruto hanya jurusan seni rupa. Kakinyan melangkah meninggalkan kampus.

"Hey minggir!" teriak seseorang dengan sepedanya.

Sensor jam Naruto berkedip, tapi tidak bergetar. Terdengar suara rem yang menyakiti telinga tepat beberapa cm sebelum mengenai tubuh Naruto.

Pria itu menghempaskan sepedanya dan menarik baju Naruto "Kau tuli hah? Kubilang minggir!"

Naruto menggertakan giginya. Dia memang tuli! Sialan sekali orang ini. Satu tinju melayang kearah pria itu.

BUKKK!

Pria itu terhuyung ke belakang, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Jalanan ini masih luas. Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Padahal semua memang salah Naruto yang berjalan terlalu ketengah sendiri. Kedua sisi jalan penuh dengan orang dan parkir mobil.

Pria itu bangkit dan membalas pukulan Naruto tepat ke telinganya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kehilangan pendengaran Naruto merasakan kupingnya berdengung hebat. Kepalanya pusing samar-samar terdengar pria itu menyebutnya manusia sampah!

Kemudian sepi. Sepi yang tidak pernah berujung.

Naruto marah, membalas pukulan pria itu lagi, tapi bajunya ditarik ke belakang. Kini Naruto tidak melawan seorang pria. Tapi satu lawan 5 pria. "Sial!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya updatenya ga bias kilat :v *sujud lebay* sejauh ini terima kasih untuk reviewnya, dibaca tapi ga dibales gpp kan? *mata blink-blink***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SILENCE SPRING**

 **.**

 **Author lupa cantumin ini di chapter sebelumnya : Naruto milik MK-sensei**

 **.**

 **Maafkan atas apapun typo, ooc, oc, dan semua yang mistakes- mistakes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

Oh ya sampai lupa untuk yang seperti ini **"BLALALA"** itu berarti bahasa isyarat

 **.**

 **.**

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus Hinata terus menggerutu masih kesal dengan kelakuan Pia yang bertanya padanya tadi. 'Dia itu kenapa sih?'

Shion yang berjalan disampingnnya cukup heran, Karena Hinata tidak pernah terlihat se-kesal ini. " Daijobu desuka?"

Tapi Hinata terlalu sibuk memikirkan pria berambut kuning itu dan emngabaikan pertanyaan Shion. Shion menarik tangan Hinata duduk disalah satu bangku taman di area kampus. Setelah mendudukan Hinata, Shion segera duduk didepan Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak mau cerita padaku?" Tanya Shion penuh selidik, menatap lekat pemilik mata bulan itu tak tahan dirinya trus diabaikan sahabat sekaligus gurunya ini.

Shion adalah teman Hinata sejak SMA, masuk fakultas ilmu bahasa seperti Hinata tapi jurusan bahasa isyarat. Shion sangat tertarik dengan bahasa isyarat sejak mengenal Hinata. Terkadang dia menyuruh Hinata bercerita menggunakan bahasa isyarat, sembari sesekali bertanya jika ada gerakan yang tidak dia pahami.

Hinata mulai bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto, dia mungkin istimewa seperti Hinata, tapi di bagian telinga. Saat Hinata mencoba bahasa isyarat dia tidak mengerti dan saat Hinata berteriak dengan suara pinguin terjepitnya dia malah bilang Hinata ingin dicium.

"Apa mungkin dia baru menjadi istimewa?" tebak Shion.

 **"Tidak"**

"Kenapa?"

 **"Adiknya menyusul dan dia mengerti ucapan anak itu, karena kulihat dia mengangguk. Jadi, aku pastikan dia mungkin tidak tuli"**

"Hmm aku penasaran!" teriak Shion, beberapa mata langsung meliriknya terganggu.

 **"Shion jangan berteriak seperti itu"**

Rupanya Shion tidak melihat isyarat Hinata, karena dirinya masih mengerang cukup keras berfikir kenapa pria itu seperti yang diceritakan Hinata.

Segerombolan anak berteiak memanggil Shion yang sedang mengadukan kepalanya dengan meja taman. Khas Shion saat sedang berfikir.

"Shion, ayo!"

"Ya." balas Shion. "Aku harus masuk kelas dulu"

 **"Apa kau ingin aku menunggumu? Kita bisa makan siang bersama sebelum aku pulang"**

"Hmm, kau cuma satu mata kuliah kan hari ini?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Oke daah" Shion beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari menghampiri teman temannya.

Hinata segera pergi dari bangku itu, kakinya melangkah menuju gerbang kampus. 'Mungkin hari ini aku akan membantu di toko Kiba-kun.'

Ini sudah pertengahan musim semi, aroma bunga masih tercium dihidung Hinata. Tapi Hinata lebih suka musim gugur, terlihat kesepian dan merana. Hinata ingin membawa keceriaan musim semi ke musim itu. Pohon-pohon meranggas, rumput mengering. Ya Tuhan. Hinata tidak tega jika sudah masuk musim gugur tapi Hinata tetap suka karena ingin menemani musim gugur yang kelam menjadi ceria.

Mata Hinata tertuju pada sekelompok orang yang sedang memukuli seseorang setelah melewati gerbang kampus. Orang-orang hanya berani melihat tanpa mau membantu, bahkan ada yang sangat acuh dan menghiraukan mereka.

Hati kecil Hinata bilang dia harus membantu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apakah orang yang dipukuli baik atau jahat. Pasti ada alasan dibalik pengeroyokan itu. Tidak. Harusnya orang itu dibawa ke kantor polisi jika dia jahat. Hinata berlari, menarik orang didepannya. Tangannya segera mengetik di ponsel miliknya, bergerak secepat yang dia bisa.

'apa yang kalian lakukan. Kalau dia salah bawa saja ke kantor polisi'

Pria itu ternyata Kisame, sorang preman kampus, tidak berperasaan dan tentu saja kejam menurut kabar burung yang Hinata dengar. Ditepisnya ponsel Hinata. "Minggir. Aku belum selesai dengannya"

Hinata menggeleng, melindungi orang dibelakangnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Cih" Kisame menarik kaos Hinata, hingga gadis itu terhuyung ke samping.

Hinata tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, setelah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, Hinata segera berlari memeluk tubuh orang yang dipukuli Kisame. Orang itu sudah tidak mampu bergerak atau melawan lagi.

"Minggir gadis sialan!" Bentak Kisame

Tapi Hinata menggeleng. Memeluk orang itu kuat, tidak apa Kisame memukulnya juga.

Kisame bersiap menendang Hinata, tapi seseorang berbisik padanya, raut wajahnya melunak tapi tetap saja tidak terlihat ramah sama sekali. "Hn. Ayo pergi" ajaknya meninggalkan Hinata dan orang yang dipeluknya.

Hinata bernafas lega. Tapi seseorang berambut orange dan bertindik banyak diwajahnya masih menatapnya marah. Belum puas memukuli orang yang sedang Hinata lindungi. Lewat lubang hidungnya, orang itu mengancam Hinata untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain terutama dirinya.

Ponsel yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka berdering dan bergetar. Hinata menatap bergantian Pria itu dan ponsel. 'Jangan-jangan itu ponsel orang ini..' dengan sigap Hinata meraih ponsel itu. Tapi sebuah kaki menginjak tangan Hinata beserta ponsel itu.

KRAAK!

Hinata meringis, suara kesakitannya dia tahan mati-matian. Wajahnya pucat pasi. 'Nggh sa-sakit'

Kaki itu menekan dan memutar tumitnya dengan penuh amarah.

"AAAA" Hanya teriakan itu yang berhasil lolos dari bibir Hinata, airmatanya sudah menetes jatuh. Sakit. Hinata memukul kaki itu dengan tangannya yang bebas, berharap dia segera mengangkat kakinya dan pergi.

"Oy! Pain ayo! Ada kerjaan!" teriak salah satu anak buah Kisame.

Sekali lagi sebelum pergi, orang yang disebut Pain memutar tumit sepatunya.

Hinata menarik tangannya. Terasa sangat sakit. Mungkinkah ada tulang Hinata yang patah? Dilihatnya orang Hinata lindungi 'Tidak heran dia dikeroyok'

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi atau berada di-'

Kushina mematikan panggilannya. Naruto harusnya sudah pulang sejak tadi siang. Jam menunjukan pukul 03.00 pm. "Menma, kau yakin mengantar kakakmu sampai kampus?"

"Iya" jawab Menma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

Kaki Hinata mondar-madir diruang UGD. Kedua tangannya ingin saling meremas, tapi setiap kali melakukannya, Hinata akan menjerit. Tangannya mulai berubah kebiruan.

"Tenang dia baik-baik saja Nona" Ucap seorang perawat mencoba menghentikan Hinata.

"Dia hanya luka ringan, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan" Ucap dokter selesai memeriksa pria itu. Dokter berambut merah dan bermata jade itu melihat tangan Hinata yang membiru. "Kau juga perlu dirawat Nona"

Dokter bernama Sabaku Gaara itu menuntun Hinata yang enggan meninggalkan pria itu untuk duduk diranjang sebelah "Dia baik-baik saja"

Dengan teliti diperiksanya tangan Hinata "Kau Hinata bukan?" Tanyanya masih mengobati lengan Hinata.

"ANYA(iya)" Ucap Hinata menjawab seketika. Mendengar suaranya sendiri yang seperti pinguin terjepit. Hinata tidak akan bersuara lagi. Tidak akan!

Dokter tampan itu menatap Hinata "Hanya memar sedikit. Hmm Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku tahu namamu?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Oke, sekarang rona merah pasti menghiasi wajah Hinata. Darimana dokter ini tahu namanya?

Suara tawa terdengar dari mulut Gaara, wajah tampannya dihiasai senyum yang lebar. Hinata sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Suara alunan piano mengalun disebuah ruangan. Suara piano milik Kushina. Naruto kecil duduk memperhatikan jari-jari lentik Kushina menekan tuts-tuts piano. Semakin Naruto ingin mendengar semakin suara piano itu tersamar, hingga akhirnya lenyap. Naruto membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Mimpi mengerikan itu lagi. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Hinata bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan memegang tepian ranjang yang terbuat dari besi, pria itu tiba-tiba bangun saat Hinata mengelap keringat didahinya. Dipegannya tangan pria itu untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Naruto melirik gadis asing disampingnya, dahinya berkerut heran. Siapa dia?. gadis itu memperlihatkan secarik kertas 'Apa sandi ponselmu? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi keluargamu'

"123258" Ucap Naruto, kemudian sedikit mengerang merasakan kepalanya kembali pusing.

Hinata menekan tombol power ponsel pria itu. 'Loh tadi masih hidup?' Akhirnya Hinata menghidupkan ulang ponsel Naruto. 20 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 10 sms. Baru Hinata akan mengirim sms, sebuah panggilan masuk mengagetkannya, hampir saja ponsel itu jatuh dari tangannya. Itu sebuah video call.

'Naruto kau ada dimana? Kenapa ponselmu mati? Eh, siapa kau?'  
Tanya wanita dilayar ponsel cemas sekaligus bingung mendapati orang lain yang mengangkat panggilannya.

Hinata tergagap, mulutnya terbuka. Hinatakan tidak bisa bicara. Disenggolnya pria itu dan menyodorkan ponsel itu ke wajahnya.

'Naruto! Kau kenapa? Dimana kau sekarang?' panik Kushina melihat wajah putranya lebam dan mulai membiru dibeberapa bagian.

Naruto membuka matanya dan mengamati Kushina yang panik memanggil Minato.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Minato mengambil alih ponsel Kushina.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin rumah sakit." Jawab Naruto ragu, kemudian melirik Hinata yang mengangguk dan tangannya memberi isyarat 3 dan 5"Ya. Ya rumah sakit kamar 35"

Hinata mengangguk senang. Terdengar oleh Hinata, mereka akan segera ke rumah sakit. Belum selesai lega Hinata, kini giliran ponsel Hinata yang berdering. Sebuah video call dari Hanabi.

'Kakak dimana? Ayah marah besar saat tadi tiba dirumah?' Ucap Hanabi

' **'Ayah sudah pulang?''**

Hanabi memutar bola matanya kesal 'Aku tidak tahu, cepatlah pulang'

' **'oke ''**

Nah sekarang apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan pria itu disini sendirian. Tapi Hinata juga takut pada ayahnya, dia pulang dengan marah. Pasti Hinata melakukan kesalahan? Tapi apa? Tangan Hinata mulai menulis kemudian memberikan kertas itu pada Naruto yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi 'Aku harus pulang, tidak apa-apakan kau sendiri sebentar? Semoga lekas sembuh'

"Aku bukan anak SD lagi, pergi sana" Jawab Naruto ketus.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya kesal. 'Dia kasar sekali'. Perlahan pintu kamar Naruto tertutup meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diruangan putih berbau obat itu.

Naruto benci rumah sakit, segalanya berawal dari sini, semua rasa sepi yang dialaminya dan keterangan dokter yang samar dia dengar sebelum kesunyian merenggut pendengarannya. Naruto menahan amarahnya, tangannya terkepal menghantam kasur. Tubuhnya melingkar diatas ranjang rumah sakit "sial! Sial!"

Sendiri. Naruto menangis, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Entah siapa yang harus Naruto salahkan sekarang? Dijambaknya surai kuning miliknya, kemudian memukul-mukul telingannya sendiri. Tidak ada suara! Tidak ada berdengung! Tidak ada rasa sakit. Hanya sepi dan sunyi.

Kushina membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Beberapa perawat sedang menangani Naruto. "Ada apa dengan putraku?" Tanya Kushina, menyeruak disamping para perawat.

"Nyonya tolong mundur sebentar" ucap seorang perawat menarik Kushina mundur.

"Ada apa1? Aku tanya Ada apa?!" teriak Kushina emosi. Para perawat ini kenapa tidak mau memberi tahu apa yang terjadi pada putranya.

"Pasien ini mencoba bunuh diri" jawab perawat yang menarik Kushina menjauh.

Keluarga itu tertegun tidak menyangka apa yang baru mereka dengar, bunuh diri? Naruto mencoba bunuh diri? Kepala Kushina terasa pusing, ditatapnya Minato "Sayang.." Bersama lelehan airmata, Kushina jatuh pingsan. Tak kuasa menahan syok. Minato segera menangkap Kushina dan menggendongnya panik. Menma memegang erat daun pintu, lututnya lemas. Dia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi suatu saat dan itu ada di prediksi paling bawah dari keputusan sang Kakak, tapi jika benar-benar terjadi seperti sekarang? Menma tidak siap sama sekali. Naruto dihadapannya benar-benar tidak berdaya. Busa terus keluar dari mulutnya, sekilas mata Naruto menatap mata Menma sebelum kembali menatap langit-langit. Suara Naruto seperti orang tersedak air, membuat Menma berpaling dan keluar ruang rawat Naruto.

Naruto melihat para perawat yang mencoba menolongnya. Perutnya panas, sesuatu terus keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan lemah matanya melirik Kaa-chan yang sudah pingsan, Tou-san yang panik dan Menma yang pucat pasi. Lagi, sesuatu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kami-sama, inikah waktunya?

Derap lari menggema dikoridor rumah Sakit, dengan kasar pintu ruang dokter Sabaku Gaara terbuka "Gawat dokter! Pasien kamar 35 mencoba bunuh diri dengan menelan obat diluar dosis" Ucap perawat itu dengan nafas terengah.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti diskusinya, dokter Uchiha" Ucap Gaara pada seorang yang tengah duduk didepannya.

Rambut pantat ayamnya mengangguk seirama kepalanya.  
"Lakukan prosedur pembedahan!" perintah Gaara dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar 35.

' **'Dimana ayah?''** tanya Hinata setelah membuka sepatunya dan melihat Hanabi menunggunya.

"Dia diruang keluarga. Cepatlah ayah sudah menunggu sejak tadi" Jawab Hanabi, wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang dia rasakan. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya melihat Hiashi semarah hari ini.

Jujur, jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, jika sampai ayahnya menunggu Hinata untuk bicara, dia pasti sangat marah. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu geser ruang keluarga.

"Duduk" perintah Hiashi. Tangannya sudah bersilang di depan dada, raut wajahnya tetap dingin tapi dari matanya menampakkan jelas amarah.

' **'Ada apa ayah menungguku?''**

"Kau mendaftar di Universitas Konoha tanpa sepengetahuan ayah, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk, kepalanya perlahan turun. Sebenarnya ini akan Hinata jadikan kejutan bagi sang Ayah.

"Ayah tidak setuju!"

Mata Hinata hampir melompat keluar mendengar ucapan Hiashi, dilihatnya mata Hiashi, kemudian kembali menunduk. **''maksud ayah apa?''**

"Kau tidak boleh kuliah"

' **'Ta-pi kenapa?''**

"Kau itu bisa apa dengan kuliah? Menghabiskan uang demi apa? Lebih baik kau simpan uang itu untuk masa depan Hanabi, yang lebih baik darimu. Kau bisa ambil kursus khusus dirumah. Tapi tidak dengan kuliah!" Tegas Hiashi.

Rasanya sekarang dijantung Hinata tertancap puluhan panah. Sakit! Dia tahu apa maksud ayahnya, karena Hinata bisu, ayahnya malu dengan keberadaan Hinata yang Dia bilang cacat.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya kaku walau ingin merangkai sebuah isyarat penolakan.

"Kau lebih baik bersiap menjadi calon istri, akan segera ayah carikan jodoh untukmu"

Hinata menggeleng, airmatanya sudah meleleh. Melarangnya kuliah dan sekarang, Hinata akan dijodohkan?. Mati-matian Hinata menahan isakannya.

"Kau mengerti Hinata?" tanya Hiashi dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Hinata tak kuasa menolak perintah sang ayah, dengan lemah kepalanya mengangguk.

Hinata segera berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya. Hanabi yang menunggu didepan pintu menatap marah Hiashi, Kakaknya keluar dengan airmata yang meleleh dipipinya. Hanabi dengar semuanya. Tentang kuliah dan perjodohan Hinata.

"Ayah! Tolong izinkan Nee-chan untuk kuliah!" Pinta Hanabi masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Masuk kamarmu, Hanabi!" perintah Hiashi.

"Tidak akan! Sampai Neji-Nii datang, aku akan tetap memohon pada ayah" kukuh Hanabi duduk di depan Hiashi.

Sekarang isakan lolos dari bibir Hinata. Kepalanya tenggelam diatas bantal, mencoba meredam suara tangisnya sendiri. Bahkan ayahnya tidak bertanya soal tangan Hinata yang dibalut perban. Tidak tahukah dia? Perasaan dilarang kuliah ini lebih sakit daripada Pain yang menginjak tangannya tadi siang? Walaupun Kisame berandalan terjahat dan terkenal satu kampus karena kekejamannya, itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan sang ayah. Sebuah pemikiran ekstrem melintas dikepalanya.

Hinata segera mengambil cutter dilaci dan mengarahkannya pada Nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Sekali potong, dan semuanya akan berakhir. Ayahnya tidak akan malu dan marah lagi pada Hinata. Cutter itu bergerak turun menyentuh kulit Hinata pelan. Satu gerakan dan-

"Ayah tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Hinata Nee-chan! Sampai Neji-Nii pulang, aku akan tetap duduk seperti ini" Teriakan Hanabi terdengar sampai kamar Hinata.

Mendengar itu, airmata kembali memenuhi pelupuk mata Hinata, apa dia tega meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya? Hanabi dan Neji-Nii? Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya akan sedih sesaat. Mereka berdua masih saling memiliki satu sama lain. Cutter ditangan Hinata bergerak maju dikulitnya.

"Tolong pertimbangkan keputusan ayah kali ini!  
Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata Nee-chan! Aku sangat menyayanginya"

TRAK!

Cutter ditangan Hinata terjatuh kelantai, dengan sisa darah melekat disana

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yokatta akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, semoga kalian dapat menikmatinya ditengah kekacauan EYD yang telah author buat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan review :**

 **Jujur, author bingung dan saling pandang sma shikamaru pas baca review kalian, apa yang author bayangkan dan apa tafsiran kalian cukup berbeda. Beneran. Tapi toh gpp sih yang penting kalian senang ^^v**

 **Untuk perbedaan tuli sama ga bisa dengar, author juga tidak tahu :v yang jelas Naruto tuli dan Hinata bisu. Dan Naruto hanya belajar cara membaca gerak bibir. Jadi mana tahu dia gerakan dalam bahasa isyarat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to R &R? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Silence spring**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO MILIK MK-SENSEI. TERIMA KASIH ATAS PINJAMAN CHARANYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang salah-salah semuanya murni tidak disengaja, tidak mungkin tidak ooc, dan semuanya yang ga banget.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan lupa **"blaaa"** bahasa isyarat

.

.

.

Suara jeritan Hanabi membuat Hinata mematung. Darah menetes disepanjang lantai menuju ruang keluarga. "Ayah!" teriak Hanabi memeluk tubuh Hiashi.

 **Tes.**

 **Tes.**

Darah mulai menggenang di dekat kaki Hinata yang kini berdiri didepan pintu ruang keluarga. Apa yang terjadi? 'Ayah kau pura-pura tidurkan? ' langkah Hinata mendekat dan duduk disamping Hanabi.

Tangannya menguncang tubuh Hiashi. 'Ayah? Ayah?' tangan yang berlumuran darah beralih menyentuh pelan pipi Hiashi.

"Ayah!" teriak Hanabi memeluk Hiashi yang tergeletak didepan ruang keluarga. Menguncang tubuh itu agar segera bangun "Ayah!"

Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi? Hinata jatuh terduduk. Tangannya bergetar meraih wajah Hiashi. Hanabi masih sibuk membangunkan Hiashi. Darah Hinata menetes diwajah Hiashi "NYAYA! NYAYA! (ayah)"

Tapi wajah sekeras Batu itu masih tenang dan matanya masih tertutup. Hinata meraih pundak Hanabi dan mengguncangnya. "Hahabi! (Hanabi)"

Hanabi menatap Hinata ditengah isakannya ketegangan terlihat diwajah Hinata, tangan Hinata segera lepas dari pundak Hanabi **''Panggil dokter ''**

'Ayah, jangan tinggalkan kami, bukankah ayah hanya malu dengan Hinata? Biar Hinata yang pergi dari dunia ini' Batin Hinata, mengelus pipi Hiashi dengan tangan berlumuran darah.

oOo

Ketegangan lain terlihat dari raut wajah keluarga Naruto. Sejak tadi Kushina berkali-kali pingsan. Jika bangun yang Dia tanyakan hanya 'Apa ini hanya mimpi? Naruto mencoba bunuh diri?' kemudian matanya mulai berair lagi. Menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Minato dan pingsan lagi.

Menma yang duduk agak jauh dari pintu ruang operasi dan orangtuanya meremas jemarinya hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. "Bodoh" gumamnya Merutuki tindakan Kakaknya. Apa yang dia fikirkan sampai mencoba bunuh diri? Opsi bunuh diri adalah daftar paling bawah yang bisa Menma prediksikan akan diambil oleh Naruto. Tangan Menma berganti meremas pelan surainya, dalam hati dia terus berdo'a memohon agar Kami-sama menyelamatkan kakaknya.

Suara derap langkah dari ruang UGD menuju ruang operasi menggema disepanjang koridor, Menma melirik kamar operasi yang ada disembrang kamar operasi Naruto. Hiashi didorong diatas bangsal rumah sakit diikuti langkah lari kedua saudara itu dengan wajah cemas dan panik.

"Hinata-Nee ayah akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Hanabi berhadapan dengan Hinata didepan pintu ruang Operasi.

Hinata menggeleng tidak tahu, apa yang bisa Hinata katakan? Beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya bersiap meninggalkan dunia ini? Tapi kenapa malah ayahnya yang sekarat sekarang? Tangangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Jawab aku!" Bentak Hanabi menyudutkan Hinata ke dinding. Ini salah siapa? Haruskah Hanabi menyalahkan Hinata? Semua ini Karena Hinata? Prasangka buruk ini menggelapkan mata Hanabi "Kalau saja-"

Hinata semakin tersengal ditengah tangisannya. Entah apa yang dirinya rasakan saat ini? Semuanya berputar dan diaduk menjadi satu. 'Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku yang salah'

Neji yang baru datang melihat Hanabi membentak Hinata segera menaarikn tangan Hanabi menjauh. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Neji.

"Ayah tiba-tiba pingsan, dia baru saja memarahi Hinata-Nee agar tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya lalu.."

"Lalu?"

Hanabi tersadar dirinyalah yang membuat Hiashi seperti itu. Dirinya memberontak sang ayah agar tidak melarang Hinata kuliah "Aku yang salah" lirihnya menatap Hinata.

"Minta maaflah pada kakakmu" nasehat Neji.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Aku yang salah" ucap Hanabi mendekati tubuh Hinata yang berguncang dan memeluknya erat.

Hinata membalas pelukan Hanabi, harusnya Hinata yang minta maaf, harusnya Hinata tidak perlu sedih dengan keputusan sang ayah dan memperlihatkan airmatanya pada Hanabi. Seharusnya Hinata bisa menerima semuanya dengan senang Hati.

oOo

Naruto sudah keluar dari ruang operasi lima belas menit yang lalu, Kushina membelai lembut surai Naruto yang masih dibawah pengaruh obat bius. "Anakku yang malang" bisiknya lirih "Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada Kaa-chan?"

Dibelakangnya Minato menyentuh pelan bahu Kushina dengan wajah Khawatir "Istirahatlah Sayang, kau bisa sakit" Nasehatnya

"Tidak suamiku, Aku takut Naruto mencoba bunuh diri lagi dan aku tidak bisa menolongnya" Tolak Kushina.

"Tapi kau belum istirahat, kau juga makan sedikit sekali" Bujuk Minato meraih jemari Kushina, rencananya dia akan mengandeng tangan Kushina keluar ruangan ini.

"Kubilang tidak Minato!" Teriak Kushina menarik tangannya menjauh.

Minato menghela nafas lelah dan frustasi "Apa kau ingin melihat aku dan Menma kerepotan mengurus 2 orang yang sakit huh? Cukup hanya Naruto saja yang sakit disini Kushina" ujar Minato benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kushina menulikan telingannya. Yang dia inginkan hanya merawat, mendampingi, dan selalu ada disamping Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku dan Menma akan segera kembali dari kantin" ucap Minato pasrah kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

oOo

Kedua saudara itu telah selesai menangis, Hinata menyeka airmata Hanabi. Hanabi terkejut melihat darah di lengan Hinata. "Hinata-Nee tanganmu berdarah!" teriak Hanabi memegang tangan Hinata, disana terlihat luka sayatan yang hampir sampai diurat utamanya.

Hinata meringis saat Hanabi membalut lukannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau harus segera diobati" ucap Neji menarik tangan Hinata. Pria berambut panjang itu berjalan seolah tahu seluk beluk rumah sakit Konoha dan dengan cepat menemukan ruangan yang dia tuju. Neji menarik masuk Hinata ke ruang dokter Gaara, "Obati luka adikku" perintahnya.

Gaara bersandar dikursinya, laporan hari ini tersisa sedikit lagi dan Neji dengan kejam tanpa minta tolong segera mengobati luka Hinata. Eh? Gadis itu terluka lagi? "Katakanlah tolong Neji, kau tidak menghargaiku sebagai dokter" Ucapnya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduk menuju bangsal perawatan. "Kemarilah, Hinata-chan"

Hinata melanggkah perlahan, dengan isyarat Gaara menyuruhnya duduk dan meraih tangannya yang terluka. Melakukan prosedur pembersihan sebelum menindak luka Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Neji melirik dari kursi di depan meja Gaara. "Kau dengar itu Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata berpaling menatap ke arah selain Neji dan Gaara. Apa dia harus bilang kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dia mencoba bunuh diri.

"Untungnya belum menyayat Nadi utama, hanya perlu dijahit biar lukanya segera menutup" Terang Gaara menyimpan kapas penuh darah diatas baki Khusus.

Sensasi dingin alkohol menyengat kulit Hinata saat Gaara kembali membersihkan lukanya. "Apa kau ingin melihat aku menjahit lukamu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Hinata menutup matanya dengan cepat. 'Tidak akan!'

Malam semakin larut, Hiashi yang sudah keluar kamar operasi di tempatkan dikamar pasien. Neji menyentuh pelan Bahu Hinata yang tidak beranjak dari samping ranjang Hiashi sejak keluar dari ruang operasi.  
"Pulanglah, hari ini aku yang akan menjaga ayah. Besok kau kuliah kan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan kemudian berbalik menatap Neji **. "Apa kata dokter?"** tanya Hinata lebih mencemaskan keadaan ayahnya dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Serangan jantung." jawab Neji jujur matanya melihat Hiashi yang masih tertidur. "Kondisinya masih lemah, mungkin akan lama dirumah sakit"

Hinata kembali memfokuskan diri pada Hiashi, digenggamnya erat tangan tua itu. 'cepatlah sembuh ayah'

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Hanabi?" Neji kembali membujuk Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, menurut apa kata Neji. Hanabi terlihat berantakan tertidur disofa dengan mata bengkak.

oOo

Sinar mentari pagi menampakkan cahayanya dengan malu-malu. Tubuh Kushina mulai lelah menatap Naruto yang tidak kunjung bangun. Minato pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengambil pakaian bersih dari rumah bersama Menma. Kelopak mata Kushina semakin lama semakin sulit terbuka lebar. Hingga tanpa sadar tertutup lama.

Entah berapa lama Kushina tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman itu, sudah Minato bilang untuk istirahat saja kan. Tapi matanya menatap bingung bangsal Naruto yang kosong.

"Kushina. Sayang" Ucap Minato membangunkan Kushina yang terlelap dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

Belum sepenuhnya kesadaran Kushina kembali pertanyaan Minato membuatnya seketika menarik kesadaran penuhnya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Dia ada? Astaga!" pekik Kushina tak mendapati putranya diatas bangsal rumah sakit. "Aku tidak sengaja tertidur" lirihnya.

Orang yang dimaksud ternyata sedang berjalan menuju Kampus konoha dan mulai meniti tangga menuju lantai 4. Lantai itu sedang kosong karena tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan fakultas seni musik.

Pintu gudang musik terbuka, Hinata yang sedang memainkan keyboard terlonjak kaget. Ruangan itu tidak sepenuhnya kedap udara, jika dibuka kasar seperti tadi. Orang itu pasti tidak menyadari ada Hinata di dalam gudang musik. Segera Hinata bersembunyi di sebrang ruangan, jauh dari pintu masuk satu-satunya ruangan ini dibalik sederet angklung.

Naruto menatap gudang alat musik yang baru dimasukinya. Jendela besar memenuhi sisi lain ruangan itu, sedikit apek tapi semua alat musik terlihat bersih tidak berdebu. Sebuah grand piano tua berwarna putih diletakan didekat jendela.

Tidak sengaja Hinata menyenggol sebuah drum hingga terjatuh. Dengan waspada dilihatnya pria yang sedang membetulkan duduknya didepan grand piano.  
Alisnya terangkat, suara drum jatuh itu cukup kencang tapi, pria itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya?. Dengan teliti diperhatikannya pria yang duduk membelakanginya. Seragam pasien rumah sakit Konoha. Rambut kuning. Apa dia pria yang dipukuli Kisame kemarin?.

Jemari Naruto mulai menekan tuts piano. Memainkan fur elizen -beethoven dengan tempo lambat. Lagu ini dimainkan Kushina saat mengandung adiknya, Menma.

Hinata mulai relaks mendengar alunan piano pria itu. Sempurna.

 **Ting.**

Sebuah nada salah terdengar ditelinga Hinata, hanya satu nada. Tapi pria itu segera menghentikan permainannya.

Naruto tertegun menatap jemarinya yang masih berada diatas tuts piano. Dia salah menekan tuts piano. Tapi dikepalanya nada itu mengalun sempurna. Sesempurna Kushina memainkannya

'Aneh' batin Hinata. Pria itu tidak mendengar suara drum jatuh tapi tahu dia salah menekan Nada.

Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit sampai kursi yang didudukinya terjengkang dan jatuh. Kemudian mulai menendang dan memukuli kursi piano tak berdosa itu dengan kaki dan tangannya seperti orang kesetanan. "Sial! Kau *****"

Telinga Hinata langsung menyaring umpatan kasar pria itu. 'Apa yang dia bilang?' Hinata tidak pernah mendengar bahasa asing yang pria itu umpatkan. Bahasa paling kasar yang Hinata dengar adalah kata sial dan sialan.

Seperti orang gila, Naruto marah kemudian menangis menyeka airmatanya kasar. Kenapa dia tidak mati saja kemarin? Kenapa dia harus selamat. Naruto sudah tidak mau hidup lagi, kenapa Kami-sama menolaknya agar cepat mati?

Perlahan Naruto berjalan kearah jendela besar di dekat grand piano. Sedikit membuka jendelanya dan melihat kebawah, cukup tinggi rupanya. Sebelah kakinya mulai naik ke atas jendela.

Dengan panik Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto. Sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu, Hinata mendadak cemas saat pria itu mendekati jendela dan melihat ke bawah.

Naruto merasakan seseorang menarik bajunya menjauhi jendela.

 **BRUK!**

Keduanya terjengkang ke belakang dengan keras pantat keduanya mencium lantai. Hinata segera berdiri dan mengosok-gosok pantatnya cepat 'Sakit! Sakit!'. Sementara Naruto meringkuk dilantai sama-sama memegang pantat "Aduuuuh!"

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu" ucap seseorang diluar gudang alat musik.

Panik, Hinata menyeret pria itu untuk bersembunyi dengannya dibalik sebuah podium tempat biasa kepala sekolah pidato. Oke. Jantung Hinata berdebar cemas sekarang. Bagaimana kalau mereka ketahuan tanpa izin masuk ruangan ini?

"Kau itu mengada-ada ya? Cepat ambil gitarmu sana" ucap suara lain.

"Loh tumben ga dikunci?" Tanyanya bingung sembari masuk ke gudang alat musik.

Naruto menatap gadis dihadapannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Gadis itu waspada dan mengajaknya bersembunyi.

Suara Pria itu terdengar kencang. Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Sssst-"

Mata Hinata melebar seketika, darahnya berdesir dan berkumpul diwajahnya. Bibirnya menyentuh hangatnya bibir pria itu tak sengaja. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya si pengambil gitar.

"Kau parno sekali. Ayo cepat ambil atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini" Komentarnya ketus.

"KYA-mmmph" Hinata sudah bersiap mengeluarkan suara pinguin terjepitnya tapi pria itu membungkam bibirnya dengan menciumnya dalam.

Naruto melihat dari sudut matanya ke sebuah cermin yang memperlihatkan orang sedang masuk dan mengambil sesuatu di sudut lain gudang alat musik. Jadi, itu alasan gadis ini mengajaknya sembunyi.

Hinata meronta, ingin segera mengakhiri ciuman ini.

"Diamlah" bisik Naruto, kalau gadis itu terus bergerak seperti itu , orang itu akan sadar akan kehadiran mereka yang sedang dalam posisi berciuman dari cermin yang sama.

Wajah Hinata pasti sudah gosong, Nafasnya pendek, Hinata butuh oksigen yang banyak sekarang. Mendengar pria itu menyuruhnya diam. Ada rasa enggan, tapi pasti ada alasan pria itu menyuruhnya diam. Tapi oh! Bibir itu terasa lembut dan hangat, terasa seperti sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil dibibirnya. Ini salah, Hinata yakin ini salah tapi kenapa Hinata malah merasakan hal yang berbeda?

Naruto melihat wajah Hinata semakin merona, matanya sudah terlihat pasrah. Pria mana yang tidak akan tergoda dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melihat mangsa menyerah begitu saja dihadapannya. Kepalanya semakin miring, tangannya meraih tengkuk Hinata dan menekannya perlahan. Melumat bibir Hinata perlahan. Kecupan-kecupan kecil yang tak tertahankan, membangunkan ribuan kupu-kupu diperut Hinata. Bibir mungil gadis ini tidak bisa Naruto lepaskan begitu saja. Membangkitkan gairah yang tak tertahankan, semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut, terus melumat tanpa henti.

Suara pintu ditutup menyadarkan Hinata kembali kealam nyata. Didorongnya tubuh pria itu sampai jarak yang aman. Hinata terengah, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Memalukan! Apa yang Hinata lakukan tadi? Hinata bahkan tidak mengenal pria dihadapannya ini tapi terhanyut oleh sebuah ciuman? Oh astaga! Ini membuat Hinata gila. Lebih baik pria itu membunuhnya sekarang daripada Hinata harus menanggung malu seperti ini. Kami-sama! Ini first kiss terburuk sepanjang sejarah.

 **Tes.**

 **Tes.**

Lelehan airmata Hinata membuat Naruto sadar akan kesalahannya, tidak seharusnya dia.. Ah lupakan itu sudah terlanjur. "Maaf, aku.. yah kalau kau tidak berteriak aku tidak akan membungkammu" jelas Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. Tapi airmatanya semakin deras, bagaimana kalau Ayahnya sampai tahu hal ini? Tidak. Hinata tidak berani membayangkannya sekarang.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan sikap gadis di depannya. Apa dia malu? "Dengar Nona, tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu kejadian ini kecuali kau dan aku mengatakannya pada orang lain" tenang Naruto

Pria dihadapannya benar. Hinata menyodorkan kelingkingnya dan menatap pria itu penuh harapan.

Naruto menatap bingung kelingking Hinata "Apa?"

Hinata semakin mendorong kelingkingnya diwajah Naruto 'Kau bodoh ya?'

"Hentikan" perintah Naruto. Apa gadis ini marah dan tidak mau bicara padanya? Menyebalkan sekali. "Apa maksudmu? Jari kelingking? Apaan ini? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti!" gerutu Naruto.

Hinata mendengus kesal. Ditariknya tangan Naruto kasar dan menautkan kelingking Naruto dan kelingkingnya.

"Berjanji apa?" Lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya lagi.

Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal. Sangat kesal malah, Hinata menunjuk bibirnya.

"Oh" Seru Naruto mengerti maksud Hinata "Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, kecuali kau yang minta"

Hinata mengangguk dan segera beranjak pergi keluar.

 **Cklek.**

Oh.

 **Cklek. Cklek.**

Hinata terus mencoba membuka pintu itu. 'Tidak! Pintunya terkunci!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Footnote :**

 **Gomenasai.. agak lama updatenya, kebetulan lagi sibuk banget diduta dan gag keburu ke warnet, kalo keburu, ngantrinya lama :v *alasan klasik***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih buat reviewnya.. dibaca kok ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min to R &R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Silence Spring**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto masih milik MK sensei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mistakesnya banyak..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Pintunya terkunci!' Batin Hinata panik memutar-mutar kenop pintu. Dilihatnya Pria itu dengan wajah cemas, berharap mau membantunya membuka pintu.

Bukannya membantu, Naruto malah duduk disamping pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya disana.

Hinata mencoba beberapa kali tapi sia-sia, pintu dihadapannya tidak mau bergerak terbuka sedikitpun, apa harus Hinata dobrak?. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di depan pintu mengikuti Pria itu. Wajah ditekuk antara cemas dan marah. Cemas bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang datang dan membuka pintu. Marah karena pria disampingnya tidak mau membantu sama sekali.

"Hei kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto, kepalanya bersandar dilengan yang sedang memeluk kedua kakinya, matanya menatap Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. 'Nyebelin banget! Malah nanya lagi.' gerutu Hinata menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Naruto. "Kenapa?"

What the hell? Pria ini benar-benar membuat Hinata kesal setengah mati. Tidak. Hinata tidak akan bersuara sama sekali.

"Hei kalau bicara lihat kesini, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Protes Naruto. Mendengar disini maksud Naruto adalah membaca gerak bibir Hinata.

'Apa? Aku bahkan tidak berkata apapun padanya! Kau minta dihajar ya?'

"Hei! Lihat aku kalau bicara!" Protes Naruto menjadi.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik 'Aku tidak akan pernah bicara denganmu! Terakhir saat aku bicara denganmu kau bilang aku ingin menciummu, nanti jika aku bicara lagi kau bilang aku ingin diperkosa olehmu_'

"Semarah itukah kamu padaku? Hingga kamu membisu padaku?" tanya Naruto lebay.

Oke! Pria ini sudah membuat Hinata naik pitam sampai ketingkat gunung meletus. Hinata merasa terhina sekarang. 'Kau sudah membuatku merasakan malu, sakit, marah dan terhina hanya dalam hitungan jam. Apa kau tuli? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi_' ketik Hinata panjang lebar.

"Aku memang tuli" Gumam Naruto.

Hening. Hinata baru tahu fakta itu, ternyata dia tuli, Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung dan tidak mengenakkan, mereka duduk dalam hening. Tepatnya Naruto tidak bersuara lagi setelah Hinata mengetik itu.

Hinata mencolek tangan Naruto dan memperlihatkan ketikannya 'Gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu_' wajah Hinata melunak dan menampakkan raut penyesalan.

"Makanya bicaralah padaku jangan main surat-suratan kaya gini" Cicit Naruto.

Wajah Hinata kembali kesal. Pria ini tidak mengerti maksud Hinata tadi, pipinya menggembung menahan suara jeritan yang sudah mendesak dikerongkongan. Tapi segera Hinata sadar mereka sedang terjebak digudang alat musik. 'Hei! Kita sedang terjebak disini, bagaimana kita keluar?_'

"Baguskan? Mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang menarik nanti malam."Jawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketikan Hinata ke grand piano yang nampak gagah disinari mentari sore. Lama juga mereka terjebak disini.

'Sesuatu yang menarik? Hantukah?' Hinata merasakan bulu romanya berdiri, mendadak suasana gudang alat musik terasa mencekam. Udara mendingin. Bagaimana kalau Sadako tiba-tiba hadir dan bermain piano saat tengah malam menjelang? Hinata menggeleng sembari menutup telinganya. Sadako tidak bisa berjalan? Yang tidak bisa berjalan itu suster ngesotkan? Kyaa pokoknya bagaimana dia naik ke kursi piano yang tinggi sendirian?

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya semakin miring ke lantai. 'Eh?' ditatapnya pria itu dengan wajah kaget. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah ditindih oleh pria itu, matanya berkedip seksi. Bibirnya mengap-mengap seperti ikan mas siap mencium Hinata lagi.

"Hei kau jadi tuli ya?" sindir Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

'Eh?'

"Kau berfikir mesum ya?"

 **PSSSH!**

Asap mengepul dari kepala Hinata. Dia ketahuan berfikir mesum didekat seorang cowok? Mau ditaruh dimana muka Hinata sekarang? Dengan cepat tangannya mengetik "Ini salahmu, mengatakan kalimat rancu tadi!_"

"Daripada kau marah padaku lebih baik kau gunakan ponselmu untuk minta tolong pada seseorang" Nasehat Naruto

Hinata melongo. Benar juga, Shion mungkin dapat membantunya. Segera dicarinya kontak Shion. Ponsel Hinata berbunyi dan mengatakan 'BARTERAI KOSONG' sebelum Hinata mengirim sebuah pesan. 'Argh! Pria disampingnya benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!?' Hinata mendelik kesal pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berwajah salah-lo-yang-ga-sadar. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto

Hinata berfikir sejenak. Oke tadi pagi dia berangkat dengan suasana hati yang bahagia, mungkin, menyapa Kiba-san dan Chouji sebelum sampai ke rumah Shion. Tapi.. Shion Bilang 'Uhuk uhuk maaf Hinata aku lupa bilang padamu kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan uhuk'. Dan Hinata merasa lemas seketika. Sampai di kampus terlalu pagi, iseng Hinata naik ke lantai 4 dan menemukan gudang alat musik tidak dikunci. Hinata mencoba bernyanyi, tapi yah pinguin terjepit yang bersuara jadi dia main keyboard asal-asalan dan Naruto datang.

Hinata mengoyangkan ponselnya yang mati.

"Kau tinggal bicara"

'Oh astaga! Pria disampingnya minta dicekik ya?' menyerah. Hinata menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa bicara.

"Kau masih marah"

"GYAA!" Hinata murka sekarang, lagi-lagi pria ini menafsirkan hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan Hinata.

Hinata menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Terjebak dengan pria tuli yang tidak nyambung adalah hal buruk yang Kami-sama berikan pada Hinata. Seharusnya Hinata biarkan pria itu melompat dari jendela tadi, sekarang Hinata sangat menyesal.

"Bisa minggir" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berjongkok didepan Hinata.

Nafas pria itu menerpa wajah Hinata, mereka begitu dekat. Hinata menggeser tubuhnya ke samping tepat dimana pria itu duduk tadi.

Naruto menunggu gadis itu sampai berada diposisinya tadi. Kemudian mengeluarkan jepitan kecil dan mulai mengorek-ngorek lubang kuncinya "Semoga berhasil" gumamnya pelan.

Terjebak lagi digudang membuat Naruto teringat saat pertama kali dirinya terjebak digudang. Gudang itu begitu pengap dan bau, Naruto tidak tahu persis dimana dia dikunci.

"Tolong! Tolong buka pintunya!" teriak Naruto kecil menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Tadi dia hanya sedang berjalan, kemudian gerombolan anak yang lebih besar menghampirinya dan menertawakannya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan, tapi pasti sedang mengejeknya. Jadi Naruto mendorong salah satu anak sampai tersungkur diatas genangan air dan disinilah Naruto berakhir.

Naruto mengigil ketakutan didalam gudang. Kenapa kami-sama merenggut pendengarannya? Kenapa manusia lain suka mengejek Naruto? Apa sejelek itu jadi tuli? Naruto juga tidak mau jadi tuli! Tidak mau! "Hiks.."

Naruto merasakan gedoran dari arah luar. Buru-buru dia bersuara "Tolong aku! Buka pintunya!". Hening. Naruto tidak bisa mendengar siapapun diluar sana. Naruto menendang pintu itu kesal "Aku tuli..." Lirihnya.

Dari celah pintu, masuk sebuah jepitan dan surat kecil. "Aku tidak tahu cara mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Tidak ada kunci diluar gudang. Pemilik rumah pergi sampai lusa. Aku harap kau bisa membuka dengan jepitan itu. Hati-hati, anak-anak itu masih sering memeriksa gudang ini."

Naruto mulai menotak-atik pintu itu dengan jepitan entah pemberian siapa. Entah berapa kali Naruto mencoba, tapi setelah hampir menyerah, pintunya terbuka. Naruto berteriak Senang. Hari sudah mulai larut, anak-anak itu pasti sudah tidak ada disekitar gudang.

 **Cklek.**

Pintu gudang akhirnya terbuka. Hinata melompat senang. Dipeluknya pria itu dengan bahagia.

"Bisa lepaskan aku?" pinta Naruto risih dipeluk seperti boneka oleh gadis asing bisa membuat Naruto hilang akal apalagi suasana sepi seperti ini sangat mendukung.

Hinata yang sadar terlalu senang segera melepas pelukannya dan keluar lebih dahulu 'Baka! Baka! Hinata lagi-lagi kau melakukan hal bodoh' rutuk Hinata.

Bulan bersinar terang saat keduanya keluar dari gedung kampus. Berjalan beriringan sampai halte rumah sakit, Hinata menatap gedung rumah sakit. Hari ini Hanabi yang menjaga Ayah, jadi Hinata akan pulang saja.

Naruto enggan kembali ke rumah sakit. Lebih baik dia pulang saja, ah Kaa-chan pasti sangat marah padanya nanti. Saat bangun, Naruto hanya melihat Kaa-channya sekilas sedang tertidur kemudian memutuskan jalan-jalan sebentar tapi malah jadi lama gara-gara terjebak dengan seorang gadis di gudang alat musik.

"Hei Gadis!" Panggil Naruto.

Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto 'Pria ini memang suka cari gara-gara ya?. Apa panggilnya tadi, gadis?' Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kenapa gadis didepannya menggeleng? Apa dia tahu maksud Naruto memanggilnya?.

Hinata mengambil telapak tangan Naruto kemudian menulis "Na-ma-ku Hi-na-ta"

"Namamu Hinata? Apa tidak apa-apa aku mengetahui namamu? Bagaimana aku melanggar janji dan bilang ka-hmmph"

Dengan cepat Hinata menutup mulut pria itu dengan tangannya dan merutuki dirinya yang lagi-lagi bertindak tanpa berfikir dahulu. Pria ini berkata benar! Dia juga tidak menanyakan nama Hinata. Ini semua gara-gara panggilan Gadis itu! Ditatapnya Pria itu dengan memelas, sudah cukup Hinata mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seharian ini.

Naruto menurunkan tangan Hinata yang membekap mulutnya. Yah Naruto hanya bercanda tadi, tapi Hinata bereaksi berlebihan padahal di halte ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Hinata segera berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.  
"Hei! Hinata tunggu!" Teriak Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata.

Hinata menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Pria itu. Apa dia akan minta maaf? Yah, Hinata tidak akan langsung memaafkannya begitu saja. Mungkin menyuruh Naruto bersujud dulu, baru Hinata akan memaafkannya.

"Pinjami aku uang untuk naik bis"ucap Naruto

 **GUBRAK!**

"Aku tidak bawa uang soalnya" tambah Naruto sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata bangun dari syoknya. Mengeluarkan uang dari dompet dan berjalan seperti monster ke arah Naruto dan menempelkan uang kertas di dahi Naruto.

"Lain kali kalau kita ketemu, akan ku ganti"

'Tidak usah, aku sangat ikhlas!' Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

"Namaku Naruto! Kau bisa menyebarkan insiden tadi! Aku malah senang!" teriak Naruto jahil.

'TIDAK!' Batin Hinata menjerit kemudian berlari secepatnya tidak mau mendengar pria itu meracau hal bodoh yang menyakiti telinga dan hati Hinata 'MATI SAJA KAU, NARUTO!'

Hinata bernafas lega, berpisah dengan Naruto adalah berkah tersendiri baginya. Dilihatnya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 07.30 pm. Hinata menghela nafas, ponselnya mati Neji-Nii pasti sudah pulang.

"Nasibmu memang malang" Ucap Kiba keluar saat Hinata lewat.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba. Pria itu membalas lambaian Hinata sambil mendekat. Hinata melihat kandang ditangan Kiba, kira-kira pria itu membawa hewan apa?

"Ah ini, kucing kecil yang kau lihat kemarin" Ucap Kiba, wajahnya berubah sedih "Kemarin sore dia tidak mau makan jadi aku membawanya ke dokter hewan. Dia bilang kucing ini sakit kanker. Paling dia hanya bisa bertahan sampai umurnya 2 tahun."

Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya, jadi kucing kecil ini mau dibawa kemana?

"Aku akan menyuntik mati kucing kecil ini" ucap Kiba seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Hinata selanjutnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Tidak, meski hanya dua tahun kucing ini juga berhak untuk hidup. Tega sekali Kiba-san melakukan itu.

Kiba melihat Hinata menggeleng, dia juga tidak tega menyuntik mati kucing kecil ini. Tapi toh dijual juga tidak akan laku, kucing kecil ini begitu lemah dan tidak seaktif anak kucing pada umumnya. Disodorkannya kandang itu pada Hinata. "Kau mau mengurusnya?" Tanya Kiba.

Mata Hinata berkilat senang, dengan cepat mengangguk menyetujui usulan Kiba. Tangannya meraih kandang kucing itu dari tangan Kiba.

"Kalau kau berubah fikiran, kembalikan saja padaku." Ucap Kiba sembari melangkah kembali ke tokonya.

Hinata berjalan senang ke rumahnya, membuka pintu dan segera menuang susu ke dalam mangkok. Mengeluarkan kucing kecil itu dari kandangnya. Mengelus bulunya yang lembut.  
'Kyuubi' batin Hinata memberi nama kucing kecil itu. Kyuubi perlahan meminum susunya.

Neji datang ke dapur membawa gelas melihat adiknya sedang mengelus Kyuubi yang sedang minum. "Kau baru pulang Hinata?"

Hinata melihat Neji, wajahnya masih berbinar senang **"Tadaima"** kemudian teringat dirinya belum menyiapkan makan malam untuk Neji. **"Maaf! Aku belum menyiapkan makan malam, apa Kakak sudah makan?"**

"Belum, aku langsung mengerjakan laporan kantor dulu saat tiba dirumah tadi"

 **"Duduk dulu. Biar aku buatkan makan malam untuk Kakak"**

Neji menurut saja pada Hinata dan menarik Kursi meja makan. Hinata segera memakai apronnya, mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas dan mulai memasak. Neji menatap Kyuubi yang telah selesai minum dan meringkuk didekat mangkok minumnya. "Kucing siapa ini?" tanya Neji.

Hinata berbalik **"Kucingku. Namanya Kyuubi"**

Tidak lama, Makan malam sudah tersaji didepan Neji. Menu sederhana yang cukup membuat perut Neji semakin menjerit minta diisi "Ittadakimasu"

oOo

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci. Pasti salah satu keluarganya ada dirumah. Diruang keluarga Kushina sedang duduk memeluk figura, matanya sembab dan bengkak. Airmata tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Kushina ingin ikut mencari dan menunggu Naruto dirumah sakit, tapi Minato melarangnya. Dia bilang Kushina tinggal dirumah saja, siapa tahu Naruto akan pulang ke rumah dan mengingatkan betapa seringnya Naruto kabur dari rumah sakit dan mengatakan benci suasana rumah sakit. Kushina tidak bisa menolak lagi dengan keadaannya yang lemah seperti ini, Kushina juga tidak tahu akan bertahan berapa lama dirumah sakit tanpa pingsan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya duduk menunggu telpon dari Minato atau Menma.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto.

Kushina hapal betul suara itu, tubuhnya segera berdiri dan menerjang putra sulungnya itu. "Naruto kau pulang!" lirihnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Kemudian memeriksa seluruh tubuh Naruto, mendekap pipi Naruto dengan tangannya yang bergetar memaksa Naruto hanya fokus padanya "Kau pergi kemana saja? Kaa-chan sangat khawatir?! Kaa-chan takut kalau, kalau kau..." Kushina tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku kaa-chan" ucap Naruto, menarik Kushina agar memeluknya lagi.

Saat menelan obat dirumah sakit, fikiran Naruto sudah menggelap, tidak ingat pada keluarganya yang dia fikirkan hanya dirinya yang menjijikan dan tuli. Rasanya semua tidak adil untuk Naruto. Kenapa harus dirinya bukan orang lain? Hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi dan lebih baik segera meninggalkan dunia ini.

Melihat Kaa-channya tadi, memeluk figura berisi fotonya dengan tatapan kosong dan aimata yang terus mengalir, apa tindakan Naruto mencoba bunuh diri salah? Apa Keluarganya tidak malu dengan kekurangan Naruto? Mereka benar-benar menyayanginya? Bukan rasa simpati atau kasihan?

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi! Mengerti?" Ucap Kushina memperingatkan Naruto.

"Iya Kaa-chan"

"Kami-sama! Aku harus menelpon Minato dan menyuruhnya pulang" ucap Kushina segera menyambar gagang telpon diatas meja.

Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kushina yang terlihat senang berbicara dengan Minato di telpon. Setelah menutup sambungan telpon, Kushina menarik putranya ke dapur "Kau pasti lapar Naruto"

Naruto mengikuti kemana kaki Kushina membawanya, mendudukannya di kursi meja makan dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Tak lama Minato muncul diambag pintu dapur, wajahnya nampak lega bercampur marah. "Bocah! Kau ingin membuat Kaa-chanmu mati sedih" Ucapnya Marah saat Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Maaf"

"Sudah! Sudah Minato, jangan marahi Naruto lagi, tadi aku sudah memarahinya" tenang Kushina kemudian menggandeng lengan suaminya untuk duduk. "Dimana Menma?"

Orang yang ditanyakan ternyata sudah duduk dikursi dan berebut tempura dengan Naruto, seolah Naruto tidak pernah membuatnya cemas setengah mati. 'Tidak boleh menyinggung apapun. Seperti biasa Menma' batin Menma mengingatkan.

"Baiklah. Kejadian yang sudah lalu biarlah berlalu" Ucap Kushina setelah berhasil mendudukan Minato.

Naruto melirik Kushina karena Menma menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Kushina agar Naruto melihatnya "Okaeri Naruto" ucapnya senang.

Perasaan serba salah melanda Naruto sekarang. Dilihatnya satu persatu keluarganya, Minato tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Menma hanya berkata "Jangan lakukan apapun yang membuat Kaa-chan mati sedih. Baka Aniki!" dan Kushina yang lagi-lagi menangis tapi dengan bibir tersenyum, mungkin terharu dengan ucapan Menma.

Rasa serba salah itu lenyap seketika saat mata Naruto melihat piano sang ibu yang terlihat dari ruang makan. Wajahnya mengeras menampakkan raut tidak suka. "Ibu, bisa singkirkan piano itu?" pinta Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Apa?!" tanya ketiganya terkejut.  
 **.**

Tbc

.  
Yosh NaruHinanya kurang ya? Iya sih tapi emang prosesnya agak lama *dilempar panci* ahahah gomen! Gomen! Aku malah bingung gimana ntar mereka ketemu XD *maafkan aku!* aku akan semedi dulu di tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi maaf ficnya agak lama keluar, authornya banyak kesibukan.. Semoga sempet bikin fic dan upload ya! Do'akan aku sukses disemua kegiatan yang akan berlangsung nanti! *lambaikan tangan* aku menyerah pada kegiatan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh NaruHinanya kurang ya? Iya sih tapi emang prosesnya agak lama *dilempar panci* ahahah gomen! Gomen! Aku malah bingung gimana ntar mereka ketemu XD *maafkan aku!* aku akan semedi dulu di tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi maaf ficnya agak lama keluar, authornya banyak kesibukan.. Semoga sempet bikin fic dan upload ya! Do'akan aku sukses disemua kegiatan yang akan berlangsung nanti! *lambaikan tangan* aku menyerah pada kegiatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih reviewnya ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	6. Chapter 6

Silence spring ch 6

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik MK-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ooc, typo, gaje, alur cepat dan lain-lainya jika ada dan sepenuhnya tanpa disadari author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kushina terduduk di kursinya. Piano adalah hidupnya yang tersisa dari dunia musik. Sejak Naruto kehilangan pendengarannya, Kushina menjual studio musiknya dan alat musik koleksinya tapi menyisakan secuil kenangan dengan menyimpan piano warisan senseinya dulu. Jika terlanjur rindu, Kushina akan bermain piano saat Naruto tidak ada dirumah, melepaskan sedikit kerinduannya. Tapi sekarang hidupnya adalah Naruto, piano dan kerinduannya bisa dia buang jauh-jauh, sedangkan Naruto? Tidak ada penggantinya. Kushina mengangguk lemah, tanda menyetujui keinginan Naruto.

Minato dan Menma memandang tak percaya Naruto, pengorbanan Kushina sungguh besar hanya untuk Naruto. Minato meraih tangan Kushina dan mengenggamnya. Baru saja kebahagian muncul dikeluarganya, tapi Kami-sama menguji mereka lagi.

"Tapi piano itu kan sangat berharga bagimu, sayang" ucap Minato lirih.

Mata Kushina menatap Minato lembut. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, Naruto lebih berharga dari piano tua itu" ucapnya Menenangkan Minato.

Menma ingin memprotes keinginan Naruto, tapi Kaa-channya malah menggeleng pelan. Menandakan tidak akan mendukung soal Menma yang ingin protes. "Ini keputusan Kaa-chan Menma-kun"

Selesai makan malam, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur. Naruto mengangkat jemarinya ke udara dan memandangnya lama, menggerak-gerakan jemarinya pelan. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus mewarisi jiwa seni Kaa-chan? Kenapa bukan Menma saja? Kenapa dia begitu frustasi dan putus asa?. Naruto memijit keningnya pelan. Merepotkan. Kala saja, dirinya tak begitu mencintai dunia musik mungkin Naruto tidak akan se-frustasi ini menghadapi ketuliannya. Tapi mungkin? Mungkin apa? Sekeras apapun Naruto menjauhi dunia musik, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Pagi ini suasana rumah kembali seperti biasa. Sarapan dan berangkat ke kampus. Kushina memegang lembut tangan Naruto, memakaikannya jam yang biasa Naruto pakai dan mengatakan untuk selalu ingat untuk belajar sedikit aksen Konoha.

"Aksen?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Astaga! Pengucapannya Naruto"jawab Kushina, kemudian tertawa " Kau waktu itu tersesatkan?" sambung Kushina menatap Naruto jahil

"Ah," Naruto hanya bergumam, jadi gara-gara itu. Gadis kemarin juga marah-marah soal ciuman dijalan dan saat didalam gudang. Siapa namanya? Hi-me kah? Ah pokoknya dia.

oOo

Hinata keluar kelas, astaga kepalanya sangat penat dengan pelajaran tadi. Hinata menguap perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju kantin tapi tergelitik untuk menyimpang di gudang alat musik, apa tidak dikunci lagi? Kelas seni musik sepi ditinggal penghuninya. Hinata menatap pintu didepanya.

 **Cklek!**

Hinata besorak dalam hati karena pintu itu tidak dikunci. Kakinya melangkah masuk, mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke dalam gudang. Naruto tidak ada ya? Hinata menggeleng, kenapa dia malah berharap pria aneh itu ada disini. Kursi yang kemarin Naruto aniaya, masih dalam posisi terjengkal, ditariknya kursi itu dan duduk diatasnya.

'Twinkel, twinkel little star...' batin Hinata bernyanyi mengikuti nada yang ditekan jemarinya, tapi hanya segitu yang Hinata bisa. Satu baris. Hinata terkekeh geli kemudiam seperti anak kecil menekan tuts piano dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

 **Jreng.**

 **Jreng.**

 **Jreng.**

Hidup ini indah bukan? Walaupun banyak masalah menimpa hidup Hinata, dia harus tetap menanggapinya secara positif. Lelah bermain-main, Hinata mendekati jendela tempat Naruto yang menurut Hinata akan melompat kemarin.

Jendela itu menghadap ke arah hutan kota. Terlihat misterius dari rimbunnya daun - daun pohon yang tumbuh disana yang menyembunyikan kehidupan dibawahnya. Sedangkan dibawah jendela itu terdapat taman kecil yang ditanami beberapa pohon sakura. Mata Hinata menyipit menyelidiki seseorang yang tidur beralaskan rumput dan naungan gedung kampus.

Mata Hinata melebar kemudian segera membalikan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi. Dibawah sana, pemilik sepasang mata shappire itu melihat sekelebat rambut indigo yang segera meninggalkan jendela.

Kenapa Hinata malah sembunyi? Kalau difikir - fikir Naruto yang banyak salahnya bukan?. Hinata mendengus kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menggeliat, bangun dari tidur sesaatnya, taman ini jarang dikunjungi mahasiswa lain dan itu sangat mendukung Naruto yang memang tanpa perlu meminta orang untuk tidak berisik pun sudah merasakan kesunyian itu.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya. Dibelokan tak sengaja Hinata melihatnya, bukan hanya Naruto tapi juga Kisame yang berjalan ke arah Naruto. Hinata bergerak cepat dengan berlari menubruk Naruto.

"Hei! Sialan!" umpat Naruto merasakan kerasnya tubrukan Hinata yang langsung kabur.

'Gomen. Gomen.' batin Hinata segera kabur menjauh. Untunglah, nostalgia kedua penganiaya dan yang dianiaya dapat Hinata undur. Masalahnya kalau sampai Naruto berkelahi diarea kampus, Hinata tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya.

Masih kesal ditatapnya punggung pemilik surai indigo itu hingga menghilaang berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas. Naruto melanjutkan acara ke kelasnya dengan malas. Lagi, surai indigo itu.

Hari ini adalah mata kuliah sejarah seni lukis dengan dosen Shimura Sai, orang itu menerangkan dengan sebuah film agar dirinya tidak usah repot- repot menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Naruto yang masih mengantuk, segera saja terlelap.

Naruto terbangun saat dirinya diguncangkan teman sekelasnya.

 **" Kau tidak pulang?"** tanyanya **.**

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya? Apa - apaan pria dihadapanya ini? " Kau mau bilang apa?"

Pria itu ikut mengerutkan kening, mengangkat tangannya yang sedang merangkai isyarat **"Kau bilang apa?"**

Oke, Naruto mulai kesal pada pria dihadapannya. Bukannya menjawab pria itu malah semakin asik mengerakkan tangannya. Naruto menulis di kertas bukunya 'Kenapa tidak bicara? Aku bisa membaca gerak bibirmu'

Pria itu berfikir sejenak kemudian mulai menggerakkan bibirnya " Aku memakai bahasa isyarat. Itu umum dipelajari orang seperti kita"

"Bahasa isyarat? Sepertinya aku pernah tahu" gumam Naruto berfikir keras.

Sekarang giliran pria dihadapannya yang tidak mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Naruto. Mulutnya kembali bergerak saat Naruto fokus padanya. "Kau bicara apa?"Aku tidak mengerti cara membaca gerak bibir"

Naruto menghela nafas, cukup merepotkan juga kalau lawan bicara tuli seperti dirinya terlebih naruto awam dalam bahasa isyarat, Naruto hanya menyerahkan secarik kertas kemudian keluar.

Pria itu membacanya 'Aku tidak bisa bahasa isyarat' tulis Naruto.

oOo

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya, hari ini ayahnya keluar rumah sakit. Senang sekaligus sedih, membayangkan ayahnya pulang tanpa peti mati sangat Hinata syukuri, tapi..

Neji mengejutkan Hinata dari lamunannya di depan pintu rumah. "Kita harus bersyukur ayah masih hidup" ucap Neji membuka pintu. "Tadaima"

Hinata melihat Hiashi duduk ditengah ruangam, duduk dikursi beroda dan diam tak membalas salam Neji. Hiashi divonis stroke oleh dokter saat dirinya tersadar dan tidak bisa menggerakan kedua kakinya, tangam kirinya juga ikut lumpuh, untung saja Hiashi tidak stroke total. Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Hiashi. **"Ayah sudah makan siang?"** tanya Hinata mendekati kursi roda Hiashi.

Hiashi diam saja tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, matanya menatap Neji "Bagaimana dengan perusahaan?"

"Sejauh ini cukup baik. Aku akan menyerahkan laporan perusahaan pada ayah Nanti setelah aku mandi" Ucap Neji panjang lebar, kemudian pamit ke kamarnya.

Hinata tersenyum menyembunyikan kekecewaanya karena tidak ditanggapi Hiashi. Mungkin ayahnya takut perusahaan mengalami goncangan akibat musibah yang terjadi padanya. Hinata mendekat lagi.

"Hanabi!" teriak Hiashi memanggil adik Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali berhenti hanya beberapa langkah dari Hiashi.

Dengan terburu - buru Hanabi menghadap sang ayah " Ada apa ayah?"

"Aku ingin ke kamar sekarang."

Dengan patuh Hanabi segera mendorong kursi roda Hiashi menjauhi Hinata menuju kamarnya. Dada Hinata terasa sesak, sejak pulang dari rumah sakit ayahnya menganggap seolah Hinata tidak pernah ada dan menjadi putrinya. Sebelah bibirnya terangkat, mencoba tersenyum. Tapi bibir Hinata bahkan sulit bergerak. Kenapa? Padahal ada Hinata yang lebih dekat pada Hiashi dibandingkan Hanabi tadi.

Lemas Hinata menuju kamarnya yang berpindah semakin ke belakang rumahnya. Disana ada paviliun yang terpisah dari rumah utama menepel ke dinding pembatas rumah dan berada ditaman yang Hinata rawat sendiri.

Hinata harus mengalah, Hanabi pindah ke kamarnya dan kamar Hanabi dijadikan ruangan kerja Hiashi karena letaknya di samping kamar Hiashi.

Lelah Hinata membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Paviliun kecil ini tidak buruk sama sekali. Luasnya 2 x luas kamar Hinata, ada kasur, kamar mandi pribadi, dapur mini dan perapian, di depan terdapat teras kecil untuk sekedar minum teh.

Kyuubi mengeong dikakinya yang menggantung dari atas kasur. Hinata mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan menaruhnya diatas kasur. ' Kyuubi-kun kau kangen ya padaku?' batin Hinata menggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyuubi. Kucing kecil ini begitu menggemaskan membuat Hinata lupa sejenak dari kesedihannya.

Tapi airmata Hinata tidak bisa dibendung begitu saja, bendungan itu begitu rapuh, hingga sekejap saja langsung runtuh saat kata - kata kangen terus berdengung di telinganya. 'Okaa-san...' lirih Hinata merindukan sang ibu yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini setelah melahirkan Hanabi. Ibu yang begitu pengertian, sayang dan menerima Hinata apa adanya, Neji kadang terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan, Hanabi yang hobi traveling tidak pernah pergi di akhir pekan. Dirumah hari- hari biasa mereka hanya bertemu saat sarapan dan malam sebelum tidur. Hinata menyalakan laptop miliknya dan mulai memutar dorama tentang keluarga. Setidaknya Hinata dapat memberi alasan saat ditanya kenapa matanya bengkak besok.

Pagi datang dengan cepat, didapur Hinata tengah sibuk memasak sarapan dan membuat bento untuk kedua saudaranya. Saat jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, satu persatu anggota keluarganya mulai datang ke dapur. Hanabi menguap lebar saat sampai di dapur "Ohayou" sapanya pada Hinata.

Neji datang tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya sudah terbalut setelan jas kerja. "Aku ada rapat pagi" ucapnya meminum susu yang sudah disiapkan Hinata dan menyambar salah satu bento. "Aku pergi!"

Hinata menyodorkan nampan berisi bubur ke hadapan Hanabi yang disambut tatapan bingung sembari menerima nampan itu **"Ini sarapan ayah"**

"Kenapa tidak Hinata-Nee yang mengantarkannya?"

 **"Antarkan saja. Jangan lupa untuk menyuruhnya minum obat dan tidak terlalu keras bekerja dan jangan bilang aku yang mengatakannya padamu. Katakan saja Neji-Nii yang mengakan itu. Tidak ada pertanyaan. Dan-"**

"Ooooke cukup, aku mengerti" sela Hanabi.

 **"Satu lagi!"**

"Apa?"

 **"Perawat ayah datang siang ini."**

"Iya, akan aku ingat"

Hinata menatap punggung Hanabi hingga berbelok ke kamar Hiashi. Matanya berubah sendu, ayahnya pasti menolak sarapannya jika Hinata yang mengantarkannya sendiri. Yosh! Hinata harus pergi sekarang.

Sementara itu dikamar Hiashi, Hanabi sedang sibuk menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi.

"Dimana kakakmu sekarang?" tanya Hiashi.

"Dia sudah berangkat kerja. Katanya ada rapat" jawab Hanabi menyangka ayahnya bertanya dimana Neji.

Hiashi bergumam pelan dan menerima mangkok bubur dari Hanabi.

oOo

Pagi ini Naruto sudah tak mendapati piano mengerikan itu dirumahnya, pagi yang cukup menyenangkan. Hari ini ada kelas melukis Shimura Sai. Musim semi masih menampakan kesunyiannya dalam diri Naruto, sepanjanh jalan pohon sakura berlomba menampakkan bunganya yang terbaik.

Naruto duduk dibangku melukisnya. Memandang kanvas yang masih putih bersih. Sai menepuk pundaknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian muridnya ini. "Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Kurasa tidak ada" jawab Naruto jujur

"Mulailah melukis" perintah sai kemudian meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mulai menggoreskan kuasnya, menggambarkan apa yang ada difikirannya. Warna - warna gelap mendominasi lukisannya. Setelah selesai, Naruto mengerang kesal. Kenapa musik tidak bisa dia lepaskan dari fikirannya? Lukisan Naruto menggambarkan seseorang yang sedang bermain piano, ruangan itu terbakar dan orang - orang terlihat panik keluar ruangan. Pianis itu tidak menyadari ruangan itu terbakar dan terus bermain piano.

Tangan Naruto menghempaskan lukisan itu ke lantai. Sai yang sedang melihat lukisan salah satu siswanya segera melirik Naruto yang berjalan keluar ruangan. "Kalau saja ibunya bukan kakak iparku, aku sudah merekomendasikannya untuk di keluarkan saja" ucap Sai, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

Sementara itu kaki Naruto membawanya menaiki tangga menuju lantai 4 dan membuka ruang musik dengan kasar. Untung saja ini hari kamis, tidak ada aktivitas perkuliahan di fakultas seni musik dan pintu gudang alat musik yang lagi lagi tidak terkunci. Naruto memandang piano tua itu yang seperti mengejeknya 'Orang tuli sepertimu bisa apa? Mati saja sana'. Diambilnya sebuah balok kayu dan mulai memukuli kursi piano itu lagi. Mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan sejenisnya.

Mulut Hinata menganga. Lagi, Hinata mendapati Naruto dengan keadaan sedang dipuncak amarah. Dirinya berdiri tak jauh dari piano itu, sedang mencari sebuah gitar yang mahir Hinata mainkan dibanding dengam keyboard. 'Dia itu gila atau apa?'

Setelah puas memukuli kursi itu, Naruto duduk dilantai memandangi piano tua itu yang menjulang dihadapannya. Hinata ikut duduk disebuah drum, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Naruto, ada sebuah ketakutan dimata Hinata. Takut Naruto mencoba bunuh diri lagi seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Lihat, dia sudah mulai mendekat ke jendela lagi.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke jendela saat kemarin dirinya melihat sekelebat rambut indigo disana. Tangannya meraih pinggiran jendela, tepat sekali disini. Sudut mata Naruto menangkap sesosok tubuh dengan rambut panjang sedang duduk diatas drum. 'Bohong! Mana ada hantu' batin Naruto kemudian segera melirik sosok itu.

"UUUAH!" jerit Naruto kaget hingga tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Sosok itu sedang menyeringai kepadanya dilihatnya jam yang hanya menunjukan titik hitam di sekitar bulatan utama berkedip tanpa bergetar. Apa rusak? Tunggu! Itu bukan hantu. Naruto menatap lekat pemilik surai indigo itu. "Hi-Hime?" tanyanya dengan bibir bergetar.

'Hime? Siapa itu? Dan apaan dengan tingkahnya tadi? Seperti melihat han-tu' perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Hinata matanya berkedut. 'Sial'

"Kau membuatku kaget Hime. Huuuh, kenapa diam saja disana?" tanya Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya dan menepuk pelan pantatnya.

'Seenaknya saja merubah nama!' geram Hinata menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto. 'Namaku Hinata. Baka!_'

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kau yang mengintipku kemarin kan dari sini?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari pintu. "Naruto?" gumamnya sebelum meinggalkan lantai 4.

Hinata tersedak karena kaget. 'Ano, apa boleh aku mengatakan sumpah serapah sekarang?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **. TBC...**

 **Footnote :**

 **Fic ini agak ga banget. Nulis 2k ga nyampe2 :v mengerikan sekali, huum kaya lebih cocok bikin fic one shot ToT duuh otaknya lesu mikirin kelanjutan ini fic. Lesunya mikirin story selain masalah kedua tokoh utamanya, biar ga langsung ke intinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih reviewnya.. ^^d**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Silence spring chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik MK sensei..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takutnya keterlaluan lagi rate T semi M for mungkin iya mungkin tidak *kabur!***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi, Hinata bersama Naruto didalam gudang alat musik, Kamisama apa salah Hinata sekarang? Ingin sekali dirinya lenyap dari dunia ini. Mata Hinata kemudian terbelalak serta menjerit senang.

Naruto memandang heran sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah Dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.. "Ada apa, hime?"

Hinata mengabaikan Naruto dan menghampiri sudut di belakang Naruto. Gitar yang Hinata cari - cari ada di sana rupanya, sekarang Hinata akan berubah pikiran tentang sial jika bersama Naruto. Dibukanya kantong pembungkus gitar itu dan mengelus bodinya sayang.

Nah Naruto harus berbuat apa? Gadis ini benar-benar ajaib, tadi matanya melotot kaget, marah, licik dan sekarang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah, memeluk dan mengelus gitar orang. "Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata meletakkan telunjuknya diatas bibir, memberi isyarat agar Naruto tidak berisik. Eh?!

Psssh!

Wajah Hinata memerah, 'Duh malah ingat kejadian tempo hari' batin Hinata mengutuk dirinya mengingat accidental kissnya, iya accidental kiss, pokoknya itu bukan first kiss! Hinta tidak akan mengakuinya seumur hidup. Dilihatnya Naruto, pipinya merona merah dan pandangannya entah kemana.

Wait!

Tunggu! Naruto tersipu malu? Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tapi itu sebentar sekali, wajahnya sudah kembali normal sekarang, matanya memandang lekat gitar yang Hinata pegang, mungkin hanya salah lihat. Hinata menyamankan dirinya duduk dilantai sembari bersila. Berfikir sejenak lagu apa yang ingin dimainkannya sekarang.

 **Jreng..**

Hinata memetik gitarnya, kemudiam sedikit menyetelnya agar enak digunakan. Hinata mulai memainkan intro lagu yang ingin dimainkannya dengan diiringi tatapan Naruto yang sekaligus melihat pergelangan Hinata yang terbungkus perban.

C G C

I have a dream, a song to sing

Bibir Hinata Mulai bergerak, menyanyikan lagu dari grup band favoritnya meski pun sudah lama mereka bubar. Menyanyi dalam diam.

Naruto menatap tajam tangan Hinata yang sedang bermain gitar, melihat kunci apa saja yang dia mainkan.

G C

To help me cope with anything

. G C

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

G C

You can take the future, event if you fail

I believe in angels, something good in everything i see,

I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me,

I cross the stream

I have a dream

Have a dream of fantasy

To help me though reality,

Hinata menghentikan permainan gitarnya, mulutnya terbuka menatap tidak percaya Naruto didepannya. Sumpah, Hinata fikir itu suara khayalan Hinata yang memutar ingatan lagu itu. Tapi Hinata tersadar, suara yang terdengar ditelinganya hanya satu vokal.

Naruto sadar kembali saat Hinata menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Lagu haram itu, kenapa Naruto nyanyikan? Raut wajahnya berubah kesal, tangannya mengambil paksa gitar Hinata bersiap memghancurkannya.

Hinata panik saat gitarnya berpindah tangan, Naruto kehilangan akalnya lagi, dia sedang mengumpat sekarang dan gitar tidak berdosa itu akan menjadi korban Naruto berikutnya, Hinata memaksa merebut gitar itu kembali.

"Lepaskan Hime!" bentak Naruto.

Hinata mengeleng menarik paksa gitar itu agar terlepas dari tangan Naruto, tapi seperti biasa kekuatan pria selalu menang. Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata yang diperban membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Naruto merasakan cairan hangat merembes dari genggamannya dipergelangan tangan Hinata. Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan genggamannya membuat Hinata terjengkang ke belakang denga gitar dipelukannya. Naruto menatap nanar darah ditelapak tangannya, benarkah itu darah?

Hinata sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, pria itu tidak waras alias gila. Kenapa tiba-tiba marah seperti itu? Dan melampiaskannya ke benda orang seperti ini? Masalahnya ini bukan milik Hinata, meski milik Hinata pun tidak akan memberikannya untuk dihancurkan Naruto. Kursi piano itu mungkin tidak seberapa harganya tapi gitar ini? Hinata tidak akan sanggup mengantinya tanpa cicilan minimal 2 tahun.

Naruto berdiri mengelap dengan kasar darah ditangannya dengan sapu tangan yang ditarik dari saku celana, kakinya melangkah mendekati Hinata yang terus mundur memeluk gitar itu dan menarik tangannya yang berdarah, sapu tangan itu kini mengikat rembesan darah Hinata supaya tidak terlihat. Tanpa kata, tanpa pamit Naruto melangkah meninggalkan gudang alat musik. Tak berminat lagi menghancurkan alat-alat mengerikan itu, bagi Naruto kini masuk gudang alat musik adalah untuk menghancurkan mereka yang menghantui Naruto seumur hidup, kenyataannya dia hanya sanggup untuk menendang kursi piano daripada pianonya.

oOo

Rumah Namikaze tampak lenggang, Menma keluar dari kamarnya. Sepi, rumah ini seperti kehilangan semangatnya untuk hidup. Biasanya kalau jam segini, Kushina akan memainkan piano kesayangannya. Setidaknya itulah pemberi semangat Ibunya untuk menghadapi segala sikap Naruto-Nii

Menma mendapati ibunya sedang melamun di kursi goyang persis nenek-nenek depresi, matanya menatap lurus taman belakang di ruang baca. Tangan menma menyentuh pelan bahu Kushina, yang disambut dengan genggaman dari ibunya, "Anakku yang malang" bisiknya pelan.

Menma tahu siapa yang disebut malang oleh Kushina, Naruto-Niinya. Menma tidak boleh ikut terlarut, setidaknya dia harus bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya dari jurang kesedihan atas segala sikap Naruro selama ini, mungkin kakaknya hanya tidak sadar kalau tidak hanya dia yang menanggung semua kesedihan atas dirinya. "Kaa-chan, ayoo kita belanja? Bukankah kaa-chan suka belanja? Apa Kaa-chan melupakan Menma? Menma juga anak Kaa-chan" ucap Menma membujuk ibunya untuk kembali bersemangat, walaupun dirinya benci acara belanja.

"Kyaa lihat anak laki-laki itu tampan ya?" jerit seorang pengunjung saat Menma dan Kushina masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Aku ingim mencubit pipinya"

"Aku ingin memeluknya"

"Aku ingin menikahinya!"

Menma berjalan merapat ke arah Kushina terkekeh mendengar komentar-komentar itu, kedua putranya memang tampan. Kushina juga tahu sebenarnya Menma enggan untuk berbelanja dengannya. Tapi toh dia yang menawarkan dirinya kan? Demi menghibur ibunya ini agat tidak stress memikirkan kakaknya.

Wanita adalah bahaya bagi Menma ditempat seramai ini dan penuh sesak oleh kaum hawa usia matang, inilah yang dia benci jika berbelanja dengan Kaa-channya. Semoga Menma bisa pulang tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

"Sudah belum Kaa-chan?" tanya Menma entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kau baru mengatakannya beberapa menit yang lalu Menma-kun" jawab Kushina yang sedang diwarnai kukunya dengan warna putih.

"Aku lapar!" erangnya, terlalu lama ditempat seperti ini bisa membuat imannya goyah dan ikut mewarnai kukunya.

"Nah selesai, tunggu sebentar lagi catnya belum kering" ujar Kushina kalem menghadapi anaknya ini.

Menma mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kushina yang melambungkan sekaligus menjatuhkan harapannya. Setelah merengek cukup lama, akhirnya mereka keluar dan menuju lantai foodcourt. "Carilah tempat duduk, biar Kaa-chan yang pesankan, kau mau apa, Menma?"

"Seperti biasa, ramen dengan banyak Naruto ( kue ikan)" ucap Menma bersemangat.

Lantai foodcourt ada di lantai paling atas pusat perbelanjaan, area ini sudah cukup ramai karena waktu makan siang sedang berlangsung. Menma mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat duduk yang ada. Sialnya, area foodcourt benar-benar sedang ramai sekarang, tapi dilihatnya sebuah meja yang kosong disudut ruangan dekat kaca yang membatasi area foodcourt dengan luar gedung.

"Dapat!" ucap Menma diikuti suara perempuan yang Menma yakin bukan ibunya menyentuh meja. Menma melirik pemilik rambut coklat itu yang sama-sama terlihat kesal.

"Aku yang duluan!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Dasar bocah!" lagi mereka mengucapkannya secara bersamaan.

"Apa katamu?" sekali lagi keduanya bicara bersamaan.

Percikan api persaingan terlihat dari kedua anak manusia yang semuanya masih bocah. Menma meneliti gadis dihadapannya. Tingginya mungkin 155 cm, lebih tinggi 10 cm meter darinya. Rambutnya coklat pendek dari belakang dan memanjang sampai pipi dibawah dagu. Mata bulannya menatap Menma dengan super kesal dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahan, manis tapi tidak membuktikan apapun kecuali gadis dihadapannya lebih tua dari Menma.

"Bibi kau itu sudah tua, mengalah pada anak kecil saja tidak mau" ejek Menma.

"Bibi? Kau minta dihajar ya?" geram gadis itu.

"Silahkan jika kau berani. Paling kau hanya menggertak saja. Tubuh sekecil itu bisa apa bi-bi?"

"Kau bocah menyebalkan dengan mulut sampah" teriak gadis itu melampiaskan kekesalannya. Peduli amat dengan imeznya yang memang sudah jelek dari dulunya.

Menma memasang wajah mengejeknya. Gadis dihadapannya bahkan tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya, apa dia tidak merasakan aura membunuh yang menyeruak sejak mereka bertengkar? Kaum hawa yang ada disini menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya agar menyerah saja pada anak tampan seperti dirinya.

"Bocah kau tidak tahu ya? Aku ini calon ketua taekwondo Hyuuga" ucapnya dengan gigi saling beradu menahan kesal.

"Ya, dan aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate" sahut Menma. Sekarang dia benar-benar serius meladeni gadis dihadapannya.

Gadis itu mengambil sikap kuda-kuda "Kita lihat kemampuanmu" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Kushina datang dengan terburu-buru mencoba melerai perkelahian putra bungsunya dengan gadia asing. "Aduh! Hentikan, kalian membuat Kaa-chan malu tahu" pekik Kushina berada diantara keduanya dan menarik telinga keduanya dengan gemas.

"Aaah Kaa-chan!" Rengek Menma, agar ibunya ini tidak menghentikan perdebatan mereka yang belum selesai dan merasakan sakit secara bersamaan.

"Kaa-chan?" ucap gadis itu bingung sembari meringis memegang telinganya yang ditarik Kushina.

Kushina memasang wajah ramahnya dan segera mengulurkan tangannya "Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan Menma-kun, aku ibunya. Siapa namamu nak?" tanyanya.

"Aku Hanabi." jawab Hanabi menyambut uluran tangan Kushina.

"Ayo duduklah bersama kami, Kursinya masih tersisa banyak. Berapa umurmu nak?" tanya Kushina sembari memaksa Hanabi duduk.

"15" jawab Hanabi singkat.

"Bi-bi" cibir Menma masih belum puas mengejek Hanabi.

"Grrrr" Hanabi hanya bisa menahan amarahnya yang meletup-letup.

"Menma-kun! Dia bukan kakakmu ingat?" desah Kushina kesal.

"Ehem" Menma memalingkan wajahnya sembari menutup mulutnya. Kaa-chan benar, dia bukan Naruto-nii dan kenapa pula dia senang saat gadis dihadapannya marah dengan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu? Astaga! Menma baru berumur 13 tahun satu bulan lagi! Dan orang pertama yang dia suka adalah gadis yang lebih tua darinya, seorang bibi-bibi? Rona merah merambat keseluruh wajah Menma, malu dan aneh.

Hanabi mengabaikan Menma yang bertingkah aneh dan menatap Kushina yang berbinar-binar melihat anting-anting yang menyembul dari balik rambut coklatnya.

"Anting itu cantik sekali" komentarnya.

Hanabi tersenyum sembari menarik rambutnya kebelakang telinga, memperlihatkan anting yang dipakainya secara keseluruhan "Aku memesannya khusus dengan desain yang kubuat sendiri."

"Apa kau mau mendesain beberapa anting untukku? Yang cocok untukku?" pinta Kushina memegang tangan Hanabi. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada anting itu dan menginginkannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan cocok sehingga meminta desain lain.

"Eto.. Akan aku usahakan bibi" jawab Hanabi ragu.

"Ah iya!" Kushina menepuk jidatnya pelan. Dia bahkan belum mengenalkan diri secara resmi. "Namaku Kushina. Namikaze Kushina, yah tidak apa-apa sih kau panggil aku dengan sebutan bibi. Dia anak bungsuku. Namanya Namikaze Menma." ucap Kushina menepuk pelan bahu Menma.

Dan makan siang itu dipenuhi dengan obrolan seputar wanita, ternyata Hanabi tipe yang cocok dengan Kushina, ceria dan mudah akrab. Menma tersenyum melihat ibunya tertawa mendengar lelucon Hanabi. Melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu membuat hati Menma sedikit lega. Kaa-channya hanya butuh seseorang untuk mengobrol dan melupakan sejenak tentang kepedihan yang dialami Naruto-nii. Menjadi dewasa diusia sedini ini bisa membuat Menma cepat botak dan tumbuh kumis, tapi yang lebih memusingkan adalah kau terlalu peka terhadap masalah yang dihadapi orang dewasa dan ikut memikirkannya.

"Aku bersekolah di SMP Konoha" ucap Hanabi saat Kushina bertanya dimana dia sekolah.

"Dengar itu Menma-kun, dia akan jadi seniormu disekolah. Baik-baiklah padanya" seru Kushina senang.

"Tentu saja bibi, aku akan memastikan dia menjadi murid yang baik"janji Hanabi, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh misteri 'Dengan senang Hati aku akan melakukan yang terbaik'

Menma mematumg mendapat senyuman dari Hanabi. Senyuman yang terasa ganjil. Dalam hati dia mengumpat kesal dengam janji Hanabi barusan. Tentu saja itu janji yang patut diwaspadai.

oOo

Sepanjang hari ini Hinata memikirkan sikap Naruto tadi siang, pria itu nampak kaget kemudian marah setelah ikut bernyanyi dengan Hinata. Bukan! Bukan marah dan kegilaan Naruto yang Hinata pikirkan tapi pria itu ikut bernyanyi dengannya. Iya bernyanyi dengam iringan gitar, tanpa salah sedikitpun. Apa Naruto benar-benar tuli? Hinata sangat ragu sekarang? Atau apa yang Shion katakan waktu itu benar? Naruto baru menjadi tuli? Kecelakaan mungkin? Haah kenapa pula Hinata memikirkan Naruto? Siapa dia? Dia hanya... Hanya sang pelaku accidental kiss pada Hinata.

Hinata berguling frustasi diatas kasurnya, bodoh! Pria itu tidak patut Hinata fikirkan. Sebaiknya Hinata menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Tapi sebuah ketukan mendahului Hinata.

"Nona! Ano..." teriak si pengetuk pintu yang tidak lain adalah pelayannya.

Hinata buru-buru membuka pintu untuk segera mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Tuan Hiashi jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Kami tidak berani memegang tubuhnya" lanjut pelayan itu cemas. Hiashi adalah orang yang paling anti dipegang oleh orang miskin, meskipun itu pembantunya sendiri.

 **"Dimana pelayan ayah?"**

"Tuan Teuchi sedang ada urusan penting"

Hinata segera menuju kamar Hiashi. Jam segini, orang-orang rumah memang belum pulang. Neji-nii pasti masih sibuk dikantor, Hanabi sedang latihan taekwondo dan harusnya Hinata juga belum pulang, tapi dia sedang libur dari kerja part timenya. Iya, menjadi anak orang kaya tidak menjamin Hinata menikmati kekayaan ayahnya sendiri. Dia berbeda atau mungkin dibedakan, dia menerima uang saku selayaknya uang gaji para pelayannya. Disamakan dengan pelayan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Setiap bulan, uang sakunya diberikan berbarengan dengan para pelayan menerima gaji dengan nominal yang bisa dikatakan mencukupi setengah kebutuhan kampusnya.

Dilihatnya Hiashi tengah berusaha naik kembali keatas kasurnya. Hinata segera merangkul punggung Hiashi, tangannya melingkar di kedua pangkal lengan Hiashi. Mengangkatnya dengan susah payah.

Hiashi tampak terkejut seseorang merangkulnya dan membantunya naik ke kasur. Mungkinkah Teuchi sudah kembali? Tapi rambut indigo yang jatuh di dekat bahunya mematahkan tebakannya sendiri. Anak yang dia bedakan, membantunya tanpa sungkan?

Setelah menyelimuti kedua kaki sang ayah, Hinata menatapnya dengan cemas **"Ayah mau kemana? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan pada pelayan lain?"**

"Aku hanya ingin minum" jawab Hiashi

Hinata mendorong bupet yang terlihat cukup jauh jika dijangkau dari tempat tidur.

"Biarkan pelayan yang melakukan itu Hinata" ucap Hiashi.

'Aku memang pelayan ayah. Iyakan? Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi anak yang ayah inginkan seperti Neji-nii dan Hanabi, tapi biarkan aku menjadi pelayan ayah yang setia' batin Hinata mendorong bupet itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ternyata bupet itu berat juga.

 **"Ayah mau makan malam apa?"**

"Sup abalon"

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sup abalon? Apakah yang sering dimasakkan ibu? Hinata tidak tahu rasanya tapi Neji-nii bilang rasanya lezat sekali. Setelah ibu meninggal ayah tidak membiarkan siapapun membaca bahkan membuat resep sup abalon itu. Jadi bagaimana Hinata bisa membuatnya?

"Buku resep dipojok kanan atas di dekat jendela" ucap Hiashi menambahkan saat Hinata menatapnya bingung.

Setelah mengangguk mengerti Hinata segera keluar kamar Hiashi dan menuju perpustakaan, dia sering ke sana tapi ada buku-buku yang memang tidak boleh Hinata sentuh, buku di rak paling atas terutama. Rak itu berdebu tebal sehingga akan meninggalkan jejak jika salah satu bukunya diambil. Sekarang Hinata dapat menyentuh salah satu buku yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

Setelah Hinata membawa buku itu ke dapur, di lapnya sampul buku yang terbuat dari kulit asli itu, ini sebuah buku tulis biasa. Tapi saat dibuka, tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi menyambut mata Hinata. Resep keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata membaca note kecil dibagian bawah buku tersebut.

Note : Aku menulis semua resep yang telah kupelajari dari mertuaku, aku juga ingin mengajarkannya pada menantuku, istri Neji, putraku yang mengemaskan jika sedang bertanya. Hinataku yang cantik jika sedang tertawa dan Hanabi yang masih nyaman berlindung diperutku. Semoga kalian suka masakan ibu.

Hinata tersenyum dengan airmata yang mengalir keluar sejak melihat tulisan itu. Ini adalah tulisan ibu. Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan belajar semua resep yang ditulis ibunya dan mengajarkannya pada Hanabi. Hinata mulai memasak sup abalon itu dengan penuh semangat. Makanan yang enak adalah makanan yang dibuat dengan perasaan senang.

Mangkuk terakhir selesai disajikan, saat semua keluarganya berkumpul dimeja makan dan mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Neji mengerutkan dahinya saat sesendok daging abalon menyentuh indra perasanya. Ini.. Sup abalon ibunya, perasaan rindu Mengalir dari hati Neji. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang makan dengan keluarganya, dia akan menangis saking rindunya. Bibirnya bergetar "Kau yang memasak ini, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk. **"Ayah ingin makan sup abalon ibu"**

"Terima kasih, ini seperti yang ibu buat" ucap Neji. Sekali saja dia berkedip, airmata pasti meluncur dari matanya.

"Benarkah? Rasanya enak sekali Hinata-nee!" ucap Hanabi memberi dua jempol pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mendapat pujian dari kedua saudaranya tapi yang dia inginkan adalah komentar ayahnya. Sejak tadi dia tidak berkomentar apapun. Hinata fikir, dengan mengizinkan Hinata membaca resep sang ibu ayahnya akan berubah padanya. Hanya itu, menganggap Hinata anaknya, membelai surainya seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada Neji-nii atau Hanabi yang membuatnya bangga atau sekedar senang.

Hiashi meninggalkan meja makannya tanpa komentar. Hati Hinata menjerit kecewa. Harusnya dia tidak banyak berharap. Mungkin perubahan itu akan terjadi perlahan, ya sangat perlahan. Sup ini lezat, tapi berubah asin karena bercampur dengan air mata Hinata.

Hinata masih duduk dimeja makannya, membiarkan semua orang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di meja makan. Rasa kecewa masih menyelimuti Hinata, tangannya mengelus lembut buku resep milik ibunya 'Kaa-san, Hinata salah apa? Kenapa ayah seperti itu pada Hinata? Hinata tahu ayah malu karena Hinata tidak sempurna, tapi... Hinata ini manusia Kaa-san, Hinata sedih, kecewa, marah pada ayah. Ingin berteriak dan mengatakan Hinata juga anak ayah!' Kepala Hinata menggeleng. Tidak ada artinya mengeluh seperti ini pada Kaa-san, dia sudah tenang dialam lain. Sekarang hanya bagaimana Hinata berusaha semampunya agar dirinya dianggap anak.

 **PLUK!**

Sebuah kertas jatuh dari dalam buku resep saat Hinata hendak menyimpannya kembali.

Diambilnya kertas itu 'Kertas apa ini?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga.. chapter kedepan mau ngungkapin alasan kenapa Hiashi seperti itu pada Hinata dan masa lalu Naruto. Alasan kenapa ga pake alat bantu dengar juga ^^d aku kecewa... Review yang chapter kemarin sedikit. Yah meski tentang musik fanfic ini cukup melenceng jauh ToT aku akan segera mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	8. Chapter 8

**SILENCE SPRING CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO MILIK MK-SENSEI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC, OOC, TYPO, ALUR CEPAT, MELENCENG, EYD ANCUR, DAN APAPUN YANG MENURUT KALIAN SALAH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS WARNING T SEMI M *HEHE CHAP KEMARIN GA ADA!* MAKASIH REVIEWNYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca sore sedang mendukung siapapun untuk melamun didekat jendela. Hujan musim semi sedang turun membasahi bumi. Naruto menatap keluar jendela, galau? Entahlah. Dia sendiri sedang memikirkan lagu haram yang kemarin dinyanyikannya bersama Hinata. Dia hanya menatap Hinata memainkan gitarnya dan mulai terbawa saat bibir Hinata bergerak bernyanyi. Dia tahu lagu itu.

Kepala Naruto rasanya mau pecah, Hinata mampu membuatnya semakin frustasi meninggalkan dunia musik selamanya. Gadis itu apa istimewanya? Dia mampu mengacaukan segala yang ada pada diri Naruto. Semuanya.

Kakinya melangkah menjauhi jendela dan masuk kedalam toilet. Mungkin dengan cuci muka mampu mengembalikan kewarasannya. Naruto menatap dirinya dicermin, wajahnya nampak mengenaskan. Kantong mata tebal dan hitam. Wajah pucat. Bibir kering. Ini sisa efek obat untuk bunuh dirinya dulu. Sulit tidur, masih suka mual dan muntah yang membuat dehidrasi.

Perhatiannya kini teralih pada jam ditangannya. Saat bertemu dengan Hinata kemarin, jam Naruto tidak bergetar. Apa rusak? Tapi setelah diingat-ingat waktu dirinya dipukuli, jam itu juga tidak bergetar. Harus segera diperbaiki.

Turun dari lantai atas, Naruto mendapati Menma yang sedang belajar memasak dengan Kaa-chan. Tangannya cekatan mengiris beberapa sayuran dihadapannya, sesekali bertanya sayur apa lagi yang harus dipotongnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"tanya Kushina heran melihat Naruto hanya diam didekat meja makan.

"Jamku rusak. Dia tidak mau bergetar" ucap Naruto menyimpan jam tangan itu diatas meja.

"Lalu bagaimana kau pergi ke kampus Naruto?" tanya Kushina cemas memandang Naruto.

Naruto meminum susu milik Menma dan mengambil sebuah apel "Sedang ku fikirkan"

Yah Naruto tidak ingin diantar siapapun dari keluarganya, jadi demi keselamatannya dia butuh seorang asisten. Tapi, dia baru tinggal disini dan belum mendapat teman. Lalu?

Hingga keesokan harinya Naruto belum mendapat jawaban, dia sedang melamun di dalam bus sekarang. Hingga Hinata yang berjalan ke kampus menarik perhatiannya. "Benar! Dia saja."

Saat bus berhenti di halte rumah sakit. Naruto segera melompat turun dan menyusul Hinata. "Hime! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto.

Hinata tahu siapa yang sedang berteriak memanggil Hime, dan dia tidak akan berhenti apapun yang terjadi.

Naruto berhasil menarik tangan Hinata, "Hei Hime berhenti dong!"ucap Naruto kesal.

Hinata menatap Naruto tidak suka, 'ada apa sih? Berurusan denganmu adalah bencana Naruto'

"Aku hanya ingin minta tolong"

"..."

"Jadi karena jamku sedang rusak, maukah kau menjadi penjagaku? Yah terkadang kau tahu aku tidak bisa mendengar suara orang berteriak minggir atau klakson mobil" ucap Naruto kacau, susah sekali merangkai kalimat yang benar hanya sekedar untuk minta tolong.

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak mau. Dan tidak akan pernah mau!

"Yah kalau begitu aku akan menyebarkan gosip kau seorang stalker"

Hinata masih menggeleng. 'Silahkan saja, kau bahkan tidak ingat namaku' batin Hinata menang.

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Mengetuk ujung telunjuknya pada dahi Hinata "Kau fikir aku tidak tahu namamu? Namamu adalah Hyuuga Hinata dari jurusan bahasa asing, jadi mau terima atau tidak?"

Mata Hinata melebar kaget, dari mana Naruto tahu nama lengkap dan jurusannya? Ini bahaya. Dengan enggan Hinata mengangguk, Kami-sama semoga ini bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Yes! Selama seminggu kedepan kau akan menjagaku" seru Naruto senang.

'Apa?! Seminggu?!' batin Hinata menjerit

"Hoi, ayo!" panggil Naruto karena Hinata hanya diam saja,

Hinata segera mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang. Pria itu memang seenaknya.

Dia berjalan sambil melamun apa? Berkali-kali Naruto berjalan di tengah jalan yang cukup ramai hingga Hinata harus menariknya lagi, lagi, dan lagi untuk tetap berada di sisi jalanan.

Entah berapa umpatan yang Hinata terima gara-gara kelakuan Naruto yang seenaknya. Orang buta saja tahu harus berjalan dimana. Lagi suara klakson mobil menjerit pada Naruto. "Hei! Kau tuli ya? Sialan!" maki penggemudi mobil itu saat Hinata menarik Naruto kembali ke tepi jalan.

Kesal. Sungguh Hinata sangat kesal sekarang dengan kasar Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan mengapitnya di sisi dalam tepi jalanan. Menjaga Naruto sama saja dengan menjaga anak kecil super bandel. Hinata ingin segera sampai ke kampus!

Naruto membiarkan Hinata menggandeng tangannya, mengganggu gadis ini ternyata tidak buruk juga. Hati Naruto kecewa saat melihat gerbang kampusnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Kita sudah hampir sampai, kecuali kau ingin menjagaku sampai masuk kelas?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan spontan Hinata melepas genggamannya. 'Jam berapa kau pulang?_' ketik Hinata,

"Kau suka sekali main surat-suratan ya? Bicara saja."

Hinata mengeluh dalam hati 'Berapa kalipun aku menjelaskan, memangnya kau akan paham?'

"Kenapa diam? Kau masih marah. Baiklah" tangan Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata "Jam 2 siang, jemput aku ditaman belakang" bibir Naruto ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi diurungkannya niat itu.

Hati Hinata menghangat saat Naruto membelai puncak kepalanya. Andaikan saja ayahnya yang melakukan itu.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang yang langsung memeluk Naruto, "Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya!" ucapnya berkali-kali.

Naruto yang cukup terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu hanya diam mematung. Surai sewarna bunga sakura itu terus bersandar didadanya. Hingga dia menatap mata Naruto, iris emerald itu menusuk jauh kedalam mata Naruto.

"Naru hiks! Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" ucap gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang sewarna sakura itu menatap Naruto kecil yang sedang memeluknya.

"Tidak! Naru akan menjagamu Saku-chan" bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan.

Sakura kecil tersesat ditaman bermain yang baru selesai dibangun didepan kompleks perumahan mereka. Sakura, Naruto, dan-

"Naru.." lirih anak laki-laki bermata onix tak jauh dari Naruto, matanya berkaca-kaca. Salahnya Sakura tersesat ditaman ini.

"Suke! Laki-laki tidak boleh nangis!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke segera menggosok kedua matanya, tidak! Dia tidak akan menangis! Tapi dia juga ingin pelukan dari Naruto dan Sakura. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Naruto dan Sakura kemudian ikut berpelukan.

Ketiga bocah menggemaskan berumur empat tahun itu menyusuri jalanan kompleks menuju rumah mereka yang kebetulan saling bertetangga. Sakura, gadis kecil imut yang suka menangis. Sasuke, cowok kecil yang kelihatan kuat tapi sebenarnya rapuh. Dan Naruto, si pelindung keduannya. Rumah Naruto ada diantara rumah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setiap pagi, Naruto akan selalu ada di balkon rumahnya dengan mata mengantuk dan boneka beruangnya. "Suke! Kau tidak boleh ketemu Saku-chan!" teriaknya dengan suara cempreng melihat Sasuke mengendap - endap.

"Naru, jika aku becal nanti, aku akan membawa Caku-chan dan menikah dengannya!" teriak Sasuke mengacungkan pedang mainannya pada Naruto.

"Hoaam kau harus melawanku dulu Suke." balas Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

Pertengkaran dua bocah menggemaskan itu membuat Kushina tertawa geli diruang tamu. Tidak hanya sekali, mereka sering memperebutkan Sakura. Gadis kecil satu-satunya di kompleks ini. Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah dewasa?

Setiap Hari sabtu dan Minggu, ketiga bocah itu akan ada distudio Kushina untuk les musik bersama, Sasuke bermain biola, Sakura bermain harpa, dan Naruto bermain piano.

"Saku-chan, kau suka aku atau suke?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang istirahat bersama.

Sakura melirik bergantian Sasuke dan Naruto. Sulit sekali memilih salah satu di antara keduannya. "Saku tidak mau! Saku suka Suke karena seperti pangeran dan Saku suka Naru yang seperti penjaga Saku" jawab Sakura memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah dan menggeleng pelan.

"Lihat Caku-chan lebih suka padaku" klaim Sasuke karena Namanya disebut duluan.

"Tidak Suke! Saku-chan suka kita berdua" ucap Naruto bijak yang dibalas anggukan kepala Sakura.

Hari ini adalah konser pertama Naruto, meski didampingi Kushina, Naruto tetap merasakan gugup yang luar biasa. Dibelakang panggung masih ada Sasuke dan Sakura menemaninya.

"Kau bica Naru!" ucap Sasuke memberi semangat.

Kushina menghampiri ketiga bocah itu "Ayo! Ayo! Konsernya sudah mau dimulai nih, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di kursi penonton ya?" ucap Kushina yang memakai gaun panjang berwarna hitam

Mereka mengangguk dan segera menuju kursi penonton. Kushina berlutut dilantai, dan memegang bahu putranya "Kau siap Naru? Dengar, anggap saja kau sedang bermain hanya dengan Kaa-chan."

Naruto mengangguk "Apa otoutou suka, kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelus pipi Kaa-channya.

"Dia sudah tidak sabar mendengar kakaknya memainkan musik" jawab Kushina semangat, dielusnya perut yang berisi janin berusia 4 bulan. Naruto sangat yakin adiknya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Gedung konser itu hening saat kedua pianis itu mulai memasuki area panggung kemudian membungkuk hormat. Jari-jari Kushina dengan lembut menekan tuts-tuts piano memainkan karya mozart piano sonata no.16, bermain empat tangan bersama Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

Konser itu sangat sukses untuk anak berumur 5 tahun bersama ibunya yang sudah terkenal terlebih dahulu. Kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena secara perlahan Naruto merasakan pendengarannya yang mulai menurun, lagu-lagu yang diajarkan Kushina tidak mengena sedikitpun diotaknya. Berkali-kali Naruto tidak dapat mendengar panggilan Kaa-channya.

Gejala itu dibarengi dengan dengungan aneh seperti sirine yang tidak datang darimanapun selain dari dalam telinganya sendiri, pusing yang berakhir dengan muntah-muntah hingga Naruto harus dirawat lama dirumah sakit.

Dokter sedang memeriksa telinga Naruto dengan serius, ingin sekali Naruto mengakhiri sesi pemeriksaan yang menyiksanya ini. Sebuah benda berbentuk corong dimasukkan kedalam telinganya, benda itu terasa dingin dan menggelikan.

"Jadi apa hasilnya?" tanya Minato

"Ini gejala otosklerosis, penyakit ini menyebabkan bagian telinga dalamnya mengalami perkembangan tulang abnormal" jelas sang dokter kemudian melihat hasi ronsen kedua telinga Naruto.

"Penyakit ini umumnya menyerang diusia 15 - 35 tahun, ini langka dan sayangnya kedua telinga Naruto mengalami gejala otosklerosis"

Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, terkejut. Penyakit yang sama yang diderita ayah Kushina. "Apa penyakit ini menurun dok?"

Dokter itu mengangguk "Syaraf-syaraf pendengarannya juga mengalami penuaan secara cepat hal ini juga mempercepat proses pasien mengalami ketulian. Tindakan operasi ataupun pemasangan alat bantu dengar tidak akan berhasil. Maaf!"

Airmata sukses meluncur dari mata Kushina, putranya yang berbakat dalam seni musik tidak bisa mendengar lagi, untuk selamanya? Tangis Kushina pecah seketika dipelukan Minato. Putranya yang malang.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dokter hanya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Apa itu tuli? Tidak bisa dioperasi? Dan kata maaf yang begitu menyakitkan? Kelak dia akan menyesali apa yang dia dengar setelah dewasa. Kemudian hening, Kaa-channya masih menangis dengan otou-san yang sedang menenangkannya. Suara mereka tidak terdengar, diiringi dengan lenyapnya rasa pusing yang membuatnya menderita selama berminggu-minggu. Suara itu kembali muncul kemudian lenyap kembali.

Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit, Naruto berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam dan murung. Ajakan Sasuke ataupun Sakura untuk bermain diabaikan olehnya. Tidak ada lagi Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk berteriak dengam suara cemprengnya dari balkon.

"Naru! Naru!" teriak Sakura berlari mendekati Naruto yang sedang bermain ditaman belakangnya sendiri. "Kau tidak mau bermain dengan kami lagi? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Berisik!" bentak Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh "Aku benci padamu! Aku bukan penjagamu lagi! Sana pergi cengeng!" lanjut Naruto. Sebenarnya apapun yang Sakura tanyakan tadi, Naruto tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Hiks! Naru... Jahat!' teriak Sakura dengan pipi yang sudah basah dengan airmatanya. Naruto berubah jadi sangat kasar sejak pulang dari rumah sakit. Kakinya segera melangkah kembali kerumahnya untuk mengadu.

Naruto tersadar melihat bulir-bulir airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Sakura, rambutnya yang panjang diikat asal-asalan. Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh tergoda untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Masih ada Sasuke yang akan menjaga Sakura. "Sakura" ucap Naruto menjauhkan gadis itu dari tubuhnya.

"Kau kembali untukku kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan. Aku mencintaimu Naruto, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu digudang alat musik tempo hari dan aku tahu itu pasti kau"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu"

"Kau bohong Naruto! Kau masih suka padaku kan?"

"Dimana Suke? Maksudku Sasuke?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraanku, Naru!"

Naruto mengerang dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dirinya bilang masih menyukai Sakura, sementara yang berjanji menikahi Sakura adalah Sasuke? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan mereka? Sesuatu luput dari perhatian Naruto selama bertahun - tahun. Dia meninggalkan kedua tetangganya hanya untuk mengikat mereka lebih dalam lagi dan melupakan dirinya. Tapi Sakura bicara apa tadi?.

"Dengar! Aku ini sudah tidak suka padamu lagi! Astaga, Sakura kau ini sudah dewasa. Itu hanya kenangan masa lalu!" ucapnya.

Dengam tenang, Hinata menyimak percakapan keduanya. Masalah Naruto, rumit sekali. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang menghapus airmata yang sempat mengalir dipipinya.

"Kau benar Naruto" jawab Sakura dingin "Harusnya kau bilang itu pada Sasuke"

Sekarang Naruto bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. "Kau tidak bersama Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Semua gara-gara kau!" teriaknya kemudian meninggalkan Naruto bersama Hinata.

Hinata ingin mengejar Sakura, tapi dia tidak bisa mencampuri urusan orang lain begitu saja. Sementara Naruto hanya diam memikirkan perkataan Sakura. Apa maksudnya itu? Tanyakan pada Sasuke? Bocah cengeng itu, membuat Sakura tersiksa? Atau malah dirinyalah yang bersalah seperti tuduhan Sakura tadi?

oOo

Hinata gelisah sepanjang mata kuliah yang berlangsung hanya 2 jam tapi terasa seumur hidup. Hinata takut Naruto melakukan hal bodoh, sekarang dia tanggung jawab Hinata selama seminggu. Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dengan raut wajah sedingin es, entah dia marah atau sedih, Hinata tidak bisa memastikannya. Astaga, kenapa dia mencemaskan Naruto sih?

Hinata berlari sekencangnya menuju taman belakang. Hatinya lega mendapati Naruto masih disana. Dia duduk dibangku taman dengan sebelah kakinya dinaikan keatas bangku sedangkan yang lainnya menggantung dan berayun, wajahnya menatap bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran, mulutnya terbuka mengharapkan satu diantara guguran sakura jatuh disana.

"Kau datang, kukira kau akan kabur" ucap Naruto memandang Hinata.

Hinata mendekati Naruto dan menarik tangannya, semakin cepat Naruto pulang semakin cepat rasa cemas lenyap dari hati Hinata.

Naruto protes saat Hinata mulai menariknya keluar kampus, tapi Hinata tidak mendengarkannya hingga halte kampus.

"Cepatlah pulang_" ketik Hinata.

"Hime, kau mengusirku?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah sebal. 'Cepatlah pulang, agar aku bisa membuang perasaan cemas ini' batin Hinata.

"Baiklah"

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya diam sambil menunggu bis Naruto datang, Hinata mencuri pandang pada wajah Naruto yang hanya diam dengan mata menerawang. Jiwanya entah melayang kemana.

"Aku pergi, selamat tinggal" ucap Naruto menaiki bus yang baru berhenti didepannya.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya, sekarang hatinya sangat lega, setidaknya Naruto akan aman dirumahnya.

Tunggu!

Tubuh Hinata segera berbalik menatap bus itu, itu bus yang berbeda dengan bus yang ditumpangi Naruto pagi ini. Hinata panik berlari mengejar bus itu yang tentu saja sia-sia, Hinata kembali ke halte rumah sakit. Setiap bus memiliki corak warna tertentu untuk membedakan rute bus tersebut. Telunjuk Hinata menyusuri gambar-gambar bus yang ada. Ketemu! Bus itu rutenya berakhir di pantai konoha. Hinata sangat panik sekarang, mengingat Naruto yang memiliki emosi labil dan saat dia akan melompat digudang alat musik.

Perjalanan menuju pantai konoha memakan waktu 5 jam, saat kaki Naruto menyentuh pasir pantai, keadaan mulai gelap dan lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan. Angin darat menerpa kulit Naruto yang hanya dilapisi kaus lengan panjang.

Semakin mendekati pantai, kakinya merasakan pasir basah menyambut. Naruto sudah lama ingin pergi ke sini, sendirian hanya untuk yah mungkin menangis atau berteriak melemaskan ototnya yang sering kali menegang, semakin lama ombak laut menyeret tubuh Naruto menjauhi pantai,

Hinata berlari dengan wajah panik serta cemas, menyusul Naruto sejauh ini, Hinata pasti gila. Salahkan sifat Hinata yang tidak bisa mengabaikan orang lain, dan melihat Naruto tadi siapapun pasti akan iba padanya.

Nafas Hinata terengah menarik Naruto kembali ke pantai, bibirnya mendesah lega mendapati Naruto masih hidup.

"Hime, sebenarnya orang sepertiku apa pantas untuk hidup?" tanya Naruto

'Duh kenapa tanya itu sih?'

Naruo menggigit bibir bawahnya "Sakura menyalahkanku, aku... Bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahanku" lirihnya.

Mata Hinata menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang mengeras menahan emosinya. Kakinya melangkah memasuki air, terus tanpa henti hingga permukaan air laut menelannya hingga sebatas paha.

'Jangan!' batin Hinata menjerit dan mengikuti Naruto memasuki air. Sebelum tergelincir jatuh Hinata berhasil menarik kaos Naruto.

"Ahaha kau ini kenapa? Lihat basahkan?" ucap Naruto dengan tertawa hambar menarik tubuh Hinata agar bisa berdiri lagi.

'Ini salahmu karena masuk air' batin Hinata dengan bibir mengkerucut tapi dia terkesiap.

Lagi. Tolong ulangi adegan tadi. Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar? Naruto tertawa? Meski tertawanya ganjil. Tapi dia tertawa, selama ini Hinata hanya mendengar umpatan dari mulut Naruto. Kali ini Hinata menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Aku hanya bisa menjadi beban, Hime." ucapnya mengusap surainya yang basah.

Kalau saja Hinata tidak tahu Naruto sering menangis setelah marah-marah dengan kursi piano, Hinata tidak akan sadar kalau sekarang air laut diwajahnya bercampur dengan airmata. Kami-sama kenapa hati Hinata terasa dihujam pisau berkali-kali saat Naruto memperlihatkan rasa putus asanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Footnote :**

 **Adegan terakhir diambil dari manga one shot "when the fire work end" karangannya lupa :v .. Dengan rasa Hinata. Semoga puas dengan chap ini ^^d.**

 **Ah iya, makasih buat penyemangatnya :v review memang bukan segalanya, masih ada angka lain, siapaun dirimu (lupa namanya karena kepanjangan) terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk NaruHinanya yang kurang, iya susah banget bikinnya. Author yang ini nulis cerita romance tanpa pengalaman kecuali dari buku dan anime ;v (author yang ini jones, dan belum pernah pacaran resmi *ga ada yang nanya*)**

 **Kita lihat ya chapter ke depannya *merasa terangsang eh tertantang"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Silence spring ch 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik MK-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kalau saja Hinata bisa bicara, Hinata akan bilang kalau apa yang Naruto katakan itu tidak benar. Hinata memegang erat baju yang digunakan Naruto, posisinya sekarang berhadapan dengan Naruto. 'Setidaknya kau jangan mati dulu!' batin Hinata. Kepala Hinata menunduk semakin dalam. Ingin mengatakan kalau Naruto tidak seburuk itu dibandingkan dengan nasibnya.

"Hime?" tanya Naruto karena gadis dihadapannya menunduk dan bahunya sedikit berguncang.

Hinata menggeleng, jangan panggil Hinata dengan nada suara seperti itu. Apa yang harus Hinata katakan? Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan untuk mencegah Naruto semakin jauh ke tengah laut? Dan ide gila memasuki otaknya, dengan sekali tarikan Hinata menggapai bibir Naruto. Jika tidak bisa melakukannya dengan kata-kata, maka lakukan dengan perasaan dan tindakan. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk melakukan itu, dan sejak accidental kiss itu, Hinata selalu mendamba ciuman lain diantara mereka, ingin mengetahui Naruto lebih jauh, padahal mereka baru bertemu.

Naruto cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang, menciumnya? Kenapa? Bibir itu menyalurkan rasa takut yang hebat. Apa Hinata mencoba menghentikannya? Kenapa? Ada terlaku banyak pertanyaan diotak Naruto sekarang. Hinata yang baru dikenalnya tidak ingin dia pergi lebih jauh lagi dari ini?

oOo

Hinata tahu terbangun dipelukan laki-laki yang bahkan bukan ayah dan kakaknya adalah kesalahan, harusnya ada jeritan dan pukulan-pukulan yang diterima pria yang tengah memeluknya dengan posesif diatas hamparan pasir pantai yang mulai menghangat ditimpa sinar matahari.

Tapi bukannya menjauh, Hinata malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang milik Naruto. Hinata pasti sudah gila, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Wajahnya mulai memanas karena malu.

"Ciuman semalam, itu hanya untuk mencegahku semakin jauh dari pantai kan? Hanya rasa simpati dan kasihan?" tanya Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Hinata ingin menggelang, tapi tangan Naruto menekan kepalanya agar tak bisa mengangguk atau menggeleng. Naruto tidak ingin jawaaban apapun yang akan menyakiti hatinya, Hinata akui awalnya hanya rasa kasihan tapi melihat Naruto menunjukan rasa putus asanya semalam Hinata tahu dia ingin menyelamatkan Naruto lebih dari kasihan.

"Apapun yang kau rasakan, jangan membuat itu merubah sikapmu padaku. Marah, sedih, kesal dan apapun itu teruslah tunjukan padaku. Aku lebih senang kau seperti itu dibandingkan kau menunjukan rasa simpati dan kasihan padaku"

'Tidak! Bukan seperti itu Naruto, aku-'

"Aku hanya minta tolong padamu"

'Aku penjagamu bukan, Naruto? Aku akan melakukannya sampai rasa putus asa dihatimu hilang, kau fikir aku tidak akan bisa bertahan? Aku pelayan ayahku sendiri dan sekarang aku penjagamu juga.'

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, semakin lama dia memeluk Hinata semakin dia ingin menunjukan kelemahannya seperti semalam dan itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi padanya. Pantai itu mulai ramai dengan kegiatan nelayan yang baru pulang melaut. Naruto bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat, kemudian menatap Hinata yang duduk melihat kearah laut. Kaos itu membuat tubuh Hinata hangat semalam.

Mereka pulang bersama ke kota, Naruto dengan santai duduk walaupun tubuhnya setengah telanjang sekarang, penumpang bus yang rata-rata orangtua hanya tersenyum maklum bahkan ada yang sampai tertawa dan menepuk pundak Hinata yang menunduk karena saking malunya. 'Kenakan kaosmu lagi, aku kan sudah menggembalikannya padamu_' tulis Hinata

"Kaosku bau keringat dan aku tidak suka memakai kaos bekas pakai orang lain" ucap Naruto santai

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Hinata, Naruto ingin membuatnya malu apa? Kalau begitu Naruto sudah sukses membuat Hinata malu seumur hidup.

 **Buk!**

Hinata memukul kepala Naruto dan memasang wajah kenakan-atau-kubunuh-kau. Naruto melempar kaos itu pada wajah Hinata. Hinata menahan nafasnya, kaos itu memang berbau tidak sedap. Dengan wajah pucat pasi Hinata mengembalikan kaos itu ketangan Naruto dan duduk diam.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau itu memang keras kepala" ucap Naruto

Hinata mengangguk seperti robot dan diam selama dalam perjalanan. Jalanan meliuk-liuk disisi tebing pegunungan seperti ular hitam yang sangat panjang. Naruto fikir hanya untuk mencapai pantai indah itu, jalan yang sulitpun harus dibuat agar orang-orang nyaman saat menempuh perjalanan menuju pantai. Betapa sulitnya para pekerja hanya untuk membangun jalanan ini, berhari-hari sementara sekarang dirinya hanya tinggal duduk diam dan menikmati perjalanannya hanya 5 jam saja. Hidup juga seperti itu, untuk mencapai kesuksesan dirinya harus menempuh jalan yang dibukanya sendiri, dan hal lainnya akan mengikuti dengan mudah. Sekarang Naruto ada dibagian mana?

Kepala Hinata terkulai dibahu Naruto, dia benar-benar bosan sampai jatuh tertidur. Dia sempat mencolek Naruto untuk meminjam bahunya, tapi Naruto tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Matanya kembali terbuka saat Naruto mengguncang kepalanya, astaga dia baru saja memejamkan mata.

"Hime, kita sudah sampai" seru Naruto yang melihat Hinata akan tidur lagi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata membuka matanya dan berdiri. Naruto menuntunnya sampai turun ke depan halte kemudian masuk lagi. Hinata berjalan menuju taman, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia butuh cuci muka sekarang. Air minum itu cukup menyegarkan Hinata sekarang, tapi kakinya terasa sangat lemas untuk berjalan sampai rumah belum lagi perutnya yang berisik minta diisi.

 **Kryuyuuuuk!**

Hinata tertawa sendiri mendengar bunyi perutnya, kemudian sadar kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang tertawa. Jade Gaara tak terlihat dibalik kelopak matanya, bibirnya ikut tertawa mendengar suara perut Hinata "Sepertinya aku benar memilih tempat untuk sarapan".

Kenapa jika bertemu Gaara dirinya selalu dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini? Hinata menunduk malu saat Gaara duduk disampingnya, tangannya mengulurkan seporsi sandwich yang membuat air liur Hinata menetes. "Ini untukmu" tawarnya.

Hinata menggeleng dan tanpa sadar merangkai bahasa isyarat **'Untukmu saja, kau harusnya makan banyak. Setelah ini kau pasti bertugas lagi'**

Gaara tersenyum menanggapi penolakan Hinata, "Adikku tidak bisa mendengar kalau kau fikir aku tidak bisa memahami bahasa isyarat, kau salah besar." komentarnya menarik tangan Hinata agar menerima sandwichnya. Masih ada sepotong sandwich yang bisa mengganjal perutnya sampai siang nanti.

 **'Benarkah?'**

"Hmm kau fikir kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan kakakmu yang beda Fakultas itu? Kami sering berbagi pengalaman memiliki adik seperti kalian."

 **'Lalu dimana adik kakak sekarang?'**

Gaara menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Dia bunuh diri karena putus asa dengan hidupnya." ucap Gaara mengelus puncak kepala Hinata "Aku bersyukur kau tidak berpikiran seperti adikku dan tetap hidup sampai sekarang"

Hinata tersenyum kecut, bukankah dia mencoba bunuh diri sebelumnya?

"Kau tahu, sakit kehilangn orang yang kau sayangi bisa membuatmu ikut putus asa terutama jika dia bunuh diri. Seolah kau berdosa besar karena tidak bisa membahagiakannya."

Mendengar itu, Hinata malah teringat pada Naruto. Wajahnya yang tampak putus asa kini memenuhi otak Hinata. Naruto harus ditolong.

oOo

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya, sangat menyegarkan setelah kemarin dirinya lengket oleh air laut kemudian diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Kaa-chan dengan dibanjiri air mata. Narutokan anak laki-laki, wajarkan kalau dia bilang main sampai lupa waktu? Padahal dirinya tergoda memasuki laut yang dalam kemarin. Kenyataan itu akan Naruto simpan rapat-rapat.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang harus Naruto fikirkan. Karena tidak tahu awalnya, Naruto sangat blank dengan masalah mereka bertiga. Pertama, menemukan si Suke itu dulu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Masalahnya Naruto tidak tahu si Suke itu dimana sekarang dan dirinya pun enggan berhubungan dengan masa lalu lagi. Mau tidak mau, harus berhubungan lagi.

Keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto menghampiri Kushina yang sedang duduk nonton tv, "Ano, apa Kaa-chan masih berhubungan dengan Mikoto-baasan?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina yang sedang menangis menikmati dorama kesukaannya hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian menatap Naruto "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja" kilah Naruto segera meninggalkan Kushina yang asik mengelap airmatanya dengan tisu.

"Kaa-chan tidak berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Uchiha. Sekarang apa? Si Suke itu tampan, ya tidak lebih dariku. Berbakat, tentu lebih berbakat aku. Lalu apa?" fikir Naruto mengingat teman masa kecilnya itu. Umumnya ingatan anak dibawah lima tahun akan terlupakan begitu saja, tapi Naruto masih mengingat apapun sejak dia bisa bicara. "Selain dia suka menangis, dia bermain biola.. Apa dia jadi pemain musik? Sulit mengenalinya jika bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu" desah Naruto. Sasuke wajahnya seperti apa saja, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkannya. Pasti tidak lebih tampan dari Naruto.

Naruto mengenakan sepatunya, hari ini ada kelas siang yang harus dia hadiri, sampai di gerbang kampus dirinya malah melihat penjaganya sedang berdiri seperti preman. Sembari melirik jamnya berkali-kali.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata melihat jam tangannya, dia lupa untuk menunggu Naruto di halte rumah sakit, 'semoga dia selamat sampai kampus' doanya pada Kamisama. Akhirnya, mata Hinata melihat Naruto juga, tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Hinata melambaikan tangannya tapi Shion segera menangkap tangannya "Dimana kau kemarin? Katakan? Apa kau tahu aku begitu panik saat kemarin Hanabi menelponku hanya untuk mencarimu? Aku terpaksa berbohong padanya! Mengatakan kau ada dirumahku. Dimana? Dimana ku kemarin malam?" tanya Shion bertubi-tubi.

Hinata hanya dapat melongo, bagaimana dirinya mau menjawab tangannya saja dipegang Shion. Dengan susah payah dirinya melepaskan diri **'Maafkan aku Shion. Sungguh terima kasih telah menolongku'** pantas saja saat kembali tadi pagi, keluarganya tidak bertanya macam-macam.

"Ini tidak gratis, kau harus menceritakan kemana kau kemarin" desak Shion. Dia khawatir, sahabatnya belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ada yang berubah dari Hinata, dan Shion ingin tahu itu.

"Kau sudah selesai? Bisa aku pinjam dia?" tanya Naruto dibalik punggung Shion.

Shion berbalik pada Naruto, pandangannya menyelidik. "Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa dengan Hinata?"

"Hanya teman biasa, bisakah aku membawanya sekarang?" jawab Naruto asal dan tidak sabar.

"Tidak, aku ingin tahu urusanmu dengan sahabatku." kukuh Shion.

"Hime, bisa singkirkan dia dulu?" ucap Naruto menunjuk dahi Shion.

Shion menatap Hinata yang gelagapan. **'Shion, aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya setelah ini. Tapi biarkan aku pergi dengannya dulu'** pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

Shion nampak kecewa tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tangannya merangkai isyarat pada Naruto **'Dasar brengsek'**

Naruto hampir tersedak dikatai brengsek. Dia menyesal sudah belajar bahasa isyarat tadi pagi. "Kau yang brengsek, Nona." geram Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, yang memasang wajah syok. Naruto baru sadar Hinata suka sekali memakai isyarat bersamanya, dia bisa mendengar Naruto tapi menjawab dengan tulisan.

Naruto bisa bahasa isyarat? Sejak kapan? Apa dia pura pura tidak bisa bahasa isyarat?

"Aku baru belajar pagi ini" ucap Naruto seolah mengetahui isi kepala Hinata. "Kita akan ke toko buku kalau kau ingin tahu, dan aku akan bolos kuliah siang ini" tambahnya.

Hinata menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto mengikuti kemana Naruto menariknya pergi.

"Kau harus mencari nama Uchiha Sasuke di setiap majalah musik yang ada" terang Naruto, untuk mendeskripsikan wajahnya Naruto urungkan, dia bahkan tidak bisa memprediksi wajah si Suke itu setelah dewasa. Tiba-tiba Hinata menariknya kedalam sebuah toko.

Hinata menarik Naruto ke tempatnya kerja part time, toko buku Shino. Sang pemilik misterius yang suka memakai baju kerah tinggi hingga mampu menyembunyikan setengah dari wajahnya. Dia bilang itu cosplay dari tokoh anime kesukaannya. Belum hoodie dan kacamatanya membuatnya semakin mirip teroris, eh entahlah. "Siang Hinata, kau sip malam kan?" tanya Shino menurunkan komik 18++.

 **'Aku mencari majalah musik untuk temanku'**

Shino hanya mengangguk mengerti karena Naruto yang menerjemahkan bahasa isyarat Hinata. Naruto menaikan alisnya, dia memgangguk sambil bicara atau hanya mengangguk saja? Apa Naruto harus mengatakan sesuatu? Tapi tangan Hinata segera menariknya ke area majalah musik.

'Sasuke Uchiha ya?' batin Hinata membuka sebuah majalah musik dan mulai mencari. Dilihatnya Naruto antusias mencari di majalah Top bikini summer. Dengan wajah memerah Hinata menarik majalah itu dari Naruto dan memukulkannya pada kepala Naruto 'Baka!' mana ada pemain musik pria menggunakan bikini, kecuali dia menjadi desainer.

Naruto meringis mendapat pukulan dari Hinata. Dia baru membuka halaman pertamanya saja. Naruto menguap membuka lembar demi lembar majalah musik yang ke sepuluh. Tidak ada Sasuke, hanya ada Uchiha dan dia bukan laki-laki tapi perempuan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan mendengar erangan Naruto. Pasti belum ketemu, saat mencari lagi tak sengaja Hinata melihat majalah bisnis edisi terbaru dengan sampul Kakaknya Neji.

"Hime sini" panggil Naruto melambaikan tangannya yang sedang bersandar di rak buku.

Apa Naruto sudah menemukannya? Setelah dekat, bukannya berkata sesuatu tapi Naruto malah menariknya duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hinata. "Aku ingin tidur sebentar" bisiknya memejamkam kedua matanya.

'Bikin kaget saja! Diakan bisa bersandar pada rak buku' rutuk Hinata.

"Boleh pinjam pahamu?" tanya Naruto. Tidur sambil duduk rasanya kurang nyaman.

'Eh? Eeeeeh? Apa maksudnya?' batin Hinata panik, apa Naruto akan meraba-raba tubuhnya?

Belum juga Hinata menjawab, Kepala Naruto sudah turun ke paha Hinata, surainya menusuk masuk serat kain celana Hinata, membuatnya sedikit geli. Naruto meluruskan tubuhnya menatap Hinata yang menunduk memandangnya. "Kau berfikiran mesum lagi" ucap Naruto mengetuk dahi Hinata.

Pssssh! Rona merah menyebar diwajah Hinata. Kenapa Hinata jadi begini? Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga Hinata memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dan menggeleng pelan, kemudian menutupinya dengan majalah bisnis yang terbawa tangannya.

"Kubilangkan musik, bukan bisnis" Komentar Naruto melihat sampul majalahnya.

Tunggu! Ada nama Uchiha disana. 'Penerus Uchiha Grup, Itachi Uchiha. Sukses diusia muda, apa kabar dia sekarang?'. Naruto menarik majalah itu dari tangan Hinata. Membuka halaman dimana gambar Itachi berada. 2 dari 3 halaman itu berisi artikel mengenai Itachi yang dikemas seperti dalam sesi tanya jawab sesungguhnya.

"Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke" jelas Naruto membaca artikel tersebut, semoga ada Sasuke didalamnya.

Hinata menarik rambutnya kebelakang telinga, dia ingin ikut membaca tentang Itachi dan melihat wajah Uchiha tapi Naruto semakin menekuk buku itu ketubuhnya hingga Hinata harus menunduk lebih rendah lagi.

Naruto menyadari pipi Hinata yang menekan hidungnya pelan. Sepertinya Hinata tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah bersentuhan sekarang. Hingga Naruto menempelkan majalah itu ketubuhnya. Hinata berdecak sebal, kemudian matanya melebar menatap shappire Naruto, mereka lebih dari sekedar dekat.

Tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku, seperti engsel yang rusak dan tidak mau bergerak. Hanya perlu menggeser kepalanya sedikit dan bibir hangat-

 **CTAK!**

Naruto menjitak dahi Hinata dengan telunjuknya, membuat Hinata meringis menjauhkan kepalanya dari Naruto "Kau berfikir mesum lagi" Ucap Naruto, padahal dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Hinata.

'Aku baru saja memikirkannya' batin Hinata mendelik kesal pada Naruto.

"Itachi tidak menyinggung pekerjaan si Suke itu." alih Naruto kembali membaca, menghindari tatapan kesal Hinata.

Foto Itachi yang memenuhi satu halaman nampak berwibawa dengan jas hitamnya, bibirnya tersenyum kecil, sebagai formalitas semata. 'Dia tampan' batin Hinata, bibirnya tersenyum suka.

"Aku lebih tampan" ucap Naruto menutup buku itu, melihat Hinata tersenyum karena foto Itachi hatinya tiba-tiba tidak rela.

Hinata memajukan mulutnya, Naruto memang suka menghancurkan kesenangan orang lain. Menyerah dengan majaklah musik, Naruto mengambil sebuah buku horror dan membayarnya dikasir.

Wajah Hinata sumringah mendengar musik piano solo mengalun dari speaker toko. Lagu 'Ketika senyumannya hilang' milik Kushina, 'Shino darimana kau dapat lagu ini?_' ketik Hinata.

"Aku membeli edisi terbatasnya ditoko online,"

'Apakah dia akan kembali ke dunia musik?_'

Shino hanya mengangkat bahu.

Naruto disamping Hinata hanya diam, Hinata yang mengetik dan Shino yang berkerah tinggi membuatnya hanya mematung. Bagaimana bisa kedua mahluk itu melupakan Naruto, sedikit yang bisa Naruto tangkap dari ketikan Hinata, mereka membahas sebuah lagu.

"Kau menanyakan lagu apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

 **'Tepatnya musik instrumental saja, dari seorang pianis. Melodynya membawa perasaan naik turun.'**

"Oh," komentar Naruto pendek. Pianis ya?

 **Tes.**

 **Tes. Tes.**

Hinata menatap langit yang mulai mengeluarkan jutaan tentaranya, beberapa berhasil menyentuh wajah Hinata. 'Hujan' batinnya mulai mempercepat langkahnya ke halte rumah sakit.

"Sial semakin deras!" teriak Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera berlari ke halte yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi "Huh! Basah" omel Naruto mengibaskan surainya yang lepek terkena air hujan.

Hujan. Halte. Hanya mereka berdua, harusnya ini jadi moment romantis untuk mereka bukan? Tapi Hinata benci Hujan, karena-

"Ha- ha-tcih"

Karena Hinata mudah kena flu, lalu bagaimana dengan air laut tempo hari? Ah, pantai itu rasanya hangat berbeda dengan- "Hatcih" sekarang. Dingin, rintik hujan, dan angin. Hinata menggosok Hidungnya yang memerah.

Naruto melihat hidung Hinata yang memerah seperti hidung badut. Tangannya gatal ingin mencubit hidung itu agar semakin merah "Lain kali bawa saputangan" ucap Naruto menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

Hinata menerima sapu tangan itu 'Yang dulu saja belum sempat kukembalikan' batin Hinata menatap sapu tangan itu, sapu tangan berwarna biru dengan sulaman nama Naruto. Sayang sekali kalau buat- "Hatcih" segera saja sapu tangan itu berpindah ke hidung Hinata, tidak ada kata sayang untuk barang yang memang sudah ada fungsinya.

Seorang pria berpayung putih bergabung tak lama kemudian, jas putih panjangnya menandakan kalau dia seorang dokter,

"Hime, besok mau kah kau mengantarku ke gudang alat musik?" tanya Naruto

 **'Untuk?'**

"Antar saja"

 **'Asal jangan berniat merusak saja'**

"Hmm"

 **'Jawab yang benar!'**

"Hmm mungkin"

Bus yang ditunggu Naruto berhenti pria yang menggenakan payung itu segera menutup payungnya dan masuk.

Hinata mencekal tangan Naruto. **'Jangan memberi jawaban yang membingungkan seperti itu'**

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah mendekap Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya, otomatis Hinata menutup matanya, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi selain Naruto yang berbisik "Dasar mesum" dan masuk ke dalam bus.

Naruto memilih tempat duduk paling belakang yang diisi oleh dirinya dan seorang dokter di sebrang Naruto. Hinata sedang memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan wajah menyesali ekspresinya 'baka' apa yang dia fikirkan tadi? Astaga! Naruto memang suka mempermainkan Hinata. Mata Hinata melihat Naruto yang memandanginya sejak tadi.

 **'Apa?'**

Sebagai ganti senyum dibibirnya Naruto menggambar emoticon smile dikaca bus yang memburam dan menulis 'See you tommorow'

Naruto merilik sekilas dokter yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil mendengar musik. 'Pantat ayam' batin Naruto melihat gaya rambut dokter itu 'Diakan dokter bukan pelawak' komentar Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Footnote :**

 **Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, follownya, favoritnya dan tentu siapapum yang baca fic ini ^^v #semangat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mind to R &R?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Silence spring ch 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah pada tahukan Naruto milik siapa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo nemu Typo yang parah, berarti mata author udah 5 watt pas ngetik. Ooc banget, alur cepat, drama korea, jepang, india, sinetron, telenovela, dan membingungkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basic author bukan musik, maaf jika musiknya kurang. Author ini bisanya cari gara- gara sambil bawa 30M1 keliling lapangan sambil nyanyi lagu mars dengan ngosh-ngoshan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cukup, Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria pantat ayam, maksud Naruto dokter dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam itu melirik kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil sedikit bersiul. Gugup? Malu? Author ini bukan fic yaoi kan? F*ck.

Kembali ke Hinata yang hobinya berganti dengan tersipu-sipu ditambah pipi merona sembari memajang buku baru di rak. 'Kerja Hinata! Kerja!' batin Hinata memerintah dirinya untuk tetap konsentrasi. Shino berdehem menanggapi kelakuan pegawainya yang agak mengejutkan akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari melamun di rak majalah musik.

Tersenyum sendiri saat menaruh buku novel romantis dan yang tidak habis fikir, Hinata lama ditoilet.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu toko dibuka kasar, disana berdiri Shion dengan wajah menakutkan. "Hinata kerja?" tanyanya pada Shino dengan suara lembut berbeda dengan caranya membuka pintu.

Shino menunjuk pintu belakang toko, Hinata baru saja masuk mengambil stok buku untuk dipajang. "Hinata" desis Shion

Hinata terperanjat mendengar suara Shion yang berada dibelakangnya tanpa Hinata ketahui, dengan canggung bibirnya tersenyum dan tangannya melambai. **'Ada apa?'**

"Duduk dan ceritakan semuanya." perintah Shion

Jadi dengan terpaksa, Hinata duduk dan mulai merangkai isyarat menceritakan malamnya bersama Naruto di pantai.

"Membangunkan?" Shion bertanya isyarat yang tidak dia pahami.

' **Dibangunkan'** isyarat Hinata.

"Dibangunkan saat tiba di halte rumah sakit." seru Shion. "Wow, Hinata aku harus bilang apa?" tambahnya heboh dengan bibir sumringah, merasakan kebahagiaan Hinata menular padanya. Hinatanya yang polos sedang dekat dengan cowok? Apalagi yang membuat Shion bahagia? Sudah lama dirinya menyuruh Hinata mencari pacar, tapi gadis ini selalu menolak ajakannya ke acara kencan atau mencari sendiri.

Bibir Hinata ikut tersenyum, syukurlah Shion tidak marah dan menghakiminya soal malam bersama dipantai. **'Kau tidak marah lagi kan?'**

"Hanya berkurang 90%" jawab Shion.

 **'10%nya lagi apa?'**

"Terbangun dalam pelukan pria asing yang bertelanjang dada dan kaosnya kau pakai, apa yang telah kalian lakukan?"

Rona merah merambat keseluruh wajah Hinata, kedua tangannya memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan menggeleng pelan 'Tidak, apa maksud Shion tadi?' batin Hinata

"Kalian melakukan itu?"

"..."

"Hinata kau mau menjawab tidak?" desak Shion penasaran.

 **'Iya aku-'**

"Hah?! Astaga Hinata! Astaga! Astaga!" potong Shion kembali heboh sendiri.

'Iya aku akan menjawabnya...' batin Hinata. Shion sudah salah menangkap maksud Hinata tadi. Iya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya bukan iya untuk melakukan i-tu.

Hinata mengibaskan tanganya, bukan itu maksudnya. Hinata bahkan sampai menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku Hinata" ucap Shion mengabaikan Hinata yang berusaha meralat jawabannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." janji Shion.

Hinata hanya pasrah menerima Shion yang menolak ralatnya.

"Itu berarti kalian pacarankan?"

Eh? Hinata hanya menggeleng **'tidak tahu'** jawabnya, mereka baru bertemu dan berteman karena Naruto membutuhkannya. Bagaimana bisa pacaran?

"Apa?! Hinata..." pekik Shion kemudian suaranya merendah "Kau memberikan keperawananmu secara cuma-cuma pada orang yang bukan kekasihmu?"

Telinga Hinata menangkap alarm tanda bahaya kata-kata vulgar yang dikatakan Shion, **'Bukan! Shion kau mulai ngelantur!'** isyarat Hinata dengan kepala berasap.

"Ya, kita lihat. Dia akan bertanggung jawab atau melarikan diri" ucap Shion, dia sebal karena Hinata terus membela Naruto dan mengelak.

 **'Kau benar-benar salah paham padanya dan pada obrolan ini!'** isyarat Hinata putus asa.

"Ya, ya terserah saja."

 **'Tingkat marahmu naik lagi?'**

"Ya. Naik 40%"

 **'Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku Shion, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menurunkannya lagi?'**

Shion tersenyum licik dan Hinata tahu itu bukan pertanda bagus. "Terima kasih sahabatku!" teriak Shion memeluk Hinata "Ada cafe baru dikota tetangga dan katanya menyajikan ramen susu, kau tahu kan aku penasaran dengan rasanya? Ramen susu itu"

'Aku bahkan baru dengar, bagaimana aku tahu kau penasaran' batin Hinata tapi kepalanya mengangguk mengerti kalau Shion butuh teman dan seseorang untuk mentraktirnya ramen susu itu.

Hari sudah gelap saat mereka keluar dari gudang, shipnya juga sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu tepat pukul 9 malam. Shion melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata "Jangan lupa ra-men su-su"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti 'Dasar Shion'. Baru saja dirinya melangkah matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang sedang memapah Neji yang terlihat mabuk berat. Ini bukan kebiasaan Neji.

"Aku hanya datang saat dia menelpon kalau dirinya sedang butuh teman minum tapi dia sudah mabuk dulian saat aku sampai" jelas Gaara saat Hinata mendekati dan memeriksa Neji.

 **'Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu'**

"Jangan fikirkan itu tapi sepertinya Neji sedang dalam kondisi buruk" komentar Gaara,

Ponsel Gaara berbunyi nyaring, dengan susah payah tangannya menggapai kantong belakang celananya mengambil ponsel. "Moshi- ya, baik aku akan segera kembali ke rumah sakit" jawabnya cepat dan segera menutup panggilan tersebut. Wjah serba salahnya menatap Hinata "Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucapnya.

Hinata yang mengerti akan hal itu segera mengambil alih tugas Gaara memapah tubuh Neji.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf" ucapnya lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk maklum, yah Neji-nii juga yang salah, minta ditemani minum pada sahabatnya yang sedang tugas jaga.

Gaara segera berlari kembali ke rumah sakit. Hinata dibantu dengan do'a dan dorongan kekuatan yang tersisa memapah Neji dengan semangat, rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di bar ini? Kau itu masih kecil" racau Neji memeluk leher Hinata.

Hinata mau bilang apa? Paling hanya pinguin terjepit yang didengar kakaknya sebagai jawaban. Tenang, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai ke gerbang rumah Hyuuga. Seorang pelayan untungnya baru kembali dari toko membeli pesanan Hanabi, jadi Hinata tidak perlu susah payah membuka gerbang dan pintu utama.

'Sedikit lagi' batin Hinata bersemangat melihat pintu kamar Neji.

Hinata berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kamar Neji, mengambil nafas barang sesaat. Tapi tubuh Hinata terhuyung kebelakang, tertarik tubuh Neji yang mulai tak sadarkan diri. Hinata terlentang dengan Neji memeluk lehernya, kapanpun Neji dapat membunuhnya baik dengan mematahkan lehernya atau dengan mencekiknya.

"Hinata maafkan ayah!" bisik Neji.

'Aku harus segera memasukkan Neji-nii ke kamarnya'

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa ayah tidak menyukaimu Hinata"

Tangan Hinata berhenti bergerak melepaskan pelukan tangan Neji dilehernya. Bukankah karena Hinata bisu?

"Waktu itu usia kandungan ibu memasuki bulan ke-9. Aku melihatnya menaruh salah satu buku dirak paling atas dengan susah payah. Ibu bilang Aku harus memperlihatkan buku itu pada istriku kelak." Neji mengambil nafas sejenak "Lalu kau dan temanmu yang yatim piatu datang ke perpustakaan. Kalian bermain kejar-kejaran disana sementara aku kembali tenggelam dengan bukuku, ibu berseru jangan berlari ke sana, lalu terdengar rintihan kesakitan ibu"

'Apa? Apa kelanjutannya?'

"Ibu memegangi perutnya dan darah mulai menggenang. Aku panik dan segera menghampiri ibu dan berteriak minta bantuan. Kau dan temanmu berdiri tidak mengerti apa-apa, ayah datang bersama beberapa pelayan dan segera menggendong ibu, ibu bilang ini bukan salah Hinata dan temannya, ibu hanya ingin menolong mereka yang hampir kejatuhan buku yang tak sengaja tersenggol tapi dirinya malah terpeleset. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ibu tolong, kau atau temanmu? Ayah menatapmu dengan marah, kemudian pilihan harus dipilih, ibu atau Hanabi? Aku hanya bisa menunggu dirumah, hingga ayah pulang hanya dengan membawa Hanabi."

'Kaa-san...'

"Yah dan ayah semakin menyalahkanmu, tapi bagiku semuanya adalah takdir, ibu menginginkan Hanabi hidup. Sejak itu ayah anti pada orang miskin dan membedakanmu sebagai hukuman"

Hinata hanya diam memejamkan matanya, jadi inilah kenyataanya. Hinata dibedakan karena dia penyebab ibunya meninggal. Entah sejak kapan airmata Hinata mengalir membasahi rambutnya, dia berusaha kembali bangun dan menidurkan Neji di kasurnya.

Hinata menutup pintu paviliunnya perlahan, sapu tangan Naruto digunakannya untuk menghapus lelehan airmata yang tidak mau berhenti. Lalu apa? Ayah tidak akan menghentikan hukumamnya sejauh salah satu diantara keduanya meninggalkan dunia ini alias mati. Hinata memang pantas menerima hukuman ini, kalau saja Hinata tahu dirinya begitu berdosa, Hinata tidak akan berusaha mengembalikan puzzle miliknya ke hati ayahnya.

Kami-sama betapa berdosanya Hinata. Kyuubi mendekati Hinata, tuannya yang dia sayangi sering kali bersedih, bagaimana kalau nanti dia mati? Apa dia akan makin bersedih juga.

'Kyuubi, kau tidak akan membenciku kan? Aku selalu meninggalkanmu dirumah sendiri' batin Hinata memeluk kucing kecil itu. Keluarga yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Kyuubi hanya mengeong dan menggerakkan kepalanya manja ke tubuh Hinata, tentu tuan aku adalah milikmu.

oOo

Hinata menepati janjinya pada Naruto, Hinata sedang berdiri memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai mendekati piano itu. Hati-hati dan cemas, piano itu benda mati kan? Apa yang Naruto takutkan darinya?

Mungkin Naruto tampak bodoh sekarang, berjalan cemas dan hati-hati seolah piano itu adalah kaa-chan yang sedang merajuk dan harus dibujuk. Piano itu mengeluarkan aura suram saat Naruto mendekat. Harus pelan dan lembut, piano ini mungkin merajuk agak lama.

Hinata menatap heran Naruto yang berbalik dan keluar gudang alat musik? Kenapa? Menyerah begitu saja ya?

"Aku minta alamat emailmu" pinta Naruto saat Hinata berhasil menyusulnya,

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng Naruto. Ini adalah kebiasaan baru yang harus Hinata biasakan jika bersama Naruto, jika tidak Naruto akan mendadak menghilang dari sampingnya atau berjalan semakin ke tengah. Dan sepertinya Naruto sangat menikmati kebiasaan barunya digandeng Hinata.

"Kau pendiam hari ini?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang berjalan selangkah didepannya terlihat melamun.

Hinata menggeratkan genggamannya, seperti inikah rasa putus asa yang dialami Naruto selama ini? Tapi kenapa? Keluarganya terlihat baik-baik saja dan sayang padanya. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu membuatnya gila. Hinata berhenti melangkah. **'Kenapa Naruto ingin bunuh diri? Kenapa Naruto terlihat putus asa saat dipantai? Kenapa ada begitu banyak pertanyaan untukmu?'**

Terdiam, Naruto berfikir apakah harus berbohong atau jujur saja, tapi Naruto akan bertanya "Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

 **'Tentu saja jujur!'** Hinata tidak habis fikir dengan pertanyaan konyol ini.

"Karena aku tidak berdaya. Aku, jemariku dan pendengaranku adalah satu kesatuan untuk seorang pianis, semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku membuatku putus asa."

 **'Bagaimana orangtuamu? Adikmu? Mereka sangat menyayangimu?'**

"Diistimewakan karena tuli? Mereka menyayangiku karena rasa kasihan dan simpati" jawab Naruto dengan suara meninggi, tiba-tiba saja amarahnya mengalir.

 **'Mungkin bukan itu maksud mereka, mereka-'**

"Stop. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu bukan ingin mendengar ceramahmu" sela Naruto kembali berjalan, menarik Hinata pergi.

Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa menutup diri seperti itu? Membuat orang lain serba salah padamu?

Naruto mendengus kesal, mengingat ucapan kaa-channya "Anakku yang malang" Naruto tidak malang! Tapi kenapa kaa-chan berkata seperti itu seolah Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Demi Kami-sama, Naruto hanya tuli, dia bahkan berusaha keras belajar cara membaca gerak bibir agar dirinya sama seperti anak normal lainnya. Agar mereka memperlakukan Naruto seperti Menma, tapi sepertinya hanya Menma yang pandai berakting dihadapannya setelah insiden Menma membentaknya.

Keesokan harinya barulah Hinata mengerti kelakuan Naruto yang sedang hati-hati mendekat dan cemas kepada piano tua itu. Bagi Naruto piano itu memiliki nyawa, piano itu sedang marah pada Naruto sekarang, dan Naruto sedang membujuknya. Hari ini Naruto berdiri 2 meter dari piano itu.

Hari ke-3, selangkah lebih maju hanya 1 meter lagi tapi hanya beberapa detik dan dia kembali mundur.

Hari ke-4, dia sudah berdiri dihadapan piano tua itu, mengelus bodynya hati-hati. Yah, sekarang Naruto terlihat seperti Hinata yang mengelus gitar waktu itu, tapi gitar tidak perlu dibujukkan?

Hari ke-5, Naruto duduk namun segera berdiri, seolah bangku itu terbuat dari ratusan sulaman jarum. Hal itu berlangsung selama dua hari.

Hari ke-7, baiklah Naruto mulai bisa duduk tenang. Tapi hanya memandangi piano tua itu tanpa menyentuhnya. Harusnya kerja Hinata sebagai penjaga alias pengawal berakhir kemarin, tapi biarlah selama Naruto belum bilang pekerjaannya selesai, Hinata akan terus menempel pada Naruto.

Berhari-hari Naruto hanya duduk memandangi piano itu. 'Sampai kapan dia akan melakukannya?' fikir Hinata menyeruput ocha miliknya, sekarang Hinata sedang duduk dikantin bersama beberapa temannya. Gara-gara Naruto, Hinata bahkan tidak punya waktu banyak, pulang kerumah larut malam karena kerja part timenya yang harus rela dipindah menjadi ship malam setiap hari. Tapi, untungnya hal itu membuat Hinata tidak perlu bertemu Hiashi. Jujur saja, Hinata belum siap bertemu Hiashi dan harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu dengannya setelah mengetahui segalanya. Berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang larut adalah cara terbaik untuk menghindar saat ini.

"Lihat Hinata, Mahasiswa dari jurusan seni musik akan mengadakan konser amal akhir minggu ini. Sepertinya akan seru jika kita datang" ucap Shion tiba-tiba datang menyodorkan kertas selebaran ke wajah Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku ikut" seru salah satu teman Hinata dan diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

'Konser amal, permainan solo piano : Shimura Sai, solo biola : Sabaku Temari, solo harpa : Haruno Sakura. Duet. Tunggu. Sakura? Apa dia yang waktu itu?'

"Apa ada sensei Shimura-san?" seru Ino yang baru datang dan merebut selebaran itu.

"Kau masih tergila-gila padanya, Ino?" tanya Shion sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat nama Sai ada di sana "Tida apa-apakan aku mengaguminya sebagai penggemar terhadap idola? Dia itu hebat, selain gelar sarjana seni rupa dia juga bergelar sarjana seni musik" jawab Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar lagi kau maniak, tapi sudah taraf gila 99%" ucap Shion "Kuharap Narutomu juga tidak begitu, Hinata" Nasehat Shion.

Apa? Hinata melirik Shion dengan tatapan membunuh. Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Hinata sih? Sekarang teman-teman yang lainnya ribut ingin mengetahui siapa itu Naruto dan apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?

"Dengar, kalian harus membayar jika ingin tahu" ucap Shion diiringi tawa kemenangan.

oOo

Auditorium kampus penuh sesak dengan para pengunjung konser amal. Termasuk Hinata dan kawan-kawan diantara ratusan orang disana. Selain konser musik diadakan juga beberapa stand untuk menjual barang kerajinan, donor darah, makanan, dan pakaian.

Konser bertema "Silence" (kesunyian) ini menggunakan musim gugur yang agak menakutkan bagi Hinata sebagai latar panggung.

Konser itu berjalan dengan baik, Ino berkali-kali mengusap airmatanya mendengar permainan Sai. Entah apa yang Ino fikirkan padahal sonata yang dimainkan Sai berusaha menolak kesan menakutkan dari silence itu sendiri.

Giliran pemain harpa yang naik ke panggung, gaunnya menjuntai hingga terseret saat sang pemilik membawa gaunnya berjalan. Rambutnya disanggul tinggi dengan hiasan permata ruby yang membentuk rangkaian kelopak bunga.

Itu memang Sakura yang waktu itu. Permainan harpanya menyeret pendengar kembali kepada kenyataan bahwa silence itu menakutkan. Hingga mampu membuat putus asa. Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar permainan harpa Sakura, selain membawa ketakutan tidak ada perasaan yang mengaliri permainan harpa Sakura. Rasanya kosong. Hampa. Tanpa perasaan. Meski terlihat menikmati permainannya sendiri, sakura hanya bermain tanpa perasaan.

Mungkinkah karena orang yang dicari Naruto? Atau karena Naruto? Hinata tidak tahu.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang melamun lagi, sepertinya perempuan itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. "Hi-na-ta" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan buru-buru menjauh dari Naruto **'Astaga apa-apaan kau?'** isyaratnya marah.

"Kau melamun, dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu"

 **'Benarkah?'**

"Kau pasti berfikir mesum lagi" terka Naruto. Tangannya menyelipkan anak rambut dibelakang telinga Hinata dan mengetukkan tangannya disana. "Benar?" tanya Naruto

Hinata menjauhi Naruto dengan menyilangkan tangan 'Sangat salah' batin Hinata.

Naruto tidak memedulikan penyangkalan Hinata dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang alat musik. Duduk di depan piano tua itu dan diam.

Rasanya Hinata ingin meledak marah dan memaki Naruto yang melakukan PDKT yang lama dengan piano tua itu? Apa dia berniat menikahinya? Naruto tidak akan selamanya menggunakan piano tua itu disini kan? Dia bisa main di studio musik? Atau dimanapun itu.

Naruto ragu, hanya itu yang dirasakan hatinya sekarang padahal piano itu sudah berhasil Naruto bujuk, tapi malah Naruto yang ragu. Sebuah tangan menuntut Naruto menuju tuts-tuts piano tua itu, kemudian menekan salah satunya.

 **Ting.**

Hinata tersenyum saat Naruto meliriknya tidak percaya. Hinata lihat Naruto takut untuk memulai. Permainan Sakura kemarin, itukah yang ditakutkan Naruto? Bermain tanpa perasaan? Kau mampu memainkan sebuah karya musik apapun tapi tanpa perasaan, hasilnya tidak akan bisa dinikmati orang lain.

Naruto kembali melihat jemarinya diatas tuts piano. Sekarang dia sedang memainkan moonlight sonata, ini begitu hebat. Jemarinya seolah menari diatas tuts piano, mengingat not not balok dan merangkainnya menjadi musik yang entahlah, Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Hinata tersenyum semakin lebar saat Naruto tanpa canggung menekan tuts-tuts piano seolah selama ini dia selalu memainkan piano tua itu. Sayang sekali Hinata tidak bisa mendengar Naruto menyelesaikan permainannya. Hinata segera melangkah dan berdiri didepan piano tua itu. **'Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang, dan kau ada kelas juga.'** isyarat Hinata. **'Jangan lupa. Jika kelas sudah selesai. Email aku'**

Naruto menghentikan permainan pianonya **'Sampai jumpa'** isyaratnya untuk pertama kali. Kemudian bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara 'terima kasih'

Alis Hinata menukik tajam, dia mau bilang apa? 'Dia pasti mengerjaiku' batin Hinata kemudian tersenyum seolah mengerti dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Kini, Naruto sedang duduk manis sambil menguap lebar. Deidara-sensei sedang menerangkan keindaham sebuah patung dari abad ke-8. **'Keindahannya terletak pada halusnya ukiran batu ini, tanpa peralatan modern, memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya menyelesaikan patung batu ini'**

Deidara terdiam, kakinya terasa bergetar, dan beberapa gantungan bergoyang pelan. Naruto menangkap pulpennya yang hampir jatuh, padahal dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk membuat meja miliknya bergoyang. Pantat Naruto yang panas karena terlalu banyak duduk pun terasa bergoyang.

Diluar alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring. **'Semua harap keluar menuju ke tempat terbuka.'** isyarat Deidara.

Murid-muridnya yang terlihat panik karena goyangan yang ternyata gempa bumi mengangguk mengerti. Dengan teratur mereka keluar kelas, tapi guncangan gempa semakin bertambah kuat membuat mereka segera berlari panik. Beberapa lampu dan balok kayu terjatuh ke lantai. Naruto mengikuti arus manusia yang panik ke luar gedung.

Dari luar nampak gedung itu seperti telur dadar dalam teplon yang sedang dibolak balik. Tanah bergerak seperti gelombang. Guncangan itu akhirnya berhenti 3 menit kemudian. Ini adalah gempa terlama yang pernah Naruto rasakan.

"Semua harap tenang dan menjauhi are bawah gedung" teriak satpam kampus menggunakan penggeras suara di iringi tangan Deidara yang membentuk isyarat menterjemahkan perintah itu.

"Hi.. Me?" gumam Naruto mengingat Hinata, dia apa dia baik-baik saja? Naruto segera mengirim pesan, tapi memutuskan untuk melakukan video call.

Ponsel Hinata bergetar dan berdering, tangan Hinata dengan susah payah ingin menjangkaunya tapi ponsel itu terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Hingga ponsel Hinata berhenti berdering dan mati setelah beberapa menit bergetar. Hinata tidak boleh panik, dia harus bersyukur karena masih hidup, tapi jika saja dia mati, apakah akan lebih baik mati? Meski Hinata tidak yakin akan berada disamping kaa-sannya, tapi setidaknya dia mati dengan menderita sama sakitnya saat kaa-san berjuang melahirkan Hanabi. Tangan Hinata berhenti menggapai ponselnya. Dia hanya akan berharap pada Kami-sama, mati ataukah hidup? Dia akan menerima takdir nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Footnote :**

 **Astaga overload! Fic ini hampir 3k :v . author lagi senang-senangnya nulis :3**

 **terima kasih sudah mau membaca.. Untuk yang requet dipanjangin. Author ini agak susah ngabulinnya. Soalnya kalo udah nulis segitu 2-3k susah ditambah lagi. Udah jadi kebiasaan :3 gomen ne..**

 **maaf juga agak lama, doakan author dapat lappy abis lebaran :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Silence spring ch 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterlaluan kalian kalau tidak tahu Naruto milik siapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inikan romance T, sedikit miring ke romance M *author sekuat tenaga nahan godaan***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bilang aja kalau ada typo sampai ga ngerti maksudnya, karena author bukan ahli apalagi mahasiswa bahasa. *maaf ga nyambung***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya, kenapa Hinata tak menjawab? Berkali-kali mencoba akhirnya nada operator yang terlihat dilayar, menampilkan sederet kata yang membuat Naruto semakin panik. 'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan'. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Rasa takut menyelimuti hati Naruto, dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Alasanya? Naruto juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dirinya mencemaskan Hinata.

Tubuh Naruto berbalik ke arah gerbang dan mulai berlari. Ini perasaan saat dirinya takut karena perlahan - lahan tidak bisa mendengar bunyi apapun. Ponsel Naruto bergetar, tanpa menghentikan larinya, Naruto menjawab panggilan video call dari Kushina.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak luka sedikitpun?" tanya Kushina cemas, melihat wajah anaknya baik-baik saja Kushina menghela nafas lega.

"Tanpa menjawabpun Kaa-chan tahu aku baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Kenapa berlari seperti itu" lagi-lagi Kushina bertanya.

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu Kaa-chan, sudah dulu ya, Kaa-chan" jawab Naruto ingin mengakhiri video call Kushina.

"Tunggu, Otou-san akan menjemputmu jika kau ingin pulang-Naruto awas!" pekik Kushina melihat sebuah sepeda motor melaju ke arah putranya.

Naruto dapat merasakan bodi motor itu menghantam pinggangnya, rasa sakit menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kushina memandangi layar ponselnya ngeri, Naruto baru saja tertabrak motor. Sambungan itu terputus karena ponsel Naruto menghantam aspal.

Tubuh Naruto terpelanting kedepan. Lutut dan sikunya menghantam aspal dengan keras, rasa panas dan perih menambah derita Naruto. Lecet, tentu saja lutut dan siku Naruto begitu perih, lecetnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Penabrak Naruto ikut terjatuh dan mengumpat, dirinya terlalu mencemaskan orang rumah sehingga lalai dalam berkendara, tanpa minta maaf segera saja dirinya mengangkat motornya yang tergeletak dan pergi.

Cepat, Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan kembali berlari, meski sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Sesampainya di depan toko, Naruto terperangah, toko itu terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar tapi didalamnya, rak-rak buku terjatuh ke lantai.

Shino datang dari arah yang berbeda, dirinya baru kembali dari pertemuan penting dengan seorang distributor buku. "Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto

Shino melihat sekelilingnya, dimana Hinata? Apa dia terjebak di dalam?

Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam toko, dia tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Shino, jadi lebih baik dirinya mencari tahu sendiri. Akan lebih baik jika Hinata berhasil keluar toko dan muncul menepuk pundaknya nanti, daripada bayangan buruk yang sejak tadi menghantuinya. "Hinata!?" panggil Naruto. Dirinya sampai lupa untuk apa berteriak seperti ini? Toh jika Hinata menjawab pun dirinya tak dapat mendengar, harusnya tadi Naruto menyeret Shino untuk masuk bersamanya.

Hinata dapat mendengar suara Naruto memanggil namanya, apakah ini jawab yang diberikan Kami-sama? Naruto masih membutuhkan Hinata, dan Hinata membutuhkan Naruto sebagai tempatnya untuk berlindung dari kepedihan ini. Hinata mencoba berteriak "Aaa!" apa Naruto bersama seseorang? Hinata tidak bisa minta tolong karena hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara pinguin terjepit. Dalam posisi telungkup dengan kaki terhimpit rak buku, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semakin ditarik, kakinya akan berdenyut sakit. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Dipandanginya ponsel yang tergeletak cukup jauh dari Hinata. 'Kami-sama tolong aku, aku ingin hidup!'

Naruto meremas surainya frustasi. Bagaimana dirinya menemukan Hinata sekarang? Naruto benar-benar tidak berdaya. Hinata melempar apapun yang tergeletak di sekitarnya untuk membuat suara gaduh. Berharap bukan hanya Naruto yang mencarinya.

Shino datang menyusul Naruto, telinganya mendengar suara benda terjatuh, tangannya segera menepuk Naruto dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutnya. Hinata sudah bersiap melempar lagi saat suara Naruto menyapa pendengarannya, Naruto menemukannya. Hinata menatap tidak percaya Naruto, bibirnya terus melafal kata Naruto. Pria itu Terlihat berantakan, celananya robek dan lututnya berdarah. Apa dia juga mengalami hal yang sama? Apa dia tidak memperdulikan dirinya?. Kenapa? Bukankah Hinata bukan siapapun untuk Naruto?

Naruto segera mendekati Hinata, gadis itu tidak berdaya tertelungkup dilantai dengan kaki yang tejebak dibawah rak buku yang terjatuh. Rasanya sakit, entah darimana asal rasa sakit itu muncul. Hinata orang yang baru dikenalnya, orang yang dia mintai tolong untuk pertama kalinya. Orang yang penuh dengan ekspresi. Melihatnya seperti cerminannya dulu sekali. Terlihat kuat tapi terluka didalam, apa yang coba Hinata kuatkan dalam dirinya? Siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu?. Tersadar melihat Shino yang menghampiri rak diatas tubuh Hinata, Shino dan Naruto segera mencoba mengangkat rak buku itu tapi sebuah kabel memupuskan harapan keduanya. Kabel itu membuat rak buku tidak bisa dipindahkan tanpa dipotong.

"Panggil pemadam kebakaran!" ucap Naruto, "Kau akan baik-baik saja Hime." ucap Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata.

Mata Hinata menahan tangis dan rasa sakit. Tangan Hinata meraih tangan Naruto yang mengelus pipinya, perlahan meremas tangan besar itu. Hinata tidak berfikir akan terjebak selamanya disini, tapi dirinya juga tidak menyangka kalau Narutolah orang pertama yang mencari dan menemukannya, memperlihatkan wajah cemasnya seolah Hinata adalah manusia paling berharga baginya. Apa boleh Hinata berharap sekarang?

Rumah sakit nampak ramai oleh pasien korban gempa. Naruto mengendong Hinata di depan dadanya menuju bangsal UGD, para suster terlalu sibuk dan kewalahan menanggani para pasien yang membludak.

Pergelangan kaki Hinata mulai membiru dan berdenyut sakit, Hinata meringis pelan menahan rasa sakit yang terus muncul saat kakinya tersenggol seseorang. "Dokter! Tolong Himeku!" teriak Naruto melihat seorang dokter terburu-buru melewati bangsal Hinata. "Dokter! Suster tolong periksa temanku dulu" pinta Naruto menarik tangan seorang suster dan menyeretnya ke bangsal Hinata.

Suster itu pasrah dengan seretan Naruto dan mulai memeriksa pergelangan kaki Hinata. Cukup parah, "Dokter Uchiha! Ada pasien patah tulang disini!" panggil Suster itu pada seorang dokter.

Dokter Uchiha itu segera datang dan menghampiri bangsal Hinata, rambut pantat ayamnya dapat Naruto kenali sebagai dokter yang satu bus dengannya. Tangannya memegang pergelangan kaki Hinata yang mulai membiru. Terkilir dan sepertinya ada retakan tulang, tidak berbahaya dan tidak perlu dioperasi. "Untung hanya terkilir dan sepertinya ada tulangmu yang retak, aku akan membalut lukamu dan untuk sementara kau harus menggunakan kruk untuk berjalan" ucap dokter itu ramah.

Naruto mendesah lega, kemudian melihat suster lain datang "Dokter Sasuke, ada pasien patah tulang tangan." ucapnya.

Sasuke? Uchiha? Naruto meneliti wajah Sasuke, dia mirip dengan Itachi. Marganya Uchiha. "Suke!" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke sempat berhenti berjalan, sepertinya dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi suster itu segera menarik Sasuke pergi.

Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang berfikir keras, apa mungkin dia Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang dicari Naruto?

oOo

Jalanan mulai terlihat sepi dikegelapan malam terdengar suara ketikan ponsel smartphone dan siulan Naruto. Hinata menyodorkan ponselnya ke wajah Naruto 'Aku bisa pulang sendiri menggunakan taksi atau meminjam kruk dari rumah sakit? Kenapa kau malah menggendongku dan repot-repot berjalan seperti ini?_'

Padahal Hinata tahu Naruto juga tadi terluka, mungkin luka luar sudah mengering tapi apakah didalamnya baik-baik saja? Cedera? Saat diminta melakukan ronsen, Naruto dengam tegas menolak dan hampir melakukan keributan di rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak bisa diajak romantis sedikit ya, Hinata" keluh Naru menaikan tubuh Hinata yang merosot digendongannya.

Hinata memasang wajah sebal dengan bibir maju kedepan. Romantis yang menyiksa diri sendiri? Yang benar saja.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" protes Naruto.

'Seram sekali! Dia pasti punya mata ketiga yang terletak dibelakang kepalanya' batin Hinata.

"Mataku hanya dua"

'Lihat, dia juga bisa membaca fikiran!' Hinata semakin takut. Selain itu Hinata sangat penasaran kenapa Naruto sangat perhatian padanya 'Naruto, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?_' ketik Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

'Kau perhatian padaku, menatapku cemas, ya mungkin sepele tapi aku ingin tahu apa aku teman berhargamu atau apa?_'

"Itu Karena..."

Mendengar jawaban yang menggantung itu, Hinata menahan nafas.

"Entahlah"

'Apa? Bodoh! Bodoh!' batin Hinata kecewa, tangannya memukul kepala Naruto kesal 'Kau selalu memberi jawaban yang tidak jelas'

"Hei hentikan! Aaa sakit Hime" teriak Naruto.

'Habis kau bodoh sekali!' batin Hinata yang menjawab.

"Baiklah! Baiklah aku akan menjawab dengan serius sekarang tapi hentikan pukulanmu itu" ucap Naruto.

Hinata menghentikan pukulannya pada Naruto dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leher Naruto, kalau dia tidak serius lagi Hinata akan mencekik lehernya.

"Aku cemas karena aku-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong getaran ponselnya di saku celana. "Tunggu! Aku harus menjawab telpon dulu" ucapnya. "Kau yang pegang" perintah Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya.

Hinata memegang ponsel itu dan menggeser layar ponsel Naruto kemudian merentangkan tangannya agar wajah Naruto cukup dilayar ponsel.

"Naruto! Astaga, Kaa-chan cemas sekali! Melihatmu tertabrak tadi, kenapa tidak langsung menghubungi Kaa-chan hah? Sudah Kaa-chan bilang kan- siapa yang kau gendong?" cecar Kushina. Dia ingin memarahi putranya tapi sebuah kepala yang berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya membuat fikiran Kushina teralihkan.

"Iya aku tahu Kaa-chan, tapi setelah mengantarnya pulang" jawab Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya yang dijadikan tempat Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Siapa dia?" lagi Kushina bertanya.

"Dia pacarku" jawab Naruto enteng.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kaget, melirik Naruto dengan kesal. 'Siapa bilang Hinata pacar Naruto?'

"Kau pacarnya Naruto?" tanya Kushina melihat wajah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kuat dengan pipi merona.

"Dia masih malu untuk bertemu calon mertuanya" ucap Naruto lagi

Kushina hanya ber-oh ria,

"Aku akan segera pulang," ucap Naruto menggeser end call dilayar ponselnya.

'Naruto kau sedang bercandakan? Sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarmu?_'ketik Hinata cepat.

"Sejak tadi aku bilang. Aku suka padamu itulah alasan mengapa aku bersikap cemas, marah, dan aneh jika bersamamu" jawab Naruto. "Kalau begitu biar kuulangi, Hime aku begini karena aku suka padamu? Apakah kau menerima perasaanku?"

Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, rasanya hati Hinata akan meledak sekarang juga. Begitu bahagia. Hinata menempelkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada bibirnya sendiri kemudian menempelkannya pada pipi Naruto, menekannya agak keras agar Naruto tidak sadar dirinya sedang memberi ciuman tidak langsung. Kemudian memeluk leher Naruto erat.

"Apa -AAAAKH HIME HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN AKU SESAK NAFAS!" teriak Naruto

oOo

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto memasuki rumah Hinata.

'Kamisama semoga semua keluargaku sudah-' Hinata menghentikan do'anya karena Hanabi sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan wajah heran sekaligus terkejut. "Syukurlah kakak baik-baik saja, aku menelpon berkali-kali tapi tidak aktif terus" ucap Hanabi cemas.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan sepatunya? Tanganku sudah mulai pegal" ucap Naruto meminta perhatian adik Hinata.

Hanabi mengerti dan segera menghampiri mereka. Hinata tersenyum **'Terima kasih'**

Dari meja makan Hiashi mengawasi putrinya itu, siapa pria itu? Dan kenapa Hinata harus digendong? Bagaimana Hiashi menanyakannya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya saat mereka melewati meja makan. 'Tidak sekarang' batin Hinata.

Naruto heran kenapa Hinata tinggal di paviliun ini? Tapi dia tidak memusingkannya, toh paviliun ini juga cukup nyaman ditinggali. Naruto menurunkan Hinata diatas kasur, punggungnya benar-benar sakit "Khhh" ringis Naruto saat punggungnya menempel dengan kasur. "Punggungku sakit Hime" keluh Naruto.

 **'Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menggendongku'** isyarat Hinata, kemudian sengaja memasang wajah tidak peduli, dengan sekali tarikan Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata sangat kaget dibuatnya, dan berusaha memberontak.

"Kau itu kejam sekali, Hime" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

'Duh sial!' keluh Hinata, menerima pandangan tajam dari Naruto membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Kenapa merona seperti itu? Kau ingin aku melakukan itu?" canda Naruto kemudian tanpa canggung mencium bibir Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya 'Hentikan! Kumohon' batin Hinata. Kepalanya menggeleng agar Naruto mengerti dirinya tidak ingin dicium.

"Jadi kau menolakku?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, bukan seperti itu! Astaga Hinata ingin menjawab tapi Naruto harus melepaskannya dulu.

"Lalu? Gunakan bibirmu untuk menjawab." ucap Naruto.

Manik bulan Hinata perlahan menatap Naruto. Bibirnya mulai bergerak 'Aku juga su-su-ka'

Naruto tersenyum senang membaca jawaban Hinata. Pipi Hinata langsung memanas setelahnya ditambah dengan senyum yang baru Hinata lihat diwajah Naruto, senyuman langka yang jarang Naruto perlihatkan dari wajahnya.

"Hatcih"

 **DUK!** Dahi Naruto menghantam dahi Hinata cukup keras, membuat keduanya meringis dan Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Maaf hatcih! Aku biasanya ttcih tidak begini hatcih"

Naruto tidak berhenti bersin, membuat Hinata khawatir. **'Naruto kau baik-baik saja?'**

"Ti-dak ttcih"

Kyuubi mengeong diatas kepala mereka. "Kucing sialan!" ucap Naruto spontan dan langsung berdiri menjauhi kasur. "Aku alergi bulu kucing, ttebayo!" tambahnya sembari menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

 **'Benarkah? Padahal Kyuubi tidak tahu apa-apa, dia hanya kucing kecil'** isyarat Hinata kemudian mengelus tubuh Kyuubi. tega sekali Naruto bilang Kyuubi kucing sialan.

"Singkirkan dia dulu" perintah Naruto, acaranya dengan Hinata baru saja akan dimulai, dan kucing itu menghancurkan semua.

 **'Bagaimana aku melakukannya? Kandangnya ada dipojok dekat pintu masuk'** isyarat Hinata kemudian menunjuk kakinya yang diperban **'Aku tidak boleh berjalan dulu, ingat?'** tambah Hinata.

'Sialan sekali kucing itu,' batin Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang seolah mengejeknya dipangkuan Hinata. "Haah baiklah aku pulang saja Hime" ucap Naruto akhirnya.

 **'Sampai jumpa, hati-hati dijalan'** isyarat Hinata kemudian menggerakan kaki Kyuubi seolah Kyuubi sedang melambai pada Naruto.

Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto kembali dan meraih tengkuk Hinata, menggiring bibir mereka untuk saling bertemu, singkat dan penuh kehangatan. Naruto segera menjauh saat oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis. Demi mencium Hinata, Naruto harus menahan nafas sekaligus geli dihidungnya karena Kyuubi "Hatcih"

Mulut Hanabi menganga, dirinya baru saja melihat adegan ciuman secara live! Live untuk ditonton anak dibawah 17 tahun. Dengan susah payah dirinya menelan ludah, niat baik hanya ingin melihat kakaknya dan menanyakan apa yang dia butuhkan dan apa yang Hanabi dapat? "Hinata-nee sepertinya aku menganggu" ucap Hanabi dengan gugup.

Hinata segera menatap Hanabi, adiknya melihat ciuman tadi? Hinata sangat malu sekarang. **'Tidak, di-dia akan pergi'** isyarat Hinata.

Naruto yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Hanabi mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengerti isyarat Hinata.

 **'Adikku ada dibelakangmu'** isyarat Hinata lagi.

Tubuh Naruto segera berbalik, tangannya menggaruk kulit kepala yang tiba-tiba gatal. "eto... Aku harus pergi sekarang, jaa" ucap Naruto segera keluar dari paviliun Hinata.

"Hei kau!" teriak Hiashi memanggil Naruto, namun Naruto tidak berhenti barang sedetikpun, tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan terus bergumam tak jelas.

oOo

"Ohayou" sapa Naruto masih dengan rambut berantakan, menarik kursi, meminum susu Menma dan mengambil Roti bakar.

"Nii-chan!" protes Menma saat Naruto meliriknya sebentar.

"Kaa-chan, bisa buatkan susu yang sama dengan Menma untukku besok?" ucap Naruto mengunyah roti yang berbau bunga mawar. Bunga mawar? Naruto melihat wadah selai itu. Jangan lupakan kebiasaan aneh ibunya mencoba banyak hal, itu adalah selai bunga mawar.

"Kaa-chan!" proses Naruto, nafasnya berbau bunga sekarang.

Menma tertawa lepas, makanya dia belum mengambil roti diatas piring dan menunggu roti lain didalam toaster matang. Naruto menjepit kepala Menma diketiaknya, Naruto tahu adiknya sedang menertawakannya. "Ampun!" teriak Menma menyatukan kedua tangannya diatas kepala

"Tanding basket hari ini" ucap Naruto singkat.

Menma mengangguk, setuju. Kushina masih duduk memperhatikan Naruto, jujur ini Naruto yang sudah lama menghilang dari kepribadiannya dulu. Apakah karena gadis semalam, yang Naruto klaim sebagai pacarnya. "Naruto.." ucap Kushina membelai tangan Naruto diatas meja. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kushina. "Kau tidak mau mengenalkan pacarmu pada Kaa-chan?" tanya Kushina. Dirinya ingin tahu sekaligus berterima kasih pada gadis itu.

Naruto menarik tangannya, kelemahannya adalah Kaa-chan, setiap sentuhan lembutnya membuat Naruto ingin bermanja-manja dan mengeluh menumpahkan isi hatinya, tapi mengingat dirinya disebut malang oleh Kaa-channya sendiri perasaan lemah itu menguap berganti dengan perasaan tidak suka. "Entahlah" jawab Naruto asal.

Kedua tangan kushina saling meremas. Naruto belum sepenuhnya kembali, meski dia berusaha dekat kembali dengan anaknya, dia masih belum berhasil. Mengikuti saran Menma dengan memperlakukan Naruto selayaknya anak normalpun dirinya tidak bisa. Marahpun hanya bisa sebentar dan tanpa hukuman memaafkan Naruto, "Bawalah dia kapan-kapan untuk makan malam" pinta Kushina.

"Sekarang Menma" ajak Naruto pada Menma tubuhnya segera berdiri dan menuju taman belakang. Dia tidak mau membahas ini lebih lanjut. Hinata juga baru menjadi pacarnya.

Menma menatap Kaa-channya kasihan, kemudian tersenyum miring. "Maafkan Naru-nii Kaa-chan, dia mungkin tidak bermaksud seperti itu".

"Menma mungkinkah Kaa-chan berbuat sesuatu yang salah pada kakakmu? Kaa-chan tidak tahu apa salah Kaa-chan? Kakakmu tidak pernah berkata apa-apa? Bahkan marahpun tidak pernah" lirih Kushina menyeka airmata yang sedikit meleleh dipipinya.

Menma segera berdiri menyusul Naruto. Naruto sudah mulai melakukan shooting ke arah ring. Menma merebut bola itu "Hei" protes Naruto.

"Kita tanding, jika aku menang kau harus minta maaf pada Kaa-chan" ucap Menma mulai memantulkan bola itu ke lantai beton.

"Kenapa?"

"Minta maaf dan katakan apa yang membuatmu bersikap seperti itu pada Kaa-chan"

Menma segera mendribble bola itu dan memenangkan 1 poin. Naruto yang masih mematung segera menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Menma padanya, baiklah apapun kata adiknya itu, mereka akan bertanding.

Kedua saudara itu saling bertarung memasukkan sebanyak mungkin bola kedalam ring basket. Menma menyeka keringat yang turun dari dahinya, melelahkan sekali tapi demi hubungan mereka, Menma tidak boleh menyerah seperti ini. Bola memantul ke pinggir area beton yang dibuat seluas setengah lapangan basket, itu shoot terakhir dari Menma. Wajahnya kecewa. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk melawan Naruto dan dirinya masih tertinggal 2 poin dari Naruto. Menma berbaring dilantai beton itu, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "Aku kalah" bisiknya melihat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"A...pa?"

"Kau berusaha sekuat tenaga? Hanya agar aku minta maaf pada Kaa-chan? Kenapa?"

"Sikapmu membuat Kaa-chan sedih"

'Jadi sedih hah? Hanya karena sikapku?' batin Naruto "Dia lebih menyakitiku" gumam Naruto tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Menma.

"Apa yang Kaa-chan lakukan? Kaa-chan, demi dirimu menjual pianonya, meninggalkan dunia musik!" ucap Menma mulai tersulut amarah.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya meninggalkan dunia musik, aku menyuruhnya menyingkirkan piano itu bukan menjualnya." jelas Naruto dan fakta baru memasuki otaknya, jadi itu tatapan sedih dimeja makan saat Naruto meminta Kaa-channya untuk menyingkirkan piano itu.

"Lantas kenapa kau marah pada Kaa-chan?!" teriak Menma tak sabar bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa letihnya hilang sudah. Dia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada difikiran Naruto, perasaannya, bahkan senyumnya dan tawanyapun masih misteri bagi Menma.

Mata Naruto melirik Kaa-channya yang datang mendengar pertengkaran kakak-beradik itu, matanya mengeluarkan airmata. "Baiklah akan aku katakan padanya Menma." ucap Naruto kemudian sedikit berteriak "Kaa-chan aku minta maaf, tapi meskipun aku minta maaf apa kau tahu kenapa aku tidak suka padamu? Kurasa tidak! Teruslah bertanya-tanya dan temukan jawabannya. Jika Kaa-chan sudah tahu, katakan padaku"

Jemari Kushina memegang erat tembok disampingnya, lututnya lemas mendengar semua kata-kata Naruto. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya saat mengatakan itu selain wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, sungguh inilah yang paling menyakitkan. Kushina lebih rela dirinya dicaci maki dan dibentak putranya, mengatakan apa kesalahan Kushina. "Naruto" lirih Kushina dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dimata dingin putranya. Mata itu berkilat penuh amarah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

 **review chapter kemarin : author tidak tahu kenapa review readers tidak masuk ke kotak review, tapi pas dicek di email, review kalian masuk ko. ini buktinya author copas dari email : jadi balesnya disini :) yang dibold balasan dari author.**

* **isabellastefani64** : Wajib lanjuttt **(yosh author makin semangat!)**

*ana : tambah seru tetep semangat ya **(makasih semangatnya)**

 ***kurotsuhi mangetsu :** jangan-jangan? hinata masih kejebak di dalam gedung?  
ada beberapa selipan humorkan? misal scene naruto pdkt piano itu humor kan?  
karena aku ketawa beberapa kali :D . aku gk punya kritik karena menurutku ceritanya udah bagus, masalah musik aku juga kurang ngerti.. setiap karakter punya ketuguhan sendiri-sendiri, aku suka gk ada karakter yang benar- benar dilemahkan di fic ini.. ditunggu updatenya author-san!  
update kemarin agak lama dari biasa, jadi khawatir.. tapi agk nuntut update cepat, karena kita punya kesibukan masing-masing **(seriusan author ga ketawa pas bikin scene itu :v .. entahlah author ga tega kayana jika ada karakter yang dilemahkan ToT . maksih pengertiannya, ntar makin lama :v. )**

 ***Hitamputih904 :** Gk papa thor, pendek-pendek yg penting up nya gk lm2 amat.. :v#justkidding **(woah wokeh tapi ga janji, janji author cuman satu** **: fic ini harus sampai the end :D)  
**

 **dan ada 3 lagi :v maaf author ga sempet masukin sini.. astaga warnet ini, ga bisa akses mbah google ToT.. gomen ne, nanti kalau author tugas mau pinjem lappy temen dan author janji nanti dimasukin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Footnote :**

 **Astaga! Melanjutkan kemarahan Naruto pada keluarganya baru dimulai, dan author tidak tahan menggetiknya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Silence spring chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan dengan marah - marah, tangannya masuk kedalam celana, belum juga masalah Sasuke selesai masalah lain datang. "Kenapa aku harus tahu ibu meninggalkan dunia musik?! Kenapa harus salah paham tentang piano ibu?! Kenapa hidupku salah seperti ini?!" gerutu Naruto. Kakinya segera menepi ke trotoar merasakan getaran di pergelangan tangannya. Tak lama sebuah motor melewati tubuh Naruto. "Untung sudah diperbaiki, dan dimana hime? Huh apa dia tahu jamku sudah selesai diperbaiki?"

Orang yang sedang dibicarakan tengah mengambil beberapa wadah di lemari bawah namun terhalang kruk dikedua ketiaknya. Suara wadah jatuh menggema di dapur membuat pelayan yang memperhatikan Hinata menatapnya cemas sekaligus khawatir. Hinata tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun membantunya saat menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hinata-sama, biar kami saja yang membuat sarapan sampai kaki anda sembuh" tawar seorang pelayan dan mencoba mendekat.

Hinata menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan menyeramkan, membuat pelayan itu kembali berkumpul dengan pelayan lain. "Jangan ganggu Hinata-sama saat memasak sarapan," bisik salah satu pelayan.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Hinata, dia bisa sangat sensitif menyangkut sarapan. Soalnya hanya sarapan saja yang bisa rutin Hinata siapkan. Sarapan dimana semua orang berkumpul satu meja tanpa lama menunggu satu sama lain. Sesekali Neji-nii sarapan duluan tapi tetap saja dia akan makan masakan Hinata.

"Hoam ckck ada apa ini?" tanya Hanabi muncul didapur, rambut kusutnya belum sempat dia rapikan karena lebih tertarik pada kerumunan pelayan rumahnya.

"Hanabi-sama, tolong hentikan Hinata-sama. Dia mencoba membuat sarapan sementara kakinya sedang diperban" pinta salah satu pelayan.

"Hinata-nee kau seperti ayah, kepala batu" gerutu Hanabi mendekati Hinata.

Hampir saja tangan Hinata terkena air panas jika tangan Hanabi tidak menghentikan gerakannya untuk menuang air panas pada gelas susu. "Hinata-nee, tidak lihat apa pelayanmu semua memcemaskan keadaanmu" ucap Hanabi.

Beberapa pelayan hampir pingsan dan yang lain berwajah pucat, hampir saja tuan mereka akan terguyur air panas yang dituangkannya sendiri.

Tangan Hanabi menuntun Hinata menaruh lagi teko itu diatas kompor dan membawa Hinata duduk dikursi, "jangan protes dan biarkan aku yang memasak sarapan sampai kaki Hinata-nee sembuh" perintah Hanabi menahan tangan Hinata yang ingin protes.

"Hinata-nee jangan membantahku kali ini"

Dengan malas diambilnya apron dan memasangya ditubuhnya sendiri dan mengikat poninya diatas kepala, setelah beberapa saat melihat bahan yang disiapkan Hinata, Hanabi mengerti apa yang ingin disiapkan Hinata.

"Hanabi-sama memasak?!" bisik beberapa pelayan nampak terkejut, nona bungsu mereka terkenal akan kemalasannya dalam memasak.

"Hanabi-sama kadang memasak tapi tidak pernah ada yang melihatnya memasak selama ini"

Hinata tersenyum melihat Hanabi yqng cekatan mengolah bahan yang telah Hinata siapkan, mungkin ada baiknya dia terluka seperti ini. Dipandanginya perban yang membalut kakinya, tapi merepotkan orang lain juga.

"Nah ini yang terakhir" ucap Hanabi menaruh susu dimeja makan, "bagaimana Hinata-nee? Terlihat lezatkan?" tanya Hanabi mengerlingkan matanya pada Hinata.

 **"Oh ya, kelihatan enak sekali, andai kau membantuku setiap hari"** isyarat Hinata.

"Chef Hanabi yang ini, bayarannya mahal sekali masak" ucap Hanabi sembari mencuci wajahnya di wastafel.

 **"Hanabi kau jorok sekali"** protes Hinata tapi tak diindahkan Hanabi yang langsung duduk dan makan.

"Hahabi! **Tunggu ayah dan Neji-nii dulu"**

"Baiklah!" ucap Hanabi menghentikan makannya.

Tak lama Hiashi dan Neji bergabung dimeja makan, uh Hinata sampai lupa kalau dirinya sedang tidak bisa berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Sekarang mengangkat wajahnya saja Hinata tak mampu.

"Kau sakit Hinata?" tanya Neji melihat kelakuan aneh Hinata pagi ini.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya. Hinata tahu Hiashi sedang menatapnya tajam, pasti banyak pertanyaan tentang Naruto.

"Hinata siapa laki-laki semalam?" tanya Hiashi tanpa menunggu Hanabi dan Neji beranjak.

"Pria semalam, pacarnya Hinata-nee! Dia semalam.." seru Hanabi kemudian terdiam, ingin mengatakan tentang ciuman semalam tapi apa ayahnya tidak akan murka pada Hinata-neenya? Ayahnya kan kolot, bagus kalau mereka dijodohkan atau dinikahkan bagaimana kalau mereka malah dipisahkan? "Ah dia semalam yang membawa Hinata-nee kerumah sakit, ayah tahu Hinata-nee celaka kemarin, kakinya terkilir dan tulangnya sedikit retak karena terhimpit lemari kayu" tambah Hanabi mewakili Hinata bercerita tentang semalam.

'Lagi, ayah tidak menanyakan keadaanku dia lebih mementingkan siapa dan kenapa ada laki-laki yang mengantarku pulang' batin Hinata

Hiashi hanya bergumam dan menyelesaikan sarapannya, Neji menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Neji.

"Namanya-"

"Diam Hanabi aku ingin Hinata yang mengatakannya langsung" sela Neji, membuat Hanabi terdiam dan memasang wajah kesal.

 **"Namanya Naruto"** isyarat Hinata.

"Apa dia mahasiswa juga? Apa dia playboy? Apa kau yakin berpacaran dengannya? " cecar Neji. Lebih dari apapun dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata dpat dirusak oleh pacarnya itu.

Hinata mendirikan telunjuknya memberikan isyarat 1 untuk pertanyaan pertama dan dijawab dengan anggukan, kemudian jari tengah mengikuti telunjuk dan menggeleng, terakhir jari manis berdiri, agak lama Hinata menjawab namun akhirnya Hinata mengangguk.

"Jika dia macam-macam akan kubunuh dia"

ancam Neji yang membuat Hanabi tertawa lepas, "Neji-nii brother complex" ejek Hanabi, "lakukan padaku juga donk" goda Hanabi.

"Kau pacaran? Akan kunikahkan kau hari ini juga"

"Neji-nii! Uuh!" protes Hanabi.

Hinata sangat lega karena sifat Hanabi, dia tidak perlu banyak menjawab pertanyaan Neji-niinya yang tidak pernah berakhir. Tentu, ayahnya juga. Kali ini dia tak banyak bicara soal Naruto. Lega tapi was-was, ayahnya berdiam seperti itu pasti ada, Hinata harus berfikir positif.

"Naru! Naru!" panggil seseorang pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tak kunjung membalikkan badannya atau menyahut panggilannya segera dia tepuk dan melayangkan sebuah tinju yang langsung menghantam pipi Naruto. Meringis, pipi Naruto terasa kebas dan mati rasa.

"Harusnya aku yang marah, sialan!" teriaknya.

"Suke" ucap Naruto pelan, hampir saja rahangnya jatuh kalau Naruto tidak segera sadar.

"Bagus, kau mengenaliku rupanya" sinis Sasuke. Melihat Naruto lagi membuat sifat dingin dan terkontrolnya hilang. Sasuke ingin mengekspresikan apapun yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Makhluk berkepala kuning ini akhirnya muncul juga dihadapannya.

"Ya tentu saja, karena kau lagi-lagi membuat Sakura sedih" jawab Naruto bangun dari keterkejutannya melihat perangai Sasuke. Dia jadi kasar dan menyebalkan.

"Ah jadi aku harus menyakitinya dulu baru kau akan muncul huh?!"

"Hah? Astaga Suke kau salah paham, aku pergi untuk membiarkan kau dengan Sakura. Apa kau tidak paham juga?!"

"Kau fikir aku senang? Aku malah merasa terhina karena kau melepas Sakura begitu saja"

"Kh masih egois seperti dulu"

Dan sebuah tinju melayang kembali kepipi Naruto. "kau tidak pernah memikirkan kami selama ini"

'untuk apa? Bersedih huh?"

"aku pria yang menepati janjiku, lawan aku, agar aku bisa merebut Sakura darimu"

"itu hanya janji konyol, aku bahkan tidak ingat janjimu itu"

"brengsek! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Hari minggu ini kita akan memainkan Mongolian sonata di hall of Konoha" ucap Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengelus pipinya.

'Mongolian sonata huh?' batin Naruto, jujur saja dia kurang suka dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya menentukan apa duel mereka. 'kalau aku kacau, Suke pasti marah padaku'

Mencoba memainkan Mongolian sonata, rasanya jari-jari Naruto kaku dan apa benar memainkannya seperti ini? Telinga Hinata mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang dimainkan Naruto. Tapi dia menggeleng, permainan Naruto kacau.

"apa aku benar memainkan ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinta yang muncul dan bersandar dipiano tua itu. Hinata hanya menggeleng, **"kacau sekali"**

"aku ingin memainkan Mongolian sonata" ucap Naruto kembali mencoba.

Hinata menggerakkan jarinya, dia juga penyuka music instrumental jadi dia tahu Mongolian sonata yang ingin dimainkan Naruto. Kepalanya menggeleng karena Naruto menaikan tempo permainannya.

"jadi seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto mulai menyerah.

Hinata duduk disamping Naruto dan memperlihatkan video orang yang sedang memainkan Mongolian sonata. **'kau bisa membaca gerak bibir, harusnya kau bisa menirunya bermain. Yah mungkin bukan gayamu, tapi ini untuk permulaan jarimu mengenal tempo Mongolian sonata'**

"bagaimana kalau aku duet?" Tanya Naruto.

Eh? Duet? Mana bisa seperti itu Narutokan tuli. **"hah? Kau sedang mengerjaiku ya?"** isyarat Hinata memasang wajah impossible jika dilakukan.

"kau pasti ingat gadis berambut pink yang waktu itu. Kau tahu dai marah padaku. Kemarin aku bertemu Suke dan dia sma marahnya dengan Sakura" cerita Naruto. "aku harus melawannya hari minggu ini dengan bermain Mongolian sonata, ini pasti duet" tambahnya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hinata dan menutup mata.

Dari cerita Naruto, Suke ini pasti tidak tahu Naruto tuli dan Naruto tidak mau repot-repot untuk memberitahukan hal menyakitkan ini. Tangan Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk Naruto.

''apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya suara pria dari arah pintu.

Naruto dan Hinata membeku terkejut. Dengan takut mereka melihat pintu gudang alat music.

Disana Sai sedang berdiri dengan wajah sama terkejut mendapati Narutolah yang dia pergoki didalam gudang alat music. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

''Hanya bermain piano sebentar" jawab Naruto.

"darimana kau dapat kunci gudang ini?"

''Hanya membobolnya sedikit"

Sai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jadi, Naruto yang selama ini membobol gudang alat musik, dirinya terus menerima laporan dari petugas kebersihan kalau pintu gudang selalu tidak terkunci. Sekarang dia melihat murid di kelas seni rupa yang tidak bisa mendengar bermain musik katanya? "Carilah alasan yang masuk akal, kau pasti sedang berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh disini" ucap Sai.

Hinata memandang bergantian Sai dan Naruto, hal tidak senonoh katanya? Astaga! Hinata mengelengkan kepala dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. 'Dia salah paham'

"Oh ya benar, aku kan tuli untuk mendengar piano berbunyi saja tidak bisa apalagi memainkan sebuah sonata" ucap Naruto yang bisa membaca maksud sebenarnya dari kata-kata Sai. Cukup untuk membuat seorang Naruto tersinggung. Diraihnya kepala Hinata dan memaksa kepala Hinata bersandar disana. "Kami akan melakukannya setelah kau pergi dari sini'

Hinata berusaha berontak, tapi akhirnya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, sepertinya dia tersinggung oleh ucapan Sai.

"Jangan karena ibumu adalah kakak iparku, kau berbuat seenaknya, disini aku adalah dosenmu dan kau adalah mahasiswaku" tegas Sai, "aku akan melaporkan ini pada ibumu"

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Sai" desis Naruto.

Sekarang Sai marah, dan dia tidak main -main dengan ucapannya. Hinata ingin menyusul Sai, menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini tapi Naruto tidak membiarkannya pergi. Naruto melihat Hinata yang cemas dan berusaha menyusul Sai. "Biarkan saja"

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hinata melotot marah pada Naruto, 'jangan lakukan itu Naruto, jangan!' batin Hinata.

Tidak, Naruto tidak mau ada penolakan dalam keputusannya. Ditariknya Hinata semakin dekat memutar salah satu kakinya agar berada di sisi lain bangku dan mendekap erat tubuh Hinata. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Hinata, Hinata ingin melihat wajah Naruto. Seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang.

"Jangan mau tahu, ekspresiku jelek sekali" ucap Naruto.

'Naruto, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Hinata, tangannya mengelus pelan surai Naruto.

oOo

"Ayo buka mulutnya" ucap Sasuke pada pasien kecilnya. Pipinya lebam karena menghantam benda keras, menurut laporannya. Anak itu menggeleng, rasanya sakit saat membuka mulut. "Ayo buka" sabar Sasuke.

Bukannya menurut, anak kecil itu malah semakin mengatupkan mulutnya. "Buka mulutmu bocah!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Mama.. Ma.. Hiks" anak itu terisak, kemudian mulai menangis membuat Sasuke sadar dari OOCnya, sejak menemukan Naruto dirinya jadi mudah lepas kendali. "Jangan nangis, aku lihat aku punya lollipop" bujuk Sasuke yang langsung membuat anak itu berhenti menangis dan menyambar lollipop ditangan Sasuke.

"Huaa mama!.." tangis anak itu meledak, dia lupa kalau pipinya sedang sakit, membuat Sasuke panik sendiri.

"Ternyata masih seperti dulu"ucap Seseorang didepan pintu.

Sasuke menatap sebal Naruto disana, OOCnya lepas kendali sekarang. "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya ketus "aku sedang bekerja sekarang"

"Kau jahat sekali Suke" rengek Naruto, dari gelagat punggungnya Sasuke tidak ingin diganggu.

"Aku sedang bekerja! Dan jangan aku panggil Suke!" Teriak Sasuke membuat anak didepannya segera berhenti menangis dan ketakutan.

"Aku tak mau dengar! Pokoknya aku akan menunggumu selesai dan kita bicara" desak Naruto duduk dikursi dokter Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Sasuke mendekati Naruto wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi sekarang merah menahan marah. "Pergi!"

"Kau seperti gadis remaja Suke, apa kelaminmu berganti?" ejek Naruto,

"Naruto! Aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk menyerangmu kalau kau masih keras kepala seperti ini" desis Sasuke marah.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan memasang wajah ketakutan. "Suke kau homo?"

"Heh? Apa? Aku akan meny- heeeeh akan kubunuh kau Naru!" ucap Sasuke sadar akan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, Naruto pasti sedang mengejeknya lagi.

 **Bruk!**

Sasuke menerjang tubuh Naruto yang sedang menikmati kursi dokter Sasuke. Kursi itu terjengkang kebelakang dan kedua mahkluk sesama jenis itu bergulat diatas lantai. "Kau tambah menyebalkan!" ucap Sasuke menyentil bibir Naruto.

"Kau tak berubah sama sekali" balas Naruto menyentil hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, usia mereka dan lamanya mereka tak bertemu tak merubah apapun saat mereka sedang bertengkar seperti ini. Sasuke yang biasanya bertingkah misterius, dingin, irit kata dan tanpa ekspresi berubah total jauh dari kata yang disebutkan tadi. Sasuke yang seperti itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh Naruto dan Sakura yang dulu.

Yah seharusnya Hinata tak melihat adegan gulat kekanakan dua Sahabat yang seperti pasangan gay ini. Astaga! Pacar Hinata berubah haluan hanya dalam sehari, sepertinya lebih baik dia kembali membeli kopi agar dia dapat melihat dengan fokus. Ini kesalahan! Benar hanya kesalahan!

Tangan Naruto menahan kedua tangan Sasuke dan menguncinya. "Sial, lepaskan Naru!" bentak Sasuke melotot tajam.

Bukannya mendengarkan Naruto malah meniup kedua mata Sasuke secara bergantian, membuat Sasuke berkedip dan spontan menutup matanya. Sasuke tahu, Naruto masih ingat apa yang dia benci sejak kecil. Matanya yang bulat dan hitam membuat siapa saja gemas padanya, dan sering sekali bukannya mencubit pipi tembem Sakura atau tanda lahir Naruto, orang - orang malah mencubit pipi dan mencium kelopak matanya.

Sasuke membalas tiupan Naruto dengan wajah kesal dan langsung menggigit pipi Naruto, Naruto yang kesakitan meronta dan berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sasuke namun pria itu malah memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

"Dokter?" interupsi sebuah suara membawa mereka bertiga kealam nyata. Ketiganya melihat kearah ranjang dimana seorang anak duduk melihat semuanya.

"Hm," Sasuke berdehem dan berdiri memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sempat menghilang dibalik meja, sembari menyeka sedikit liur yang membasahi sudut bibirnya.

"Hi-me!" cicit Naruto melihat kekasihnya syok berdiri didepan pintu, apa Hinata melihat semuanya? "Hime, jangan salah paham, aku hanya, hanya sedang eto hmm eto"

 **"Aku tahu, kalau kau lebih mencintainya daripada aku sebagai perempuan, apa dayaku menahanmu disisiku,"** isyarat Hinata.

"Hime, bukan! Bukan seperti itu" ucap Naruto cepat menghampiri Hinata, kemudian memeluk Hinata erat. "Sungguh Hime, aku suka wanita! Aku suka wanita!" bisik Naruto berkali kali. Tubuh Hinata bergetar dipelukan Naruto, membuat Naruto sangat menyesal mengejek Sasuke yang berujung gulat kekanakan mereka. "Hime kumohon, jangan menangis!" pinta Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Hihi Naruto kekanakan sekali' batin Hinata yang berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Namun akhirnya keluar juga. Naruto melepas pelukannya agar dapat melihat kekasihnya yang semakin bergwtar dipelukannya. "Oh Tuhan! Kukita kau menangis, kenapa malah tertawa hah?!" tanya Naruto memasang wajah lega dan bingung.

Hinata belum berhenti tertawa dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit, **"sekarang aku baru tahu dari mana sifat suka cari gara-garamu itu muncul dan kau bisa jadi gay sungguhan ko"**

"Hinata!" geram Naruto, dia benar-benar takut tadi Hinata syok berat dan meninggalkannya tanpa mau diberi penjelasan.

Mendapat geraman dari Naruto, Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dan melafalkan kata maaf tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang. "Suke, kapan kau selesai?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Sekarang" jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, Sasuke berjalan 2 langkah didepan Naruto, ekspresinya tidak ada, beberapa suster dan dokter menyapa yang hanya dibalas suara hn dan anggukan kepala.

"Si Suke itu kenapa? Sikapnya tidak seperti tadi" bisik Naruto pada Hinata.

'Mana kutahu, kenapa tanya aku!' batin Hinata tidak habis pikir Sasukekan teman Naruto, bukan teman Hinata.

Mereka sampai di cafetaria dan duduk saling berhadapan dengan Hinata yang berada diantara keduanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Soal pertandingan di Hall of konoha, aku akan diwakili orang lain" jawab Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, aku akan melawanmu bukan wakilmu" tolak Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, tapi hm, tanganku sedang dalam pemulihan akibat kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu" karang Naruto. 'Semoga si Suke ini percaya' batin Naruto.

"Kita bisa mengundurnya"

"Tidak bisa." potong Naruto cepat, membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau bilang tapi aku bertemu Sakura sebelum bertemu denganmu. Dia marah padaku juga padamu, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya semarah itu padamu sehingga menyalahkan aku. Aku tanya kenapa kalian tidak bersama? Dia marah bilang untuk menanyakannya langsung padamu"

Sasuke terdiam, apa yang harus dia katakan? Memang dia yang memutuskan untuk tidak meresmikan hubungannya denga Sakura, walau dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Dia sudah katakan alasanya tapi sama dengan Naruto, Sakura bilang janjinya dan Naruto hanya janji anak kecil yang masih polos. Lalu apakah cintanya juga sama? Lalu kenapa bisa bertahan sampai dewasa?. Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti ayahnya yang seorang dokter, mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan menjadi dokter muda hanya untuk melupakan janjinya dengan Naruto dan mengikat Sakura sesegera mungkin. Hasilnya? Sasuke tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. "Kenapa? Kau bilang tidak mencintai Sakura? Lalu kenapa kau masih melanjutkan siksaanmu padaku dan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Aku ingin kalian bahagia, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Astaga! Kau Sasuke yang membuatnya jadi serumit ini" jawab Naruto menghela nafas.

"Oh benar. Aku yang salah. Aku yang membuatnya jadi tidak mudah"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Suke aku-"

"Dengar, seorang pria tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali. Mereka yang sepertimu hanya sampah" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto susah payah menutup kembali mulutnya. Sasuke yang dihadapannya bukan Sasuke yang dia lihat tadi. Dia benar-benar asing dimata Naruto, apa yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura? Dan peran jahat apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh Naruto sekarang? Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke yang meninggalkan meja mereka.

 **Brak!**

Meja dihadapan Naruto sukses terguling dan semua mata melihat kearah mereka termasuk Sasuke. Pelakunya tak lain adalah putri Hyuuga yang menatap tidak percaya Sasuke dan kecewa pada Naruto. Hinata ingin marah! Sangat marah, mereka lucu saat bergulat kekanakan tapi mereka tidak lucu saat sama-sama kepala batu dan bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Memalukan.

 **"Naruto! Selesaikan masalah kalian dan bersikaplah dewasa"**

"Bukan aku yang salah disini, Suke juga salah!" ucap Naruto sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Ditariknya Naruo menuju Sasuke yang mematung. Hinata mendekatkan kedua pria itu dan mendorong belakang kepala masing-masing cowo berambut hitam dan kuning itu, kening keduanya beradu cukup keras.

"Ittai!" jerit keduanya menjauhkan diri sembari mengelus keningnya yang baru beradu.

 **"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya selesaikan dalam 2 jam. "**

"Dia menyuruh kita menyelesaikan masalah kita dalam dua jam" ucap Naruto.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya padaku.." cicitan Sasuke mengecil melihat wajah horror Hinata yang seperti ingin memakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc dulu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Footnote :**

 **Akhirnya setelah berjuang 2 minggu, chapter ini agak selesai juga ^^v gomen ne kalau isinya ngelantur, *ditavok Hanabi***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Silence spring chapter 13.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah masih bertanya Naruto milik siapa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author ga pernah pundung kalo diingetin ada typo dan mistakes yang masuk akal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ini dia waktunya. Hall of Konoha sepi dari pengunjung, tentu saja ini bukan hari konser. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang ditunjuk Sasuke untuk menjadi juri mereka. Naruto yakin mereka juri yang kompeten, dilihatnya juga Sai duduk bersama juri yang lain. Naruto untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup merasa ingin kalah dan berdoa sepenuh hatinya untuk kekalahannya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba berada disamping Naruto.

'Astaga apa yang dia katakan?' batin Naruto menggerutu kemudian matanya melihat Hinata disisi lain tubuhnya.

 **"Dia bilang kau siap?"** isyarat Hinata.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto siap? Ini adalah hal paling mustahil yang pernah dilakukan seorang tuli didunia ini. Berduet dengan pemusik lain tanpa tahu apa-apa. Tangannya sampai berkeringat saking gugupnya.

Kesempatan berdiskusi 2 jam untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka hanya menghasilkan hal yang sama, mereka duet mongolian sonata tanapa campur tangan pihak lain.

Sai nampak terkejut melihat Naruto masuk bersama Sasuke, orang yang memintanya menjadi juri duetnya. Sasuke pasti sudah tidak waras mengajak duet Naruto kecuali.. Sai berpikir sejenak kecuali Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto dan ketuliannya.

Dibalik panggung, Hinata ikut berdebar dan gugup menghadapi duet ini, dia sudah berusaha semampunya agar Naruto mengenal mongolian sonata dan sepertinya cukup berhasil. Sesekali Hinata juga memperlihatkan beberapa video duet mongolian sonata agar Naruto maupun Hinata dapat memprediksi inprovisasi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan dimana Naruto dapat melakukannya juga.

Piano dihadapan Naruto nampak tidak asing, piano hitam ini seperti piano pada umumnya. Tapi Naruto segera mengangkat penutup tuts piano itu dan medapati tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta emas yang berisi kata motivasi dari pemilik sebelumnya. Hidupku adalah musik. Ini piano Kaa-chan, ternyata dia ada di Hall of Konoha. Sejenak tangannya merasa ragu untuk menekan tuts piano itu.

Tatapan Naruto beralih pada Hinata yang berdiri di sebrang panggung, posisi Sasuke yang membelakangi Hinata cukup menguntungkan Naruto, karena dia bergantung sepenuhnya pada petunjuk Hinata.

"Silahkan dimulai" ucap salah satu juri.

Hinata segera memberi tanda ok! Agar Naruto segera memulai permainannnya.

'Ini dia, aku mengandalkanmu,' batin Naruo segera menekan tuts-tuts yang baru dipelajarinya. Hinata tersenyum tanda tidak ada masalah dengan permainannya.

Tak lama Sasuke masuk dengan suara biolanya, Hinata menggerakkan tangannya perlahan naik turun pelan , tanda Naruto harus mempertahankan temponya. Permainan Sasuke bergantung pada Naruto, jadi Naruto hanya perlu main sesuai temponya tanpa perlu takut salah masuk nada kecuali saat inprovisasi nanti.

 **"Kau melakukannya dengan bagus"** isyarat Hinata memberi semangat. Kemudian memberi tanda kalau Sasuke akan mulai inprov.

Jari Hinata menunjukan angka 3 dan semakin berkurang. Kemudian menampilkan tanda ok. Naruto hanya mengiringi Sasuke dengan satu nada rendah perlahan, Naruto lihat Sasuke memainkan biolanya dengan penuh penghayatan dan mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya. Sayang sekali Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto lihat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, dan menatap Naruto heran. Hinata memberi tanda untuk segera kembali kedalam sonata, Naruto terlambat satu nada dan dia harus tenang.

Di bangku penonton juri mulai menuliskan kejadian tadi sebagai penilaian. Sai tidak ingin menulis penilaiannya, Naruto cukup sempurna memainkan mongolian sonata, tapi dia hanya telat masuk dan yah apa yang harus dia nilai? Maksud Sai dari sisi mana dia harus menilai Naruto, normal atau luarbiasa? Melihat permainan Sasuke yang bersungguh-sungguh, Sai jadi bingung dibuatnya. Sai tambah tercengang dengan inprov yang dilakukan Naruto, sangat berani dan masih tetap bisa seimbang dengan Sasuke yang mengiringinya. Jika Sasuke dapat 100 maka Naruo dapat 99 dengan tanda plus.

Mereka akhirnya selesai dan memberi hormat, Hinata bertepuk tangan yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak suka Sasuke.

Satu persatu juri memberi penilaian serta memberikan komentarnya, dari keempat juri yang telah bicara kedudukan mereka sama kuat, tinggal Sai yang belum berkomentar.

"Aku melihat permainan kalian yang cukup memberi kesan mendalam dibenakku. Permainan duet yang aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Kalian sama-sama melakukan kesalahan, tapi seperti yang telah dikomentari juri yang lain, kesalahan Naruto sangat terlihat jelas, benarkan Sasuke?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang menangkap ekspresi Sasuke mendengar Naruto melakukan kesalahan tadi.

"Hn"

"Kau tidak mau berkata sesuatu Naruto tentang kesalahan Sasuke?" ucap Sai mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Naruto

"Dia juga bisa salah sepertiku, kami sudah lama tidak bermain alat musik" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, apa aku harus menyamakannya?" tanya Sai lagi. Pertanyaan yang sangat ambigu ditelinga Sasuke. Dia melihat Naruto yang masih berekspresi tenang. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kami sama-sama musisi, apa yang harus dibedakan?" jawab Naruto menatap tajam Sai, Sai harus membantu Naruto sekarang. Dia tahu Sai adalah orang yang realistis, dia pasti menanyakan hal itu karena Naruto berani berduet dengan Sasuke yang notabene merupakan musisi yang masih normal pendengarannya.

"Hmm" gumam Sai kemudian tersenyum, "Aku pilih Sasuke. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan Sasuke pemenangnya" tambah Sai.

Oke Sasuke menang sekarang, tapi kenapa rasanya dia tidak bahagia? Ada hal aneh dan sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto darinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Suke? Apa kau tidak senang bisa mengalahkanku?" tanya Naruto

Mata Sasuke menatap curiga Naruto. "Kau sengaja melakukannya?" selidik Sasuke.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Jujur saja dia berniat melakukan beberapa kesalahan tapi jemarinya melakukan kesalahan sendiri secara mencolok. Ini gawat.

"Kau telat masuk saat aku selesai berinprovisasi tadi." ucap Sasuke.

"Yah, aku sepertinya terbawa suasana musiknya" ucap Naruto menunjukan seringai 5 jarinya.

Ada banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke saat ini, tapi mana yang harus diutamakan? Naruto melihat Hinata yang memberinya dua jempol. "Pergilah Suke, dapatkan kembali hati Sakura." ucap Naruto

"Pasti-"

"Tidak perlu." potong Sakura.

Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura, Sasuke segera tersenyum dan mendekati Sakura. "Aku sudah menepati janjiku, Saku-chan"

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang, ini tidak akan mudah untuk Sasuke.

Bukannya mendapat pelukan atau sambutan baik, Sasuke malah mendapat sebuah tamparan dipipinya. Sakura menatapnya benci, "kau, hanya untuk menepati janji bodoh itu kau menyakitiku selama ini! Kau bodoh Suke!" teriak marah Sakura, airmatanya diseka dengan kasar. "Bodoh! Aku tidak akan menangisi pria bodoh sepertimu lagi, menang atau kalah aku tidak akan menjadi milikmu! Apa kau pikir aku boneka? Barang? Teganya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

"Saku-chan, Sasuke tidak salah" bela Naruto melihat Sasuke tidak berkutik untuk menyangkal semua kata-kata Sakura.

"Diam kau! Kau juga sama saja" bentak Sakura menuding Naruto, "ini juga salahmu! Gara-gara kau semuanya jadi seperti ini. Bertahun tahun menghilang kemudian muncul kembali, apa kau fikir bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu?"

Naruto meringis, yang Sakura katakan memang benar semua adalah salah Naruto yang terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benci kalian!" ucap Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkan hall of konoha.

Hinata yang melihat kemarahan Sakura berusaha menghentikan Sakura, "jangan halangi jalanku!" bentak Sakura.

 **'Jangan, jangan benci Naruto-kun. Aku mohon padamu_'** ketik Hinata

"Sudah terlambat, kecuali kau bisa mengembalikan waktuku yang tersakiti selama ini" jawab Sakura.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka Hinata akan berlutut dihadapan Sakura, memohon dalam hatinya, 'aku mohon, jangan benci Naruto-kun. Jangan tambah lagi penyesalan dan beban dalam hidupnya. Jika kau melakukannya, Naruto akan semakin bersedih dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri'

"Lakukan sesukamu, aku tetap tidak akan memaafkan Naruto" ucap Sakura meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berlutut.

Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca melihat Naruto, meminta pertolongan. Naruto nampak bingung, "Sasuke kau jenius yang berubah bodoh saat menghadapi Sakura" lirih Naruto.

"Aku, aku-"

Sepertinya Naruto harus bersikap bijak dengan menjadi seorang aniki untuk Sasuke. Diraihnya bahu Sasuke. "Dengar Suke, kejar Sakura sekarang. Jangan menyerah seperti kau ingin menepati janjimu padaku. Jika dia menolak terus, kau harus semakin ngotot untuk mendapatkannya. Sekarang, aku serahkan Sakura padamu. Jaga dan bahagiakan dia, tebus semua rasa sakitnya dengan cintamu" Nasehat Naruto.

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemana perginya Suke yang dingin dirumah sakit? Kau cengeng , tidak berubah sama sekali" ejek Naruto.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto dibahunya, dia seperti ini (OOC berat) hanya dihadapan Naruto dan Sakura saja. Dia tidak bisa tidak OOC kalau menyangkut Naruto dan Sakura. Dia segera berbalik dan mengejar Sakura.

 **"Kau baik-baik saja?"** isyarat Hinata, **"maaf tidak bisa membuat Sakura memaafkanmu"**

"Aku memang pantas dibenci," lirih Naruto mengusap kasar surainya. "Setidaknya Sasuke tidak membenciku lagi" tambah Naruto.

'Jangan terlihat putus asa seperti itu Naruto-kun!' batin Hinata, kakinya segera melangkah mendekati Naruto. Wajahnya memberi senyuman terbaik yang bisa Hinata perlihatkan. **"Kau masih punya aku dan keluargamu"**

"Keluargaku hanya kasihan dan simpati padaku"

Hinata menggeleng, **"itu namanya kasih sayang dalam keluarga."**

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Hime"

 **"Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi kau tahu itu"**

Oke, Naruto tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Hinata sekarang. Hinata benar, mengingatkannya pada usaha Menma yang bertanding basket dengannya hanya agar Naruto minta maaf pada Kaa-channya. Jika kasusnya sama, keluarganya akan membencinya sama seperti Sakura sekarang.

Mata Naruto melihat piano Kaa-channya. "Kau tahu? Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat piano ini dirumah, tapi kaa-chan salah paham dengan permintaanku menyingkirkan piano ini. Dia pasti sangat sedih, setelah meninggalkan dunia musik dan aku menyuruhnya membuang satu kenangan berharga dari dirinya yang menyukai musik"

Hinata sebenarnya tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto, tapi dia membiarkan Naruto terus bercerita.

"Sama seperti denganmu, aku lemah bila bersama Kaa-chan. Jika tangannya menyentuhku, aku ingin meluapkan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini padanya, menangis dan menumpahkan keluh kesahku padanya. Tapi dia memanggilku anak malang! Aku anaknya sendiri disebut malang?"

'Mungkin ada alasan dibalik kata malang itu' batin Hinata.

"Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura hari ini, aku sadar, aku pasti akan bernasib sama dengan Sasuke jika aku hanya diam saja seperti ini. Tapi egoku tidak mengijinkanku memaafkan kata malang yang keluar dari mulut Kaa-chanku sendiri"

"Kata itu, karena dia sangat tahu kesedihanmu" ucap Sai muncul dibelakang Hinata.

"Kesedihan apa?"

"Kau berbakat. Kau mencintai dunia musik."

"Aku tidak sesedih itu"

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku belum pernah melihat kau selama bertahun-tahun menyentuh piano. Hari itu kau menyentuh dan bermain piano. Hari ini aku melihatmu berduet, hal yang mustahil dilakukan. Kau pasti sudah tau piano siapa yang baru kau pakai"

Naruto membuang wajahnya, pasti Sai yang dimintai tolong oleh Kaa-channya menyingkirkan piano ini. Sai berlalu begitu saja, Hinata yang masih bingung hanya terdiam kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto. Menggantikan Naruto untuk menangis.

"Apa yang-" ucapan Naruto terhenti, tubuh Hinata berguncang. Sensasi basah dan dingin merembes dari kemeja Naruto menyentuh kulit. Hinata menangis? Kenapa? "Hime? Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto membelai surai indigo Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, 'bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto-kun'

oOo

Diruang tamu keluarga Namikaze, Hanabi sedang menikmati teh yang baru saja disajikan oleh Menma. Kushina dengan gembira melihat anting-anting barunya. "Kau hebat Hana-chan" puji Kushina.

"Terima kasih bibi" jawab Hanabi malu-malu.

'Dan kenapa aku harus ada disini?' batin Menma menggerutu menatap tidak suka Hanabi.

"Aku akan mencocokannya dengan gaunku, Menma ajak Hana-chan mengobrol sebentar"ucap Kushina berjalan meinggalkan ruang tamu.

"Tapi Kaa-chan.. Uh" keluh Menma semakin sebal.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku kalau kau mau" ucap Hanabi melihat wajah Menma yang jujur saja tidak enak dipandang.

"Aku akan mengambil kue"

Ruang tamu itu cukup nyaman dengan warna hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Ada berbagai figura didalam lemari, ada Menma, bibi Kushina, dan dua laki-laki lain yang Hanabi fikir kakak dan Ayah Menma.

Naruto yang baru bangun tidur turun dan melewati ruang keluarga yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu menuju dapur.

"Ah! Apa kabar?" ucap Hanabi segera berdiri, membungkuk, 'kenapa dia tidak berhenti? Apa salah orang ya?' batin Hanabi melihat Naruto, dia tidak salah lagi adalah pacar Hinata-Nee.

Naruto kembali keruang keluarga, "Kau, adik Hime?" tanya Naruto melihat Hanabi yang berdiri bingung.

"Ah, ya. Aku Hanabi Hyuuga" jawab Hanabi. 'Ternyata benar, lalu kenapa tadi dia tidak berhenti dan membalas sapaanku?'

"Apa kabar?" tanya Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Eto aku menanyakan hal yang sama saat kau lewat tadi?"

"Ah benarkah?" tanya Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, dia salah bicara.

Naruto memandang bibir Hanabi, apa yang akan dia katakan lagi. "A-ku mengenal bibi Kushina, dia memesan anting-anting buatanku" jelas Hanabi, sembari menghalangi bibirnya dari pandangan Naruto. 'Astaga! Aku tidak tahu pacar Hinata-Nee benar-benar brengsek! Aku kan adik pacarnya, apa dia tergoda bibirku juga!' batin Hanabi memandang tidak suka Naruto.

Apa yang dikatakan bocah ini? Dia menghalangi mulutnya dengan tangan, sialan! Naruto harus bilang apa sekarang. "Ah ya, baiklah aku akan sarapan dulu" ucap Naruto meninggalkan Hanabi.

Selepas Naruto meninggalkan Hanabi, Wajah Hanabi berubah merah padam. Mengingat adegan ciuman Naruto dan Hinata-Nee tempo hari, dan sekarang pacar kakaknya ini dengan tidak tahu malu memandangi bibir Hanabi lekat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menyakiti Hinata-Nee dengan otak mesumnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu? Kau terpukau dengan ketampanan kakakku?" tanya Menma sembari meletakkan toples diatas meja.

'Ya sedikit, hei!' Hanabi segera duduk dan meminum tehnya, berusaha kembali bersikap normal. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak menyangka kakakmu sangat mesum" jawab Hanabi.

Jawaban Hanabi sukses membuat kerutan didahi Menma. Mesum? Naruto-Nii?

"Maaf merepotkan, bisa titip ini untuknya?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba muncul diruang tamu. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah paper bag kearah Hanabi.

"Tidak masalah" ucap Hanabi menerima paper bag itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

Lagi, adik Hinata ini kenapa sih? Tadi dia menutup mulutnya sekarang melihat wajah Naruto saja dia tidak mau. Menma menarik tangan Naruto. "Naruto-Nii apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Menma, aneh sekali sebelum Hanabi menyinggung Naruto tadi dia baik-baik saja, sekarang lihat? Hanabi menundukan kepalanya seolah malu pada Naruto.

Dengan cepat Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Benarkan?" ucap Naruto mendahului Hanabi dan meminta pembenarkan dari Hanabi.

"I-ya"

Menma masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Naruto, mereka masih berdebat soal apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Hanabi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya, sama seperti saat berbicara padanya, Naruto juga memandang bibir Menma dan Menma tidak risih sama sekali. Apa mereka sudah maklum dengan kelainannya?. Hanabi harus membicarakan ini dengan Hinata-Nee.

Pulang dari rumah Namikaze, Hanabi segera melesat ke paviliun Hinata, dia harus membicarakan ini sekarang juga. "Hinata-Nee!" teriak Hanabi membuka pintu.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, **"ada apa, Hanabi?"**

Tanpa permisi Hanabi segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata, "Hinata-Nee yakin berpacaran dengan Naruto itu?" tanya Hanabi.

 **"Kenapa tanya itu? Tentu saja yakin."**

"Meskipun dia mesum kesetiap orang?"

Hinata hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, kenapa Hanabi bisa berfikir seperti itu? **"Ada apa denganmu?"**

Sekarang Hanabi ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang dialaminya tadi, tapi akhirnya bercerita juga. Bukannya menampakan wajah terkejut atau cemas , Hinata malah tertawa lepas, walau tawanya cukup aneh untuk didengar.

"Hinata-Nee kenapa tertawa?" tanya Hanabi kesal, dia sedang memperingatkan kakaknya sekarang.

 **"Maaf, tapi kau salah paham."** isyarat Hinata, segera setelah tawanya reda karena Hanabi memelototinya. **"Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bisa mendengar, tidak seperti kebanyakan tuna rungu, dia tidak belajar bahasa isyarat sebelum bertemu denganku tapi dia belajar membaca gerak bibir. Jadi, pantas kalau kau bicara dengannya dan dia memandang bibirmu"**

"O.. Haah?!" seru Hanabi menutup mulutnya terkejut. Jadi dia salah paham? Benar-benar salah paham. "Hinata -Nee tadi aku bilang dia mesum" cicit Hanabi membuat tawa Hinata kembali meledak.

Dirumah Namikaze, Menma juga sedang tertawa lepas, astaga dia baru sadar kenapa Hanabi mengatakan Naruto-Nii mesum, jadi itu sebabnya.

Hanabi memajukan bibirnya sepanjang mungkin, bagaimana dia minta maaf? Ah kalau Menma tidak mengatakannya pada Naruto-Nii dia tidak perlu minta maafkan?.

 **"Jangan ngambek gitu dong Hanabi, dan dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"**

"Benar juga, ternyata bibi yang memesan antingku adalah ibunya Naruto-Nii. Aku bertemu dirumahnya" jawab Hanabi senang kemudian menyerahkan paper bag titipan Naruto pada Hinata.

 **"Untukku?"**

"Iya, dari Naruto-Nii"

Dengan tidak sabar Hinata membuka paper bag itu, didalamnya ternyata berisi sebuah snow globe berbentuk hexagon setinggi 20 cm. Kedua sisinya menggambarkan 2 orang yang saling menggapai satu sama lain.

"Cantiknya, eh lihat ada kartunya" ucap Hanabi menunjuk sisi hexagon yang tertempel kartu kecil.

'Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Naruto.'

oOo

Kushina duduk di kursi baca perpustakaan kecil di rumah Namikaze, alunan musik klasik menambah ketenangan diruang itu. Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Menma, kau kah itu?" tanya Kushina mendengar pintu tertutup. Tidak ada jawaban, Kushina membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Kushina mematikan tapenya.

"Sebastian bach? Kaa-chan suka mendengarnya kalau sedang sedih. Benar?" tebak Naruto.

"Ya," jawab singkat Kushina.

Ayo, ayo katakan Naruto. Kenapa malah diam saja? Dia mungkin belum siap untuk minta maaf pada Kaa-channya. Mungkin lain kali saja, tapi tidak bisa! Dia ingin hari ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja? Kau ingin membaca sendiri disini?" tebak Kushina melihat putranya hanya diam mematung sembari menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku, aku-" gagap Naruto. Tuhan, disaat seperti ini kenapa dia merasa seperti menjadi Sasuke yang sedang dilema menghadapi Sakura?

"Ya kau kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf,"

Kushina menatap sendu Naruto, tangannya memegang tangan Naruto.

"Untuk semua keegoisanku, rasa sakit yang kubuat, semua yang membuat ibu menderita selama ini. Maaf"

"Anakku-"

"Jangan! Jangan pernah memanggil aku anak malang lagi," potong Naruto.

"Jadi karena itu?" ucap Kushina berdiri kemudian membelai pipi putranya, inilah sisi putranya yang sangat dia rindukan. "Kau anakku yang malang, kau yang berbakat didunia musik, kau yang mencintai musik.. Kau sangat malang, Naruto" tambah Kushina melelehkan airmata dipipinya.

"Kubilang jangan! Kenapa Kaa-chan terus mengatakannya"

"Anakku yang malang, kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Anakku yang malang, tidak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa lagi. Anakku yang malang, yang harus menderita karena takdir"

Tangan Kushina merasakan airmata yang meleleh dipipi Naruto, putranya menangis dihadapannya untuk pertama kalinya, meruntuhkan dinding pembatas yang selama ini dipasang Naruto. "Kumohon, Kaa-chan jangan katakan itu! Aku tidak malang! Aku, aku, "

"Anakku yang malang, kau tetaplah anakku" ucap Kushina memeluk tubuh putranya, pelukan yang selalu ditolak oleh Naruto. Kasih sayang yang selalu Naruto abaikan. Kini, Kushina dapat merengkuh Naruto kedalam pelukan seorang ibu, yang dapat mengahancurkan batu, yang dapat menyuburkan gurun pasir.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc dulu di bagian baver ini ToT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 chapter for all readers :) makasih doanya. ini masih sisa pusingnya. dan untuk melanggar aturan, gomen nasai author ga bakal lakuin lagi. uuh hampir ajj ch ini ilang gara2 kehidden foldernya ToT**

 **kalo ga up author bakal up abis lebaran. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mind to R &R?**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Silence spring chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naaruutooo... Milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masalah Naruhina kurang, hmmm... Author ga fokus banget ke percintaan sih ;3 apakah harus rubah gendre? Family romance mungkin? baca abis buka ya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim masih terlihat kelabu, sayang sekali karena...

"Menma!?" teriak Hanabi mengejar seorang siswa yang baru saja melompat dari jendela.

Menma menjulurkan lidahnya, dan terus berlari. Dunia SMA itu harus dipenuhi dengan hal-hal seperti ini dan Hanabi, si ketua OSIS terlalu kaku disekolah. Mata Hanabi mengawasi setiap sudut sekolah dimana Menma dapat dia temukan. Bocah itu, selalu saja tidak mematuhi peraturan sekolah. Bajunya, rambutnya, tasnya, sepatunya. Semuanya! Dia sengaja melakukan itu hanya untuk-

 **Srak!**

Tubuh Hanabi ditarik ke dalam sebuah gudang dibelakang gor. "Menma-kun" protes Hanabi. Berbeda dengan teriakannya tadi, Hanabi bersuara lembut dan terdengar merajuk.

"Aku suka saat kau seperti ini," ucapMenma menarik Hanabi duduk di bawah jendela. Dengan manja Hanabi segera bersandar pada Menma. "Aku lelah seperti ini terus," ucap Menma.

"Harus gimana lagi, kau tidak mau diatur sih. Kau mau aku diturunkan dari jabatan ketua OSIS?" protes Hanabi.

"Iya, aku tidak suka kau fokus pada orang lain"

"Jahatnya..." rajuk Hanabi. "Bagaimana hubungan Naruto-Nii dan bibi?" tanya Hanabi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa mulai membaik" jawab Menma.

Terdengar tawa didapur rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Taburan tepung memenuhi lantai dapur, kekacauan yang membuat Hinata ingin memarahi sang pelaku yang sedang menganggu acara memasaknya hari ini. Namun wajah cerianya yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan selama ini sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan, Hinata butuh semen untuk mengabadikan wajah Naruto sekarang.

Sebuah jari mencolek selai strawberry yang sedang Hinata masukkan ke dalam wadah pencetak, "asam dan manis" komentarnya menjilat telunjuk yang diselimuti selai, kemudian diarahkan ke bibir mungil Hinata, "mau coba?"

Hinata menggeleng, tapi lidahnya segera menjilat selai itu. Rasanya memang unik, Hinata bersenandung "mmm" dari nadanya dia sedang bernyanyi dengan bergumam kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. mengaduk dan mencampur beberapa bahan lagi kedalam adonan kuenya.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum jahil. Jarinya yang masih diselimuti selai, dia poleskan dibibir Hinata, seolah sedang memoleskan sebuah lipstik. Hinata hanya diam mematung, merasakan lembutnya jari Naruto menyapu bibirnya. "Nah, itadakimasu" ucap Naruto memakan bibir Hinata.

Hampir saja, adonan kue ditangan Hinata terjatuh saking terkejut dengan ciuman Naruto. Jadi, jadi ini maksud Naruto mengolesi bibirnya dengan selai. Tangan Naruto membantu memegang adonan kue ditangan Hinata, ekspresi terkejut Hinata selalu terlihat manis dimata Naruto.

 **"Naruto! Kau, kau aku akan membawa Kyuubi kemari jika, jika kau menciumku lagi!"** isyarat Hinata memprotes tindakan Naruto dengan wajah merona merah.

"Kau jahat Hime" protes Naruto mengekori Hinata menuju oven untuk memanggang adonan kuenya.

Bau harum menyeruak saat Hinata mengeluarkan adonan kue yang sudah matang dari oven. 'Panas! Panas!' batin Hinata merasakan tangannya tak terlapisi sempurna dan menyentuh permukaan panas cetakan kue yang terbuat dari logam.

Sebuah tangan mengambil adonan itu segera dan menaruhnya diatas meja, tanpa peduli tangannya sendiri, Naruto membuka pelapis tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya ke wastafel. Air dingin mengaliri tangan Hinata, mengurangi rasa panas yang dirasakan Hinata

"Bodoh" bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Hinata.

Astaga! Hinata baru sadar punggungnya menempel didada Naruto. Membuat pipinya kembali merona, apa yang Hinata pikirkan sih?

"Hime, kau berfikir mesum lagi?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat, membuat Naruto meringis merasakan hantaman didagunya. Memang Hinata tidak bisa ditebak, begitu spontan. Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng, 'tidak! Dia tidak memikirkan hal mesum lagi!' batin Hinata.

"Kalian bikin iri saja, mentang-mentang Otou-san dan Neji-Nii sedang tidak dirumah, kalian semesra ini" komentar Hanabi.

Hinata segera berbalik tapi dia malah mendapati dada Naruto yang menghalangi pandangannya, 'sial' Hinata dapat mencium aroma tubuh naruto yang berbau citrus segar. bukannya menyingkir Naruto malah memeluknya erat.

"Hime kau ingin dipeluk rupanya?" ucap Naruto, "atau kau mau mencium parfumku?" goda Naruto. padahal dia melihat pantulan Hanabi di keramik mengkilap yang sengaja dipasang di sekeliling tembok dapur.

Hinata menggeleng, setelah dengan susah payah keluar dari kungkungan Naruto, Hinata dapat melihat Hanabi yang sedang duduk dengan wajah I want it too.

"Okaeri" ucap Hanabi.

 **"Hanabi sejak kapan kau disana?"**

"Sejak tadi, sejak kalian pelukan didepan wastafel." jawab Hanabi dengan sebuah seringai.

Wajah Hinata langsung merah seketika. Namun semakin merah saat Hanabi berkata,"mereka jauh lebih lama menonton kalian" tunjuk Hanabi ke jendela dimana berkumpul semua pelayannya.

Pelayan-pelayan yang ketahuan mengintip majikannya itu kaget dan segera berhamburan meninggalkan jendela.

"Kau iri pada kami? Bagaimana dengan Menma? Dia tidak romantiskah?" tanya Naruto duduk dikursi.

"Kami, tunggu-" Hanabi segera menutup mulutnya, dia tidak suka cara Naruto membaca gerak bibirnya. **"Maaf, aku belum terbiasa dengan tatapanmu pada bibirku"** isyarat Hanabi.

"Heh?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Menma?" tanya Hanabi melihat Hinata.

"Oi oi kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto-Nii"

"Kalau begitu lihat aku"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak biasa bibirku ditatap saat bicara!" ucap Hanabi mulai kesal tapi wajahnya masih melihat Hinata.

Mulut Hinata terkikik geli melihat interaksi keduanya. **"Ah jadi itu alasan kenapa kau sering menerima telpon dari Menma secara sembunyi-sembunyi ditaman belakang?"**

"benarkah? itu menjelaskan sikap Menma jika pergi sekolah" fikir Naruto, "kulihat rambutnya mulai panjang, tasnya tidak sesuai standar. Tapi yang lebih aneh, saat pergi dari rumah dia sangat rapi, baru setelah sampai halte dia melonggarkan dasinya dan mengeluarkan kemejanya."

Tidak, dia terjebak sekarang. Tunggu, jadi Menma berlagak brandal hanya disekolah saja? Demi mendapat perhatian siapa? Tentu saja perhatian Hanabi. Dia harus mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. "Hinata-Nee mengupingku?!" tuding Hanabi tiba-tiba.

 **"Kyuubi-kun yang bilang"** isyarat Hinata santai membuat telunjuk Hanabi melemas.

Dengan wajah malu dan telunjuk saling beradu Hanabi menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan tanya lagi padamu"

Hanabi berwajah lega namun segera pudar saat Naruto menambahkan kata, "tapi aku akan memaksa Menma"

Naruto kini sedang tiduran diatas paha Hinata yang asyik dengan buku bacaannya sendiri, "hime" rajuk Naruto memegang buku ditangan hinata agar dapat melihat Hinata."Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan kencan?"

Hinata menaikan alisnya tapi segera tersenyum dan menutup bukunya. **"Habis kau tidak mau diajak ke taman bermain, tidak mau ke kebun binatang, tidak mau mengantarku belanja. Jadi kita kencan di rumahku sambil piknik"** isyarat Hinata. mereka sekarang ada dihalaman pavilliun Hinata, menggelar kain dibawah pohon mapple dan berpiknik. Hinata sebenarnya ingin mengajak Kyuubi juga tapi Narutokan alergi bulu kucing. Jadi dengan setengah hati Hinata mengijinkan Kyuubi dibawa Hanabi. daripada dia dikurung dikandangnya.

"kau tahu aku benci keramaian diantara orang normal. kebun binatang? apa kau ingin melihatku bersin-bersin disana? dan belanja sangat membosankan untuk seorang pria." jawab Naruto.

Hinata berkekeh pelan dan mengambil sebuah onigiri untuk disuapkan pada Naruto. dengan senang hati Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menerima onigiri tersebut. "Oishi" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

oOo

Udara dingin mulai berhembus, menandakan musim dingin akan segera menyapa mereka. Syal yang sama dan terhubung melilit leher keduanya yang sedang berjalan menuju halte. Satu tangan Naruto menjinjing kotak berisi kue yang dibuat Hinata dan satu lagi menggandeng Hinata.

'Musim dinginpun enggan datang jika kami sedang seperti ini. Hangatnya, seperti hangat musim semi.' batin Hinata, kepalanya menenggok sekilas Naruto yang kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Datar dan dingin.

Mereka akan pergi ke rumah Naruto, tiba-tiba saja pagi ini Naruto mengirim pesan untuk bersiap datang ke kediaman Namikaze, rumah Naruto. Hinata sampai panik sendiri, dia harus berpakaian seperti apa dan tidak mungkin datang dengan tangan kosong kan?

"Gomen ne Hime" ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu dengan motor atau mobil, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjemputmu dengan berjalan kaki"

Hinata menggeleng dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tangan Naruto. 'Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, aku tidak mau apapun selain Naruto-kun'

Dirumah Namikaze, Kushina memasak banyak makanan. Naruto akhirnya mau membawa Hinata makan malam, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Hubungannya dengan Naruto membaik setelah kejadian diperpustakaan, meski masih terlihat canggung setidaknya Naruto mulai membuka dirinya lagi.

"Kaa-chan kenapa masak sebanyak ini?" tanya Menma turun kedapur. Makanannya terlalu-banyak.

"Pacar kakakmu akan datang makan malam."

"Apa dia doyan makan? Demi Tuhan, makanan ini terlalu banyak Kaa-chan"

Kushina mengigit kukunya sembari menatap meja makan yang dipenuhi makanan buatannya, saking semangatnya dia sampai tidak sadar memasak sebanyak ini. "Kau benar Menma, bagaimana aku bisa menaruh sirup buatanku disini?!" panik Kushina.

Percuma. Kaa-channya sedang senang sekarang, mengatakan apapun sia-sia saja. Lebih baik dia menonton tv. "Eh? Naruto-Nii sudah pulang?' ucap Menma kaget melihat Naruto sudah duduk disofa ruang keluarga dengan mungkin pacarnya. "Hallo" sapa Menma pada Hinata yang dibalas sebuah senyum tipis malu-malu. Rasanya, malah jadi ingat Hanabi. Dia bukankah wanita yang direpotkan Naruto-Nii?

"Kaa-chan sudah tahu kalian disini?"

"Tidak. Dia terlalu sibuk memasak sampai salamku saja dia tidak jawab"

"Kau tahu seperti apa dia kalau sedang bersemangat."

Kehebohan menyapa telinga mereka kala Kushina menemukan Naruto yang sedang duduk santai diruang keluarga. "Kenapa kalian tidak memberi salam? Astaga kau pasti sudah lapar?" tanya Kushina menyeret Hinata kedapur.

'Aku seperti mengenal ibunya Naruto, wajahnya tidak asing' batin Hinata. Lupakan itu, Hinata seger mengetik dan menyodorkannya pada Kushina. **'Bibi kita harus makan bersama_'**

"Jangan panggil bibi, panggil Kaa-chan saja. Kau kan pacar putraku" jawab Kushina dan segera memanggil seluruh keluarganya. Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar Kushina tidak ingin dipanggil bibi.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Namikaze terasa hangat, tidak seperti keluarganya setelah makan mereka tetap duduk dikursi dan mengobrol tentang hari mereka. Hinata ingin ikut menanggapi cerita Kushina yang berhasil mengejar seekor tikus di loteng dan cerita Menma tentang guru yang lebih suka tidur dikelas dibandingkan mengajar mereka.

Jika seperti ini, Hinata jadi merasa dirinya sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bicara, tidak pernah merasa sekecil ini, kenapa perasaannya jadi seperti ini?. Naruto nampak bosan dengan kegiatan keluarga ini, bosan? Sepertnya bukan kata yang tepat, apakah Naruto merasakan apa yang dia rasakan barusan?

Tangan Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan melafalkan kata 'aku tahu rasanya'.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan membawa Hinata bersamanya menuju kamar Naruto.

Punggung Naruto terlihat menyedihkan, bahunya turun seolah lelah dengan kegiatan keluarga Namikaze. "Rasanya lebih baik aku tidak dilahirkan saja" lirih Naruto.

Dalam sekali tarikan Naruto membalik Hinata dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Hinata. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Kami-sama tapi, Keadaanlah yang membuatku menyalahkan-Nya"

Perlahan, usapan kecil diberikan Hinata pada kepala Naruto, 'entah mengapa aku juga merasakan sakitnya. Naruto-kun'

"Jangan bergerak dan jangan mau lihat wajahku, wajahku tidak enak dilihat sekarang" ucap Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hinata menggeliat ingin lepas.

Hinata turun kembali kelantai bawah untuk meminta maaf karena kelakuan Naruto, setelah puas menenggelamkan wajahnya, Naruto menyeretnya ketempat tidur. Memalukan sekali, Hinata sampai berfikir mesum, dan digoda habis-habisan oleh Naruto.

"Hinata, mau temani Kaa-chan minum teh?" pinta Kushina melihat Hinata masuk dapur.

Mereka minum teh dihalaman belakang rumah Namikaze, Hinata agak gugup sekarang. Ponsel? Ada. Baterai? Full. Hinata siap mengobrol dengan bibi maksud Hinata Kaa-chan.

"Kalau tidak salah, Hinata yang waktu itu dirumah sakit kan?" tanya Kushina setelah menyeruput tehnya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Naruto"

 **'Kami punya kesamaan dalam menghadapi kekurangan kami_'** ketik Hinata.

"Kelihatanya Hinata lebih tegar dalam menghadapinya, iyakan?"

 **'Sepertinya begitu_'** ketik Hinata cepat.

"Naruto sudah lama kehilangan cahaya hidupnya, dia tidak pernah bisa kami gapai ditengah kegelapannya" curhat Kushina. "Tapi lihat dia sekarang, dia sedang menyalakan api kehidupannya lagi. Berkat dirimu"

 **'Bukan berkatku kaa-chan_'** ketik Hinata.

Tangan Kushina menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, matanya menyiratkan rasa terima kasih yang sangat mendalam. Putra yang dicintainya telah kembali hidup.

oOo

"Aku tunggu secepatnya" ucap Hiashi menutup telponnya.

Pandangannya tak lepas dari Hinata yang sedang duduk bersantai diteras pavilliun ditemani Kyuubi dan sebuah novel. Sesekali tangannya mengelus kucing kecil yang terlihat nyaman dipangkuan Hinata.

'Ne Kyuubi-kun, aku sangaaat senang sekali hari ini,' batin Hinata. 'Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengajakmu, kau tahu kan Naruto alergi padamu'

Naruto-kun masih menyimpan kesedihan dihatinya, apalagi masalahnya dengan Sakura belum diselesaikan. Apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk Naruto? Melihat Sakura yang marah seperti kemarin, jujur dia cukup takut dibuatnya. Belum lagi masalah Naruto dengan keluarganya sendiri. Hinata bahkan sampai melupakan keluarganya sendiri.

"Hinata kau melamun lagi" tegur Shino melihat Hinata yang hanya berdiri sambil membolak balik sebuah buku dirak pajangan.

 **"Ah! Gomen!"** isyarat Hinata membungkuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Liburlah. Hari ini aku yang jaga" ucap Shino melihat Hinata yang kembali melamun.

Keluar dari toko buku, Hinata malah bingung mau pergi kemana. Dia berjalan kemana kakinya melangkah.

"Tumben kau kesini?" tanya Gaara melihat Hinata berdiri mematung di depan rumah sakit.

 **"Hari ini aku diliburkan."**

"Mau mampir keruanganku?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara masuk kedalam rumah sakit, **"eto kenapa didepan masih sepi?"**

"Hari ini aku praktek sore, tapi karena aku menumpuk berkas pasien kemarin, aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum praktek sore ini" curhat Gaara meletakkan setumpuk berkas dari dekat kaki meja dan memasang wajah bosan.

Hinata tertawa melihat ekspresi bosan Gaara, "jadi mau curhat apa?" tanya Gaara, membuat tawa Hinata segera berhenti. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain selain Shion. Berhubung Shion sedang ada acara kampus dan Hinata ingin segera menyelasaikan masalahnya, apa boleh dia bertanya pada Gaara?

"Aku akan menunggu sampai makan siang berlalu" Canda Gaara melihat Hinata yang hanya diam saja.

 **"Sebenarnya Gaara-san, bagaimana cara menghadapi rasa kecil hati karena aku utamanya ingin berbaur dengan orang normal lainnya?"**

"Pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab," jawab Gaara. Punggungnya bersandar dan kakinya menggerakan kursi dokter yang dia pakai kekanan dan ke kiri. "Tergantung dirimu sendiri!"

'Heh?'

"Kecil hatimu itu muncul dari dirimu sendiri kan? Kenapa kau ingin berbaur? Kenapa kau ingin menjadi normal bila berinteraksi dengan orang normal?"

'Sepertnya aku salah konsultasi' batin Hinata sambil menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Karena kau tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dirimu. Kenapa repot-repot menjadi normal padahal itu mustahil"

'Kenapa aku malah semakin bingung ya? Dan kata apa itu? Repot-repot menjadi normal? Itu diucapkan oleh orang yang putus asa' gerutu Hinata.

"Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Gaara melihat Hinata, yang dibalas sebuah gelengan. "Aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya. " sambung Gaara memijit keningnya. "Itu kata adikku saat aku lelah menghadapi semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Seolah dia menyuruhku lenyap dari dunia ini"

 **"Jadi siapa disini yang ingin curhat?"** isyaratku gemas dengan perkataan Gaara.

Tawa Gaara lepas begitu saja menlihat gerutuan Hinata. Sudah lama rasanya sejak adiknya meninggal dan Hinata mampu membuatnya kembali merindukan saat bersama dengan adiknya. "Ahaha maaf, seperti yang sering dikatakan orang. Be yourself" ucap Gaara.

'Be yourself ya?' batin Hinata menerawang jauh kedepan, memikirkan makna dibalik kata tersebut. Jadilah diri sendiri, kami sudah jadi diri sendiri. Aku dan Naruto tapi lingkungan kami bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk menjadi diri sendiri. Karean kekurangan kami.

Ditaman belakang kampus, beberapa kertas jatuh keatas rumput dengan berbagai sketsa manusia yang langsung dicoret dengan kasar. Semua sketsa sama tapi dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan gambarnya. Gambar Hinata.

Sambil menggerutu Naruto kembali ke ruangan melukis karena jam pelajaran Deidara-sensei.

 **"Apa kalian menemukan taste dari lukisan kalian?"** isyarat Deidara sensei.

"Ano sensei, aku tidak menemukan tastenya" ucap Naruto.

 **"Perasaan yang mengaliri tanganmu, Tuangkan seluruh perasaanmu ppseolah kau sedang mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang sangat kau cintai"**

oOo

Hinata berjalan ke kelas musik. Masih ada waktu 5 menit sebelum bel mata kuliah hari ini berakhir.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura" ucap teman sekelas Sakura meninggalkan kelas musik. Setelah hampir seluruh penghuni kelas keluar, Hinata memberanikan diri menuju kelas Sakura dan berbicara langsung.

"Eh siapa gadis manis ini?"

"Sepertinya dari fakultas lain?"

"Kau mencari siapa, nona?"

Hinata mengabaikan obrolan yang ditujukan padanya dan menghampiri Sakura. **'Boleh bicara sebentar_'** ketik Hinata.

Sakura memperhatikan Hinata dan mengangguk. Mereka masuk ke gudang alat musik. "Jadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Sakura to the point.

 **'Aku ingin Sakura mau memaafkan Naruto karena semua hal yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu_'** ketik Hinata.

"Bisakah kau bicara saja? Kau seperti tak iklas aku memaafkan Naruto."

Hinata meringis mendengar ucapan Sakura. Andai saja Hinata dapat melakukannya,

 **'Maaf tapi aku bisu sejak lahir_'**

"Ah, ehm kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi" ucap Sakura malu.

 **'Jadi apakah kau mau memaafkan Naruto_'**

"Sebenarnya aku akan menemui Naruto, tapi aku belum siap. Sasuke terus berusaha sampai aku luluh dan tidak sanggup menolaknya lagi" ucap Sakura sembari tersipu,

Hinata tersenyum, bukankah itu bagus? Ini berarti masalah Sakura dan Naruto hampir selesai, "Kau jangan beritahu Naruto dulu" ucap Sakura menguncang tubuh Hinata yang dibalas sebuah gelengan.

"Oh ya, kau pacarnya Naruto ya? Siapa Namamu?" tanya Sakura

 **'Hinata_'**

Akhirnya, inilah yang Hinata inginkan. Naruto-kun, Himemu ini akan menjauhkanmu dari setiap masalah yang menghampiri dirimu.

 **TIID TID**

Sebuah mobil sedan Hitam berhenti disamping Hinata, dari dalamnya keluar seorang nenek dan membungkuk hormat pada Hinata, "Hinata-sama saya Chiyo, Hiashi-sama menyuruh saya untuk menjemput anda."

Dengan enggan Hinata masuk kedalam mobil. Ini bukan kebiasaan ayahnya memanjakan Hinata. Tapi, bukan Hinata namanya kalau berburuk sangka pada orang lain apalagi ayahnya sendiri.

"Hinata-sama pasti bingung, minumlah dulu nanti saya jelaskan" ucap Chiyo memberikan sebotol air mineral.

Setelah berhasil menghilangkan hausnya, Hinata menunggu Chiyo menjelaskan tentang hal ini. Rasanya tidak pantas memanggil Chiyo dengan Namanya saja dilihat dari seberapa jauh umurnya dengan Chiyo.

'Kapan Nenek Chiyo akan bicara?' batin Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Matanya sayu menahan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang. 'Mungkin karena ACnya'

Nenek Chiyo melihat Hinata yang sudah jatuh tertidur, "Maafkan saya Hinata-sama"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **footnote :**

 **Uwaaa maafkan author! NaruHinanya baver disini :3 terima kasih reviewnya. buat kak ana juga. yang kemarin baver... disabarin ajj ya :D**

 **shanaz usahain ya kak, ini kayak alasan, tapi shanaz kebanyakan nonton anime. jadi kadang ga ngeh kalo readers ga ngerti tentang perpindahan waktu yang shanaz buat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mind to r &r**


	15. Chapter 15

**Silence spring chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **author pinjam chara MK-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo, abal, dan ah apapunlah..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan permata bulan yang terlihat meredup. Hinata tertidur, entah berapa lama tapi sepertinya cukup lama sampai dia dipindahkan ke kamarpun Hinata tidak ingat.

Kamar? Sejak kapan Hinata punya kamar? Dia hanya punya paviliun ditaman belakang. Warna coklat yang mendominasi kamar ini, Tidak ada di rumah ayahnya. Perlahan tangan Hinata mengusap surainya. Ini dimana?

Hinata menurunkan kaki telanjangnya keatas lantai. Berusaha mengingat rumah siapa yang dia singgahi ini, tapi semuanya terasa kosong. Telinganya mendengar suara aliran air dan kicauan burung yang memanggilnya untuk segera membuka lebar jendela kamar itu.

'Dimana ini?' batin Hinata melihat hamparan perbukitan yang membentang sejauh mata memandang. Diujung perbukitan, terlihat hutan yang cukup lebat untuk dilewati manusia. 'Dimana?' lagi batin Hinata bertanya.

"Hinata-sama, anda sudah bangun?" ucap suara asing membuka pintu kamar itu. Gaya busana yang dikenakannya terkesan kuno, dan Hinata menjadi takut sendiri apa dia kembali kejaman edo? samurai? rounin?

Hinata segera meraba tubuhnya, mencari sebuah alat komunikasi yang setia dia bawa. 'Ponsel? Dimana ponselku?' batin Hinata panik. Tangannya segera mengobrak abrik tempat tidur dan membuka setiap laci yang dia temukan. Bahkan tidak ada pensil dan buku disini.

"Nenek Chiyo menyuruh anda untuk segera mandi" tmabah pelayan itu menghiraukan kepanikan Hinata.

'Tapi ponselku? Dimana? Aku tidak tahu ini dimana! Aku mau pulang'

"Hinata-sama aku mohon kerja samanya, kami disini hanya menjalankan tradisi" ucap Sang pelayan membungkuk hormat.

 **"Aku ingin pulang ke Konoha"** isyarat Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, jika anda tidak bisa bekerja sama, saya harus menggunakan kekerasan pada anda" ucap sang pelayan.

Tidak! Hinata menggeleng, kenapa dia tidak mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat? Kenapa dia tidak diberi pulpen dan kertas? Kenapa dia harus ada disini? Ayah, iya ayah pasti tahu tentang semua ini.

"Seret Hinata-sama menuju onsen" perintah sebuah suara yang beberapa jam lalu berbicara dengan Hinata. Berkata manis, bahwa Ayahnya yang menyuruh untuk menjemput Hinata.

Beberapa pelayan masuk dan memegang kedua tangan Hinata, tentu saja Hinata meronta tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini ditengah kebingungan yang sedang melandanya. "Aaa" teriak Hinata mencoba bicara.

"Atas perintah Hiashi-sama. Saya, diberi tugas dan wewenang dalam mendidik putri sulung Hiashi-sama sebagai syarat pra pernikahan bangsawan Hyuuga yang telah dilaksanakan secara turun temurun." jelas Nenek Chiyo membuat Hinata mematung.

Perintah ayah? Pernikahan? Kenapa tidak memberitahunya secara baik-baik? Kenapa Hinata sampai lupa dengan perjodohan yang pernah ayahnya ucapkan waktu itu. Hinata fikir ayahnya sudah melupakan hal itu, tapi sepertinya Hinata yang lupa akan hal itu. Kamisama, Hinata tidak pamitan pada Naruto juga pada Shion, dan Kyuubi. Mereka pasti mencemaskan Hinata sekarang. Terutama Naruto, Hinata ingin meminta maaf atas semuanya.

Air kolam mengguyur kepala Hinata yang masih mematung, tubuhnya digosok dengan ramuan bunga lavender dan daun mint. Tanpa menunggu Hinata pulih dari keterkejutannya, mereka mengurus Hinata seperti sebuah boneka. Memakaikan Hinata kimono dan mendudukannya disebuah ruangan.

"Hinata-sama, saya Sasori. Pelayan yang akan menemani anda belajar" ucap Sasori menempelkan keningnya dengan lantai. Umurnya mungkin 10 tahun dengan mata dan rambut merah. "Dimulai dengan sejarah klan Hyuuga" ucap Sasori membuka sebuah buku tebal dan mulai membacakanya untuk Hinata.

Nenek Chiyo datang setelah Sasori menyelesaikan sebuah buku. "Silahkan Hinata-sama mengisi pertanyaan yang ada didalam kertas ini" ucap Nenek Chiyo mengeser kertas dan pulpen kehadapan Hinata.

'Pulpen dan kertas' batin Hinata, tangannya segera menulis apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. 'Aku ingin menelpon ayahku_' tulis Hinata dan segera menyerahkan kertas itu kembali.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya nenek Chiyo membaca kertas itu.

"Sasori apa yang kau bacakan untuk Hinata-sama?!" tanya Nenek Chiyo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hamba membacakan sejarah Klan Hyuuga sesuai perintah nyonya" jawab Sasori ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa Hinata-sama tidak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan ini? Kemarikan tanganmu" perintah Nenek Chiyo.

"Maafkan saya. Beri saya kesempatan Nyonya" ucap Sasori merendahkan tubuhnya serendah mungkin.

Hinata menatap tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. Nenek Chiyo mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan malah memarahi Sasori.

 **Plak!**

Sebuah pukulan rotan diterima tangan Sasori, wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. "Ini peringatan untukmu Sasori"

Sasori mengangguk dan menarik tangannya kebalik pakaiannya. Sorot matanya terluka saat melihat Hinata yang terdiam. "Hinata-sama, tolonglah pelayanmu ini dengan mematuhi perintah nyonya kepala" pinta Sasori membuka kembali buku sejarah klan Hyuuga dan membacakannya untuk Hinata.

Kenapa bukan Hinata yang dihukum? Kenapa Sasori yang harus dihukum? Padahal Hinata hanya anak yang dibenci ayahnya, kenapa ayahnya tega membuang Hinata kesini? Kenapa tidak mengusir Hinata saja?

oOo

"Hinata" bisik Naruto memanggil kekasihnya, yang sudah berhari-hari menghilang. Datang ke kediaman Hyuuga, dia malah mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari ayah Hinata.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hinata tidak ada dirumah ini lagi, dia menghilang" ucap Hiashi tak membiarkan Naruto masuk ke kediamannya.

"Tapi, dia pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto "dia baik-baik sajakan?" tambah Naruto mencoba masuk kedalam kediaman Hyuuga.

Dua satpam menghalangi Naruto yang mencoba masuk, "sudah kukatakan dia menghilang" jawab Hiashi.

"Hanabi! Hanabi dimana kakakmu?" teriak Naruto melihat Hanabi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hiashi.

"Naruto-Nii" panggil Hanabi dan berniat mendekatinya, tapi tangan Hiashi menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap sedih pada Naruto.

"Apa itu benar. Hinata menghilang?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Hanabi mengangguk dan tak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Hinata-Neenya menghilang bak ditelan bumi. "Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun" ucap Hanabi.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, jadi Hinata benar-benar menghilang? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa Hinata pergi begitu saja? Kenapa dia meninggalkan Naruto? Pasrah. Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dengan wajah kecewa. Hinata meninggalkannya, sudah jelas kalau dia tak lagi ingin bersama Naruto.

"Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata-Nee" teriak Hanabi. Kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri, untuk apa berteriak pada Naruto-Nii yang sudah berjalan menjauh? Sia - sia saja.

Kemana Himenya pergi? Dia bahkan baik-baik saja saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Hanabi tidak berbohong padanya kan? Matanya nampak cemas dan sedih, itu pasti benar. Setidaknya katakan sesuatu jika dia tak ingin lagi bersama Naruto.

 **OFF**

Kembali ke rumah Namikaze, Kushina melihat khawatir putranya yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kaa-chan, dimana dia?" tanya Naruto saat sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya yang sedang duduk menatap piano kaa-chan yang berhasil Naruto bawa kembali ke rumah. Tangan putih halus itu hanya milik kaa-channya seorang.

"Naruto, putraku yang malang" bisik Kushina menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto. Sudah berhari-hari sejak Hinata menghilang dan Naruto hanya menanyakan hal yang sama, dimana dia? Kushina hanya bisa menggeleng tidak tahu kemana belahan jiwa sang putra pergi.

Kamisama, ketika putranya telah bangkit dari keterpurukannya, kenapa kamisama memisahkan putranya dari cinta yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya? Tangan Naruto menyentuh pelan tuts piano dihadapannya.

Naruto memainkan pianonya, sebuah sonata yang menjadi teman Naruto selama berhari-hari menanti kekasihnya kembali. Suara yang menyedihkan, seolah Naruto sedang memanggil Hinata dengan suara piano itu. Mengatakan Hidupnya hancur tanpa sosok Hinata disampingnya.

"Kaa-chan mohon kembalilah Naruto, Kaa-chan rela melakukan apapun demi dirimu asalkan kau tidak seperti ini lagi" lirih Kushina memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

"Kaa-chan hentikan!" ucap Menma menarik Kushina agar membiarkan Naruto bermain.

"Lihat kakakmu Menma" seru Kushina "dia kembali menjadi mayat hidup" tambahnya.

Menma memeluk tubuh kaa-channya yang bergetar menahan tangis, dia juga terluka melihat Naruto kembali seperti dulu. "Putraku yang malang" ucap Kushina ditengah tangisannya.

Perasaan yang menyayat hati ini, terlalu kejam. Kenapa lagi-lagi Naruto-Nii yang dihukum kamisama? Sampai kapan kamisama akan menguji hidup Kakaknya ini? Apakah sampai Naruto - Nii meninggal?

Menma membawa Kaa-channya menuju sofa dan mendudukannya disana, "Kaa-chan, kita pernah menghadapi ini sebelumnya." ucap Menma, "dan kita akan melakukannya lagi"

"Apakah akan berhasil? Kali ini cinta kakakmu yang mengujinya" jawab Kushina menutup wajahnya, tak kuasa membendung airmata yang sudah meluap.

"Kita akan menjaga Naruto-Nii sampai Hinata-Nee kembali" janji Menma.

oOo

"Apa kau melihat Naruto akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menemani Sakura makan siang dikantin.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng lemah, "dia sudah tak datang lagi ke kampus. Pacarnya juga belum kelihatan"

"Padahal aku ingin pamer padanya" keluh Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya Sasuke berfikir begitu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto? Sakura malah dibuat cemas dengan pemikiran seperti itu.

Dimeja lain, Shion sedang diintrogasi kedua makluk berseragam SMP Konoha. "Shion-nee apa kau yakin belum bertemu Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi dengan mata menyelidik. Setahu Hanabi, sahabat Hinata-Nee yang paling dekat adalah Shion.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu dimana dia" jawab Shion frustasi. Tentu saja, Hinata sahabatnya yang menghilang tanpa kabar dan tanpa pemberitahuan membuatnya cemas juga.

Menma mengelus punggung Hanabi untuk lebih relaks, pencarian ini memang tidak akan mudah dilakukan. Mata Hanabi berkaca-kaca melihat Menma, dimana kakaknya sekarang?

"Naruto? Kenapa berpakaian seperti anak SMP?" tanya Sakura heran. Matanya meneliti Menma dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Eh, bukan rambutnya saja merah"

"Ak-"

"Kau-perempuan yang terakhir ditemui Hinata iyakan?" seru Shion yakin. telunjuknya menuding wajah Sakura.

"Hinata? Pacarnya Naruto?" tanya Sakura balik.

Ketiga orang itu kompak menganggukan kepala. "Ja-jadi kau bertemu Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi cepat.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertemu di gudang alat musik. Dia bilang aku harus memaafkan Naruto. Aku bilang juga, aku memang hendak menemui Naruto. Mendengar jawabanku dia nampak puas dan pamit pulang meski aku menawarkan tumpangan" jelas Sakura.

"Dimana Naru?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk kedalam percakapan mereka.

"Dia ada dirumah," jawab Menma ragu. "Keadaannya kurang baik." tambah Menma.

Menma menggaruk dagunya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Sebelum menghilang Hinata-Nee memastikan dia si pingky ini untuk minta maaf pada kakaknya. Tidak ada motif yang mencurigakan disini. Lalu setelah menemui si pinky ini, Hinata-Nee pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Apa dia diculik? Menma menggeleng tidak mungkin.

"Apa Kakakmu punya semacam musuh?" tanya Menma pada Hanabi.

"Dia terlalu lembut untuk menyakiti orang lain" jawab Shion marah. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?.

Angin bertiup membuat suara-suara rumput kering terdengar seperti sebuah musik. Hinata rindu Naruto, Hinata cemas. Naruto apa dia baik-baik saja? Sebuah salju turun mengawali musim dingin disusul beberapa juta butiran salju yang turun ke bumi.

'Musim salju' batin Hinata. Tangannya terulur keluar jendela kamar, mobil Nenek Chiyo baru saja keluar garasi menelusuri jalanan tanah menuju kota terdekat. 'Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini' tekad Hinata.

Suasana malam tak menyurutkan niat Hinata mencari benda paling penting untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Naruto atau Hanabi. Sebuah telpon. Saat mandi di onsen tadi, Hinata mendengar sebuah dering telpon rumah. Tidak salah lagi, dia harus menemukannya.

Melewati onsen Hinata membuka setiap pintu geser yang dia temukan. Perlahan agar dia tak membangunkan siapapun. Dipintu terakhir, Hinata menemukan ruang kerja Nenek Chiyo. 'Pasti disini' batin Hinata yakin dan mulai menyelinap masuk. Suasana gelap menyulitkan pencarian Hinata yang mengandalkan cahaya dari luar kamar.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara" ucap seorang pelayan.

"Nenek sedang ke kota, ayo periksa Hinata-sama" ajak pelayan lain.

Sial. Hinata segera keluar kamar itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Tidak akan sempat.

"Hinata-sama lewat sini" ucap Sasori menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka melewati jalan memutar menuju kamar Hinata agar tak berpapasan dengan kedua pelayan yang berniat memeriksa kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-sama" panggil pelayan itu membuka pintu dan masuk memeriksa tempat tidur. "Dia sudah tidur" ucap pelayan itu kembali keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

'Selamat' batin Hinata. Matanya terbuka dengan pandangan lega.

"Dengar Hinata-sama. Telpon ada disudut ruang kerja Nenek Chiyo, nenek akan kembali besok malam. Kau bisa menyelinap antara pukul 6 sampai 7 malam saat para pelayan istirahat" jelas Sasori sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Perlahan mata Hinata tertutup, rasa kantuk menyerang matanya yang lelah, 'besok harus berhasil'

Shappire Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah pagi tapi mata Naruto tidak mau tertutup, ranjang itu berderit pelan saat Naruto turun dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Lampu dapur masih menyala, diatas kursi, duduk Kushina yang sedang meminum segelas air.

"Maaf, Kaa-chan membangunkanmu?" tanya Kushina menatap Naruto.

"Kaa-chan aku-"

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Naruto jatuh keatas lantai, Kushina segera berdiri dan menghampiri tubuh Naruto. "Naruto! Kau kenapa?" tanya Kushina panik.

Wajah itu semakin memudar, dan perlahan mengabur. Sepertinya Naruto akan pingsan sekarang. "Aku lelah Kaa-chan" lirih Naruto.

Suara kepanikan menggema dilorong rumah sakit. Langkah kaki para suster yang berjaga malam itu terdengar terburu-buru. Dokter Gaara terperanjat dari tidur singkatnya di ruang jaga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara sembari menguap.

"Pasien pingsan. Dan belum sadakan diri setelah 15 menit. Denyut jantung lemah dan nafas hampir tidak terasa" jelas seorang suster.

"Naruto bangun! Naruto kenapa kau membuat Kaa-chan khawatir seperti ini" ucap Kushina yang ingin menguncang tubuh Naruto tapi ditahan Minato.

Gaara muncul secepat yang dia bisa, memeriksa Naruto yang masih berada diruang UGD, "selang oksigen, siapkan infus" perintah Gaara.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Minato mewakili Kushina yang disuntik penenang karena tidak mau tenang.

"Riwayat penyakit pasien" tanya Gaara.

"Heh? dia anak yang sehat" jawab Minato.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh, mungkin hanya kelelahan" jelas Gaara,

Minato menutup matanya lelah. Kemudian melihat Naruto yang masih menutup matanya.

"Paman Minato" panggil Sasuke yang juga tugas malam.

Minato menatap Sasuke menyelidik, "kau putra fugaku-san?" ucap Minato setelah lama berfikir. "Kau sudah besar ya?" tambah Minato.

Sasuke mengangguk, "siapa yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Minato menyingkir dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit, mata Sasuke sukses melotot kaget melihat Naruto disana. Anak berambut merah itu hanya mengatakan Naruto kurang baik, tapi tidak mengatakan dia separah ini sampai harus diberi selang oksigen dan infusan.

oOo

Kushina memandang putranya yang tak kunjung bangun. Kenapa Naruto tidak mau bangun juga? Kenapa dia tidak mau membuka matanya. Minato masuk dengan Hanabi dan Menma yang mengekorinya.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Kushina.

Minato menggeleng pelan, "Dokter bilang harusnya Naruto sudah siuman, dia juga bingung dengan keadaan Naruto." ucapnya pelan dan hampir tidak bersuara.

Tangan lembut Kushina membelai surai Naruto, "Naruto, bangun sayang! Meski kau tak bisa mendengar Kaa-chan. Apa kau tidak merasakan sentuhan Kaa-chan hm?" bisik Kushina beralih menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Hanabi berusaha tak menangis, matanya berkali-kali mengerjap. Ini menyakitkan, dan yang membuat hal ini adalah Hinata-Neenya sendiri. "Gomen, Menma semua ini adalah salah Hinata-nee" ucap Hanabi.

Mendengar ucapan Hanabi, Menma segera menarik gadis itu keluar kamar Naruto. "Apa yang kau katakan hah?" tanya Menma memastikan pendengarannya tadi.

"Maaf semua ini salah Hinata-Nee yang menghilang begitu saja" ucap Hanabi pelan. Kepalanya menunduk tak ingin menerima tatapan Menma.

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu. Aku yakin Hinata-Nee punya alasan kenapa sampai dia menghilang tanpa kabar" ucap Menma.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan pernah berfikir kalau dia telah mencampakkan Naruto-nii, lagi" potong Menma.

Melihat keyakinan dimata Menma, Hanabi hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tapi tak mengurangi rasa bersalahnya akan kondisi Naruto sekarang.

 **oOo**

Naruto terbangun diatas hamparan rumput savana. Sebuah pohon cherry menaunginya dari teriknya mentari.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Dan kenapa dia bisa mendengar?

"Hee, kau lupa sedang berpiknik dengan pacarmu ini?" jawabnya manja.

Naruto segera melihat kesamping tubuhnya, Hinata sedang tersenyum manis pada Naruto, "Hime?"

"Ada apa? Kau demam?" tanya Hinata khawatir menyentuh dahi Naruto, "tidak demam" simpul Hinata.

"Kau bisa bicara?" tanya Naruto heran. Suara Hinata sangat lembut ditelinganya.

"Kau juga bisa mendengarku" jawab Hinata mengetuk dahi Naruto.

Naruto meringis sakit. Iya, dia bisa mendengar sekarang tapi kenapa? Apa ini masih didunia mimpi? "Hime, apa aku masih tidur?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, tapi apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hime" ucap Naruto menyentuh pelan hidung Hinata dan mendekap erat kekasihnya ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" bisik Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Naruto. Hangatnya masih sama.

Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka. Mimpi yang indah, tapi kenapa Hinata malah menangis? Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Hinata, dia merindukan Naruto, sangat. Dia juga mencemaskan Naruto, lebih dari dia mencemaskan dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini dimulai seperti biasa, setelah dimandikan dan sarapan, Hinata akan belajar dengan Sasori. Bocah berambut merah ini, mengingatkan dirinya pada dokter Gaara di Konoha.

"Hinata sama?" panggil Sasori melihat Hinata hanya melamun melihat isi buku yang dipegangnya. "Apakah Hinata-sama merindukan seseorang?" tanya Sasori pelan saat Hinata menatapnya.

Sebuah anggukan kecil diberikan Hinata sebagai jawaban. Sasori tersenyum miring, "aku juga rindu seseorang. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menemuinya lagi"

Dahi Hinata berkerut, tidak mungkin menemuinya lagi? Kenapa? Apakah nenek Chiyo melarang Sasori?

Sasori melihat Hinata yang memasang wajah bertanya-tanya, "dia sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu" ucap Sasori.

'Naruto.. Kyuubi...' batin Hinata memikirkan kedua orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Mereka yang sangat rapuh dan membutuhkan Hinata, bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja.

"Nah, semoga berhasil nanti malam. Aku akan membantu semampuku" ucap Sasori.

oOo

Perlahan, Kaki Hinata masuk kedalam ruang kerja nenek Chiyo. Hinata mendekati sudut ruangan itu dan benar. Sebuah telpon rumah diletakkan diatas meja disana. Bagaimana kalau ayahnya yang mengangkat telpon? Oke, berarti Hinata harus menelpon langsung ke ponsel Hanabi. Jam segini biasanya Hanabi sedang belajar dikamarnya.

Perlahan Hinata menekan nomor sesuai dengan nomor ponsel Hanabi. Dengan susah payah Hinata menelan ludah, sekarang adalah bagaimana agar Hanabi tahu kalau Hinata yang menelponnya.

"Moshi moshi. Siapa ini?" jawab Hanabi

"A-"

"A? Dengan siapa ini?" tanya Hanabi.

"..."

"Kalau tidak mau bicara aku akan menutup telponnya" ancam Hanabi yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Cukup lama Hinata terdiam, memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan agar Hanabi langsung tahu kalau tang menelpon ini Hinata. Baka! Padahal dia bisa minta tolong pada Sasori saja, kenapa Hinata sampai lupa kalau dirinya bisu.

"Dengar, aku tidak main-main!" ancam Hanabi lagi.

"Hahabi! Hanyu Hahabi" ucap Hinata kacau.

"Hinata-Nee kau kah itu?" tanya Hanabi

"Hm, Hahabi!" jawab Hinata.

"Hinata-Nee di-" ucapan Hanabi terhenti, hampir saja dia akan bertanya kakaknya dimana. Hanabi yang harus aktif berbicara sekarang. "Dengar Hinata-Nee, kami mencemaskanmu disini. Kirimlah surat dimana kau berada mengerti. Aku akan menyampaikan 2 kabar buruk" ucap Hanabi terdiam sejenak.

Tangan Hinata menggenggam erat gagang telpon tersebut. 2 kabar buruk katanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Kyuubi dengan baik. Kemarin dia meniggal. Aku sudah berusaha membawanya ke dokter hewan tapi dokter bilang kankernya sudah menyebar dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia meniggal. Maaf, dia sangat sedih sampai tidak mau makan apapun karena kakak tidak ada disampingnya"

Kerongkongan Hinata terasa sakit, suara pinguin terjepitnya tercekat disana. Matanya mulai berkabut, bersiap menumpahkan airmata, dia tahu Kyuubi pasti akan meninggal karena penyakitnya tapi tetap saja mendengar dia meninggal tanpa Hinata disampingnya dan dia sebagai orang yang menyebabkan Kyuubi meninggal lebih cepat. 'Gomen Kyuubi-kun. Aku tidak menepati janjiku padamu'

"Kedua, mengenai Naruto-Nii, dia ada dirumah sakit. Dia-"

Suara telpon terputus menyapa pendengaran Hanabi, "Hinata-Nee? Hinata-Nee?" tidak ada lagi jawaban. Padahal Hanabi belum selesai bicara.

Hinata menatap nenek Chiyo dengan pandangan marah. Hanabi baru bilang tentang Naruto dan sekarang telponya terputus. Naruto kenapa dia ada dirumah sakit? Jangan-jangan dia mencoba bunuh diri lagi.

"Maaf Hinata-sama. Anda tidak diijinkan menggunakan telpon dan berhubungan dengan dunia luar" ucap Nenek Chiyo menghempaskan kabel yang terhubung dengan telpon yang sedang digunakan Hinata. "Bawa dia kekamarnya" perintah nenek Chiyo pada pelayan dibelakangnya.

Tanpa perlawanan Hinata dibawa kekamarnya. Terdengar suara pintu dikunci dan dua orang mengobrol didepan kamarnya. Lupakan itu semua, Narutonya sedang ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Tidak! Naruto tidak boleh meninggalkannya seperti Kyuubi. Kamisama, jangan renggut nyawa Naruto seperti kau merenggut Kaa-san dari sisinya.

Hinata menutup kedua matanya yang sudah basah, melelehkan airmata yang menuruni lekuk pipinya tanpa henti. Hatinya terus memanggil nama Naruto dan berdoa agar Naruto tak pergi meninggalkannya.

Dirumah sakit, Naruto dipindahkan keruang ICU karena kondisinya yang semakin memburuk, tanpa siapapun ketahui, airmata jatuh dari matanya yang masih setia tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yay SP akan tamat di chapter 19 :D dan one extra chapter.  
**

 **Maaf jika semakin lama semakin tak menarik.**

 **alurnya masih cepet.**

 **masih membingungkan juga :v**

 **ada yang minta dipanjangin? maaf deh terlanjur segini dan segitu. kalo mau bisa bikin fic sendiri loh :D shanaz dukung dan kalo mau diliat shanaz pm ajj. shanaz juga readers ko. :D ayo berkarya! ramein fandom sama fanfictionnya.**

 **buat ka ana maaf soal kemarin :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mind to R &R?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Silence spring ch 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Narutonya milik MK-sensei broh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alur masih cepat dan banyak typonya :v . Mungkin kalo authornya punya waktu direpair lagi..  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading readers...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tangan menempel dikaca pembatas antara Kushina dan Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Pantulan Kushina terlihat lelah dan matanya bengkak. Setiap hari tak henti-hentinya air mata mengalir melihat putranya dirawat intensif diruang ICU.

Kushina tidak dapat setiap saat berada disamping Naruto dan menggenggam tangan putranya. Naruto sedang diperiksa dokter sekarang, terlihat sebuah gelengan kecil darinya. Naruto tidak menunjukan perkembangan kearah yang lebih baik sejak masuk ICU. Selain selang oksigen dan infus, dokter menambah alat pemantau denyut jantung yang tertempel didada Naruto. Garis stabil diperlihatkan monitor untuk detak jantung Naruto tapi detak jantung itu sangat lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi keinginan pasien untuk hidup sepertinya sudah tidak ada." ucap dokter Gaara sembari memeriksa catatannya. ''aku juga tidak menganjurkan kalian berharap lebih melihat kondisinya saat ini. Tapi semua kembali pada keinginan pasien" tambah Gaara sebelum meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina.

Pelukan diberikan oleh Minato pada Kushina yang terlihat terguncang dan akan jatuh. Tubuh itu digiring Minato menuju tempat duduk. "Istirahatlah sebentar" ucap Minato memaksa kepala Kushina untuk bersandar padanya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" bisik Kushina.

Berusaha tegar menghadapi cobaan ini, Kushina malah semakin tak tahan untuk menyalahkan Kamisama yang menghukum putranya tanpa henti hingga hari ini.

"Kaa-chan mohon, bangunlah!" lirih Kushina sebelum menutup mata lelahnya.

Didalam ketidak sadarannya Naruto sedang bersama Hinata. Dibawah pohon tempatnya bangun dengan Hinata disisinya, Naruto memainkan sebuah lagu dan Hinata bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya. Hinata tersenyum senang kearah Naruto yang mengiringinya bernyanyi.

"Terima kasih mau mengiringiku bernyanyi, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata memeluk leher Naruto yang masih duduk didepan pianonya.

Hinatanya sangat manja, dia bahkan tidak malu-malu lagi mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada Naruto. Seperti sekarang, dia memeluk leher Naruto tanpa canggung dan berkata manja seperti ini, "Suaramu bagus, Hime" puji Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku berlatih keras untuk ini setiap hari" ucap Hinata bangga. "Aku mau belajar main piano juga" pinta Hinata.

"Duduklah disampingku" ucap Naruto membuka pelukan dilehernya, Hinata segera duduk disamping Naruto dengan antusias.

Naruto menekan tuts piano mulai dari nada paling rendah sampai yang lebih tinggi. Mengenalkan Hinata pada tangga Nada dasar. Sesekali Hinata tertawa dan berwajah bingung melihat Naruto yang memainkan potongan sebuah lagu. Tangannya terkadang bisa mengikuti permainan Naruto tapi dia juga melakukan banyak kesalahan.

"Apa kau serius mau belajar?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan.

"Uh, kau payah kalau mengajari orang" jawab Hinata memajukan bibirnya kesal dan menekan asal tuts piano dihadapannya.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menekan tuts piano, "kau ingin seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas sebuah senyuman dan rona merah di pipi Hinata. "Dasar."

"Tangan Naruto-kun besar dan hangat" ucap Hinata menaruh tangan lain diatas tangan Naruto yang sedang menuntun Hinata. Kemudian membawanya kepipi Hinata. Dia ingin dibelai dengan tangan besar milik Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto membelai pipi selembut sutra milik Hinata, jantungnya masih berdebarkan? Naruto bisa mati hanya melihat Hinata ingin dimanja seperti ini. Dia terlalu manis dan menggemaskan. Tangan Tan itu turun membelai leher Hinata dan membawanya mendekat. Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan Hinatanya yang seperti ini.

Sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, Naruto membawanya kedalam dekapannya lagi. Menaruh Dagunya diatas kepala Hinata dan membelai punggungnya lembut. Telinga Hinata dapat mendengar debaran jantung Naruto yang menggila, tidak jauh dari miliknya yang juga berdebar kencang.

Demi Naruto, dia membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya dan bersikap lebih berani dan manja.

"Hime, aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata.

"Setiap hari sejak kau menghilang, aku merindukanmu. Aku takut kau tak akan pernah kembali kepadaku. Aku mengirimmu sonata rindu setiap hari, apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Huum aku mendengarnya. Aku juga merindukanmu setiap hari. Aku sudah kembali sekarang jadi kau tidak perlu takut"

"Ya."

Naruto memeluk Hinata lebih erat tapi tubuh itu seperti terus menyusut dipelukannya, hingga jutaan kelopak mawar berhamburan dari pelukan Naruto. Hinatanya berubah mejadi jutaan kelopak mawar, dan menghilang dari pelukan Naruto. "Hime..." lirih Naruto meremas kelopak mawar ditelapak tangannya.

Hinatanya bohong, dia bilang dia sudah kembali. Tapi kenapa dia menghilang lagi? Terakhir kali mereka berada disavana, Hinatanya juga menghilang seperti ini. Airmata menggenang dipelupuk mata Naruto. Tidak apa-apakan kalau dia menangis? Dia akan menunggu Hinata disini sampai kapanpun. Tetesan airmata berjatuhan keatas kelopak bunga mawar, "Hime, kenapa rasanya dadaku semakin sesak?"

oOo

'Ah, Naruto-kun' batin Hinata. Matanya terbuka tiba-tiba, lagi dia bermimpi bersama Naruto. Pipinya basah oleh airmata, lagi dia menangis.

Padahal dalam mimpi itu Hinata bahagia, tapi kenapa di alam nyata dia malah menangis? Hinata meremas dadanya, rasanya sangat sesak disana. Tubuhnya melingkar diatas tempat tidur, rasanya tidak tertahankan. Hinata sangat merindukan Naruto.

Para pelayan masuk ke kamar Hinata dan membawa tubuh Hinata yang seperti mayat hidup menuju onsen. Memandikan tubuh Hinata dan memakaikan pakaian yang dipilihkan Nenek Chiyo untuknya.

Diluar musim telah berganti. Kelopak bunga telah bermekaran, sudah berapa lama Hinata ada disini? Tanpa siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaan Hinata selain ayahnya sendiri. Tahupun, dia tak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi Hinata disini. Apakah ini hukuman lain dari Hiashi-sama kepada Hinata? Dia bukan lagi ayah bagi Hinata yang selalu dianggap rendah dibandingkan kedua anaknya yang lain.

Hinata didudukan diruang minum teh, kimono sutranya terlihat bercahaya ditemani angin sore yang berhembus dari halaman belakang. Pintu yang sengaja dibuka itu tak menarik minat Hinata sama sekali.

Seorang laki-laki masuk dan duduk dihadapan Hinata. Nenek Chiyo menuangkan teh kedalam masing-masing gelas keramik dihadapan keduanya, "Hamba mohon diri, Toneri-sama" ucap Nenek Chiyo kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kau yang dipersiapkan untukku?" ucap Toneri memecah keheningan.

Hinata mengambil gelas tehnya dan meminum isinya dalam diam.

"Kau cantik Hinata, mereka bilang kau bisu. Sayang sekali." tambah Toneri dengan nada merendahkan.

Pulpen dan kertas telah tersedia diatas meja, tapi Hinata bahkan tidak berminat untuk mengobrol dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Ah, jadi dia yang dipilih Hiashi-sama untuk membuat hidup Hinata menderita? Dia pandai memilih orang, pria dihadapannya bahkan sudah merendahkan Hinata dihari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ambil kertas dan pulpennya" ucap Toneri sembari memakan cemilan diatas meja.

Hinata masih setia diam, membuat Toneri mendesah kesal. Sial sekali dirinya mendapat pendamping yang cantik tapi bisu. Toneri menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekat kearahnya, tangan itu menelusuri pipi Hinata. "Jadi kau benar-benar bisu? Aku tentu bisa melakukan apapun padamu" desis Toneri menarik kearah kimono Hinata hingga bahunya terekspose.

Tangan Hinata menepis tangan Toneri yang sedang membelai bahunya, tatapan marah menghujani Toneri. "Kau bisa marah juga" ucap Toneri menampakkan seringai diwajahnya.

Dengan sigap Hinata kembali duduk ditempatnya dan membetulkan kimononya yang sempat ditarik Toneri.

"Harga dirimu sangat tinggi ya, Hinata? Masih ada banyak waktu aku mencicipi tubuhmu itu" ucap Toneri meminum tehnya.

Hinata mengambil gelasnya dan menyiramkan isinya kearah Toneri. Pria dihadapannya benar-benar brengsek! Hinata tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata yang melukai harga dirinya itu. Toneri menurunkan gelasnya, ekspresinya tidak bisa Hinata baca. Wajah itu kaku dan kemudian menampakkan sebuah seringai.

Langit sore mulai menggelap dan rintik air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Angin berhembus cukup kencang masuk ke ruang teh dimana Hinata berada tadi. Dari meja teh Toneri melihat dengan pandangan tajam kearah halaman belakang. Disana, Hinata sedang berlutut.

"Katakan maaf, maka aku akan menyuruhmu masuk kemari." ucap Toneri, "ah, aku lupa kau bisu, haha diamlah disana sampai aku memanggilmu" tambahnya sembari tertawa.

Udara dingin menerpa tubuh Hinata yang mulai menggigil, hujan yang turun tidak mau berhenti sejak Hinata diseret Toneri ketaman belakang dan memaksa Hinata berlutut disana.

Jam dinding diruang itu berbunyi nyaring, "sudah waktunya" ucap Toneri menguap bosan. "Hinata kemarilah" panggil Toneri.

Hinata perlahan berdiri, kakinya kram dan kesemutan. Langkahnya seperti menginjak sandal paku. Tak lama Nenek Chiyo mengetuk pintu dan Toneri meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa kata. Hinata berdiri dengan tangan mencengkram kimononya sendiri. Tubuhnnya kedinginan dan jari-jari tangannya berkerut.

"Hinata-sama!" ucap cemas seorang pelayan yang masuk ruang teh untuk menjemput Hinata. Bibir Hinata sudah berubah kebiruan dan wajahnya pucat pasi, "kenapa Toneri-sama tidak memanggil kami" tambahnya segera membawa Hinata menuju kamarnya.

Toneri tidak hanya akan datang hari ini, Hinata mendesah dengan airmata yang tiba-tiba menuruni pipi Hinata. Seperti yang Toneri bilang, masih ada banyak waktu untuk menyentuh lebih dari pelecehan tadi sore. 'Gomen, Naruto-kun' batin Hinata.

oOo

Sakura sedang melihat tubuh Naruto yang ditemani Kushina. Dia tidak tahan untuk melihatnya dan berpaling pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan Menma. Mereka baru tahu kalau Naruto tidak dapat lagi mendengar dari cerita Menma.

Sasuke yang sudah curiga sejak duet hari itu memaksa Menma untuk menceritakan semuan yang dia ketahui.

"Naruto-Nii mungkin sengaja tidak meceritakannya pada kalian. Dia tidak suka rasa simpati dan kasihan yang diperlihatkan orang lain atas apa yang menimpanya ini" ucap Menma meremas kedua tangannya.

Menma harus minta maaf pada Naruto-Nii saat dia sadar nanti karena telah menceritakan hal ini pada sahabat masa kecil kakaknya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia masih bodoh seperti dulu. Padahal, Naruto sudah memberinya banyak petunjuk tapi Sasuke terlalu emosional akan hal ini.

"Aku mungkin lebih kejam daripada kau, Suke" ucap Sakura mengingat perbuatannya pada Naruto. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan maaf untuk Naruto. Nampaknya Sakura sudah jauh lebih tenang daripada tadi, dia sempat menangis sesengukan dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto apa kau tidak bosan menutup matamu itu?" ucap Kushina sembari membersihkan tubuh Naruto. Tubuh yang semakin kurus itu, hanya tersisa tulang yang menonjol disetiap lekuk tubuhnya. 'Astaga,' batin Kushina, tangannya menutup mulutnya yang bersiap terisak lagi.

"Kaa-chan biar aku yang membersihkan tubuh Naruto-Nii" ucap Menma memegang bahu Kaa-channya yang mulai berguncang.

"Iya, maaf merepotkanmu sayang" balas Kushina segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang ICU.

Suara alat pemantau denyut jantung dan napas teratur Naruto menemani Menma yang sedang membersihkan tubuh Naruto. "Apa kau tidak lelah terus tidur seperti ini, Naruto-Nii?" ucap Menma, nadanya bukan seperti orang yang marah tapi malah terdengar seperti orang yang merajuk.

Menma berhenti membersihkan tubuh Naruto, remasan kuat dia berikan pada lap itu. "Apa kau tahu aku benci pada sikapmu yang tertutup itu? Kau yang berwajah datar itu, terlihat sangat keren. Tapi lihat kau sekarang, kau terlihat menyedihkan. Kau benci rasa simpati dan kasihan kan? Sekarang aku merasakan simpati dan kasihan padamu" ucap Menma mengeluarkan apa yang dia simpan dihatinya. Rasanya percuma, Naruto-Nii tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Lantas kenapa Menma masih mengatakan hal itu?

oOo

Hanabi sedang sibuk membersihkan kamar Hinata, beberapa bunga dia letakan di dekat guci berisi abu Kyuubi. "Maafkan Hinata-Nee Kyuubi, dia belum bisa menemuimu" ucap Hanabi tersenyum miris.

Kamar, bukan tapi paviliun yang ditinggal penghuninya ini terasa sangat dingin, suara tawa Hinata-Nee yang aneh masih bisa Hanabi ingat saat bercerita tentang Naruto-Nii yang mesum itu.

"Ah sudahlah Hanabi! Hinata-Nee pasti baik-baik saja, dia sempat telpon dulu" ucap Hanabi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menghilangkan kabut yang menutupi pandangan matanya.

Snow globe yang diberikan Naruto-Nii tersimpan disamping foto Kaa-san mereka. Didekatnya tersimpan pula 2 sapu tangan berhiaskan sulaman emas nama Naruto-Nii. Hinata-Nee benar-benar mencintai Naruto-Nii sepenuh hatinya. Mengorbankan dan menolong Naruto-Nii sampai dia lupa keluarganya sendiri.

Keluarga apanya huh? Mereka lebih tepat dibilang orang yang hidup dirumah yang sama. Terutama karena sikap ayahnya yang membedakan Hinata-Nee. Hanabi ingin marah tapi diakan ayahnya sendiri. Uh, dia malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Hanabi!" panggil Hiashi dari rumah utama.

Hanabi segera menutup paviliun itu dan berlari menghadap ayahnya, "ya ayah, ada apa?" tanya Hanabi.

Tapi suara bell menggema, seorang pelayan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pintu. Tak lama dia kembali ke tempat dimana Hiashi berada, "Hiashi-sama, Tuan dan nyonya Namikaze ingin bertemu. Mereka orangtua Naruto-san."

Hanabi segera mendorong kursi roda Hiashi, saat ayahnya mengangguk dan mengatakan akan menemui mereka. Raut wajah lelah dan bingung menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Hyuuga-san" panggil Kushina yang langsung berlutut dihadapan Hiashi.

"Apa-"

"Bibi,"

"Aku mohon padamu, temukanlah Hinata sesegera mungkin. Kerahkanlah seluruh anak buahmu untuk menemukannya." pinta Kushina, suaranya terdengar serak.

Minato menyusul Kushina berlutut dihadapan Hiashi, Hanabi segera menghampiri keduanya, "paman, bibi. Bangunlah. Tanpa kalian mintapun kami sedang mencari Hinata-nee. Hentikan ini."

"Putra kami, membutuhkan pertolongannya sekarang. Dia semakin lemah dan tak berdaya terbaring di ruang ICU" ucap Minato mengabaikan permintaan Hanabi.

Hiashi segera mendekati keduanya, "bersabarlah, anak buahku sedang berusaha mencarinya sekarang. Berdoalah agar putriku segera ditemukan. Sekarang berdirilah, aku tidak suka tamuku seperti ini." pinta Hiashi.

Setelah berdiri, keduanya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan menolak tawaran makan siang yang ditawarkan Hanabi. Setelah tamu itu pergi, Hiashi melihat Hanabi yang masih menatap pintu yang baru dilewati tamu mereka. 'Tenang saja, kami pasti menemukan Hinata-nee' batin Hanabi.

"Bawakan ayah buku resep ibumu, ayah ingin kau memasak sesuatu" ucap Hiashi.

'Ha'i" Hanabi segera melaksanakan perintah ayahnya, dirak paling atas tersimpan buku-buku yang ditulis ibunya. Hanabi segera menarik buku resep itu dan membawanya kehadapan ayahnya.

Tangab Hiashi menerima buku resep itu, pertama kali sejak istrinya meninggal dia memegang barang miliknya. Dia terlalu takut untuk membuka dan menyentuh barang milik mendiang istrinya ini.

Disalah satu halaman, Hiashi menemukan kertas yang terlipat, dahinya berkerut melihat kertas tersebut. "Masaklah ini untuk ayah" ucap Hiashi menyerahkan buku itu pada Hanabi.

Setelah Hanabi pergi, Hiashi membuka kertas itu.

 **Suamiku, Hiashi.**

 **Aku tahu kau pasti lama untuk membuka barang-barangku setelah aku meninggal. Saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku akan menjadi ibu lagi, aku sangat senang sekali. Keluarga kita akan bertambah satu lagi anggota kecil.**

 **Tapi, dokter bilang kondisiku yang lemah tidak mungkin untuk melahirkan lagi. Aku beryukur waktu itu kau tidak menemaniku periksa ke dokter. Jadi, aku menyuruh dokter itu bersumpah agar tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun.**

 **Hiashi, aku yakin kau akan menjaga keluarga kecil kita, iyakan? Terutama Hinata kita, dia adalah anak yang rapuh dengan kondisinya itu. Aku titipkan Hinata padamu, aku yakin kau akan membuatnya hidup bahagia meskipun aku tidak ada disamping kalian. Aku mencintai kalian.**

 **...**

Hiashi meremas surat dari mendiang istrinya tersebut. Dia salah, Hiashi telah membedakan Hinata dari kedua saudaranya yang lain. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Bagaimana bisa istrinya menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dari dirinya? Selama ini dia selalu menganggap Hinata sebagai penyebab kematian istrinya tersebut.

Sampai akhir hayatnya, Istrinya selalu bilang untuk tidak menyalahkan Hinata. Tapi dia tidak memberitahukan kenyataan sebenarnya kepadanya. Astaga, Kamisama apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini?

oOo

Beberapa pelayan mengantar Hinata ke ruang teh dimana Toneri sedang menunggunya. Perlahan beberapa pelayan mendudukan Hinata, dan meninggalkan Hinata. Sebenarnya kepala Hinata terasa sedikit pusing akibat perbuatan Toneri tempo hari.

"Kau lebih cantik jika menunjukan ekspresi merona seperti itu" ucap Toneri mendekati tubuh Hinata. "Kau tahu, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" bisik Toneri merebahkan tubuh Hinata diatas lantai.

Sudah berakhir, hari ini sepertinya Hinata akan merelakan semuanya. Tubuhnya yang lemah bahkan tidak bisa melawan Toneri yang sedang memenjarakannya dibawah tubuh pria itu. 'Gomen Naruto-kun' batin Hinata menutup matanya.

"Bagus kau tidak melawan, ini akan mudah untuk kita berdua" ucap Toneri puas.

Ingatan tentang Naruto berkelebat diotak Hinata. Wajah bahagianya saat menggoda Hinata, wajah datarnya yang tidak dapat Hinata tebak dan airmata Naruto. Airmata itu, airmata putus asa. 'Tidak! Naruto sedang menungguku sekarang' batin Hinata. Didorongnya Toneri yang sedang mendekati tubuhnya, kakinya meronta menendang tubuh Toneri hingga terpental dan mengantam dinding.

"Kau mau melawan Hinata?" ucap Toneri.

Hinata berdiri dan berlari menjauhi Toneri. Terdengar ketukan dari luar ruang teh, "Toneri-sama, apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" teriak Toneri. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Hinata yang berdiri menempel ke dinding.

Bayangan Toneri yang mendekati Hinata terlihat ada banyak, hati Hinata dicekam rasa takut. Bagaimana lagi? Hinata pasti tidak bisa melawan lagi sekarang.

 **Bruk!**

Hinata pingsan saat Toneri berhasil menggapai dan menarik tangan Hinata. Seringai diwajah Toneri hilang seketika digantikan wajah cemas. Ditepuknya pelan pipi Hinata yang terasa panas, "Hinata! Hinata bangun!" ucap Toneri cemas.

Pelayan yang setia menjaga mereka dipintu segera masuk mendengar teriakan Toneri. Tubuh tubuh Hinata dibaringkan perlahan diatas kasurnya. Nenek Chiyo segera memeriksa keadaan Hinata. "Hinata-sama! Hinata sama!" panggil nenek Chiyo.

"Hinata! Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata membuka mata dan melihat Naruto yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Naruto-kun aku takut! Dia! Dia akan-" teriak Hinata panik memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. Toneri! Toneri akan melakukan itu padanya.

"Dia siapa Hime?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat sekeliling padang savana itu. Tidak ada siapapun disini.

"Aku takut!" bisik Hinata.

"Sudah, kau baik-baik saja bersamaku sekarang" tenang Naruto segera menggendong tubuh Hinata di depan dadanya. Membawa tubuh rapuh itu ke sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kaca hingga kita dapat melihat isi rumah tersebut.

Perlahan Naruto meletakkan Hinata ditempat tidur, ruangan berdinding kaca tersebut terasa sejuk dan teduh. Naruto menarik kursi disampingnya dan duduk disamping ranjang. "Kau agak panas Hime, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto memegang dahi Hinata.

"Aku agak sedikit pusing" jawab Hinata, tangannya menggapai tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, istirahatlah agar kau segera sembuh dan kembali bermanja-manja padaku"

Toneri memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur, suhu tubuhnya belum juga turun sejak tadi. Sungguh Toneri tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan hal itu pada Hinata, dia hanya ingin membuat Hinata berpaling padanya. Sejak pertama kali melihat foto Hinata, Toneri langsung jatuh hati pada gadis ini. Sma seperti Hinata, Toneri juga dididik disini hingga Toneri dapat diam-diam melihat calon istrinya tersebut.

Hinata tidak bahagia selama dia disini. Matanya selalu terlihat bengkak, terkadang airmata meleleh saat Hinata memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Apa Hinata merindukan seseorang? Seorang pria yang dia cintai? Hanya itu yang bisa Toneri simpulkan. Jadi saat mereka dipertemukan, Toneri kesal karena Hinata tidak mau bicara padanya. Hari ini pun Hinata terlihat pasrah dihadapannya, seolah dia tak ingin lagi hidup.

Riasan yang menutupi mata bengkak itu tak bisa membodohi penglihatan Toneri, sepertinya Hinata habis menangis lagi semalam.

"Bisakah kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Toneri pada nenek Chiyo.

"Aku seorang dokter Toneri-sama, aku masih bisa merawat Hinata -sama disini" jawab Nenek Chiyo menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.

oOo

Seorang pelayan dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh Hinata yang kini nasibnya tak jauh beda dari Naruto. Selang infus menancap di salah satu tangannya. Sejak demam dihari itu, Hinata tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Toneri masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, "apa ada perkembangan?"

Pelayan itu hanya menggeleng lemah menatap tuannya sedih, sejak berada disini dia belum pernah melihat Hinata tersenyum. Sekarang, jangankan berharap melihat tuannya ini tersenyum dia ingin melihat tuannya kembali sehat dan menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Toneri duduk dikasur Hinata, membelai pipi itu dengan lembut, masih terasa panas. "Hinata, ayo bangunlah. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena sikapku di 2 pertemuan kita kemarin" ucap Toneri.

Belaian itu membuat Hinata terbangun perlahan. Masih Naruto yang setia duduk disampingnya. "Sudah merasa lebih baikan?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang berusaha bangun.

"Iya, aku tidak mau hanya tidur jika bersamamu" jawab Hinata sedikit merasa pusing.

"Berbaringlah kau masih sedikit panas" saran Naruto yang dijawab sebuah gelengan dari Hinata. "Naruto-kun, aku masih ingin bersamamu"

"Aku disini dan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" ucap Naruto mengecup pelan punggung tangan Hinata. "Apa kau takut aku meninggalkanmu? Padahal kau yang sering tiba-tiba menghilang" omel Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Iya, kau menghilang dan berubah menjadi kelopak mawar saat kupeluk erat, tadi aku juga takut saat kau memelukku erat, maka kau akan menghilang lagi" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Padahal dia jarang tersenyum, tapi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum walau dia merasa kecewa pada Hinata. "Katakan saja aku membuatmu kecewa? Melihat wajahmu seperti itu malah membuatku serba salah" ucap Hinata sedih.

"Eh? Hime aku tidak bermak- yah aku kecewa padamu. Tapi jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu aku rasanya akan mati karrna rasa sesak ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggumu disini" ucap Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Hinata. "Nah, senyum dong" pinta Naruto.

Sudut bibir Hinata melengkung menampilkan senyuman Hinata.

"Nah seperti itu, kau cantik kalau sedang tersenyum dan banyak bicara. Bukan diam dan berwajah sedih seperti tadi"

"Naruto-kun, hentikan godaanmu itu," ucap Hinata dengan pipi yang semakin merona.

Tawa Naruto lepas melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah, Hinatanya sedang malu sekarang. "Tapi kau suka kan?" ucap Naruto kembali mencubit pipi Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan ikut tertawa. Dia ingin seperti ini selamanya bersama Narutonya, tapi apakah dunia yang semu ini bisa bertahan selamanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fotenote :**

 **Agaknya silence spring akan segera tamat, :( ah cerita memang harus ketemu tanda tamat, iyakan? Makasih udah review, ngevaf, ngefollow, and percaya sama author kurang pengalaman ini. yaay author bakal ngelancong abis lebaran jadi mungkin ga up dulu selama 2 minggu :v astaga yang nunggu game over sabarnya ToT.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mind to R &R?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Silence spring chapter 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All chara sewanya akan segera berakhir dan kembali ke MK-sensei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo, alur cepat, gaje, dan ehem bilang ajj lah :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading all readers..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara piano mengalun lembut, Naruto sedang bermain piano dengan Hinata yang bersender pada bahunya. Rumput diluar padang savana terlihat bergerak bersama iringan piano Naruto. "Damainya" bisik Hinata.

Jauh disebrang savana terlihat sebuah kota, "Naruto-kun apa kau tidak ingin pergi kesana?" tunjuk Hinata.

"Hmm itu adalah kota dimana aku tidak dapat memasukinya, Hime. Kota para orang normal" jawab Naruto.

"Bukankah Naruto juga orang normal disini? Apa Naruto-kun pernah mencoba masuk?"

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak berminat berkumpul dengan orang-orang normal"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau ada disampingku Hime."

 **Psssh!**

Astaga, Hinata masih belum kebal dengan rayuan Naruto meski sudah sering mendengarnya, pipinya merona bak buah tomat matang. Dipukulnya pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto tertawa dan menyenggol bahu Hinata sebaberlututasan. Spontan Hinata berdiri karena kesal. Hingga bangku yang mereka duduki oleng dan Naruto terhuyung menarik tangan Hinata.

"Uh" keluh Naruto merasakan berat tubuh Hinata diatasnya.

Hinata tertawa lepas, "romantis yang menyiksa" ucapnya ditengah tawa. Tawa itu segera terhenti karena Naruto menatap Hinata tajam. "Nani?" tanya Hinata.

"Hime kau yakin ingin pergi kesana?" tanya Naruto.

"Uhm tentu saja, asalkan bersamamu"

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata dan membawanya duduk. "Ayo pergi"

Hinata mengandeng tangan Naruto menelusuri jalan setapak menuju kota, dia penasaran apa yang ada disana sebenarnya. Apakah akan ada sebuah perayaan. Festival? Pasti banyak orang disana.

"Hime, kau yakin?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau belum dicoba kau belum tahu kan?" jawab Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk melihat kebulatan tekad Hinata yang ingin melihat kota itu. Apa boleh buat, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto datang ke sana.

oOo

Mobil sedan Hitam itu menelusuri padang rumput menuju rumah yang satu-satunya berada disana. Rumah besar bergaya tradisional. Nenek Chiyo segera meninggalkan ruang kerjanya mendengar suara mobil memasuki garasi.

Hiashi sudah duduk dikursi rodanya, dibantu pelayannya Hiashi memasuki rumah ini. "Hiashi-sama" ucap Nenek Chiyo membungkuk Hormat. "Saya menantikan kedatangan anda"

"Aku sedang sibuk beberapa hari ini, hingga baru bisa kemari sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan masalahnya lewat surat yang kau kirim?" tanya Hiashi

"Sebenarnya..," ucap Nenek Chiyo mulai menceritakan kondisi Hinata. Nenek Chiyo tahu Hinata sering menangis tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya dan tetap menjaga konsistensinya tapi sejak keadaan Hinata memburuk, nenek Chiyo harus melaporkan ini pada Hiashi. "Dia belum sadarkan diri hingga sekarang, aku sarankan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit" saran Nenek Chiyo.

Hiashi melihat Hinata yang terbaring diatas kasurnya, rambut indigonya tersebar disamping tubuhnya dan sedang dirapikan. Wajah itu terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat.

Apa yang telah Hiashi lakukan?

"Hiashi-san, aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini" ucap Toneri yang sejak tadi berada diruangan Hinata.

"Ah, kenapa? Jika Hinata sudah sehat nanti, kita bisa melangsungkan upacaranya"

"Apa kau tidak lihat kondisinya? Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya dengan pernikahan"

"Aku akan bicara padanya, aku pastikan dia akan mengerti"

Astaga! Apa kau benar ayahnya hah?" teriak Toneri tak sabar.

Hiashi terdiam cukup lama, benarkah Hiashi ayah Hinata? Harusnya Hinata pasrah dengan keputusan Hiashi dan menerima takdirnya sekarang. Itulah seorang anak harusnya. Tapi lihat dia? Dia senang sekali membangkang perintah Hiashi.

"Aku tetap akan membatalkan pernikahanku" ucap Toneri mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Sasori segera menjauhi pintu saat Toneri keluar kamar. Sasori ingin menjenguk Hinata namun dirinya terlalu takut pada nenek Chiyo dan hanya berani mengintip dari pintu. "Hinata-sama, segeralah sembuh" ucap Sasori.

"Hiashi-sama, anda harus segera mengambil keputusan," pinta Nenek Chiyo.

Suara ambulans memasuki area rumah sakit Konoha. Hinata dipindahkan dengan cepat menuju UGD. Dibelakangnya menyusul Hiashi dan nenek Chiyo, beberapa dokter membungkuk hormat padanya, bagaimana pun juga nenek Chiyo adalah dokter senior yang pernah bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

Hanabi sedang menyeret Menma menuju kantin rumah sakit. Menma sudah telat sarapan pagi ini, untungnya ini hari libur sekolah sehingga Hanabi bisa menemani pacarnya ini dirumah sakit.

"Aku tidak lapar" ucap Menma.

"Kau harus makan! Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh sakit hah? Apa kau ingin melihatku sedih melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti Naruto-Nii?" ucap Hanabi tetap menyeret Menma ke kantin.

Hanabi berpapasan dengan tubuh Hinata yang akan dibawa ke ruang rawat inap, namun karena sibuknya menceramahi Menma, mereka tak menyadari tubuh itu adalah Hinata.

Sekilas, Hanabi hanya melihat Hiashi yang sedang mengurus administrasi di bagian depan.

"Tadi seperti aku melihatnya" ucap Hanabi.

"Siapa?" tanya Menma melahap sarapannya.

"Ayah"

"Dia sedang check up mungkin"

"Hm iya juga ya. Heh habiskan sarapanmu!" ucap Hanabi melihat Menma mendorong piring sarapannya.

"Akukan sudah bilang aku tidak lapar"

"Kenapa sih kau suka merepotkanku? Kau mau disuapi?" tanya Hanabi menyendok sarapan Menma.

Menma tersenyum misterius dan hanya mengangguk pelan, mengerjai pacarnya bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Hanabi menyodorkan sendok itu kedepan mulut Menma. "Aa"

Bukannya membuka mulut Menma malah tertawa. Hanabi menggemaskan sekali saat bersikap manis seperti ini. Bibir Hanabi menekuk sebal, 'argh menyebalkan sekali dia' batin Hanabi.

oOo

Hinata dan Naruto berlari kecil karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun, Mereka akhirnya memutuskan berteduh dibawah sebuah pohon.

"Ini seperti waktu itu" ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum, mengingat kejadian dihalte rumah sakit.

"Benarkah?"

'Aku lupa, Naruto-kun bisa mendengar sekarang' gerutu Hinata.

Hidung Hinata mulai memerah, dan

Hatcih!

"Kau tidak tahan dingin, Hime" ucap Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang. "Sudah lebih hangat?"

"Pa-padahal ha-ha-ha-hanya gerimis" ucap Hinata tergagap mendapat pelukan spontan dari Naruto.

Sebuah sapu tangan disodorkan tangan Naruto, "bukankah ini masih ada padaku?" tanya Hinata sembari menerima sapu tangan tersebut. Hatcih!

"Benarkah? Tapi ada dikantongku kok" jawab Naruro sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hujannya sudah reda" seru Hinata melihat langit yang mulai cerah kembali.

"Tapi aku masih ingin memelukmu seperti ini" ucap Naruto menampakkan wajah tidak senang

Langit kembali gelap dan gerimis lagi, "loh?" ucap Hinata bingung dengan perubahan cuaca yang sangat cepat.

"Sudahlah nikmati saja Hime, oh ya tumben kau tidak berfikir mesum lagi?"

Hinata mendaratkan sikunya diperut Naruto, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. "A-a-pa ma-maksudmu?!" ucap Hinata kembali tergagap.

"Seperti kau memikirkan ini" ucap Naruto mencium pipi Hinata lama.

'Uaa! Dia mencium pipiku!' batin Hinata berteriak diikuti kembalinya rona merah dipipi Hinata.

"Kau jadi lebih hangatkan?" ucap Naruto masih menempelkan bibirnya dipipi Hinata.

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, terdengar kekehan dari bibir Naruto yang sukses mengerjai Hinata. Ah, Hinatanya ini memang menggemaskan.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan setelah langit benar-benar cerah. Kota itu ternyata cukup luas jika dilihat dari dekat, dari gerbang masuk terlihat keramaian sebuah kota kecil sedang beraktivitas. "Ramainya" ucap Hinata melangkah melewati gerbang.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Hinata, tapi dinding tak kasat mata menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya memukul mukul dinding itu tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun.

"Hime!" panggil Naruto melihat Hinata yang terus berjalan.

"Ayo Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata melihat ke belakang. Naruto menatapnya sedih dari gerbang, Hinata kembali ke gerbang. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa melewati gerbang ini" jawab Naruto meletakkan tangannya dan bergerak seolah sedang memukul.

Hinata berniat kembali ke sisi Naruto, tapi seperti Naruto, Hinata tidak bisa melewati gerbang tersebut. "Naruto-kun aku tidak bisa keluar" panik Hinata.

Tangan mereka menempel satu sama lain, tapi Naruto tidak dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Hinata, begitu pula Hinata yang terjebak didalam kota ini.

Keduanya bertatapan dengan pandangan sedih.

"Naruto-kun diamlah disini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mencari bantuan oke?" ucap Hinata menghilangkan wajah sedihnya dan tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum ragu dan mengangguk perlahan. Hinata segera berlari memasuki kota. Dia harus segera mencari cara agar dia atau Naruto dapat bersama kembali.

oOo

Hanabi berjalan memasuki lorong rumah sakit. Hari ini dia berniat menjenguk Naruto -Nii dan mengantar makanan untuk Menma. Dari jauh Hanabi dapat melihat Menma yang sedang duduk membaca.

"Men- eh ayah?" ucap Hanabi melihat Ayahnya sekilas melewati lorong perempatan sebelum ruang ICU.

Menma melihat Hanabi yang berlari namun segera berbelok, 'dia mau kemana?' batin Menma menutup buku bacaannya dan mengekori Hanabi.

Hiashi masuk ke salah satu ruang inap di rumah sakit, Hanabi heran siapa yang sedang sakit? Mungkinkah pegawai ayahnya? Atau kolega perusahaan? Hati Hanabi sangat penasaran sekarang, jika iya harusnya Neji-Nii ikut menemani ayahnya bukan?

Dengan pelan Hanabi mendekati kamar tersebut dan mengintip.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hiashi.

"Kondisinya sudah mulai stabil," ucap dokter mengalungkan stetoskopnya.

"Tapi kenapa dia belum bangun juga?"

"Bersabarlah tuan, dia akan segera sadar"

Hanabi menggerakan kepalanya berusaha melihat lebih banyak tapi suster yang sedang menemani dokter itu menghalangi pandangannya dari orang yang sedang terbaring diatas bangsal rumah sakit.

"Sial" umpat Hanabi.

"Mari tuan, kita bicarakan diruangan saya" ajak sang dokter.

Hanabi segera menjauhi pintu, tidak ada tempat sembunyi sepanjang lorong dihadapannya, bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hanabi ditarik ke dalam pelukan seseorang. Kepalanya dipaksa bersender dan tersembunyi didadanya. Bau ini? Bau tubuh Menma.

Hiashi dan dokter itu berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja. Menma melihat dokter itu masuk ruangannya. "Apa sudah tidak ada?" tanya Hanabi,

"Sudah. Dia ayahmu?" tanya Menma melepaskan Hanabi, yang dibalas anggukan kecil. "Sedang apa kau mengikutinya?"

"Aku penasaran siapa yang dia jenguk dan khawatirkan di ruangan itu" jawab Hanabi menunjuk ruangan yang tadi dia intip.

"Kau tahu, rasa penasaran membunuh anjing" ucap Menma menyentil dahi Hanabi.

"Eh? Aku bukan anjing"

Hanabi mengabaikan komentar Menma selanjutnya dan mendekati pintu itu.

Hiashi keluar dari ruang dokter dengan wajah cemas bercampur lega, kursi rodanya didorong kembali ke kamar Hinata. "Ayah, Hinata-nee, dia kenapa?" tanya suara Hanabi memasuki indra pendengaran Hiashi. Kaget? Tentu saja, dia tidak menyangka Hanabi akan menemukan Hinata disini.

"Jawab aku!" teriak Hanabi melihat ayahnya hanya mematung. Pasti selama ini dia tahu keberadaan Hinata sejak menghilang. "Ayah tahu dimana Hinata-nee selama ini?" tanya Hanabi, melihat kebungkaman ayahnya Hanabi semakin tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya ini.

"Tidak kusangka ayah akan sekejam ini. Ayah melihatnya sendiri, orangtua Naruto-nii berlutu dihadapanmu memohon untuk mencarikan Hinata agar putranya bangun, aku sangat yakin saat itu, ayah berkata sangat tulus akan mencari Hinata-nee" ucap Hanabi.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hanabi dengarkan ayah" ucap Hiashi mencoba mencari alasan yang pas.

"Pergi! Pergi dari kamar Hinata-nee!" usir Hanabi.

Hiashi tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, tubuhnya segera didorong keluar kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-nee Cepatlah sembuh, Naruto-Nii sedang menunggumu" ucap Hanabi menggenggam tangan pucat Hinata.

oOo

Neji membuka pintu rumah sakit dengan kasar, dia baru saja mendapat sms dari Hanabi dimana keberadaan Hinata, tentu saja! Harusnya dia tahu siapa dalang dibalik menghilangnya Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Neji terengah memasuki kamar berbau obat itu.

"Masih belum sadar" jawab Hanabi yang duduk disamping Hinata sembari mengupas apel. "Hinata-nee suka apel, aku ingin saat dia bangun dia bisa makan makanan kesukaannya"

"Nanti apelnya berubah warna"

"Selama ini Hinata-nee pasti berusaha untuk kembali" ucap Hanabi tersenyum kecut.

"Harusnya aku mencarinya sendiri dulu" sesal Neji, "ternyata dalang dibalik ini semua adalah ayah. Pantas saja hasilnya nihil terus, aku tidak menyangka dia akan tega melakukan ini pada Hinata"

Hanabi menatap Neji dengan pandangan marah, "ayah memang bisa melakukan ini pada Hinata-nee! Kau lihat sendiri seperti apa Hinata-nee diperlakukan selama bertahun-tahun" ucapnya dengan nada marah.

Bibir Neji terasa rapat, dan sebagai kakak Neji tidak bisa melindungi Hinata selama ini.

"Harusnya aku yang disalahkan! Aku yang menyebabkan ibu meninggal bukan?"

Suara gumaman tak jelas membuat keduanya melihat kearah Hinata, sedikit bergerak-gerak, kelopak mata itu kembali menampilkan mata bulannya. Neji segera mendekat dan melihat Hinata yang baru siuman.

"Aku cemas mendengar keadaanmu" ucap Neji dengan senyum dipaksakan saat mata bula itu melihat kearahnya.

"Lihat Hinata-nee, aku mengupas apel kesukaanmu" ucap Hanabi memperlihatkan apel yang baru dikupas setengahnya.

"Aaa" ucap bibir Hinata, tidak ada suara yang keluar kecuali vokal A.

"Istirahatlah sejenak, tanganmu masih gemetar" ucap Neji menangkap tangan Hinata yang akan merangkai isyarat.

'Aku tidak bisa bicara disini' batin Hinata melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Ini bukan kamar itu, apa Hinata sudah keluar dari rumah itu? Apa Neji-nii dan Hanabi bukan ilusi yang tercipta dari fikirannya sendiri.

Tapi genggaman Neji-nii Terasa hangat. Hanabi juga mengelus surainya sayang, 'benarkah Hinata sudah bebas?'

Hanabi meneruskan mengupas apelnya, dan memotong motong apel yang sudah sedikit berubah warna itu. "Ini makanlah" ucap Hanabi menusuk sepotong apel dan mendekatkannya pada mulut Hinata.

"Hinata!" teriak Shion segera masuk dan berlalu memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Aku khawatir padamu, aku berhari-hari terbangun dimalam hari karena mencemaskanmu! Apa kau tahu itu? Apa kau merasakannya?" ucap Shion dengan menangis memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Hinata membalas pelukan Shion, 'ini nyata'

"Shion-nee Hinata-nee baru bangun, dia masih sakit!" pekik Hanabi melihat tubuh Hinata-neenya yang masih lemah dipeluk erat ala orang barbar.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf" ucap Shion segera melepas pelukannya dan dengan panik menyelimuti Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum senang karena bisa melihat Shion kembali, Shion dengan heboh menceritakan apapun pengalamannya selama Hinata menghilang,dibelakangnya Shino yang membawa paket buah hanya bisa pasrah. Sepertinya Shion akan menghabiskan bagiannya untuk mengobrok dengan Hinata.

Pria berambut merah masuk kedalam kamar Hinata, 'dokter Gaara?'

"Menma" panggil Hanabi, Menma mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, sebenarnya enggan kemari sebelum Hinata-nee baikan tapi kondisi kakaknya semakin lemah. Dia tahu Hanabi sedang memandangnya penuh tanya dengan kedatangannya kemari.

"Aku membawa bunga ini untuk Hinata-nee agar segera sembuh" ucapnya menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Hinata.

 **"Arigatou, kau mirip Naruto eh"** tangan Hinata berhenti sesaat, benar juga dia sampai lupa menanyakan Naruto karena Hanabi terus mengoceh disambung dengan Shion yang sama-sama mengoceh panjang. Naruto apa dia?

Hanabi dan Menma sesaat menampilkan wajah sedih namun segera saja Hanabi menyuapkan apel kemulut Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, "habiskan dulu"

 **"Hanabi, apa Naruto sudah, sudah meninggal?"** tanya Hinata.

Semua orang berwajah terkejut. "Dia masih hidup" ucap Menma cepat.

Hinata berwajah lega, syukurlah. Sekarang Naruto pasti sudah sehat, tapi kenapa dia tidak menemui Hinata secepatnya? **"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak langsung menemuiku? Kkau sudah memberitahunya Hanabi?"** isyarat Hinata.

Ditanya seperti itu, Hanabi malah gelagapan. Bagaimana ini? Hinata-nee menanyakan Naruto-nii. Apa yang harus Hanabi jawab? Menma nampak murung dan bersiap mengatakan tentang keadaan Naruto.

"Aku baru ingat, Naruto-nii tadi sempat kesini sebelum Hinata-nee sadar, dia bilang akan pemeriksaan rutin. Besok dia akan kemari," ucap Hanabi membekap mulut Menma.

"Shion-nee, sampai mana tadi ceritamu?" tanya Hanabi pada Shion yang terdiam,

Mendapat sinyal tersebut, Shion paham dan segera meneruskan ceritanya. Hanabi segera menyeret Menma keluar ruangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Hinata-nee baru sadar" bentak Hanabi tak habia fikir dengan jalan fikiran Menma. Susah payah dia mengalihkan fikiran Hinata-nee dari Naruto-nii.

Menma tak bisa menatap Hanabi, dalam kondisi biasa ini bisaa menjadi sebuah pertengkaran diantara mereka, "kondisinya semakin memburuk" lirih Menma. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi"

Wajah Hanabi segera melunak, dipeluknya Menma dan berbisik pelan, "kita akan memberitahunya besok. Saat Hinata-nee sudah mulai bertenaga."

"Semoga dia bisa bertahan"

oOo

Suara angin malam mengetuk jendela Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji-Nii tidur diatas sofa, malam sudah semakin larut tapi Hinata tak kunjung menutupkan mata, tingkah Hanabi tadi sore sangat mencurigakan. Setiap kali Hinata bilang ingin menelpon Naruto. Hanabi selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Apa Naruto benar-benar sudah meninggal? Hanabi pasti menunggunya pulih sebelum mengatakan dimana Naruto sebenarnya. Tidak! Hinata ingin segera bertemu Naruto. Hidup ataupun mati.

Dengan tenaga yang dia miliki, Hinata bangun dan menurunkan kedua kakinya. Perlahan diambilnya infus yang menggantung ditiangnya.

 **Bruk!**

Neji dan Hanabi spontan bangun mendengar suara benda jatuh, Hinata sudah tidak ada diranjangnya. Dengan panik keduannya mendekati Hinata yang tergeletak dilantai. "Hinata kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji segera menggendong Hinata. Hanabi membantu dengan membawa infus Hinata yang harus lebih tinggi dari tubuh Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng saat Neji bersiap menurunkan Hinata diatas kasurnya. "Kau ingin ke kamar mandi?" tanya Neji.

Sebuah gelengan kembali ditunjukan Hinata. Matanya menatap Hanabi penuh harap, Hanabi tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Hanabi menunduk dalam, astaga kenapa harus hari ini, "Neji-nii dia ingin bertemu Naruto-nii" ucap Hanabi. "Maaf Hinata-nee "

Tubuh Neji menegang, dia tahu kondisi Naruto sekarang, "kau benar ingin melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Neji.

'Benarkan ada yang mereka sembunyikan tentang Naruto' batin Hinata, kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

Tubuh Hinata tetap berada digendongan Neji, Hinata bahkan belum kuat untuk duduk dikursi roda, tapi tetap ingin melihat Naruto. Neji membawa tubuh Hinata menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan berbelok ke tanda 'ICU, KAMAR MAYAT, Dokter SABAKU GAARA'

'Tidak mungkin' batin Hinata berusaha menolak apa yang dia lihat. Narutonya telah pergi bersama Kyuubi-kun. Hinata terisak membuat kedua saudaranya merasakan sakit dimasing-masing ulu hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya dibaverin lagi ;'v untuk masalah kenapa sih humornya jadi ilang dan malah berubah jadi hurt? Ini keluar jalur. Bikin baver dst.**

 **Awalnya Shanaz cantumin Romance doank. *Oke lewat* masalahnya shanaz fikir juga begitu :v ko ini malah ke sini? Argh ga banget! tapi karena imajinasinya masuk ke sana, maaf ya jika keluar alur gendre. masalahnya lagi Shanaz udah abisin nulis sampe tamat.**

 **Hurt dikit gppkan? Kalau malah jadi bikin salah persepsi shanaz bakal ganti humornya jadi kosong atau hurt.**

 **Shanaz ga bisa bela diri, karena memang Shanaz masih perlu belajar, terima kasih buat masukannya.. ;) ;). Satu lagi, kadang shanaz ga terduga. Lain kali bakal hati-hati cantumin gendre dan memikirkan alurnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke mind to R &R?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Silence spring chapter 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto akan segera kembali ke MK-sensei ToT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mistakesnya banyak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading and thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Neji berhenti didepan sebuah kaca yang membatasi isinya dengan dunia luar, Hinata menatap Neji-nii heran dengan mata sembabnya.

"Dia ada disana" ucap Neji menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Heh? Jadi Naruto belum meninggal? Hinata segera melihat apa yang ada dibalik kaca tersebut. Tubuh Naruto terbaring disana dengan banyak peralatan media menempel ditubuhnya. 'Naruto-kun' batin Hinata menyentuh pelan kaca didepannya. **"Neji-nii aku ingin bersama Naruto"** isyarat Hinata cepat.

"Apa? Kau juga masih sakit Hinata, aku akan membawamu kembali ke kamar. Jika kau sudah sehat aku baru akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya" tolak Neji.

Hinata menggeleng, dia tidak mau kembali ke kamarnya. Dia ingin bersama Naruto sekarang. **"Turunkan aku, kalau Neji-nii tidak mau mengantarku, aku akan berjalan sendiri ke dalam"**

"Hinata-nee, besok kita kembali ke sini ya? Setelah Hinata-nee baikan" bujuk Hanabi.

Tubuh Hinata meronta digendongan Neji, tidak bisa! Neji tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata berjalan sendiri ke dalam ruangan ICU. "Baik! Baik! Aku akan membawamu ke sana" ucap Neji.

Kushina terbangun mendengar keributan depan ICU putranya. "Hanabi? Ada apa?" tanya Kushina mengenali rambut pendek Hanabi.

Hanabi segera berbalik, "bibi, bisakah Hinata-nee masuk dan bersama Naruto-nii?" pinta Hanabi.

"Hinata?" tanya Kuahina yang langsung bangun dan menghampiri mereka. Tubuh Hinata berada digendongan seorang pria, matanya sembab, "kau Hinata?"

 **"Maafkan aku Kaa-chan. Izinkan aku bersama Naruto didalam sana,"** isyarat Hinata

Hanabi segera mengatakan apa arti isyarat Hinata saat Kushina menatapnya bingung. "Hinata-nee minta maaf padamu, dan minta izin masuk ke ruang ICU" ucap Hanabi.

"Sayang, aku juga ingin menunggunya didalam, tapi peraturan yang membatasi kita" jawab Kushina.

"Siapa dokternya?"

Kushina menatap Neji bingung, "heh?"

"Dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Naruto?"

"Dokter Sabaku Gaara" jawab Kushina.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Gaara datang dengan nafas hampir habis, "kau haa aku haa datang secepatnya dari haa rumahku haa, kalau tidak penting haah aku akan membunuhmu, Neji" ucap Gaara. Digendongannya, Hinata menatap Gaara dengan penuh harap.

"Adikku ingin bersama pasienmu diruang ICU ini, aku perlu persetujuanmu" ucap Neji.

Hanabi segera menyodorkan kertas berisi persetujuan yang harus ditanda tangani Gaara.

"Ini sudah peraturan ruamh sakit, aku mana punya-"

"Aku akan urus itu nanti, sekarang aku perlu persetujuanmu." ucap Neji.

 **"Aku mohon,"** isyarat Hinata.

Pasrah. Gaara menandatangai surat tersebut, Hinata tersenyum dalam hati dia berterima kasih sepenuh hati pada Gaara.

Berbalut pakaian serba hijau, Hinata melihat Naruto yang masih menutup matanya dengan setia. Neji meletakkan tubuh Hinata berbaring disamping Naruto.

'Naruto-kun maafkan aku, maaf.' batin Hinata mengelus pipi Naruto. 'Sekarang aku ada disampingmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi'

Tangan Hinata beralih ke tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. 'Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu sekarang'

oOo

Naruto berjongkok digerbang masuk, dia sudah melakukan banyak cara agar bisa memasuki kota ini tapi tidak berhasil. Dia tidak berharap Hinata menemukan bantuan, dia akan menunggu Hinata untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa, dia harap Naruto masih ada disana, bibirnya tersenyum senang melihat Naruto masih digerbang itu. Hinata mengedor dinding tak kasat mata itu. "Aa! Aa!"

Hinata kaget dan memegang lehernya sendiri, dia kembali bisu? Kenapa?

Naruto berdiri dan masih memunggungi Hinata,

"Aa! Aa!" panggil Hinata agar Naruto berbalik.

"Hinata, kau sudah menjadi orang normal sekarang? Aku sudah berusaha masuk tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku menunggumu disini hanya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal, aku harap kau hidup bahagia disini"

Hinata memukul dinding itu dengan panik, "aa! Aa!" panggil Hinata. 'Tidak! Naruto-kun berbaliklah! Apa maksudmu menjadi orang normal?' batin Hinata.

Punggung itu terlihat lelah, "aku akan kembali ke savanaku. Sayonara" ucap Naruto masih belum berbalik, kakinya melangkah menjauhi kota.

Tidak! Hinata harus menghentikan Naruto, tapi bagaimana? Tubuh itu semakin menjauhi kota, sudah berakhir. Dengan lemas Hinata terduduk di gerbang masuk, memukul-mukul dinding tak kasat mata itu dan berusaha memanggil Narutonya kembali.

Apa maksud Naruto menyebut Hinata normal? Jangan-jangan disini adalah kumpulan orang-orang normal dan Hinata yang bisu adalah Hinata yang normal. Naruto takut kembali ke sini karena disana, diluasnya padang savana Naruto, dia bisa menjadi apapun yang dia mau, menampilkan apapun yang dia mau, dan bahkan bisa mendengar suara-suara kembali.

Hinata bangkit, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia ingin Narutonya menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan normal bahwa dia tuli, Hinata ingin Naruto disisinya diantara orang-orang normal ini.

Kaki Hinata melangkah menjauhi gerbang, kemudian berlari kencang kembali ke gerbang,

 **Bruk!** Hinata terjatuh diluar gerbang. "berhasil!" pekik Hinata kemudian kaget dengan suaranya sendiri. "Aku bisa bicara, aku- Naruto!" teriak Hinata sekencangnya, kakinya dia paksakan berlari menyusul Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata, nafasnya terengah tak jauh dari Naruto yang masih memunggunginya. Tapi langkahnya segera berhenti, "tunggu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Kembalilah Hinata, kau akan kesepian jika hidup disini bersamaku"

"Namaku Hime! Dan tentu aku akan kembali kesana setelah ini"

Naruto menghela nafas, "lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin kembali bersamamu"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa masuk kesana!" ucap Naruto dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau bodoh Naruto! Kenyataan kita normal adalah si bisu dan si tuli? Benarkan?" teriak Hinata, tapi Naruto terus berjalan. "Kau tidak bisa berbaur dengan mereka, kau lemah!"

"Aku sudah mencoba Hime, aku sudah mencoba! Aku juga ingin bersama mereka," Ucap Naruto,

"Maka dari itu kembalilah bersamaku" ucap Hinata tersenyum, tangannya terulur ke arah Naruto.

Naruto masih tetap tak mau melihat Hinata, kalau dia berbalik maka dia akan luluh dan mengikuti keinginan Hinata. "Tidak Hinata, aku lebih suka disini. Dimana aku bisa mendengar dan aku tak usah berpura-pura normal"

 **Bruk!**

Hinata menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang, kepalanya menggeleng, "apa kau mau meninggalkanku Naruto? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Pergilah"

"Aku tidak mau! Kau sudah menungguku selama ini, tapi kenapa saat aku sudah kembali kau malah meninggalkanku" ucap Hinata, tangannya semakin kuat memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Aku akan tetap disini, kembalilah." ucap Naruto dingin. Melepaskan pelukan tangan Hinata.

Angin lembut membelai kulit Hinata, seolah memiliki kekuatan, angin itu menarik dan mencoba memisahkan Hinata dari Naruto, meniupnya kembali ke gerbang kota. "Tidak mau!" teriak Hinata.

"Hinata jangan keras kepala"

"Aku tidak pernah sekeras kepala ini! Aku begini hanya untuk bersama Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata.

Kekuatan angin itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap, Hinata kembali memeluk Naruto erat, Aku akan menjadi penjaga Naruto-kun! Aku tidak akan kembali jika tidak bersamamu!"

"Hime..."

"Aku akan menjadi telinga untukmu, kumohon, kembalilah bersamaku. Apa itu cukup?"

Naruto melepas pelukan Hinata dan berbalik, matanya terlihat sedih dan menyendu menatap mata bulan yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan senang. "Pergilah"

Ekspresi senang lenyap dari wajah Hinata, 'apa aku harus menunjukan bagaimana Hinata kalau sudah marah?' Batin Hinata sewot.

"Dengar Naruto-kun! Kau bego ********" teriak Hinata meluapkan emosinya.

Naruto tidak mempercayai telinganya, Hinatanya yang lemah lembut dan baik hati sampai ketulang-tulang sedang mengumpat marah padanya. "Hime, kau sakit?"

Tiba-tiba disentuh Naruto, membuat Hinata terdiam seketika dari mulut sampahnya, siapa yang mengajari Hinata? Tentu saja, Naruto. Bukan! Bukan itu, Naruto masih khawatir padanya sekarang.

"Maukan kembali denganku kesana?" pinta Hinata meremas tangan Naruto yang sedang menyentuh dahinya dan membawanya ke depan dadanya. "Dengar, jika kau melihat dengan baik bukan hanya aku saja yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu didalam kota itu. Kaa-chan. Minato-san. Menma"

Naruto terkekeh, Hinata menyebut Kushina, Kaa-chan tapi menyebut ayah Naruto dengan namanya. Hinata memasang wajah sebal dengan bibir manyut, 'kenapa dia tertawa?'

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik dagu Hinata, dan menggiring bibir itu bertemu kehangatan bibir Naruto, "apa itu benar?"

"Y-y-y-ya" ucap Hinata dengan suara tergagap, kemudian keluar suara pinguin terjepitnya. "Benar" Hinata akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya. Harga yang terlalu manis untuk penolakan Naruto dan usahanya tadi. "Jadi sekarang?".

Naruto nampak bingung, sekilas dilihatnya rumah kaca itu. Langit mulai berawan. 'Jangan hujan' batin Hinata. Tapi bibirnya segera tersenyum tatkala Naruto menatap Hinata dan menampilkan senyum 5 jarinya.

Uluran tangan Hinata segera disambar Naruto, berlari kecil menuju gerbang itu, Hinata benar ada orang-orang yang menunggunya dipintu gerbang. Semua keluarga dan teman Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Naruto datang.

Hinata segera melewati dinding pembatas itu tapi Naruto tertegun tak bisa masuk.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Hinata menempelkan tangannya dikaca pembatas yang mulai terlihat itu, Naruto bisa melihat satu persatu keluarganya dibelakang Hinata dan tersenyum dengan mengulurkan tangan mereka.

Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya juga, "heh?" Naruto sampai terkejut saat jemari Hinata menembus dinding pembatas itu dan menyelipkan tiap jemarinya di jemari Naruto. "Aku yakin" ucap Naruto mantap. Kakinya melangkah masuk perlahan.

"Kita mungkin tak dapat mewujudkan impian kita, tapi impian kitalah yang telah memberi harapan pada kita bisa memiliki cita-cita apapun walaupun mustahil. Itulah yang membuat kita hidup sampai sekarang" ucap Hinata, bibirnya terus bergerak mengatakan rangkaian kata "kita akan menghadapi cita-cita baru kita."

Perlahan suara Hinata semakin pelan dan akhirnya lenyap. "Hime" bisik Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian bibirnya kembali bergerak, "kau tahu? Hanya kau yang bisa mendengar dan mengerti ucapanku"

 **oOo**

Naruto meremas jemari kecil yang menyalurkan kehangatan di tangan Naruto. Diliriknya Surai indigo disampingnya, nampak pucat dan tak lagi berkilau. "Berapa lama aku disini? " suara Naruo terbata, rasanya sangat lama sampai bibirnya ikut kelu dibuatnya.

Ruangan putih menyambut Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini dia sadar dia tidak sendiri, seorang malaikat dalam bentuk manusia menemaninya, berbaring lemah tertidur disampingnya.

Hening. Tak lagi ada suara, emosi kuat dari rasa sedih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Tidak, inilah Naruto yang normal yang tidak bisa mendengar. Hinata bilang mereka memiliki cita-cita baru?

Ya, Naruto mungkin akan melepaskan dirinya dari jerat masa lalu yang tak bisa dia gapai untuk selamanya. Tapi dia juga tak akan melupakan rasa cintanya pada dunia musik, seseorang akan melanjutkannya dari garis darah keluarga Namikaze.

Tubuh Naruto terasa kaku, sendi-sendinya tak mau bergerak. Dia butuh banyak terapi setelah ini, ayolah! Naruto ingin menyentuh malaikatnya ini.

"Hi-me" panggil Naruto pelan.

Suara panggilan Naruto tenggelam dalam suara alat pemantau jantung. Malaikatnya masih tertidur pulas. "Hi-me" panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

Hinata bangun tiba-tiba seolah jiwanya baru kembali dari pengembaraan. Hinata mendengar panggilan Naruto. Tubuhnya segera miring dan memeluk tubuh Naruto posesif, 'aku takut sekali kau tidak akan bangun!'

"Hi-me"

Hinata mengangguk, matanya berkabut. Jangan ada lagi airmata. Narutonya baru saja bangun.

"Naruto, Kamisama! Kau bangun" teriak Kushina yang masuk ke dalam ICU hendak memeriksa keadaan mereka. Sekilas dia melihat bibir Naruto bergerak dan matanya berkedip terbuka tertutup.

Dua wanita itu memeluk tubuh Naruto, dua malaikat yang selalu berada disamping Naruto. Kenapa Naruto sampai berfikir akan meninggalkan mereka berdua? Mereka akan menjadi penyemangat hidup Naruto sekarang. Dengam cita-cita baru Naruto sekarang.

oOo

Suara ketukan dipintu, membuat Hinata menoleh melihat siapa yang masuk. Hanabi masuk dengan bibir yang tak lepas dari senyuman, "aku selalu takut Hinata-nee tidak ada disini" ucapnya mengambil sebuah sisir dan mendekati Hinata, "biar aku sisi ya, Hinata-Nee"

Hinata mengetik dalam ponselnya **'apa kata dokter? Kapan aku bisa melepas infus merepotkan ini?'**

Hanabi tertawa pelan, "nanti siang sudah dilepas ko, oh ya Menma bilang Naruto-nii sudah mulai bisa menggerakan tangannya lebih aktif." ucap Hanabi.

Setiap hari meskipun Hinata sering menemani Naruto, Hanabi tetap memberi kabar tentang kemajuan Naruto, terutama dari sisi si dokter. Kalau lancar dalam beberapa bulan kedepan Naruto akan sehat seperti sedia kala.

 **'Aku ingin ke sana'** ketik Hinata, dia ingin Hanabi lebih cepat menyisir rambutnya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya sebuah suara asing.

"Ya" jawab Hanabi.

Toneri masuk kedalam dengan sebuah buket bunga besar. Hinata sedikit kaget Toneri menjenguknya dirumah sakit. Tunggu, mereka belum menyelesaikan perjodohan mereka.

Belum habis fikirannya pada Toneri, sebuah rambut merah menyebul dari balik tubuh Toneri, "Hinata-sama, anda sudah baikan?" tanya Sasori malu-malu.

"Hinata-nee sudah sehat" jawab Hanabi.

"Syukurlah. Aku membawa bunga untukmu, tapi tak sebesar milik Toneri-san" ucap Sasori.

Hinata mengangguk pada Hanabi. "Hinata-nee ingin melihat bunga yang kau bawa" ucap Hanabi.

Dengan masih malu Sasori mendekati ranjang Hinata dan menampakan sebatang mawar untuk diserahkan pada Hinata. "Hinata-sama ini" ucapnya

 **'Terima kasih bunga yang cantik, '** ketik Hinata dan mengacak surai Merah Sasori.

"Ne Hinata-sama, Toneri-san mengajakku ke rumahnya dan mengatakan aku akan tinggal dirumah besarnya. Disana aku tidak usah bekerja lagi sebagai pelayan. Perpustakaannya juga sangat besar, aku bisa membaca kapanpun" ucap Sasori dengan semangat, "tapi aku juga harus sekolah! Jadi aku akan membaca setelah pulang sekolah"

 **'Benarkah? Kau sudah mengatakan terima kasih pada Toneri?'** ketik Hinata

"Sudah,"

"Bisakah kami bicara berdua?" tanya Toneri.

 **"Hanabi bisa ajak Sasori jalan-jalan sebentar?"** isyarat Hinata.

Hanabi ragu melihat pria asing yang tidak mau kakaknya repot-repot kenalkan, tapi jika kakaknya menyuruh pergi itu berarti orang ini dikenal kakaknya, walau sempat Hanabi melihat kakaknya tegang saat pria itu masuk.

Setelah lama saling diam, Toneri mulai mendekat, dia tahu sikap terakhirnya telah membuat Hinata menjaga jarak darinya. "Aku membawa bunga untukmu" ucapnya meletakannya di atas nakas.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dia takut jika berduaan dengan Toneri tapi dia juga harus mengatakan hal penting ini.

"Maafkan sikapku saat itu, aku tidak bermaksud akan melakukannya." ucap Toner sembari duduk disamping Hinata. "Aku kesal karena kau tak mau bicara padaku"

 **'Aku mengerti itu'** ketik Hinata.

Hening, suasana berubah sangat canggung diantara keduanya. Hinata menatap ponselnya, tak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Soal perjodohan kita. Aku akan-" ucapan Toneri terhenti karena Hinata menggeleng, tangannya segera mengetik cepat.

 **'Aku mencintai orang lain, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan ini'**

'Aku tahu itu' batin Toneri. "Hinata, aku akan mengatakan kalau aku sudah membatalkan perjodohan kita. Memang sulit melepas Hime sepertimu, tapi aku juga ingin hidup dengan orang yang memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku"

Tatapan Hinata kini beralih pada Toneri, tanpa kata Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih. **'Satu hal lagi ini tentang ayahku'**

"Ya, kenapa?"

 **'Bisakah kita merahasiakan ini untuk selamanya, rumah itu dan apa yang terjadi didalamnya, aku yakin keluargaku sudah tahu dalang dibalik semua ini, bisakah kau tidak mengatakan apapun bahwa ayahku yang melakukannya'**

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu"

Tangan Hinata meremas ponselnya, dia tidak mau mengecewakan sang kaa-san dengan tindakan Hiashi-sama padanya terakhir kali. Maaf kaa-san Hinata telah membaca surat itu.

oOo

Naruto duduk dengan Sakura dalam pelukannya, menangis minta maaf. "Kau membuat kami takut, Naru!" ucapnya disela tangis.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak nekad memisahkan Sakura dari Naruto, what the hell. Pria mana yang tidak cemburu pacarnya sedang dipeluk pria lain, meskipun mereka sahabat. Mengingat mereka merebutkan Sakura dulu, kepala Sasuke sudah mulai berasap.

"Kau mau dipeluk juga Suke?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang terus berwajah masam.

"Sakura bilang maaf padamu" ucap Sasuke ketus dengan mata memberi isyarat cepat selesaikan pelukannya.

"Sudah Saku-chan, aku juga salah" ucap Naruto mengelus surai pink dipelukannya.

Bukannya berhenti tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi, pelukannya semakin erat. Sasuke semakin tak tahan, kepalanya sudah berkobar dengan api cemburu.

Naruto ingin tertawa melihat api cemburu yang terang-terangan diperlihatkan Sasuke, dia tahu itu. Sasuke memang tidak berubah. Sikap Sakura yang tidak peka akan aura kecemburuan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Dengar, Suke sedang cemburu karena kau memelukku." bisik Naruto.

Sakura menghentikan tangisannya, dan terkikik pelan. Sedikit menjauhan kepalanya agar Naruto bisa melihatnya melafalkan kata tanpa suara, 'aku tahu, aku sedang menghukumnya sekarang. Dia terlalu cuek padaku, tapi aku tahu dia mencintaiku'

Sasuke semakin gondok melihat keduanya yang sedang tertawa pelan, Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya segera menarik Sakura menjauhi Naruto. "Aku cemburu, sangat cemburu" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu" jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Dan kalian tidak peka sama sekali?"

"Tentu saja kami tahu"jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Aku pergi" jawab Sasuke final.

Dengan sigap Sakura menempel pada lengan Sasuke, apa harus membuat Sasuke cemburu dulu agar dia bisa melihat ekspresi apapun diwajah pacarnya ini. "Jangan ngambek, Suke"

"Jangan sering memasang wajah datar, jika kau tidak mau Sakura kembali padaku" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak akan" ucap Sasuke cepat, kemudian pipinya merona merah.

"Sasuke kau malu? Atau demam?" tanya Naruto menahan tawanya.

"Tidak panas" ucap Sakura memegang dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Diterjangnya tubuh Naruto yang tertawa lepas, bergulat seperti anak-anak. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, sudah terbiasa melihat kedua makhluk dihadapannya bertengkar seperti bocah.

oOo

Sore itu, langit terlihat cerah. Naruto sedang memainkan surai indigo Hinata yang sedang memotong kuku tangan Naruto.

'Naruto-kun hentikan!' lafal Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dari acara potong kuku Naruto.

"Ittai, kau terlalu dalam memotongnya" ringis Naruto.

Kepala itu dengan panik melihat jari Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan. Naruto tersenyum senang, mengerjai Hinata adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah kesal, **"kau mengerjaiku ya?"** isyaratnya.

"Hn"

 **"Jangan menjawab dengan Hn saja!"**

"Hime, kau sudah sembuh?"

 **"Tentu saja, aku sudah sembuh, lihat aku mulai berisi daging lagi"** isyarat Hinata sembari memamerkan tangannya yang tak lagi kurus. **"Kau juga akan segera sembuh, kau akan berisi lagi dan aku sarankan agar kau membentuk otot perutmu"** isyarat Hinata, tangannya kini mengelus tangan Naruto yang masih nampak hanya terbuat dari tulang.

"Aku fikir aku lebih keren jika buncit"

 **"Tidak boleh!"**

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya"

 **"Terserah kau sajalah,"**

Naruto tertawa dan mencubit pipi Hinata gemas, "kalau ngambek, Himeku ini cantik sekali."

Pipi Hinata langsung merona dibuatnya, kenapa dia lemah pada rayuan Naruto. **"Hentikan rayuanmu itu"**

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat.

"Maaf menganggu" ucap Menma menyela kegiatan yang akan dilakukan kakaknya.

Dengan cepat Hinata menjauhi Naruto dengan salah tingkah. Mendapat penolakan tersebut, Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung. Hinata menunjuk kearah Menma yang sedang menampakan senyum canggung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, nada suaranya mengatakan dia sangat tidak suka diganggu.

"Ada kabar buruk yang harus didengar Hinata-nee." ucap Menma. "Hiashi-san terkena serangan jantung lagi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc lagi ;:D ga ada yang baver sama hiashikhan? Gpplah. Ini hanya untuk melihat reaksi Hinata doang kok. Disini ga ada yang mati ;v bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi Hinata di ch depan?**

 **Terima kasih sarannya.**

 **Happy ending kok!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trus yang flame? Heh? Yakin nih shanaz dapet flame?! O.o**

 **Oooh uwaaa shanaz dapet flame *teriak gaze, geleng2 diskoo* akhirnya shanaz dapet flame! Dapet flame! Shanaz ketawa sendiri, flame itu kadang suka bikin gregetan *skip***

 **Jangan dihiraukan flamenya, reviewnya fokus ajj ke cerita. Shanaz ajj abaikan, kadang difikirin sih malah bikib semangat. Masih bisa ditolerir :D cerita itukan banyak pro dan kontra, terima kasih kritiknya. Kau luar biasa kalau bisa ngetik 2000 s/d 3000 word dalam sehari mikirin temanya, alurnya, ngetiknya, ngeditnya, dan updatenya. Anda seorang NEET sejati jika anda dapat tiap hari up dengan word diatas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	19. Chapter 19

**SILENCE SPRING CHAPTER 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH PINJAMAN CHARANYA MK-SENSEI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sampai akhir tetap banyak typo ;(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih buat all readers. :* walau alurnya masih berantakan, musimnya masih bingung, isinya tak intensif membahas musik, terkadamg membingungkan, romance kurang, kurang banyak, dan alurnya cepat. setelah dibaca ulang oleh author sendiri, ko isinya jadi begini yak? ;v ternyata author berkembang dichapter akhir, tiba-tiba terinspirasi saat nulis game over yang gagal dialur juga..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata melihat kedua saudaranya berwajah tegang, Hanabi bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi untuk membendung air matanya. Setelah sebuah kesalah pahaman dijelaskan Hinata, dengan banyak kebohongan di dalamnya, menjadikan Toneri kambing hitamnya. Neji dan Hanabi mau mengerti dan meminta maaf pada Hiashi-sama.

Biarkan Hinata yang menyimpan kenyataan ini selamanya.

 **"Bagimana keadaan ayah?"** isyarat Hinata saat Neji melihatnya datang.

"Ayah sedang makan malam dengan kami, tiba-tiba saja dia bilang maaf karena tidak menjaga dirimu. Semua salahnya, aku dan Hanabi mengatakan apa yang kau ceritakam dan maklum jika ayah menyembunyikannya dari aku dan Hanabi. Dia nampak syok kemudian dia berakhir disini." jelas Neji.

"Hinata-nee bagaimana kalau ayah meninggal?" lirih Hanabi.

Hinata berniat memeluk tubuh adiknya, namun Menma mendahuluinya memeluk tubuh yang sedang dilandakan ketakutan itu, Neji menatap curiga adik Naruto itu. Tapi bukan saatnya dia menanyakan hal itu, dia akan memastikannya nanti. Hinata segera mendekati Neji dan memeluk tubuhnya, dia sedih tapi airmata tak keluar dari matanya. Rasa sedihnya mungkin hanya sebuah simpati belaka.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja" tenang Neji mengelus lembut punggung Hinata.

'Ayo menangis Hinata' batin Hinata, bukannya menangis tapi luapan amarah yang melanda Hinata kala mengingat apa saja yang terakhir kali dilakukan Hiashi-sama padanya.

Setelah satu jam diruang operasi, Hiashi sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Dokter bilang sudah beruntung dia masih hidup hanya saja kini Hiashi mengalami stoke total. Hanabi mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang ayah mereka.

"Aku akan beli makanan dulu" ucap Hanabi mengantongi ponselnya dan melangkah keluar setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"Hia! Hiayaya!' ucap Hiashi terbangun, Hinata segera menghampirinya

 **'Anda sudah sadar?'** isyarat Hinata melihat mata ayahnya bergerak melihat kearahnya. Bibirnya bergerak tapi suaranya tak keluar. **'Dokter bilang anda stoke total. Sepertinya suara anda juga terkena dampaknya'**

'Anda? Kenapa Hinata memanggilku anda? Aku ayahnya bukan?' Batin Hiashi.

 **'Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang harus saudaraku ketahui'** isyarat Hinata. **'Aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi luka dihatiku tak bisa lagi tertutup. Aku akan berusaha memanggil anda Ayah didepan saudaraku tapi jika kita hanya berdua, aku hanyalah orang asing bagimu.'**

"Hiyaya" panggil Hiashi lagi. Airmata menggenang disudut matanya.

 **'Tenang saja aku masih menghormati anda, Hiashi-sama'**

oOo

Suara dering jam beker menggema disalah satu apartemen, ruangan bernuansa biru langit itu dipenuhi foto-foto Hinata dan Naruto. Surai indigo itu semakin tenggelam dibawah selimut, tangannya meraba mematikan beker hello kitty hasil perdebatannya dengan Naruto.

Suara cicitan burung pagi ini begitu merdu. Hinata meninggalkan paviliunnya, meninggalkan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Menjalani hidup barunya di apartemen sederhana ini. Hari ini, mereka akan masuk kuliah, kembali kesemester awal ditahun ini. Hinata kembali mengambil jurusan bahasa inggris sedangkan Naruto masih merahasiakannya dari Hinata.

Hinata bangun, meregangkan ototnya sesaat. Pria disebelahnya masih menggulung diri dibawah selimut. Segera saja Hinata singkapkan selimutnya hingga seluruh tubuh pria itu terlihat sedang melingkar. Tangan Hinata jahil mendorong pipi Naruto dengan telunjuknya. 'Kapan kau akan bangun, Naruto-kun?'

"Hime hentikan, masih pagi" gumam Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Hinata.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya, Naruto paling susah kalau dibangunkan. Hinata mendekatkan kepalanya kewajah Naruto dan mencium pipi Naruto canggung. Biasanya ini berhasil.

"Hime, kau sedang menggodaku?" ucap Naruto membuka matanya yang masih lengket.

Suara pinguin terjepit terdengar kala Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata untuk dipeluknya, 'kau berhasil, Ohayou Hime!" ucap Naruto berbisik pelan.

"Aa!" Hinata berteriak meronta, dia akan membuat sarapan secepatnya.

"Kau yang duluan menggodaku" ucap Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata menggeleng, astaga dia membangunkan Naruto untuk kuliah, agar mereka tidak terlambat.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto melepas pelukannya.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Hinata jatuh dari atas kasur, "Hime?" panik Naruto segera melihat Hinata. "Ittai!" jerit Naruto mendapat sebuah bogem mentah dari kepalan tangan Hinata.

'Naruto no baka!' umpat Hinata dalam hati dan bergegas kedapur.

Seperti itulah aktifivas Hinata setiap pagi, membangunkan Naruto dengan segala tingkah polanya. Suara dering telpon terdengar, Hinata segera menggeser layar tablet yang terpasang didinding dekat dapur.

"Hinata-nee gawat!" teriak Hanabi tanpa basa basi.

 **'Kenapa? Ada apa?'** isyarat Hinata panik.

"Neji-nii mau menjodohkanku dengam si merah itu?"

 **'Si merah? Siapa? Biar Hinata-nee bicara pada Neji-nii nanti!"**

"Menma! Aku dijodohkan dengan Menma! Memang tidak menikah hanya mengikatku dengan si merah itu. Ternyata Neji-nii sudah tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Menma" ucap Hanabi dengan wajah panik.

 **'Lalu? Kukira kau dijodohkan dengan orang lain'**

"Argh! Hinata-nee" teriak Hanabi frustasi, "aku masih muda, masih ingin bersenang-senang dimasa mudaku! Bagaimana kalau aku suka pada yang lebih tampan dari Menma? Lebih dewasa dan lebih tua?"

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto langsung mencium pipi Hinata dan melihat layar tablet 7 inchi dihadapannya. Hanabi tampak syok tapi segera menutup mulutnya. **'Hanabi bilang dia dijo- tepatnya bertunangan dengan adikmu. Dan dia tidak mau'**

"Bukankah kalian pacaran? Itu baguskan?"

"Naruto-nii! Aku masih muda tidak seperti kalian!"

"Lantas kenapa nekad pacaran?"

"Itu, itu karena dia bersikap sangat dewasa dari umurnya. Dia tampan dan dia ro-kenapa jadi bahas itu?"

Naruto dan Hinata tertawa pelan, **'ini salahmu, Neji-nii sudah memperingatkanmu dulu. Kau yang nakal. Neji-nii pasti takut kau macam-macam dan Menma adalah pendamping yang pas untuk putri Hyuuga yang bandelnya minta ampun ini'**

"Hinata-nee tidak membantu sama sekali. Ayolah Hinata-nee bilang pada Neji-nii, katakan aku tidak siap bertunangang dengan adik kelasku sendiri"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bisa langsung menikah seperti kami, kau bisa melakukan ini setiap hari" ucap Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dan kembali mencium pipi Hinata.

"Argh! Naruto-nii kau mencemari otakku!" teriak Hanabi sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

 **'Naruto! Jangan begitu, kau membuatku malu tahu'** isyarat Hinata setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

Naruto membuntuti Hinata sampai meja makan dapur, "kaa-chan bilang berkunjunglah kapan-kapan" ucap Naruto mengambil roti dan selai diatas meja.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan menyatukan ujung telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk tanda oke.

oOo

Bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran terlindas sepeda dengan 3 roda itu, kaki Hinata dan Naruto mengayuh santai. Hinata sebagai juru kemudi duduk didepan, mengayuh sepedanya kearah kampus.

Poster besar membuat Hinata menghentikan laju sepedanya. Konser kembalinya violis Kushina, setelah lama menghilang, Kushina kembali dengan album barunya. Konsernya akan digelar dihall of Konoha minggu ini.

"Dia berlebihan sekali" komentar Naruto melihat poster itu, ibunya berbalut long dress dengan biola menempel di bahu dan dagunya persis seperti foto dialbumnya. Wajahnya tertutup topeng yang setengah hancur.

Naruto kaget mendapati Hinata menatap marah padanya, **'dia itu musisi favoritku jangan Hina dia'**

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" tanya Naruto heran.

 **'Tentu saja aku tahu, dia adalah musisi yang menyabet berbagai penghargaan terkenal. Kehidupannya pribadinya tak terekspose media. Anaknya beruntung sekali punya ibu seperti dia. Menjaga mereka dari mata kamera jahat'**

"Bukan maksudku dia adalah, eh sudahlah kita terlambat"

Mereka kembali mengayuh sepeda menuju kampus. Hinata segera menarik Naruto untuk bergegas karena dia sudah terlambat. Biasanya Naruto akan mengantar Hinata sampai kelasnya kemudian berjalan ke kelasnya sendiri. "Luangkan waktumu minggu ini, aku akan mengajakmu kencan" ucap Naruto

 **'Tapi aku-'**

"Batalkan, oke! Bye"

Hinata mengumpat kesal, diakan ada janji dengan Shion untuk ikut naik gunung minggu ini, Naruto sendiri yang mengizinkannya.

Kelas Deidara tampak senyap, Deidara sedang memperlihatkan dan menerangkan gaya melukis dari berbagai seniman. Naruto terkejut, kakinya seperti disenggol seseorang yang sedang merangkak dibawahnya.

Dengan Hati-hati Naruto melihat orang yang baru masuk. Kebetulan pintu masuk berada tepat disamping Naruto yang datang kesiangan, tidak ada siapapun. Tapi bangku disebelahnya sudah terisi,

"Pain." gumam Naruto.

Pain langsung menempelkan kepalanya kemeja, menatap dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya kearah depan. Di depan tentu saja hanya ada Deidara yang sedang menerangkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau suka Deidara sensei?"tanya Naruto.

Pain menjawab dengan sebuah delikan tajam, bukan tentu saja bukan. Tindikan diwajahnya membuat wajah itu semakin mengerikan kala sedang marah. "Hei bocah, urusan kita belum selesaikan?" ucapnya mengingatkan Naruto pada pengeroyokan diawal kehidupan kampusnya tahun lalu.

"Sobat lupakanlah itu" ucap Naruto merangkul Pain dengan sok akrab.

"Oh dendamku masih berkobar, kau tahu aku tidak bisa melupakan dendamku dengan mudah." ucapnya dengan seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

Naruto melepas rangkulannya segera, 'sial' batin Naruto. Tapi kemudian Pain tampak salah tingkah saat seseorang menyodorkan kertas dihadapannya. Wanita berambut biru itu menatap heran pada Pain. Tulisan dikertas berbunyi, "kenapa kau ada dikelas ini?"

Ternyata kelas sudah bubar semenit yang lalu.

"Eto aku, aku-" Pain panik mencari-cari pulpen untuk memberi jawaban.

 **'Dia temanku, sedang mengajakku makan siang'** isyarat Naruto

 **'Benarkah? Kupikir dia penguntit. Aku melihatnya sedang memperhatikanku dalam bus dan sekarang dia ada dikelas kita'**

 **'Jangan Khawatir, dia hanya penuh dengan benda seni.'**

Konan, nama gadis itu memperhatikan Pain yang dipenuhi tindik, kepalanya mengangguk seolah membenarkan apa kata Naruto tadi. Kemudian berlalu.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Pain buka suara. Tampangnya seperti baru melepas sebuah beban berat, tak mengerti percakapan Naruto dan Konan, Pain hanya bisa diam dan mematung.

"Dia fikir kau penguntit"

"Pasti gara-gara tampangku ini" ucapnya frustasi. "Aku fikir dia normal, ternyata dia sulit diajak komunikasi" tapi tak butuh lama dia segera merangkul Naruto dan menyeringai bak iblis. "Ajari aku cara bicara dengannya" perintahnya mutlak.

oOo

Naruto membenarkan dasinya yang sedikit miring, "kau sudah selesai belum." teriak Naruto dari pintu depan.

Hinata segera muncul dihadapan Naruto dengan menjinjing sepatu heelsnya, Naruto tidak pernah sabaran dan mengejutkan. Lihat saja sekarang, tiba-tiba saja bilang hari ini jam 8 kita pergi kencan, harus jam 8, sementara mereka bangun jam 7.30. Dia bisa bilang kemarin kan? Hinata mungkin akan membeli pakaian yang pas untuk hari ini atau sekedar aksesoris yang akan menyegarkan mata Naruto.

"Dasar wanita" ucap Naruto membawa Heels Hinata.

'Sepatuku!' batin Hinata.

Naruto berlutut, "angkat kakimu" perintahnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto sedang memakaikan sepatu padanya sekarang. Kapan Naruto akan berhenti melakukan hal tidak terduga seperti ini. Membuatnya selalu tersanjung.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti melakukannya, kau lihat saja nanti" ucap Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. "Karena aku mengajakmu kencan, kenapa kau tidak berdandan formal? Kau pasti akan menyesal"

Hinata memicingkan matanya, 'kau bilang hanya kencankan bukan akan makan malam dengan presiden' gerutu Hinata.

Hall of Konoha dipenuhi pengunjung konser Kushina. Hinata menatap tak percaya Naruto yang memasang senyum bangga. 'Naruto aku mencintaimu!' lafal Hinata memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu" ucap Naruto melepas pelukan Hinata.

'Jangan?' batin Hinata.

Naruto mengandeng tangan Hinata memasuki Hall of Konoha dan membawanya kebelakang panggung. Tanpa seorangpun yang menghentikan Naruto memasuki bagian belakang panggung.

Hinata melihat punggung Kushina, apa Naruto akan meminta tanda tangan untuk Hinata? Kamisama, Naruto adalah pasangan terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Kaa-chan aku bawakan penggemar beratmu, dia akan senang sekali menerima tanda tangan dan sebuah foto denganmu" panggil Naruto

'Kaa-chan? Apa dia bukan Kushina? Tapi Naruto bilang aku penggemar beratnya? Tapi aku penggemar Kushina bukan kaa-chan' batin Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Benarkah? Kau sampai minta tiket khusus 2 lembar. Pasti kau mengajak teman baikmu itu" ucap Kushina berbalik, tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Ajak dulu istrimu sebelum mengajak orang lain, bocah"

Mulut Hinata terbuka, jadi Kushina adalah Kaa-chan? Astaga pantas saja Hinata seolah mengenal Kaa-chan. Naruto membantu Hinata menutup mulutnya kembali. "Aku bilang teman, dan dia teman Hidupku" jawab Naruto.

Hinata menyesal tak mengindahkan saran Naruto berpakaian formal tadi, dia bilangkan kencan, dan ini kencan yang menghancurkan janjinya naik gunung bersama Shion. Tapi tahu dia akan diajak melihat konser Kushina aka kaa-channya sendiri, Hinata akan dengan senang hati datang kesini.

"Hime. Kau ingin tanda tangan dan berfoto dengan kaa-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk,

"Naruto pasti belum cerita mengenai kaa-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk,

"Kau kurang ajar sekali menjahili istrimu Naruto!" ucap Kushina memukuli Naruto.

"Ittai! Ka-kaa-chan" rengek Naruto.

Kushina kembali melihat Hinata, "kau ingin berfoto dengan kaa-chan? Tanda tangan kaa-chan juga? Ambil sebanyak yang kau mau Hime." ucapnya

Hinata tersenyum sumringah, Shino pasti akan cemburu padanya. Hinata bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya dibalik kerah tinggi baju Shino.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau dapat dari mana foto dan tanda tangan eksklusif ini?" tanyanya tak percaya memandang Hinata yang menggulum senyumnya penuh misteri.

Dengan pelan Hinata mengeja dalam diam, "Ra-ha-si-a" yang sukses membuat Shino ternganga. Hinata kembali bekerja, masih terngiang dikepalanya saat dirinya mengucapkan terima kasih. "Eits, masih ada satu lagi kejutan untukmu" ucapnya sok main rahasia. Tapi Hinata akan sabar menunggu kejutan manis berikutnya.

oOo

Hinata bangun seperti biasanya, sedikit tersentak karena tidak mendengar beker hello kittynya. "Naruto mematikan bekernya?' batin Hinata. Tempat tidur disampingnya sudah kosong. Tentu saja, semalam Naruto bilang punya kelas pagi hari ini. Tapi kenapa tidak pamit?

Dengan malas Hinata menyeret kakinya menuju kampus, jika tidak ada jadwal bersama, biasanya Hinata akan berjalan ke kampus.

"Hinata!" panggil Shion, melambai penuh semangat.

 **'Ramai sekali? Ada apa?'** tanya Hinata melihat keanehan di kampus hari ini.

"Astaga Hinata, oh ya aku kemarin ingin memberitahumu soal ini. Hari ini fakultas seni sedang menggelar acara, Sakura-si pinky itu mengajak kita, kau khususnya menonton duet dengan si dokter" ucap Shion, "tapi si kepala kuning itu terus menganggu"

Hinata tersenyum, **'jadi kapan?'** tanya Hinata.

"Nanti sore, tapi kita lihat pameran prodi seni rupa dulu oke?" ajak Shion.

 **'Aku harus mencari Naruto dulu'**

"Hinata, ini kampus. Pokonya kau lupakan dulu si kepala kuning yang bikin pusing itu dan rekreasi sebentar"

 **'Shion, kau jahat sekali'**

"Oh baiklah. Begini saja, kita akan mencarinya sambil melihat-lihat pameran oke?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Shion segera menyeretnya menuju auditorium yang sudah diberi sekat-sekat seperti sebuah labirin raksasa agar pengungjung bisa menikmati seluruh karya yang dipajang.

"Hinata-san?" ucap si petugas karcis menyapa Hinata.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shion pada Hinata, yang dibalas sebuah gelengan.

"Ah, maaf! Dia hebat sekali"

Hinata dan Shion menatapnya bingung. Sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan hari ini.

"Itu dia, cantik sekali."

"Hinata, lihat itu dia"

"Aku juga mau seperti Hinata."

Ucapan -ucapan Itu terdengar dari para pengunjung yang baru keluar pameran. Hinata dan Shion menatap saling tidak percaya. "Aku yakin didalam ada sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu" ucap Shion bergegas masuk.

Dinding dan meja-meja disepanjang lorong itu dipenuhi pajangan seni karya murid kelas seni rupa. Mulai dari patung, prototype mesin, lukisan, gaun, dan benda benda aneh lainnya. Hinata menikmati setiap lukisan yang ada.

"Hinata!" teriak Sakura berlari menyusul Hinata dan Shion. "Haa aku juga ingin melihat bersama kalian" ucapnya terengah.

Mereka tertawa melihat Sakura hari ini. "Pinky kau harus jaga tenagamu untuk nanti sore" ucap Shion. Sakura cemberut, membuat keduanya semakin tertawa.

"Kalian jahat padaku!" gerutu Sakura.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri labirin itu, di depan mereka banyak pengunjung yang berhenti dan berkerumun. Area itu menjorok dari jalan utama, memiliki tempat dan suasana sendiri.

"Ayo lanjut" ajak Sakura.

"Hinata sepertinya aku melihat kepala kuning itu disini" ucap Shion.

Mendengar nama Hinata disebutkan, Sontak pengunjung paling belakang melihat mereka. Disusul pengunjung lain yang mulai mengosongkan tempat itu. Sekarang Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat isi galeri tersendiri ini. Semuanya lukisan, dan semua temanya adalah Hinata. Hinata berjalan melihat satu per satu lukisan dirinya.

Lukisan siluet Hinata yang sedang mengintip dari gudang alat musik, gambar pantai dimana Hinata melihat Naruto putus asa, dan mimpi-mimpinya, bagaimana bisa? Padahal Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan detailnya pada Naruto.

Gambar lainnya, Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berada di hall of konoha. Terakhir. Lukisan itu berdampingan dengan lukisan Hinata yang sedang menaruh telapak tangannya diatas kaca namun jemarinya bisa menembus kaca itu. Dengan Naruto disebrangnya yang melakukan hal sama sehingga tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Lukisan paling besar adalah lukisan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum, sepertinya diambil dari potret diri Hinata dan Naruto sewaktu menikah dulu. Dibawahnya tertulis 'you looks so beautiful in white'

Itu potongam lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto saat mereka menikah, Hinata membaca akhirnya. For my last breath, Hinata Himeku.

"Terima kasih bantuannya Shion" ucap Naruto muncul disamping Shion.

Hinata segera berbalik, **'ini buatanmu, Naruto-kun?'**

"Tentu saja"

 **'Sudah kuduga kau akan mengambil jurusan ini lagi'**

"Lalu?"

 **'Lalu?'**

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi?"

Hinata tersenyum, dan melafalkan kata-kata yang sudah merasuki hatinya. 'Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun' kakinya melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menerjang tubuh itu. Kata -kata aku mencintaimu tak henti hentinya dilafalkan hati Hinata.

Suara tepuk tangan, seolah sedang menyaksikan opera sabun terdengar Hinata. Shion tersenyum puas, "mision complete" ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **akhirnya shanaz bisa selesain fic silence spring dengan selamat sampai tujuan loh? O.o**

 **terima kasih buat para pembaca, author terharu ToT ga nyangka bakal dibaca fic gaje ini apalagi awalnya masih berantakan, masih ngebingungin. tapi author pelan-pelan berkembang dan tambah besar dari review kalian, dari rasa ga ingin ngecewain pembaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you in next fic.**

 **.**

 **thanks for :**

 **all follow and fav :**

 **AlzenaAle **

** Ambarthefill**

 **Antoni Yamada**

 **B371G4R**

 **Baby-Damn**

 **Becky407**

 **Blue's Princess**

 **BrotherHeart**

 **Byakugan no Hime**

 **Chiharu Kazawa**

 **Cuka-san**

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A**

 **Detektif Kadal**

 **Dewi729**

 **Dobe Amaa-chan**

 **Endah765**

 **Etrama D Raizel**

 **Filla Flow**

 **Fitri23**

 **Fushimi Yuuna**

 **Haruki Aizawa**

 **Hikari Gocchan**

 **Hitamputih904**

 **I Was A Princess**

 **LavHimeChan**

 **Lavender No Mei**

 **Lavienda**

 **LeonaWatson**

 **Namikaze841**

 **Neko no Kitsune**

 **Raihan233**

 **Ridwan Ridi**

 **Sunrisehime**

 **Uzumaki Hachiman**

 **Uzumakisrhy**

 **Wigato-kun**

 **Yasuna Katakushi**

 **Yondaime Shisundan**

 **Yustinus224**

 **afika chia**

 **agusgnw72**

 **anarchy41**

 **cr4zyfic**

 **deva.**

 **endahs442**

 **evinatalia62**

 **irhahyuga**

 **krusty007**

 **kurotsuhi mangetsu**

 **lavender sapphires**

 **nana anayi**

 **naruruhina**

 **pururukuru**

 **putranime**

 **reyvanrifqi**

 **shinobigila**

 **thessaaths**

 **vi2NHL**

 **AlzenaAle**

 **For no sign in :)  
**

 **And angka viewer and visitor yang menandakan keberadaan kalian silent readers ;)**


	20. Extra chapter XD

**Silence spring extra chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah ini mungkin ga bahas Naruhina ajj :) this is for fun readers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **.**

Jas hitam itu mengkilap, tangan terampil berwarna tan itu sedang mengenakan dasi. Tanda lahir dipipinya sedikit dipoles bedak agar terlihat segar. Rambut kuningnya disisir rapi ke samping. Sepenuhnya pria itu siap.

Tangan itu bergerak lagi menuju telinganya, membenarkan dan mengatur alat bantu dengar yang terpasang dilubang telinganya.

"Pianonya sudah siap, kau siap?" ucap crew muncul di pintu.

"Sudah" ucapnya mengikuti sang crew.

Diruangan sebelahnya, surai indigo itu masih ditata agar terlihat angun, bibirnya dipoles lipstik merah, sedikit perona dibubuhkan dipipi porselinnya. Roll rambut yang menggulung poninya dilepas.

Sebuah sepatu heel keperakan dipasangkan ke kakinya, semua sudah selesai. Asisten nya kembali memeriksa gaun yang terlihat girly itu, gaun dengan pita melilit pinggangnya. Roknya mengembang sampai sebatas lutut.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya." ucap crew masuk keruangan.

Gadis itu keluar dan berpapasan dengan pria berjas tadi. "Kau cantik Hime" pujinya dengan nada jahil. "Aku jadi ingin memakan bibirmu yang seperti buah apel itu,"

"Terima kasih, kau juga rapi sekali. Aku sampai tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku" balas gadis itu.

"Ayo, kita akan segera mulai konsernya" ucap kedua crew didepan mereka dengan nada kesal.

Ting.

Suara piano mengawali suasana gelap yang membuat penonton hening, disusul rangkaina nada yang membuat penonton semakin terpukau. Lampu sorot menyinari sang pianis.

Suara yang tak diketahui sumbernya mulai bernyanyi.

Nee mou sukoshi dake

(Hey, hanya sedikit lagi)

Mou sukoshi dake kiiteite hoshii

(Hanya sedikit lagi, tolong dengarkan aku)

Nee mou sukoshi dake

(Hey hanya sedikit lagi)

Mou sukoshi dake waga mama ii desu ka?

(Hanya sedikit lagi, bolehkah aku lebih egois?)

Te ni ireta totan ni kieteshimai sou

(Tepat setelah menerima, tampaknya akan menghilang lagi)

Kotoba o kuremasen ka?

(Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku)

Gadis bersuara merdu muncul dari bawah panggung ditengah Hall of Konoha. Satu lampu sorot menyinarinya juga.

Ai shiteiru, ai shiteiru sekai ga owaru made

(Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sampai akhir dunia)

Bakageteru to warai nagara

(Sambil tersenyum bodoh)

Kuchi ni dashitemite

(Cobalah katakanlah)

Aishiteiru

(Aku mencintaimu)

Sonna kota ga kantan ni wa dekinakute

(Meskipun hal itu nampak sederhana, aku tidak bisa melakukannya)

Umaku aiseru you ni to ano sora ni inotteiru

(Aku berdo'a pada langit untuk bisa mencintai dengan benar)

(Kourin-aishiteru)

 **KUSHINA SIDE**

"Sayang kau sedang apa?" tanya Minato yang setia menyirami rumput dihalaman rumahnya. Kushina sedang merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding pagar. Bajunya serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata dan topi.

"Aku akan pergi ke minimarket depan" ucap Kushina masih waspada.

"Kau kelihatan akan pergi ke pemakaman"

"Sayang, aku ini jadi musisi terkenal lagi, astaga! Aku tidak ingin dikenali disini." ucap Kushina berpindah ke dekat mobil yang sedang diparkir.

"Pagi tuan Namikaze" ucap seorang anak tetangga mereka.

"Ohayou" jawab Minato.

Anak itu tertegun melihat wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang masih clingukan didekat mobil, dia maling? Kenapa tuan Namikaze diam saja?

Minato menepuk dahinya, "abaikan saja dia" bisiknya.

 **HANABI SIDE**

"Ayolah Hanabi semangat, ditahun pertama SMA kita ayo kita cari cowo tampan"

Hanabi berwajah masam ditengah temannya, "apa kalian tidak lihat cincin ini? Aku sudah tak perawan lagi, siapa yang mau denganku? Aku bahkan tidak boleh melepas cincin ini disekolah, aku diturunkan dari jabatanku!" teriak Hanabi frustasi memamerkan cincin itu seperti sebuah kutukan. Tidak perawan adalah kata yang paling efektif yang membuat laki-laki langsung pergi dan tak menganggunya lagi.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal ada banyak senpai tampan dan teman seangkatan kita yang mulai bervariasi"

"Hua aku tahu itu! Aku merasa telah dikutuk!"

"Tapi tunanganmu itu tampan juga kan? Menma bukan? Adik kelas yang selalu kau kejar?"

"Huaa! Iya dia masih di SMP!"

"Harusnya kau senang. Aku belum lihat dia, tapi mereka bilang dia tampan."

"Dengar ya!" ucap Hanabi menarik kerah sahabatnya. Antara marah dan sedih. "Si merah itu hanya suka belajar-belajar dan belajar sejak kami resmi tunangan. Aku berharap bisa kencan dan mendapatkan hal romantis. Tapi dia malah terua menghindariku! Aku kecewa! Patah hati! Huaa!"

"Oke, tenang Hanabi" ucap sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

"Ya sudah, mungkin ini bukan keberuntunganmu."

"Malang"

"Janda"

"Hua! Kalian jahat!" ucap Hanabi kembali menangis.

"Dengar murid yang sering digossipkan para senpai akan datang ke kantin" teriak seorang sahabat Hanabi mendekati meja tempat mereka makan.

Suara bisikan santer terdengar, murid itu sudah sampai dikantin. Hanabi yang membelakangi pintu masuk kantin hanya bisa cemberut dan menopang dagu melihat binar dimata para sahabatnya. Segitu tampannya kah dia?

"Dia luar biasa tampan"

"Benar"

"Dia kesini!"

Hanabi hanya bisa mengadukan kepalanya dengan meja dan mengatakan berulang kali "kenapa nasibku seperti ini! Kenapa nasibku seperti ini" kemudian "aku sudah tunangan! Terkutuklah kau pria tampan."

"Hyuuga-san, mau kah kau pacaran denganku?" ucap sebuah suara yang sedikit berat. Dia berdiri tepat dibelakang kursi Hanabi.

Kantin yang hiruk pikuk berubah setenang kuburan. Tampang modal saja tak bisa begitu saja menembak Hanabi yang sudah bertunangan. Ujungnya akan berurusan dengan kakak laki-laki Hanabi yang katanya menyeramkan. Padahal Hanabi baru kelas 1 SMA dan lingkungannya baru tapi gossip cepat sekali menyebar.

"Pergilah aku sudah tak perawan"

"Tidak masalah"

"Aku sudah punya tunangan"

"Tidak masalah"

"Tidak tahu kakakku seperti apa huh?"

"Aku tahu dan tidak masalah"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga, aku ini tidak bisa pacaran denganmu, kau lihat cincin ini hah?!" ucap Hanabi bangun dan bersiap melabrak pria itu.

"Bagaimana senpai?" ucapnya.

Hanabi syok. Pria yang baru menembaknya adalah Menma, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Hanabi sekarang, suaranya lebih berat dan astaga dia semakin tampan.

"Menma" bisik Hanabi.

"Aku ikut kelas akselerasi agar kau tidak malu bersanding denganku, jadi apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Hanabi-senpai?"

Masih dengan syok Hanabi mengangguk. Tentu saja!

 **SASUKE AND SAKURA SIDE.**

Mereka sedang berada distudio musik, dan terdengar suara perdebatan kecil didalamnya.

"Suke, sudah kubilang nada rendah! Nada rendah!"

"Saku aku tidak suka nada rendah!"

"Tapi ini sudah ditulis beethoven! Kita sedang memainkam lagu klasik suke!"

"Kudengar musik klasik bisa mencerdaskan bayi, jika diperdengarkan sejak dalam perut"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, itu penelitian!"

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Apa aku harus membawa bukunya dan membuktikan itu benar?"

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat bayinya bersama dan membuktikannya"

"Heeeeeeeeeeh!?"

 **SHION SIDE**

Acara makan malam Shino berakhir dengan dirinya yang terjebak dengan Shion, dia dengan make up luntur datang ke mejanya dan mengusir teman- teman Shino dengan kasar.

Shion menggerutu dengan dua bahasa, jepang dan bahasa isyarat.

"Dia itu **bajingan** yang tak tahu **diuntung!** Aku lebih **cantikan?** Shino? Apa yang **kurang dariku hah?** Aku **mengutuknya** sampai liang kubur! Aku tidak **tenang!** Rasanya ingin memcaci **maki!"**

'Seseorang selamatkan Shino!' batin author!

 **PAIN SIDE**

Markas preman kampus Kisame nampak hening, berbagai ekspresi terpasang dan ditunjukan pada anggota bertindik mereka yang asyik mengobrol dengan pacar barunya.

"Mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar?"

"Mungkin sedang lomba dengan tangan?"

"Aku yakin pain sedang membongkar rahasia tentang kita?"

Otomotis semua kepala melihat kearah si komentator terakhir. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Dia pasti bilang Kisame suka pelihara burung"

"Dia sedang mengejek sepatu kets pinkku"

"Boxer oppai"

"Koleksi hello kittyku"

"Koleksi buku cinta icha-icha paradise"

Oke semuanya swetdrop dengan awan kelabu menyelimuti mereka. "Aku penasaran apayang mereka bicarakan?" koor semuanya.

Padahal yang pasangan itu bicarakan adalah tempat kencan yang akan mereka kunjungi.

WHAT THE HELL AUTHOR SAN?!

 **WEDDING SIDE -NARUHINA-**

Resepsi pernikahan kedua pasangan muda itu sedang berlangsung diluar ruangan. Hinata sedang menyetel gitar pinjamannya. Dengan gaun besar putih yang melekat ditubuhnya tak menyulitkannya duduk di kursi bar.

"Cek cek." Naruto mengetes mic yang dia pegang. Tidak ada suara, "cek! Cek!" suara Naruto lebih keras.

 **Ngiiink!**

Seorang kru WO segera mengatur kembali peralatannya. Sembari meringis, Menma mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sudah ada suaranya"

Naruto hanya berooh dan mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Kemesraan ini

Janganlah cepat berlalu

 **Jreng gonjreng**

Kemesraan ini..iii

 **Gonjreng gonjreng**

"Aku mau ketoilet dulu" ucap Sakura diikuti beberapa gadis dengan wajah syok.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dan memakan hidangan lebih awal" ucap Kushina menyeret Minato masuk.

Bagaimana tidak lagu dan suara gitar kedua pasangan itu tidak selaras bahkan bisa dikatakan hancur, merusak pendengaran. Suara Naruto sengaja dicemprengkan, membuat penonton yang notabene tamu undang, kabur ke dalam area gedung yang lebih tenang.

"Loh? Ko?" ucap Naruto bingung melihat area outdoor kosong.

Hinata hanya tertawa, suara Naruto tadi benar benar hancur.

"Hime, boleh aku pinjam gitarnya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menyodorkan gitar ditangannya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Naruto mengambil kursi bar lagi dan menyetel mic di tempatnya.

 **Jreng**

Naruto memainkan intro.

Not sure if you know this

But when we first met

I got so nervous i couldn't speak

In that very moment

I found the one and

My life had found its missing piece

.

So as long as i live i love you

Will have and hold you

You look so beautiful in white

And from now til my very last breath

This day i'll cherish

You look so beautiful in white

Today...

(westlife - beautiful in white)

 **'Jangan menagis Hinata, nanti maskaramu luntur'** batin Hinata, matanya mengerjap dengan cepat. Naruto memainkan dengan sempurna, dia bermain dengan jarinya sebagai pengganti telinga. Merasakan suara dengan tangan dan bernyanyi dengan sentuhan. Astaga, Hinata mulai ngelantur.

Hinata berdiri dan mendekati Naruto yang baru menaruh gitarnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. Tangannya meraih tangan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangan itu penuh kelembutan, "aku mencintaimu, Hime"

 **SIDE OFF**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah kedua orang itu berhenti bermain piano dan bernyanyi. Pria yang bermain piano berdiri menghampiri gadis yang tadi bernyanyi, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau luar biasa, Himawari"

"Terima kasih, kau juga. Boruto-Nii" ucap Himawari menerima uluran tangan Boruto, kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat kearah penonton

'Papa, mama kami berhasil. Apa kalian melihatnya?' batin keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of extra chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**


End file.
